Hadrian Black: The Other Twin
by Souen11
Summary: Nearly born at the same time, twins but still different. Daniel is declared the boy who lived. So what's a good brother to do? Create his own legend... and protect his brother. Careful World, here comes the Black. Contains Harem, some Femslash and Powerful/OP Harry.
1. Chapter 1: Invictus Maneo

Welcome to a new story everyone.

This fanfiction is loosely based on: The Other Twin by Ordinarily Prudent. I'd tell you to go read it but that would mean you read some spoilers so maybe wait till this is done? :P Naturally I received permission for this.

Expect a Grey/Dark Hadrian Black, there may be some Weasley/Dumble bashing. I'll have no mercy with James, and Lily will at least get a slap on the wrist for the way she behaves in the first chapter. Although she won't be bashed later. We'll see what my mind comes up with.

Pairings: It'll be Susan/Daphne for sure, I'm pretty sure I'll expand the pairing though. Right now I'm thinking maybe Hannah and Tracey? Maybe Fleur, maybe Hermione... maybe all of them? Maybe just one? Once again, we'll see how the thing writes itself.

Cliché Warning: Expect liberal use of whatever I think fits. I usually don't care about including the usual stuff in my fics. For example: While Hadrian will not be the Goblins sweetheart. He will make friends with some of them.

And because I think it needs mentioning. My Goblins will always and forever, be based on Harry Crow by Robst. If you haven't read it, get out of here and do that right now.

 **Disclaimer** : Naturally I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I'd make money out of writing this which I'm clearly not.

* * *

 **Invictus Maneo!**

Very few people believe I remember anything of that night. It's not like I go around trying to spread the truth of what happened. There is no point. I was taught to keep my cards close to my chest. I learned that only family is supposed to truly see you for who you are. Some have caught glimpses of my darkness and the light next to it. But they are few, and they are those closest to me. The general public, in my personal opinion at least, has always rather kissed the ass of light families instead of truly seeing the use of someone like me. Society needs those working and walking in the twilight. Without us... you would never function.

I remember opening my eyes, being disoriented. I remember staring in awe at my own hands. Who'd ever heard of such things. My mother had them... my father did. But mine were so very small, so tiny. What was I supposed to do with these?

I remember Nips... loyal little Nips... a house elf only rivalled by my truest friend. I missed her most the following years. She was changing me at the time. I touched and pulled her nose while laughing at the faces she made. The house elf chuckled at my antics.

Lily and James had left the house. My 'father' had convinced her that it would be fine to go out just for one night. My mothers work had not been completed. She'd complained about it before leaving for the evening. Lily Potter made her husband swear that he would let her finish once they came back. Just one night... one night, that changed everything for them, for me... and for my brother.

At those moments... when I close my eyes and listen really closely into the dark... I can hear a cloak moving about the ground outside. I hear the rustling of leaves as it drags behind the man who'd come for us.

I see Nips narrowing her eyes as suddenly we both disappear from the changing room. I'm back in fresh diapers. My brother is still tight asleep. He's always been a deeper sleeper than I.

"You is not harming the young Masters." Nips declared placing me gently into the crib. Her voice carried out of the room easily.

A throaty laughter erupted from down stairs. "An elf... of course it's an elf." I heard his footsteps, coming up the staircase, the moving fabric of his robes with every confident step.

"Is this all the great Albus Dumbledore has given his greatest champion? An elf protector. You should laugh as well... it is funny." The snake faced man with the red blood shot eyes stepped forward carrying himself with all the confidence he'd built over the years. His eyes narrowed at Nips who stood there with her arms crossed challenging the Dark Lord... daring him to take one more step. "Out of my way creature." He declared at last. Lord Voldemort had come so far... his choice was clear. It was within his grasp to end all possible threat to his rule. And then the world would be his to do with as he pleased. The ICW wouldn't do anything... not until it was much too late.

* * *

 **Ministry of Magic, November, 1st. 1980**

The ministry was in uproar. They had just received word that Lord Voldemort was on his way, launching a full on assault to take magical Britains seat of power. The evacuation was in full effect, parchment and quills flew around the place as people hastily made for the exists.

"Fabian, please make sure everyone gets out." The raven haired man asked looking at the younger man with sharp eyes.

"Yes Sir." The young man hurried away to find his brother Gideon.

"Minister, we don't have much time." How he hated addressing Harold that way. They'd served together in the war. He sighed looking around. No one cared today at least.

"I'm staying." Harold Minchum simply said.

"I should have listened to you Charlus. The fuck up from Azkaban is my doing. And I'll be damned if I let the bastard take my ministry too. I'll die standing in his way."

"Listen Harold."

"Potter..." The old man growled. Charlus sighed.

"Stubborn old fool."

"And what does that make you?" Charlus Potter brushed his hand through his hair but gave a nod.

However many came, whoever came. He could keep them occupied long enough for the reinforcements to drop in.

"Nips!" He declared.

"Master called?" The houseelf bowed to her master.

"Bring this to Barty Crouch, he needs to gather his people. Tell him we'll hold the Death Eaters off as long as we can." She saluted and disappeared with the note to Barty in hand.

"Dad!" The old man cracked a smile. It had taken a war for James to resume contact with his parents. All the lost time...

"You should leave." He declared looking over his son.

"What's going on?" James asked worriedly.

"I assume he wants the prophecy, you have to leave James." The red haired womans eyes grew wide, this wasn't good. They were part of it. Or a possible part anyway.

"Jamie, come on." Lily demanded in a low voice carrying her twins. Daniel was sleeping and she didn't want to wake him.

"You're staying, aren't you?" James asked already knowing the answer.

"I can keep him back. At least long enough so Barty can set up an ambush. Perhaps that can be enough." There were tears in his sons eyes.

"I can help." Charlus shook his head. "You have a family now, you don't get to make that choice."

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR FAMILY?!" Charlus reached out and grabbed his son, his eyes swimming in violet magic. Daniel was crying now, having been woken up by his fathers loud voice while Hadrian on the other hand seemed to watch attentively.

"It's the Grandparents prerogative to protect those of younger Generations. When the time comes that you have the opportunity to protect Hadrian and Daniel and their children, you will understand. You _will_ look after them, _always_ and _whatever_ the cost." His grip on the front of his sons robes tightened. "Are we clear?" James gave a quiet nod quickly.

Letting go Charlus turned to Lily. "I still can't believe he got you to where we are." Charlus laughed as the young woman blushed fiercely. "You look after him and your sons."

"Always."

"Good..." He sighed looking at her consoling Daniel. "Can I have a moment with Hadrian?" Lily was always careful not to give her 'Harry' away, he was small and defenseless and these days that put you directly on the death list. Yet, if his grandfather was to die, perhaps this once she could allow it. Of course she also needed to calm Daniel down...

They were barely a few months old but big for their age. Harry seemed to focus his eyes on his grandfather the moment he was taken from his mothers arms. He didn't enjoy that at all and wanted to be given back immediately. That was until the older Potter began cradling him. "We'll wait outside." James said taking Lily's hand. She looked as though he was insane and only a fairly strong curse would make that happen. "That's the only entrance Lils, it'll be fine."

They left and Charlus sat down. "I know it'll be one of you Harry. Because there is one difference between you and the Longbottom." Magic gathered around them as the rune for -Light- pulsed across the elder mans forehead. The child felt the warmth and giggled excitedly extending his tiny arms to try and grab for the magic. "We're the last of the Runemages, and it won't be easy. Perhaps you'll be the one... perhaps your brother. We're so close to our emotions, to our instincts. Work at them early, discipline and a calm mind... nothing is ever more important. Whether you are to be a Runemage or a politician like your Grandfather." He laughed again.

Just then he saw a flicker of magic. The child clapped as his body glowed of the same white colour as his grandfather. A small rune visible on his forehead. "Demand their respect Hadrian. Allow your family close but your enemies closer." He smiled. "Oh how I wish I could see you grow up. With parents like them... the two of you are going to be outstanding. Your first rune... and you're no older than 3 months." The door opened again and the magic died.

"It's time." James said as Lily dashed past him picking up Harry.

He had kissed them goodbye and now, it was just him and Harold Minchum. The minister of magic. There were many, Voldemort hadn't held back on the amount of followers he brought.

"Swear your loyalty to me... it's your only chance." The minister gave the Dark Lord the finger.

"Screw you."

"Avada Kedavra!" A high pitched voice yelled immediately.

"Bella... did we not talk about restraint?" Voldemort asked in nothing but acted disappointment.

"He was being disrespectful." The woman simply said with a pout.

"And now..." Voldemort said stepping forward. "For the elder Potter. Didn't I just murder one of you?" Charlus raised his Pear wand.

"My brother and his wife." He said as a tear stole it's way down the side of his face.

"Fleamont Potter and Euphemia... a Longbottom, good stock once upon a time. But she threw in with blood traitors. What can you do." A jet of green light hit two of his followers behind him.

"That's a start." Charlus growled savagely.

"Where's the pacifism I've come to love so much?" Voldemort asked amusedly.

"You will join your brother shortly."

"I have no doubt about that, but before I go I'll try and take as many of them..." His hand waved towards the Dark Lords followers. "As I can with me. Or would you rather duel me yourself Voldemort?"

"You are not afraid... I can respect that. Why not... let's match the power of the great Lord Charlus Harrison Potter, Butcher of Walpurgis against the heir of Salazar Slytherin, the greatest of the Hogwarts four. You stand against the greatest wizard of all time Potter, you face Lord..." He dove to the side as another jet of green light nearly hit him.

"Moldyshorts." Charlus closed smirking. "Less talking, more dueling." Bellatrix had crept closer, close enough to be sure. The killing curse would have hit him...

"NIPS!?" The elf smirked as the curse impacted on a slab of marble. "I told you to go... why are you here you stubborn old elf."

"Protect my family." She said proudly.

"Protect it by caring for the boys! Go!" With a look that spoke of admiration and dedication to the last, the elf disappeared, shimmering away while knowing full well it would be the last time she would see her true Master.

Perhaps only Tom Riddle felt the sudden outpour of magic as the elder mans body covered itself in runes. He pointed the wand without looking. "Bombarda." Had it not been for Rudolphus Lestrange throwing one of the other Death Eaters in front of the spell it would have been the end of his wife. Charlus waved his hands, great boulders rose from the ground to shield him from the Dark Lords more dangerous curses. Yet he was old, and the times where his body could easily cope with the pressure of the runes was long since past. He'd slacked off a bit after the war... the warriors greatest downfall... peace.

Many died that day. Finally Tom Riddle richochet a spell of a wall and hit him in the back.

"The good you could have done with skill like that..." Charlus coughed up blood as Voldemort held his arm in pain. His followers had retreated, he'd been loosing too many of them. And they couldn't be allowed to see him take a hit. For to them he was a god and he wanted it to stay that way. "Go on then, I'm dead anyway, whether now or in 10 minutes."

"Foolish old man."

"It's never foolish to stand against evil Tom. Never that." The Dark Lords eyes grew smaller.

"Oh don't look like that, I took my Defense against the Dark Arts Newt right next to you. It's like I told you back then, you could have a bright future, do whatever you want. But not anymore Tom... you are going to create your own worst Nightmare. Just you wait." His lips curled up into a smile. "Invictus Maneo! The Potters Stand!" With a blinding flash the rune for -Annihilation- pulsed to life covering his body whole in the time it took for Voldemort to take a breath. The following explosion destroyed nearly the entire atrium leaving behind only rubble and dust.

* * *

 **Present day**

Voldemort swiftly moved into our room. It hadn't really taken him all too long to disassemble all the wards Nips kept putting up. Daniel slept through it... like a rock... I didn't cry as snake face showed his terrible visage. I remember Nips falling over just after Voldemort used a cutting curse. I can still hear the wheezing of the life fleeing his body. "Your end has come." Voldemort gloated. He pointed the wand first to Daniel who was still sleeping and looked at me. "Don't worry, you will join your brother soon..." A terrible smile crept across his face. "Thus I kill the prophecy. Avada Kedavra!" The moment he spoke the spell, the rune for blood flared to life a hundred times all over me. The rune threaded through what I now know to be protection, feedback runes and a nearly complete blood ward. From my body the runes went out and connected to those my mother had painted and engraved into the walls of the room around us. And then all the Dark Lord knew was pain. And all I would know for the next few days was darkness. I near drained my magical core attempting to protect my family. Honour Thy Blood... always, and forever.

It was clear at the time that something had changed the night we survived, my parents were all over Daniel. A lightning bolt like scar now displayed on his forehead. Dumbledore was there... talking about the chosen one. I will say that my parents argued for me... but ultimately gave in to the old fool. He wanted me gone from the house, while training Daniel to stand against the Dark Lord for surely he would be back.

I was 3 and a half years old when my father, James Potter. Took me to his estranged mother who looked him over with a look of disappointment I'm glad to say has never been directed at me.

"James, to what do I owe this... pleasure." The woman drawled making no moves to open the door wider as she stood there looking out to us. I liked how her long black hair framed her stern face. Although a smile flickered across her face when she saw Lily behind James, holding on to me.

"I'm here to ask for a favour. Could we talk about this inside?" The woman sighed.

"As the Lady Black, I invite you inside." I liked the lights that flickered around us and laughed bringing her attention to me. She quirked a questioning eyebrow towards Lily Potter... my mother. Who quickly explained.

"This is Harry."

"Short for?" The woman asked stepping aside to allow them entrance.

"Nothing, just Harry." I swear I heard her mumble: "A Muggle's name." It still makes me smile. My Grandfather called me Hadrian a name I would shortly be going back to. Until that day she'd never met me, and only heard about me from my grandfather. When the war had led James to attempt to reconnect with his family. Only Charlus had tried. After he'd died... she had wanted to make amends and honour her late husbands memory by bringing the family back together. James told her no.

The house we entered was illuminated by candles and the sound of a well played piano accompanied us into the living room where the elder woman motioned her hand for my parents to sit which of course they did.

"May I offer you refreshments?" She asked obeying the etiquette of a Pureblood home.

"No thank you." James said wanting to get this over with quickly, while he'd kept in occasional contact with his father, his mother was another story. They'd never seen eye to eye and his pranking in school had only served to drive them apart more and more.

Back then, while Dorea would still sent letters, and Christmas gifts they hadn't been in the same room for years. James had always been keen to ignore those letters. Wanting distance from that part of his 'family'. The Black name had also put a strain on his friendship with Sirius, as they'd grown older he had become more of an... heir. Something that James simply didn't like. He took a deep breath, not waiting for Lily to speak he hastily continued.

"There is a prophesy about a child destined to defeat Voldemort. Albus is sure that the child is Daniel, having survived a killing curse from the Dark Lord himself." The woman simply watched him. She had of course heard the news of Voldemorts demise but had taken it with a grain of salt. The idea that a baby could resist the killing curse was ludicrous.

The woman, Dorea Potter-Black had worked half her life with the unspeakables. And the only thing that might be able to see someone survive a killing curse head on, was if someone else offered their life willingly in exchange for the victim. It was based on the common Alchemy law of Equal Exchange. A _willing_ participant... but how many people would truly willingly die to save the life of another?

It was Blood Magic and was considered extremely dark in the magical circles of Britain.

"Nips died protecting Daniel." Dorea smiled sadly. There it was. Nips had so loved Charlus and had only agreed to work for James because it was her Masters dying wish. The question was how had the elf managed such a thing. But it wasn't time for this now. They were here to speak about something else.

"Albus wants to train Daniel to fight." The woman chuckled.

"Albus... doesn't train people. He leads them where he wants them before leaving them to themselves." A loud smack was heard on the table as an extremely angry James Potter glared at his mother. "Keep your temper in check boy, before I take my wand to you. You came to my home to ask for help, now regardless of our different opinions concerning certain people, after hearing you out. I have to assume that you have come to the decision that it might be best to give … 'Harry' up for adoption and focus your efforts on his brother." James withdrew his hand from the table and gave the woman a nod.

"So naturally you came to me... I have to say I'm impressed." James looked at her questioningly but surprised. That was until she continued and his face fell into a frown. "I wouldn't have believed you had the balls to come here and actually tell me... to my face, that you were going to abandon your son."

Both young adults felt the temperature of the room drop suddenly. The woman looked increasingly more furious with every passing moment. "You James Potter, should thank whatever deity guides your life for the gold Charlus left you, because if it had been up to me... I would never have declared you Lord Potter. Thank them, that your father had faith in you... even after everything you got up to in school, even after cutting us off from your life. If it were up to me? You would be penniless and on the street for what you came here to do. And you..." Dorea Potters eyes now went towards Lily, there was something vicious in them. "I guess I can finally see how you two worked out so well in the end. You are both without honour, integrity and Merlin help me, you deserve each other. Now give Hadrian to me, he will never again be called a Potter, nor will he carry any name you wished to give him. He deserves better than to be reminded of the failures he once called his parents." Without waiting a moment longer a swish of the elders womans hand, and a light violet glow that surrounded it. I was lifted from my mothers arms.

"Be gone James and Lily Potter, you are no family of ours." Dorea held up one hand while catching me with the other. A piece of paper appeared in it. Something I would come to know as my adoption papers.

Magic does work in strange ways. Intent is nearly everything. My parents intended to give me away to her, she accepted. So their magical signature on the contract was as good as any signature they could give by hand.

I remember crying as I watched my parents be removed from 'our' home. It would be the last time I saw them for many years to come and the beginning of my life as Hadrian Black. Loved and cared for by my Grandmother who before long I would proudly call my mother. Lily Potter could never hope to measure up to Dorea Potter-Black, if nothing else the first year grades of my brother and I would prove that.


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Up

I want to thank everyone who reads this story! And especially those who Reviewed!

The pairing seems to be Gravitating to Hannah/Susan/Daphne/Tracey, I've written Fleur into my sketches but obviously she'll be a character of interest only much later in the story. I like the idea of having her be with Hadrian as well. Which makes five. I'm on the fence about Hermione. I'll probably put up a poll on my profile at some point and have you guys decide. I could go either way.

It's also come to my attention that while I'm not really bashing the Potters, I'm also not particularly kind to them. That won't change and at least James gets a bit of the 'authors backhand' sometimes. To make things clear: Hadrian and his parents will NEVER get along.

I would like to credit Oceanbreeze7 who wrote Shadowed Malice with the initial creation of the serpent familiar Lutain. I'll be borrowing the name for this story.

Anyway, enough of the babbling, have fun with the chapter and please continue on reviewing!

 **Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything related to Harry Potter** , all I own is the plot to this story.

* * *

 **Growing Up**

What is there to say about my time living at Grimmauldplace? Not much to be honest. Or rather... everything you would expect from someone carrying the Black name.

My Grandma became my mother and my best friend. I was.. an impetuous kid. Often running around the house and injuring myself.

When I was five I took her wand and swung it about.

Of course she became angry, but truthfully it wasn't the fact that I started a fire... it wasn't even that I destroyed a perfectly good study including a 120 year old desk and a handful of books that cost a small fortune.

She became angry because I had nearly burned the only existing painting of Charlus Potter. Her late husband... that moment taught me one thing... to never disobey her again as for the first, and only time in my life she gave me a whooping.

The hurt I saw displayed in her eyes as she did so... that was what made me never want to do anything like it again.

I rushed into my room holding but buttocks... cried from the pain... and then I went back down to see her there... silently shedding tears as she now made sure that the painting was still okay. Carefully brushing her hands along the intricately crafted frame. "Mum?" She turned to smile. "I'm so sorry Hadrian... I ..." I would silence her by hugging her waist.

No matter what anyone thinks of the way we behaved... for the most part at least, in public. We have always been a team.

After that day I became quieter and not as hyperactive. My mother enjoyed reading, and the only thing I enjoyed more than reading myself was having her do it for me... oh, and flying of course. Although that came later.

As I grew older I was made to visit a Muggle school. Most half blood wizarding families did this even if some of them would never admit it, as there was not really a school for younger wizards and witches of barely 6 years old, where else could we go to learn?

That was also the year I was dragged to St. Mungo's Hospital, my mother wanted them to fix my eyes. My 'father' James Potter might have appreciated the uniqueness his glasses provided him... I had no intention of doing the same. I was born a wizard, therefore why shouldn't I enjoy the advantages that brought with it!

Meanwhile of course I was educated on etiquette, law and tradition. While Dorea was certainly never big on the pureblood bigotry nonesense, she wanted me to know it was there and made a point of explaining their views in a light... that in theory made sense, but couldn't practically be proven. In fact the opposite was the case. Instead of Muggleborns marrying into wizarding families diminishing our magical power, it was because of the inbreeding that more and more of our magic was lost.

Needless to say, because of the dim looking career options for Muggleborns many of them made the choice to continue their lifes in other parts of Europe or for that matter, the rest of the world. Why work twice as much as a Pureblood for the same promotion?

It was just before my seventh birthday that I was first taught to do magic. It was to impress the guests the 'Lady Black' had invited to my party at the Manor. And so I was taught the four principles of magic.

I sat on her knee as she opened her palm to show a small orb of light appear in it. "These four things are important when casting magic. 1: Intend, meaning what do you want your magic to do. 2: Imagination, can you see what you intend to do. 3: Willpower, how much do you want your magic to do what you intend. And finally Magical Power. All of these can be worked on. Everyone believes wandless magic is near impossible. They are wrong. It will be draining the more extravagant magic you're trying to perform. But... it will make you much more familiar with your magic. Which is a good thing for all wandless and wand based spells. The more you do this Hadrian, the more used to it your body will become, and the less magic will be required."

For weeks she would try and help me get that light going. We blinded each other a few times laughing about it later. We once blinded old Kreacher who poked his head into the room to see what the flashes were about. The poor elf couldn't see for 2 hours.

When my Birthday came the party was attended by many families.

The Patils, an indian couple with twin daughters came to congratulate me and naturally to make contacts, they had been ignored by most of the pureblood society as they were just 'the new people.'

Blaise along with his mother Eria Zabini, and Theodore Nott showed up, although Nott came without his father. Over the next few years they were who I had the most contact with and soon grew to be my two best male friends.

Daphne Greengrass attended with her father Cyrus Greengrass. They also brought the daughter of their neighboors, a half blood by the name of Tracey Davis.

Daphne also had a birthday that day which I learned when my mum brought out her presents. The Greengrasses being a 'neutral' family meant that not many would have come to a party they attempted to host, like this we could celebrate together. By the end of the day we had decided that we'd always have our parties together.

My mum was really glad when both Sirius, her nephew and Andromeda, her niece attended. Andy even brought her daughter Nymphodora. Who absolutely hated her name. Being a metamorph... she was able to make her body look like whatever she wanted, she was not only extremely pretty looking, but also very fun to be around as she morphed her face constantly to keep the younger ones of us entertained.

As for my brother and I... well. We exchanged friendly letters and wished the other the best including a small present to each other. I sent him a book I'd found extremely helpful in navigating the ins and outs of social Pureblood traps. A book I know for a fact he's never touched... just as I've never touched his ridiculous book on Quidditch tactics.

Now don't misunderstand me please, I love Quidditch as much as the next guy, but the tactics were from some team called Chudley Cannons, who were even by the lowest standards absolutely horrible. Like Blaise I would soon come to support Puddlemere United. One of the better teams in the upper brackets of the league and much more exciting to watch.

Once in a while Sirius and Blaise's mother would take us to a game, my friends Theo, Daphne and Tracey would also join us on those occasions.

There was loud clapping and cheering that day as my mother handed me a leather bound book.

 **Titled:**

The Ancient, Obscure, and Forgotten: A Compendium of Magicks by Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter-Black

As the true Potter family Grimoire of the Potter blood was with James Potter, having received it from his deceased uncle Fleamont. I received a slightly... changed version. When I first touched it there was a sudden flash of magic eliciting a beaming smile from my Gramps in his Portrait.

As I quickly skimmed the books registry I read over the different chapters:

1: The Runemage

2: An understanding of Runes and their practical application

3: Charmswork. (Household)

4: Charmswork. (Protection)

5: Wards and Runes

6: The Mind Arts

7: Occlumency

8: Legilimensy (Illegal in some Countries!)

9: Blood Magic (Introduction)

10: Blood Wards and Rituals

11: The Dark Arts (Beginner)

12: The Dark Arts (Advanced)

13: Transfiguration

14: Conjuration

15: Family Potions (Reference: Potions for Beginners)

16: The Dark Arts (Lethal)

There was a lot but the book seemed slim, as people watched me I only managed to open it up to read the first introduction:

This is your introduction, it's simple and will be done quick. Should you be able to read this first part, then you my heir have received the greatest gift of the Potter blood. You are a Runemage. If that is the case, then the first thing to learn is Occlumency. A Potters mind is powerful and is to be considered another of our inborn abilities. Powers of the mind will come easy to you, but your temper will be your greatest enemy. Learn Occlumency early, so you may have it easier later.

Just as I finished reading, more ink appeared on the next page. Which meant most likely the more of the book I read the more of it's secrets would be revealed. I loved it. Just as I contemplated that, the book wanted me to continue with The Mind Arts opening the Chapter on it's own. But as I had guests I thanked my mother put the book to the side and enjoyed my party with my friends.

All those, who had either not been invited or didn't come were either part of death eater families or preferred to celebrate with 'the savior.' Over the years my brother and I would meet only a couple of times. Had my mother not insisted I meet them for family occasions I doubt I would have come to care for my brother the way I did. I guess the only real light in that family... really is my sister.

Daniel became a victim of his upbringing. A victim of James Potters influence and no doubt Dumb'as'a'door's hand in it all. By the time we started Hogwarts he was an arrogant prat I had trouble relating to.

My education continued of course, only now I was expected to study magic after coming home from Muggle school. It was simple, as the heir of Black, my mum wanted me versed in all magic. The first thing I learned was Occlumency, the art to sort and organize ones mind. By doing so creating a mind scape and defences to outside intrusions. The mind scape itself looked like the Library in our house with different aisles all labelled and organized.

As I sat on my mothers lap she explained to me that I was to give no mercy to anyone trying to attempt entrance into my thoughts. The words mind rape, were used for the first time when I turned 9 in association with being explained the differences of men and women. And the worst things boys could do to girls. As my Head of House she gave me full permission to use every spell I knew to prevent anything related to rape happening to anyone. She would take responsibility.

It was during that conversation I actually used my Occlumency actively for the first time to keep from blushing too hard or make an actual run for it. Most of my friends were girls by that point after all.

I learned to practice wand movement to be fluid and graceful with a practice dummy. Basically just a wooden stick. That is another of the great pillars of spell casting. Confidence. You can have all the intent in the world, if you don't believe you can do something, then you won't be able to do it.

In my seventh year of life, I was also made to learn Tai Chi, it became a nice way to clear my mind of things. Since martial arts was all about directing ones energy this also helped with my magic.

Dorea Black was my guardian and mentor in all things. I learned to fly a broom from her just after I turned 8, I learned to cook and clean as she demonstrated the smaller household charms to me. Kreacher wasn't a fan of these charms or the lessons for that matter as he much preferred to do that work himself.

Over the years of me living there it became customary for Walburga Black to try and convince me that Muggleborns were dirty and should be purged. It was also customary for me to counter her arguments. During these discussions... at least in my younger years I would often use what Dorea had told me to explain why she was wrong.

We frequented Diagon Alley and Gringotts and so I was soon enough introduced to Barchoke. The Goblin Accounts Manager for the Black vaults.

"Lady Black... as always it's a pleasure to see you again." The dark haired woman smiled kindly at the ruggedly looking goblin. He seemed to have been in a few fights of his own.

"Barchoke, I see you're still as charming as ever." He bowed his head slightly as my mother inclined her own head as a greeting.

"And I see you've brought young Hadrian." He said looking at me gravely making me hide further behind my mother..

"Hello, sir." I said smiling at the Goblin who chuckled lightly as I had now nearly disappeared behind my guardian. I knew he was fairly kind from what she'd told me. Charlus Potter had been a friend to the Goblins and that friendship extended to his descendants... or that is to say... it would have if my father wasn't such an arrogant prick.

"I hope you've received my letter?" The Goblins face suddenly broke into a very teethy but no doubt happy smile. Although admittedly to my 7 year old self it seemed quite savage.

"Of course we did, is there any particular reason you wish to proceed with this?" Dorea returned the kind smile before pulling me to her side with her right arm. Always face your fears was the the clear message there.

"The Potters have a very... varied... ancestry. I simply wish to see if my Hadrian has any claim to vaults long left sealed before others get there first." She explained, Barchoke was extremely pleased. If there was one thing Gringotts hated, then it was sealed vaults. Because sealed vaults meant useless gold.

"Follow me into the Blood Chamber." He lead the way, it was really a simple matter of providing a drop of blood to a small basin filled with charmed water.

"Now... your magic and blood reach out to the walls and vaults of Gringotts." The room around us rumbled... it moved.

With a sudden forceful pull that my much older caretaker hadn't expected her hand yanked towards me and the ring on her finger left her. As two more flashes announced the arrival of two other rings.

Dorea chuckled... before breaking into a happy laugh. "This ring I knew of course. Although I didn't expect your magical claim to be quite this strong." She picked the Onyx coloured ring with a wolfs head on the front out of mid air and placed it back on her finger.

"I have no idea what either of these rings are... Barchoke?" The Goblin nodded while picking up the parchment from a table to his right.

"The right one, is supposed to be that of Salazar Slytherin. To which you seem to have a very strong claim." The ring itself was black, just like the Black family ring. But the ring itself seemed to be a serpent.

And as I reached out my hands it's red eyes glowed. ' _Why have you woken me fledgeling?"_ My eyes grew wide. Since when did rings talk now? Then again, if paintings and pictures could... why not a ring.

" _I didn't mean to... I'm sorry?'_ In a sudden coiling motion the serpent sprung forward towards my hand and took up a spot on my right forefinger.

 _'You are not a pureblood? Intriguing... but the Master was very fond indeed of the Raven woman. What's your name fledgeling?'_

 _'Hadrian Black'_

 _'Let's add the great Masters name to yours then, a boy of your stature should have a strong middle name. So Salazar it is.'_ The ring smiled or at least I think it did, it's hard to tell. But it did seem rather proud of itself and it's idea.

"Hadrian?" I looked towards my mother who was looking... slightly afraid but proud. Her tone was a bit unsettling though. Like she was unsure whether or not I was still myself.

"Yeah?" I asked tilting my head to the side in confusion not knowing I'd just spoken a different language..

She sighed, "I see, we'll have to work on that."

The last ring was similar to the one of Slytherin. The only difference was that it looked like a dragon and instead of being black it was more of a dark red colour. Both rings seemed to make Barchoke beam even wider exposing very sharp teeth. He went on informing me about what I was about to claim.

"The Black ring was of course entirely expected... next is Salazar Slytherins family ring, from him you will gain a vault containing approximately 50.000 Galleons as well as a small collection of books and other magical items, I will be sure to get you a list. There are also a number of life debts that seem to have carried over throughout the generations. They are nothing to grave but might allow you to call in some favours if with certain high ranking wizard families when truly needed.

The next ring would be Merlins family ring. From him you will receive about 80.000 Galleons as well as a number of magical items, artefacts and pieces of of which will be made available to you in a portfolio." I laughed lightly, looking them over as the he explained.

"These rings are awesome!" I exclaimed leading Dorea to ruffle her hand through my hair affectionately.

"They are yours, I suggest wearing one on each forefinger. I furthermore suggest wearing the one you place more or most importance on, on your dominant hand." I did so, of course it was Merlins I put there. He too had been a Slytherin. I liked the idea of the house even back then. Cunning and ambition were great qualities to have. Sadly most Slytherins, as my mum had explained to me. Took those qualities into a direction they were not meant to go.

"Now then, Barchoke if you wouldn't mind please prepare a portfolio of all of Hadrians possessions and we shall be back in a few days. Please contact me the usual way as soon as you're finished."

It was that day, after our meeting that I sat on my mothers lap as she explained to me what Parseltongue was and how people in the world and Britain in particular viewed it.

In most parts of the world it was simply considered a magical ability, in some parts of India it was considered a gift of the gods. Most of the Indian country considered the talking to snakes a great gift of magic regardless.

Britain of course considered it highly dark, I was therefore advised to keep that ability to myself. "Now... the next time we find ourselves in Diagon... we'll get you a nice serpent. We can't have Salazar's heir without a suitable familiar." I beamed at her happily. It would only be three days later that we browsed the stores and ended up in Knockturn Alley where I found... and immediately bonded with one of my future familiars. A black scaled serpent with orange markings and a broad cobra like neck, called Lutain.

I had little contact with the truly dark families over the years, some couldn't be helped it was just that the people in question had always been the 'high society' of britain.

I met the Malfoy's a couple of times, although that was more because Aunt Cissa and her being married to Lucius than anything else. I liked her and learned much about etiquette from her. I would have liked to meet her more often but because she and the blonde wanker came as a package deal, I preferred not to.

It was from them that I bought Dobby the houseelf. While he was a bit strange... he seemed to be fairly happy to be able to leave the Malfoy's where I shortly learned he had been treated less than kindly.

As for Draco... Malfoy's heir... what can I say? He was worse than my brother and every sentence he spoke was made up of words I'm sure he just repeated from his father. And don't get me started on his table manners. We were never friends... nor would we ever become such.

It was during our second year of school that he learned and would forever remember, that I'm his better.

The fact of the matter is that since the day he was born he's been below me on the social ladder. Although if I kicked the bucket he would have had a claim on the Black fortune. Not something I was keen to see happen.

We travelled a lot, sometimes with friends and other families. Once, Blaise and his mother took us to Italy where we toured through smaller as well as bigger villages. Ending with a 1 week stay at a beach house.

The Patils took us to India of course. Showing us much of their culture and the different way people did magic down there. I liked Padma... Parvati not so much. She was brash and sometimes that went on to be downright rude.

After I'd turned 9, we spent nearly an entire year in America. My clearest lesson even to this day remains simple.

Money opens all doors. Grease the right hands and there was nothing to stop you from doing exactly what you wanted. It's a corrupt system that sadly works wherever you go.

It was during that trip I purchased a small bird for myself. My mother thought it would be great fun to have a Falcon as a messenger. I assured her the bird was much more than that quietly, without the clerk hearing me.

Because she was and will always be, special... one of a kind in all likelyhood just like me.

The halfblood Pureblood.

Mia like Lutain was born a cross-breed. A Thunderbird / Falcon breed to be exact. In truth Thunderbirds aren't much different from Phoenix's, they can carry heavy loads, flash around for transport, create lightning instead of fire and their feathers... well.

When used carefully and correctly can be made into a powerful healing salve, or indeed make for a powerful concoction inducing vivid hallucinations of the future. Which I swear I've only done once when I was 14. That was one hell of a trip.

What more remains to be told? I underwent my first magical ritual the day I turned 11. It was nothing too outrageous. More of a rite of passage among purebloods to strengthen the flow of magic in ones body and make it therefore easier to feel it when casting spells. I did this with both Blaise and Theo by my side. Although Theo's old man had no idea he was there. Because at this point, the Black family was considered borderline Blood traitors and the only reason the Bigots on the Wizengamot hadn't come after us was our considerable wealth.

That night I understood why Voldemort had gone as far as he had, pushed the limits of rituals and took them further than anyone else. I'm not ashamed to admit that I liked the feeling of additional strength flooding me, of changing myself into something better... something stronger than before. It was exhilarating.

Naturally my curiosity was piqued leading me to go on to research more about Rituals and even the completion of some more minor ones... and one rather large one.


	3. Chapter 3: Making an Impression

The response I'm getting to this story is absolutely insane! So thank you all for the reviews and messages and just... well your interest in the story really.

I've put up a Poll on Hermione joining Hadrian. (Least I hope I did I've never tried this before) It should turn up on my profile I think. For now it seems the way the story is progressing pairing her with him would make little sense.

For those who have asked. She will not be paired with Daniel since I'll keep the pairing Ordinarily initially put into his story for him. As for Hermione, If she's not going to be with Hadrian probably some random guy she meets after school.

Also, fyi. I won't really do day to day Hogwarts stuff, instead I'll just tell you what Hadrian's role is in most of the 'Canon' events. You'll see what I mean moving forward.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. I only own the plot and the OC's created to flash out some of the backstories in this fic.

* * *

 **Making an Impression**

I entered Gringotts while holding my mothers hand, unlike the other children I had no problems with being seen close with her. Barchoke was already making his way over. Such was the way of things when your family held one of the largest accounts in the bank.

"Crow Barchoke." I greeted bowing my upper body making the now much older Goblin smile in return. He'd even found me a Goblin hand to hand combat instructor. Goblin martial arts were... unique. For it was solely designed to take out your opponent as swiftly as possible. It was dirty, it was brutal and it was absolutely marvellous!

My previous experience in Tai Chi had helped me along nicely and allowed for rapid advancement. While I was by no means a Master of the art at the time I'd been well trained and become decently skilled.

"Lady Black, and Hadrian... it seems only yesterday you took the blood tests... look at you now." We shook hands placing each others free left hands on the others shoulder. This was as close to a hug as Goblins got. Afterwards my mother allowed the Goblin to kiss her knuckles before getting down to business.

"Hadrian insisted on an update for his investments." Dorea explained having let go of my hand which now instead rested on my left shoulder.

"If you will follow me." We entered his office, that just as usual was cleaned neatly with only a couple of folders and a special Quill which I knew and recognized to be a Blood Quill for contracts, were displayed on his desk. He'd renewed the rug again this time it was a dark red colour with some golden markings and patterns. It reminded me a bit of Gryffindor colours.

"Your investments with Nimbus Brooms seem to be taking off well, thanks to the recent release of the Nimbus 2000 and are already giving seizable returns expected to keep growing over the next year and spike by the time the Nimbus 2001 hits the shelves. As for the french manufacturer Vitesse, they are still in their planning phase and we won't be able to say much until a few months from now. But they have capable people in their team, and as I said a year ago we expect them to do quite well."

My mum smiled at me, patting my shoulder. "Well done Hadrian." It was a Potter tradition for their children to receive a small stipend of 50.000 Galleons to invest. I was a bit early, having asked for it before my eleventh birthday. My mother had been... reluctant to agree but had finally relented after I'd put a full business plan as well as the vetting Barchoke had done for me before her.

I remember that day fondly as one of her proudest moments. I would never grow tired of her hugs, nor her words of encouragement for my future or the praise of my hard work regardless of what that work was for.

In the history of the Potters there had only been two investments that went and failed. The first would be from my deceased great-uncle Fleamont who got talked into investing in a company selling drills by my mothers sister Petunia.

The second was my father who tried to establish a new joke shop. The only issue had been that he didn't have any products to sell.

"Thank you Crow Barchoke, may your gold continue to flow." I said respectfully.

"No... thank you Hadrian. I'm sure our families will continue to do good business with each other." He chuckled. "and have I not told you to attempt to speak the Goblin language? I won't be angry with you." I had been taught of course... in multiple languages. The warriors tongue, which is what the Goblins called theirs, I also spoke French and Chinese.

"I will try to do better." I promised smiling.

"It was good to see you Barchoke." My mother said kindly readying herself to leave.

"And you Lady Black. I shall be sure to inform you if anything changes regarding the investments of young Hadrian." We both smiled at him before excusing ourselfes to leave. It was time to get my wand.

On our way to Ollivanders my mother once more attempted to convince me to attend Beauxbatons Academy instead of Hogwarts. And while many of my friends could have gotten in... not everyone would. And so I had decided on Hogwarts while receiving additional tutoring during the breaks.

"You don't need to worry, I'll be fine. Blaise and Theo have my back. And don't forget Daph and Trace. If they don't end up in Slytherin I'll eat a broom!" Waiting a moment I added. "If _I_ don't end up in Slytherin I'll eat a broom." That made her laugh.

I squeezed her hand reassuringly, I would not turn into a bully and flaunt my previous magical training in front of others the way certain people had done while in school... "I'm not James, whatever I do... will have reason." Although granted, some of my fathers pranks did have Death Eaters as targets. I knew that Dumbles was somehow still involved in my old families business. If he tried that with me... chaos would break loose. Luckily for both of us, I was good at hiding and remained of absolutely no interest to him for many years.

"I know, the portrait of dear Charlus has taught you a lot, hasn't it?" I beamed at her. I wished with all my being I could have met by Grandfather in person. How in the world, James had turned out the way he had, with a father like him, was beyond me.

We entered the wand shop shortly after. "Now just give it a swing, dear." Ollivander said kindly as a young girl did just that. The burst of magic was evident to everyone in the room, the two adults seemed to cringe a bit at the sudden pressure of power. Mundanes weren't made to withstand this kind of thing.

My mother watched with what I can only describe as pride as I walked over to them and placed my hands on each of their backs. Their bodies shuddered under the sudden touch and the warmth flooding their bodies.

"Your daughter I assume?" They both gave a nod. "My name is Hadrian Black. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes... very. Thank you very much. I'm Emma, this is my husband Daniel. And that there... is..." "Mum! Did you see that!?" The girl asked excitedly bouncing up to her mother with a large grin plastered on her face.

My eyes went over the wand. I'd been very interested in wandlore for years. What she seemed to be carrying was a Vinewood wand, about 11 inches. I smiled. Judging by the wood of her chosen wand, the girl was still looking for her place in life.

She stepped up unafraid, which was in and of itself a brave thing to do. "Hello? I'm Hermione Jean Granger who might you be?" I smiled at her taking her hand in mine while kissing her knuckles. "Hadrian Black. It's my pleasure meeting you Hermione." I looked into her eyes and saw her blush. I would have mentioned her name and Shakespeare but I feared I might be putting it on a bit thick. "I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other in Hogwarts."

"Are you going to take the train, too?" I continued smiling while lightly nodding my head. "C-can I sit with you?" The blush got brighter, I was totally relaxed around girls. Two of my best friends were female and growing up we had one simple rule among us. No lies, only the truth. Even if it hurts.

"I'd never say no to a friend. I'll be waiting for you at the Plattform yes? Don't be late." Still blushing she returned my smile with a full blown grin exposing her slightly enlarged front teeth.

"I'd say that was a hit." The dark haired girl in the corner whispered to her blonde companion. "Agreed, strength?"

"Giving it a 9 on the Black Scale." Tracey answered sure of herself.

"Had he mentioned that he knew where her name comes from I'd say flat 10." Daphne Greengrass answered in full agreement.

They watched Dorea Black speak to the parents of the clearly mundane born young witch before they left, with the young girl waving back to Hadrian one more time. "I told you it was worth staying back Daph!" Tracey commented grinning wide.

"Hadrian!" I turned towards the voice, of course I knew it, especially since only a very collect few were allowed to use that name for me.

"Trace." I caught her easily and spun her around. "You did learn all the traditions didn't you?"

"Yeah... but it's all so stuffy. Daph here has perfected the Pure blood pokerface and she scares me sometimes with her indifference. I promise I'll keep this stuff to private occasions in school, but it's been a couple of week and I missed you." I squeezed her into a hug before letting go, as was to be expected Daphne held out her hand and so I followed etiquette. Took it and brushed my lips against her knuckles. She smiled nicely before whispering.

"I missed you too." I chuckled, we'd soon see more than enough of each other.

A new family entered the wand store, I recognized them immediately. The Potters. I had tried to dodge them today. The only person I even remotely wanted to see was Rosy. Well actually Roselyn I just always called her Rosy or Rose. She shared her raven hair with her father and myself. And her emerald eyes with her mother. She'd just turned 5.

"Mr. Ollivander, we've come for Daniels wand." James declared proudly moving straight to the front of the small queue. Dorea was about to tear into him when I placed a hand on her arm stopping her. It wouldn't do anyone well for two of the old families to publicly dispute.

"Hawwy!"

I smiled at my sister and picked her up as she ran at me. She was the main reason we'd resumed contact with the Potter house. I had no intention of letting them ignore the adorable little girl. And my adoptive mother had no intention of allowing it either, insisting I have plenty of time to spend with Rose. Needless to say we bonded quickly and strongly.

"Hadrian." Daniel said holding out a hand that I shook.

"How are you Daniel?" I asked still holding up my sister with the other arm. "Training, training, training. I'll trounce classes." While I highly doubted it at the time, my brothers skill in charms couldn't be denied.

"Hadrian... it's good to see you again." I nodded towards my mother.

"I hope you're in good health Lady Potter." That was all the niceties I could muster. I have... as previously mentioned, a long memory.

"Harry..." James said towards me. I ignored him. A slight as well I knew against him. But one I was allowed to make as he was Head of his House and I was not.

"Get your sons wand, Lord Potter. You are keeping half the store waiting." Dorea reprimanded making me smile.

I watched them while Trace and Daphne did some small magical tricks to amuse my sister. Much like what I'd done the first time we'd met.

Holly, 11 inches with a pheonix feather core. I wasn't really surprised he was Dumbledores boy. I lowered my head to the other students and parents waiting. As it had taken quite a bit of time for Ollivander to find my brothers wand. Mine would be a lot faster as I had ordered a custom one for myself. A hundred galleons well spent.

The box my wand was in, seemed to vibrate slightly as Ollivander carried it out from the back. The Potters had stayed apparently wanting to be nosy. He pulled the lid and exposed the dark brown wood. "13,5 Inches Mr. Black. Reed and a Thunderbirds feather. May I just say great things are to be expected from you. Great things indeed." As he'd just given a similar speech to my brother I wasn't much interested. I reached out my hand and the wand snapped forward. The hilt was smooth but wrapped in sheddings of my serpent familiar Lutain. Making it impossible to slip from my grasp.

"Thank you, for making this for me, Sir." Ollivander smiled but shook his head.

"We all have our callings in life." We settled up before he hurriedly went to serve the next customer.

We spent much of the rest of the day with the Greengrass and Davis family. And finished up by having dinner in our favourite Chinese restaurant. Whoever said Pure bloods can't go out to eat?

Both girls kissed me on the cheek under the watchful gaze of my mother. Something I returned and made them giggle.

"Do you like the girls Hadrian?"

"I do." I said grinning broadly. They were after all great friends of mine. She smiled taking my hand once more before we apparated home.

It was where I was then informed off marriage contracts, something many Pure bloods still did. Dorea then informed me of there being contracts to most girls I knew. That was right before she laughed at my terrified expression.

"Don't worry, they are just basic contracts, it's more of a security measure against the other Pure blood families trying any kind of funny business, than something to bind you. Also... I'll tell you a secret about those contracts specifically and magical contracts by extension. No one... and I mean no one. Can enter an under age child into a binding contract. All the parents telling their daughters or sons of binding marriage contracts are just full of it. They hope that by the time the deadline rolls around the two 'parties' will have found common ground. Contracts... magical or otherwise, require your consent. Any of the Pure blood parents not aware of this will loose their own magic instead of throwing away that of their children."

"So contracts made after birth?" I asked feeling a huge weight lift of my shoulder.

"Bullshit." She said clearly waving her hand around. "Magical or not, it's just not how contracts work. Imagine what I could do to a family if I could use an imprint of someones magic with a bit of confunding to create binding contracts for not only the current generation but the following one after that. There would be chaos. Not only could I make them do whatever I wanted, I could take everything from them." I smiled at her, she was right of course. Naturally that wouldn't keep certain ignorant parties from being chosen as a fourth Champion in a certain tournament during fourth year...

Now... where was I? Right! First year.

I watched the steam rise off the old Hogwarts express, it was both parts impressive as it was disappointing. Muggles have done so much more with technology than we have. I didn't have to wait long for the young Hermione Granger to join me on the platform.

I remember her being so nervous her legs were shaking. "Hermione." I said gaining her attention. "Hadrian! Thank god!" Trying to push down laughter I quickly gave her a warm hug. Whatever it seemed like the girl was absolutely terrified. I didn't blame her. Most of the new 11 year old students had never spent much time away from their parents. For the first time in their lifes they would be without them.

"Now then... calm enough to board the train?" After grinning at me for a moment she gave me a quick nod and joined me.

My mother waited for us at the door and we shared another hug. "This is your first step into adulthood. You will be spending more time in school than at home and soon your friends will be more familiar to you than me..." She told me teary eyed. I squeezed the elder witch tighter. "I'll always love you, Mum. Nothing will ever change that." She brushed her hands over my robes, straightening them out.

"Bring back the Black." She just said smiling proudly before kissing my forehead making Hermione smile as well. She too could see how close we were.

"Honour thy blood." I whispered kissing her cheek before taking Hermione's hand and leading her inside.

The train ride was quite and I soon introduced Hermione to both Blaise and Theo. We explained that we would all most likely end up in Slytherin and might have to act as though we didn't like her out in the open at least for the first year. I fully intended to get that house under my control by the time the second year rolled around.

Soon enough of course, we were visited by Neville Longbottom who gave his greetings and best wishes, as was expected of him as heir apparent to the Longbottom line.

"Your Toad?" I asked confusedly, surely he wouldn't bring one of those. He would be the laughing stock of the first years.

"His name is Trevor and he was a gift from my uncle." Neville said heavily.

"I see." Allowing my wand to slip from my right forearm holster I pointed it into the corridor and called: "Accio Trevor the Toad!"

Daniel passed us about 2 minutes later, just after Neville had gotten his Toad back. He didn't do all too much to acknowledge me being there, truly I wasn't expecting him to obey even basic Pure blood etiquette but it would have been nice.

"Come on... it's just a couple of future snakes." I knew this one of course... or at least 'its' family. Red hair... freckled. A Weasley as sure as the sky was blue. He did stop of course... when he saw me. He looked between Daniel and I and seemed confused.

Yes... Daniel and I are twins but there are certain... differences that put us apart. The Potter family with James as it's head, did not use rituals disregarding them as dark and barbaric, while the Black family of course couldn't care less. And while he may have received some magical training I'd also trained my body to be a weapon. Have I mentioned how much I love Goblin Martial Arts?

I was about half a head taller than he was, without the glasses. My shoulders were slightly broader and my body leaner.

The Weasley was tall for someone his age, no question about it.. but there was no finesse there. No trained muscle. He was just that... tall. And as I cocked my eyebrow and challenged him to speak to me out of turn with a scowl, he turned an angry shade of red before grabbing Daniel and leaving.

"You're terrible." Daphne said shaking her head.

"Soon enough you are going to put Lucious Malfoy to shame." Tracey agreed making me growl and her snicker.

The sorting was a brief matter, Daphne, Tracey and I, all ended up in Slytherin just the way we knew we would. Theodore and Blaise did as well. The heirs of both the Bones and Abbott families went to Hufflepuff, Hermione went to Gryffindor as did Parvati Patil and my brother with his thick headed friend Ronald. While Parvati's placing made sense I'd never heard of twins placing differently as Padma went to Ravenclaw. So did the surprise of this year... Sue Li, a girl I'd met a couple of times in the duelling circuit had apparently come to attend Hogwarts, which was a surprise as I'd known she was shooting for Beauxbatons which had strong, officially active duelling clubs.

Half the Slytherins sighed when Dumbledore went on with his warnings about the forest and third Floor. I saw the red haired boy next to my brother whisper to him. Clearly a most painful death sounded appealing to the red haired retard. Shaking my head it was time to enjoy dinner, soon enough the hyenas would come.

 **Slytherin Commonroom, some time later...**

I was surrounded, my grandmother had told me about this. The hazing of the half bloods to teach them their place. This would be the last year they did this. "Go stand with Daphne." I told Tracey who went away.

"I would suggest you step back but I'm not sure you there is enough brain in your heads to listen."

"You won't remember a thing." I cracked a smile at the older boy.

"You are no Dumbledore, so I doubt you would even scratch my Occlumency shields. But you can try." As I talked I folded his sleeves further up.

"I hope you people know how to fight, cause I won't be duelling 5 against 1." With a flash of magic Mia arrived. Sending crackling lighting over my body.

They were unsure... alas, this needed to happen, or they would look at us as easy prey. "Lumos Solem! Flante!" With a flash of light and a simple throwing spell all 5 were hurtled backwards. One of which went right through a table. The other got tackled by an angry Lightning Bird. And a third found himself fainting at the sight of a deadly serpent wrapped around his throat. "Adhaesi!" I yelled sticking them to whatever surface they had crashed onto.

Walking over, my magic filled the the room. I stood over the five third years and pointed my wand. "Ossis Fragmen." I repeated the spell, four times, breaking the bones of their dominant hands.

Everyone watched as he stood above them and raised his voice once more. "Tracey and I are both half bloods, we are not your toys, not your targets." With a flash of magic in my eyes I stepped on the chest of one of the third years.

"I'm the future Lord Black. Do you have even the slightest idea of what that means?" Some of them shuddered knowing perfectly well what that meant.

"My ancestors came up with every last dark magic spell your families have ever used. Everything the Death Eaters have ever cast was a Black invention. Even the unforgivables were thought up with Black involvement. I may be the son of James and Lily Potter... but make no mistake. I am _the_ Black. Dorea Black raised me with values, honour and more spell knowledge than you other first years could possibly even imagine. You may not follow me now, but as the years pass, you will all learn one thing..."

They swallowed heavily as the tip of my wand began to glow again.

"I am my Grandparents son..." My hand snapped down with every intention of putting them into the hospital wing for at least a month but just as it did my wrist was caught by a much older.. much rougher hand.

"That's enough." The voice was even but I knew instantly that this boy... was not like the others.

"Cameron we..." The boy raised his other hand towards the young girl talking, while looking down towards me.

"I've told you all last year that the hazing was to stop. Was I unclear?" There was mumbling and discontent. I kept watched him, it was clear that this was over... although admittedly I didn't appreciate being interrupted when I was about to make examples out of the third year fucks that dared mouth of to me.

The young mans black ebony hair was bound back at the nape of his neck. His robes were clean and I knew for a fact of high quality. Projecting status, which was more important than spell knowledge in the House of the Serpents. The small pin on his chest exposed him for what he was. Which was to say, the Head Boy of the current seventh Year. As a Slytherin that said a lot about him.

"Heir Black, I apologize for the treatment you've received at the hands of the students of Slytherin. But I can't allow you to cause..." He looked at my wand and smirked knowingly. "Lasting harm to any of them. Only together we're strong. Divided we fall." I closed my eyes but gave a light nod and so his hand was finally let go of mine.

Stepping back the elder Head Boy offered his hand. "Cameron Gruff, Head Boy of the current Seventh Year." I shook his hand without hesitation. Apart from Snape himself he was clearly the leader of the snakes and at least for now, I had to accept that.

"Hadrian Salazar Black, heir to the Black and a couple more I'm not prepared to disclose for now." I let that slip on purpose. That small sliver of information would keep the more cunning members of my house researching and occupied for weeks.

"You can call me Hadrian." Cameron gave a nod before once more letting go of my hand and allowing me to readdress the crowd. "I'd like to formally inform all of you that the Davis family is now protected by the Blacks..."

"And the Greengrasses." Daphne added not wanting there to be any misunderstandings.

"And the Greengrasses." Hadrian repeated. "Therefore any further attempts at causing harm or indeed threatening Tracey, will be met with extreme and brutal retribution." Even Cameron felt a shiver run up his spine, he had no intention of ever learning what Hadrian Black classified as extreme and brutal.

"Now then... Professor Snape feels unwell, and has asked me to do the usual introduction into the house of Slytherin. If all first years would gather around. Flint, you gather the third years and take them to Madam Pomfrey. Straight.. no detours and if I find out they got even more hurt you'll wish a bludger hit you by the time I'm done with you."

"Right. Let's go idiots." The trollish looking boy declared picking up his new 'charges'.

"Now then..." Cameron said turning to them with a smile. "Welcome to Hogwarts and our house, you will soon come to realize that because you are here, some people will be prejudiced towards you. Just as you will find that some of our house spout blood purist proganda. You will endure, you will accept different opinions within these walls... and should a time come for you to have an argument. You will have it in this room. More than any other house, more so than even Hufflepuff. Slytherin stands together, because we have to. Because for most of those outside these four walls, we're just the next Dark Lord.

Nobody in Slytherin cares if you break curfew, if you have to be out, make sure someone knows to open the door for you from the inside. The painting outside will not let you wake it. If you break rules, make sure you are not caught. If you are... your most grievous punishment will be met out by either Professor Snape or myself.

As for the Professor, he hates students that speak... when not spoken to. Raise your hand in his class, but stay silent. Even if he doesn't acknowledge you, he will have seen your effort. When he does ask you a question, answer it with certainty and confidence. Stand by what you say. Do not answer a question with another question." He waved his hand for them to follow and so they did down a long corridor.

"Most of these rooms are double rooms, there are a few singles... every year the best male and female student of the year bracket get them." A loud yelp disturbed them as Hadrian held back Dracos head by a handful of blonde hair. The boy was sporting a bloody nose.

"Sorry, Draco was just about to make the mistake of entering my new room." Cameron was confused at first as they were standing in front of a double room... when it dawned on him. They were even. So regardless... with the best getting a single room, one of the boys would end up living in a double room alone. And Hadrian had just secured that spot for himself.

"Left side is for boys, right side for girls. Be aware that the rooms are heavily warded and for boys attempting any shady business... like forcing a girl to do something they do not want... the castle will be informing not only your Head of House Professor Snape. But also me, as your Head Boy. Let me assure you..." A savage smile spread his lips. "your punishment will be most severe." They all shuddered.

"In all rooms you will find the base necessities. A bed, a desk, a chair and a closet. It is expected for you to use charms and transfiguration to decorate your room the way you like it. Your room will be your status symbol. Some of you will buy their status, others will ask upper classmate to do it for them. Money or favours can be exchanged. How you do it is up to you. This is the house of the cunning. Make your name... your way." More mumbling, some were excited, Milicent Bullstrode seemed horrified at needing to transfigure something. Stating that it was her weakest subject. While Trace just smiled. Daphne was up for charms while Tracey was very gifted in Transfiguration.

"You will find bathrooms on the left and the showers to the right down that way. Any boy attempting to enter the girls toilets or showers in the dungeon better prepare for a long stay in the hospital wing. The same goes for any girls attempting to enter the boy's toilets or showers. There will be no pranks or funny business of any kind down here. If you have questions feel free to come to me or Professor Snape. You will always find help where we can. However... for issues that are such, that you should be able to hurdle them alone. We will ask you to try that first.. unless you provide incentive for us to ignore that... let me tell you that Professor Snape is always happy to restock his Potions Supplies." Another smile before he finally clapped his hands together.

"That's all for now, be on time for breakfast at 7 to receive your time tables. Plan enough time to eat, first class starts at 9 exactly."

I wasn't surprised to see Daphne and Tracey claim a room together and since neither Theo nor Blaise wanted to room with Draco or his Gorillas they gave up on single rooms and instead took one together.

I closed the door behind myself and sighed, this would probably take me half the night. "Dobby." I asked into nothingness summoning my extremely loyal personal elf. "I'll need you to get my bed sheets from home, as well as Mia's perch."

The young elf smiled happily before bowing. "Yes Master."

While Lutain uncoiled from within my robes and slithered to the ground, he gave what I know equated to a yawn.

" _We will do half now, half tomorrow._ " I informed him making the serpent nod it's head.

" _As you say, fledgeling."_

And with that I began to weave my magic around and throughout the room.

The two beds momentarily began sliding closer to each other before steadily but very slowly merging into one. I took my time to make it right. I would have to magically reinforce it a few times so that the transfiguration stuck. I was good for a first year, but I just wasn't powerful enough yet to do it in one go. Not the way someone like Dumbledore might have been able to.

The wood carvings at the head of the bed showed Mia with her wings outstretched, the carvings weren't as intricate as I would have liked them to be but would do for now. I coloured the pale wood to a more pleasing deeper gold color and watched Dobby bring a fitting mattress moments later. Over the bed and into the black rock of the dungeons I engraved the 3 mottos of my family.

The Black Motto: Tojour's Pur, meaning Always Pure. Dorea had taught me to understand it as meaning a pure heart, immovable conviction regarding ones believes and lastly, a focussed intellect untouched by prejudice's.

Charlus Potters Motto: Invictus Maneo, meaning I remain Unvanquished. I had been taught that it meant to always give my best, never surrender until I tried everything. Make choices I could be proud of but own the ones I wouldn't be.

And lastly the Motto that Charlus and Dorea had tried to teach to James which was:

Honor Thy Blood, meaning to honour and take care of ones family. To never forget the ties that bind us to others.

I would change the floor, the lights and my desk tomorrow. For now I regrew my punching bag and the dummy for my martial arts training from my trunk and placed them on the other side of the room. I pulled the closet wider to create more room before transfiguring it into a nice sturdy wood, I would need to enchant them later to be unbreakable by normal curses. But since that branch of magic had become a bit obscure, I'd need to do a bit more reading. Since I had every intention of continuing my private study sessions the room would see more than it's fair share of magic and at some point I needed to be sure that my belongings were safe.

After that was done I reopened the door and stepped outside. The brown door with it's metal hinges was entirely unappealing. So I changed it to a pitch black metal door with the name Hadrian Salazar Black running across the upper arc of the door. On it's front I embedded the likeness of a serpent, Lutain of course and a bird like creature with long tail feathers, which was of course Mia. The two were depicted seemingly fighting each other.

" _Well done Master!"_ Lutain complimented while he struck the pose of the serpent on the door. He then looked over to Mia who had tilted her head to look at the animated bird on the door. Before trilling quietly.

' _Shut it you damn pigeon!'_ I looked at Lutain who was hissing at Mia.

'What did she say?'

 _'The pigeon called me blunt fangs!'_ I looked over to Mia who was ruffling her feathers.

"Mia please apologize to Lutain and then you both stop fighting! You aren't children anymore." I swear I heard them both huff at me making me chuckle. Now for the final touch of the night. I brought my wand towards the wall over my door and began inscribing.

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek behind my doors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure here.

"Dobby likes this." I grinned, so did I. I would need to share this memory with Barchokes son Gryphook he had dared me to do it.

"Dobby I'll need some Mahogany tomorrow to transfigure the book shelf for my Library. I'd like you to get it from Diagon Alley. Take the money for it from my start up vault."

"Yes Master." He said before turning to me. "Now however young Master must go to bed and rest." I didn't fight him on it, he was taking care of my health and needs in general. When I'd bought him he was little more than a cook. Now Dobby was well versed in fashion, grounds work, and anything to do with Children. Which was perhaps why he had become even more protective of me over the years. Kreacher had taught him about taking care of everything required of a Head elf. We all knew that the old elf wouldn't survive loosing another mistress so there was no way he would follow me out of the house once I was of age. Instead he would stay with my mother and take care of everything she needed. Loyalty to the last breath.

I closed my eyes tiredly dreaming of all the knowledge I would get from classes, of vacations we'd previously had and spending so much more time with my friends than ever before. This was going to be fantastic!


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends and Cunning

Thanks for reviewing to everyone who did, also thanks to those who pointed out some of my mistakes be that in those reviews or with pm's. I appreciate every single one of you. Now follows a small rant before the actual chapter which you can skip if don't care that Fleur might end up with Hadrian and not Bill.:

Here's to the people asking me why Fleur would join Hadrian when she has Bill: I hate the pairing. I hate it about as much as I hate RonxMione.

Canon Fleur, in the beginning of the fourth book is a bitchy, stuck up, snob. She complains about the weather, the food, the decorations for Christmas celebrations. She tells us that Beauxbatons is much better, having finely crafted ice sculptures and wood nymphs serenade the students as they eat. She warms up to Harry after he saves her sister but I don't think all those things she complained about just did a 180°. Fleur Delacour wants some Luxury, she wants to be in a place thats not... 'bland' or boring.

So how in the name of all that is unholy did JK get it in her head that she should pair Fleur with a Weasley? Is Bill exciting... sure and I even get the 'interest' in the wild looking man. But after spending time with him she would easily come to realize that:

1: He's away most of the time for Gringotts business, meaning she'd be at home alone constantly.

2: He wants her to stay in England. Although this is the smallest problem she still doesn't like the weather.

3: She would live in a home that comes straight from the dark ages, honestly go to google, type in 'Shell Cottage'. There is a picture of Fleur and Bill standing in their home, there is no flair, nothing 'Fleur' about it. No luxury, no nice decorations. No nothing.

JK made Fleur from a Kickass Triwizard champion, into a copy of fucking Molly Weasley. Does anyone here think the two are anything alike?

So... like I said. No Bill and Fleur here, regardless of whether or not she joins Hadrian.

Now I have a bad case of the flu, and I've tried to get this chapter cleaned up but there may be some mistakes still in there. I didn't want you guys to have to wait too long for a new update. So here you go. If you find anything particularly nasty just tell me and I'll fix it.

Now have fun with the new chapter!

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own anything HP related!**

* * *

 **New Friends and the Veil of Cunning**

I was the first in and out of the showers that first morning. Blaise and Theo both gave me a friendly nod as a morning greeting the moment I passed them on my way to my room.

When I got back I noted a large full body mirror standing not far from my bed, that I was sure Dobby had also brought from back from home making me smile. "The mistress insisted." He just said smiling broadly waving his hand to the bed where he'd laid out my clothes for the day. While they were certainly high quality I didn't much like the cut of my school robes. Then again I could live with them for the foreseeable future. Wouldn't want people to think I'm just a snob, now would we.

It took barely 2 minutes for Dobby to finish brushing off my robes.

I turned to my familiar who were waiting expectantly. "You can both go look around the Hogwarts grounds, make sure not to terrify students and be back by tonight." Both Lutain and Mia appreciated that. I didn't think they would enjoy watching me through an entire school day. Mia would be flying over all the grounds while Lutain would spy out the best hunting grounds.

After noting a decently sized group of students staring at my door in awe, and me smirking at them I waited in the common room for my four best friends. Daphne, Tracey, Theo and Blaise.

Once everyone arrived we moved for breakfast. Since we were early we sat as close to the head of the table as possible. While that would stir the pot and probably see us cornered again, it did make a statement. Only the next time the girls would need to do something themselves, if people started to think they couldn't protect themselves that would be very bad too.

Luckily enough both girls took care of that during the afternoon when Terence Higgs and Miles Bletchley two second years, thought they might challenge the claim I'd made. Tracey broke Miles right arm in 3 different places while Terence found himself on the receiving end of a simple aquamenti and freezing charm to his lower regions by Daphne.

After arriving in the Great Hall we left room at the head of the house table for the Headboy and the two Prefects. It wasn't really about showing respect more like we were acknowledging their standing in our house. Just as well as making a point of our own. Those who saw were unhappy... those who didn't would make sure to get up earlier next time.

On our way out of the Hall I slipped Hermione Granger a note saying: Snapes Rules, keep to yourself and destroy after reading."

The first lesson with our Head of House was interesting for a number of reasons. While Snape was clearly asking some very hard questions that my brother Daniel was unable to answer, he kept civil and was simply disappointed that the son of a known potions and charms prodigy like Lily Potter was unable to come up with anything satisfying.

He was extremely pleased to find others in the class didn't have the same problem. Hermione Granger and I for example could answer all his questions but kept quite until at last he asked us both to answer one question while answering the third himself.

For the most part the class went well afterwards and apart from some of the Gryffindors seemingly unable to follow a simple cooking recipe Snape seemed pleased with his new year of Slytherin students. Yes... later Potions would be just as much chemistry and knowing your ingredients and the best way to prepare them... but this was first year. Cut the ingredients right, use the right amount, follow the instructions. It's honestly not that hard.

Professor McGonagall impressed most of the first years by transforming into a cat... at least those that were present early like yours truly, and by transforming out of the cat form. Animagus magic was a branch of magic that Blacks were famous for using. Most of them turned into dogs, wolves or any kind of K9 species really.

The only problem was I'd shown some Metamorph capabilities when I was young. I was decent with it but had never quite gotten the hang of it. The Animagus change was painful the first time, and for anyone also sharing Metamorph magic, which meant being highly aware of ones body and an extreme sensitivity to sensory input, it would basically be pain similar to the cruciatus curse. Not something I wanted to do.

The most interesting course was Professor Flitwick who I'd always greatly admired. It seems the wizard had not only impressed Lily Potter while in school but also my Grandmother. He had been 4 time consecutive duelling champion in his younger years. And was rumoured to rival Dumbledore at least in skill, while perhaps not in spell knowledge.

Quirrel was a bust, but that wasn't too horrible for me. Defense and the Dark Arts in general were a Blacks bread and butter. So I had sufficient knowledge in that subject to at least last to fourth year.

In the later afternoon it was finally time to do, what I'd looked forward to do for years.

"What are we doing here?" Blaise asked as we stood in the furthest corner of the Library, we'd entered the forbidden part of it and were now standing against the wall.

"I told you about the study didn't I? That's where we're going."

"Slytherins study?" Theo asked with wide eyes as I grinned at him in satisfaction.

"Right in one." I nicked my finger on a small protrusion on the wall providing some of my blood. " _Open for family."_ I hissed in Parseltongue. Immediately a small staircase was revealed.

"And no one knows this is here?" My olive skinned best friend asked.

"Well there are entries all over the castle, some are hidden away in toilets others are hidden behind trap doors... I just thought falling into ice cold 1000 year old water wasn't how we wanted to make our entrance." It would smell like sewage down there, at least in the pre chamber.

Both boys chuckled.

"Yeah, so are we taking a look at the real chamber?" Theo asked excitedly.

"If you want to we can, but there's really nothing in there. The Chamber itself is more of an armoury against attackers of Hogwarts. There are a few hundred serpents nesting there and a Basilisk sleeps in one of the pipes. For now I don't want to wake her. The last orders she received were from Voldemort. And I don't feel like matching my magic against his quite yet." That was what taking control would mean. We were both descendants of Slytherin. The serpent would follow the one who was stronger. Which clearly for now... was not me. "The really interesting thing down there is his personal study. Where we'll find Salazars personal notes on blood magic of all kinds. Curses, potions. He left little more than the necessities to find the chamber in his vault. So I'm hoping we'll find more there. Unless of course... Voldemort took them all." It was a very real possibility.

"Why would he though? After everything we've researched seems more like Tommy boy went travelling." Theo said gravely. Blaise nodded at him. If his father heard him speak like that there would be problems.

As we walked down the staircase the light orbs came to life illuminating our path in dim eerie light.

What went for a couch in the olden days was now unusable. The thing was layered with dust and holes and seemed extremely uninviting.

"Alright boys, with grace... please." I asked.

We all pulled our wands and cast a low level Ignis Serpentis charm. It was one of Slytherins spells, and was designed to control a stream of fire as you might a serpent. That's how we cleaned up the spider webs.

"Dobby!" I declared loudly.

"Yes, Master Hadrian?" He answered just a moment later.

"All none essentials leave this room. The books and other parchments are to be brought to my room Make sure they are all clean and in good condition." Grinning the elf started popping around the room.

Then I suddenly heard a chuckling behind us. "You made yourself comfortable quickly, child." I snapped around and stared up. There was... in all his glory. The late Salazar Slytherin. No doubt there were yet some similarities to find between him and the Potters as a whole. But for none was it more noticeable that the two boys next to me. The blood rituals had enforced them.

"Damn... you look like his son."

"So he does indeed." Salazar agreed with Blaise not quite able to hide his pride at another descendant finding his chamber. "May I ask who you are, descendant of mine?"

"My name is Hadrian Salazar Black, heir to house Slytherin, Black and Wyllt."

The man in the portrait boomed out in laughter. "Now there's an introduction! Much better than the last boy who came in here mumbling and muttering to himself like an insane lost little child... mind you. He wasn't entirely right in the head even before all the rituals he forced his body to go through." He shook his head sadly before adding. "Good actor though."

I smiled at him and waited. "Now what are you doing down here, I would think second? No, third year?" He guessed away expectantly.

"We're first years, Lord Slytherin." Theodore said as he respectfully bowed to the man. "We've undergone some controlled blood rituals ourselves." The old mans eyes sparkled now with anticipation.

"You have? Has the ministry finally retracted it's misplaced laws on old magic?" But his hopes were squashed when all of us shook our heads.

"Most of the old magic is still considered dark, ancestor." I told him. He gave a long sigh leaning back into the comfortable chair that was the equivalent to the one in front of his most fabulous working desk. "And we've come here to seek your knowledge. There are many blood rituals that can be done to strengthen ones connection to magic, and others to give the body an edge. The name Slytherin has become synonym for aspiring Dark Lords. I wish to change that."

"So you will come to visit me then? I shall be honest. Hanging here by myself with no one to converse with has become rather... dull." Blaise leaned in to my ear ignoring the Portraits question.

"If you hang a portrait of Salazar Slytherin into your room, you rule the house. At least after Gruff is gone. You'll have the following. The rest is strong arming." I agreed, and while this wasn't the year. Cameron had too many friends. Next year we could.

"How would you feel about a change of scenery?" Slytherin smiled even wider.

"You have good advisors my dear child."

I looked towards my two friends and agreed wholeheartedly.

"Would you mind if I took your desk and the chair?"

"What was mine is now yours." It was an old roll up desk, made of dark wood that upon touch revealed itself to be mahogany as well.

It didn't take too long for me to move everything up to my rooms. After calling Kreacher to help the entire thing was a done deal.

I then spent the better part of the rest of the day transfiguring the floor of my room to look like high quality white marble with some black patterns to not have it be boring. I would after all spent the better part of my life living there.

Next was my book shelve that would span the entire back side of my room.

My King sized bed and night stand were on the left side of my room. My new desk would be on the right together with the old chair from my ancestors study, it was nicely padded and had a high back rest for me to lean back into, to relax. Salazars Potrait went to the right of my desk so I could ask him question when I needed to. He wasn't visible to people entering, but anyone leaving would stare directly at him to the left of the door. Naturally I cast a high powered notice me not charm over the entirety of the portrait for the duration of the first year. This was going to shut up some doubters when I took power.

"Still seems a bit empty." I declared looking around tiredly.

"I suggest placing your family Grimoire's on three pedestals on the right side, at the back of the room. That should fill it up more. Perhaps you could buy a couch and sit there to read and study? Otherwise I suggest a table and chairs if you wish to have friends over." Salazar suggested making me smile.

"That's a great idea, both of those things." I didn't see the pride in his eyes back then as I turned around to work. But it was there. Tom Riddle had never had two thoughts about friends staying over.

The old desk would do nicely for a make shift table for now. I didn't want to put all my money in here in just a couple of days. This room was already more high class than most likely anything anyone up to seventh year had.

I hung three flags, behind the pedestals with my Grimoire's on them. The coat of arms for each of the families. The Grim for the Blacks, the dragon spewing fire for the Wyllt family and lastly the great serpent with it's mouth agape for the Slytherin line. They would be spelled 'Notice me not' as well and replaced with a table and chairs when I would inevitably entertain guests. I didn't want to broadcast my heritage to the entire school just yet.

"May I just say... you show much more promise than Tom ever did."

"Thank you, Sir. Now I think I will go speak to some unsavory individuals who ignored my orders." Salazar gave me a nod.

"Temper your anger with foresight. Todays enemies might be tomorrows allies. In the meantime, I believe I shall speak to some of the surrounding portraits and make sure you are not disturbed." I smiled gratefully and bowed before I left the room.

Salazar was right of course. It was always good to know whom I was dealing with. Still. Not this time. I knew their families were unimportant in comparison to mine. Which meant it was open season. The older students wouldn't care. Fourth year and up were Camerons guys. I'd already put the third years in their place. It was time to teach some second years a lesson.

Both Theo and Blaise of course asked to take care of it. I smiled at them, thanked them for the offer but refused them all the same. As you can probably imagine. I take matters of family extremely personal. Now I'd been civil in my delivery of the news. I'd used the teachings of my upringing and declared my allegiance to both Tracey and Daphne in a way, so that no one could question the sincerity or indeed truth of it. And still they were attacked.

In the wizarding world of magical Britain, as mentioned before. There are a few truths you can always rely on.

1: Money opens all doors.

2: All politicians are corrupt, there are no exceptions. Don't let them fool you into thinking otherwise. Refer to number 1.

3: All wizards are Hypocritical Bastards. Example: It's forbidden to have a flying carpet cause it would be a misuse of Muggle 'Artifacts'. But it's completely fine for Sirius Black to possess and fly around in an enchanted Harley...

4: They are all gullible sheep with no understanding of the real world.

Alright, I'll give you that number 4 won't apply to absolutely everyone. But when I see wizards unable to differentiate between a womans dress and mans clothing the line live and let live has been crossed. No one seems to know what a car is... yet the Nightbus is a thing. Please allow me refer to number 3 on that one.

Now what's my point... easy.

A half blood without any financial support, without any family background to help him along, managed to bring the entire country to it's knees. How did he manage this? By employing a mixture guerilla tactics amassing a following in a way not unlike Hitler had done and psychological warfare.

There's never been a doubt in my mind that Tom Riddle was a prodigy. But even during the war he and his people were outnumbered easily 10:1 by the wizarding populous. If people hadn't been sitting on their hands and watched him rise to power he would have never gained the allegiance of Trolls, Vampires, Werewolves or Dementors.

Now once more, what's my point?

My point is that the sheeple of this country are too easily taken in by the mystique of the unknown. A good entrance, the correct use of theatrics and the employment of small cantrips to make yourself bigger than life.

Tom had the right idea in that regard at least. If people won't respect you. Then fear... most certainly is the next best thing.

I opened their rooms door with a leisure wave of my hand from left to right and back. They hadn't attempted to lock it especially well. I would have cackled madly but that's just not my style.

They weren't there yet, it was still some time to curfew and while I had no interest in what they were up to so late it gave me enough time to prepare the things I've mentioned.

I heard them arrive, it was no surprise that Pomfrey fixed them right up. She is very skilled after all.

They stepped inside and looked around.

"What happened to the lights?" With a wave of my hand I forced the door to go and close with a slow creaking noise, the audible locking sound made them both jump in fright. A small charm to my throat later I started the play.

"Welcome to my Parlour... said the serpent to the mice." My voice echoed throughout the room as my Viserys jinx blew cold air up their backs.

"H-hadrian?" Terence stuttered, it made me shudder with glee.

My eyes glowed of the emerald green in them as I raised a small orb of violet light to my face.

"You've been naughty. Very naughty indeed."

"L-listen man, it's just... the house you know." I crushed the orb in my fist making it basically explode and closed my eyes to make the room suddenly go dark again.

"YOU ATTACKED MY FAMILY!" My voice thundered through the room. Cute, they were now holding on to each other. Feels good to be the villain for a change.

"That half blood bitch had it coming!" Got to give it to Terence, that was fairly brave. Just one problem... this was not Gryffindor tower. A silencing charm on my feet later I was up in both their faces.

"That half blood bitch... has been my friend since I was 4 years old." I growled tilting my head so he could better see my glowing eyes. "Suffoca." Terrence now no longer received air in his lungs and dropped to the ground holding his throat, trying to take in air.

Miles was about to draw his wand on me, it was like taking candy from a child... not that I ever have, but I imagine that's what it's like. I simply swiped it with my left hand, and then him across the face with the back of my right forcing him to the ground on all fours "Finite." With a rattling breath and tears in his eyes Terrence began taking long and deep breaths of fresh air. Another small orb of yellow light this time, rose behind me as I looked down on them. "Remind me Terrence... what did I say would happen if anyone so much as threatened Tracey?" The boy swallowed heavily.

"Extreme and brutal retribution." He rasped out. I smiled savagely and leaned down to both of them, allowing my eyes to flash dangerously.

"Welcome to judgement day boys." Both shivered as I drew my wand on them. "You know I always found the Cruciatus to be so... un-Slytherin... uncivilized. It's called the torture curse and I guess it is at that. It sets your nerves on fire... did you know that?" Miles pissed himself at that point. I swiped my wand towards and vanished his 'accident.'

"Hadrian, look man! We're sorry, but you can't use that curse, it's unforgivable, you'd go to Azkaban for life!" Terrence whimpered. I looked at him with an expression... I assume was not unlike the one I usually offer James Potter. One that was supposed to say: I find your intelligence lacking.

"Tell me Terrence, do I look uncivilized to you?"

"No, no of course not. Please just... we'll apologize to them both tomorrow. Both Daphne and Tracey. We're really sorry." He whined as tears of incessant terror streamed down both of the boys faces. I grabbed my wand tighter. This was the way of the Pureblood bigots throughout the country. All high and mighty, right until the moment you've got them by the balls. Then they beg and plead for mercy they've never... or would never show to anyone if they were in your shoes.

"Do you remember what I said yesterday? About Black involvement in coming up with most of the dark curses you know? It's expected for heirs to make additions to the family Grimoire. Minor and Major spells. My great-uncle on my mothers side you might know him? His name was Arcturus Black he even received an Order of Merlin first class during the war against Grindlewald. He was widely considered a... interrogation, specialist. He made a modified version of the cruciatus that directly attacks the targets mind. It makes you think you're in pain. And while it's surely hard on the mind... there is no way to test for it. It would be as though you were attempting to test for a bad dream. It was his addition to the Grimoire." Both of them began to shake uncontrollably with fear as I pointed my wand to Miles and spoke it's incantation. "Silencio Indolor." Miles mouth opened wide as though screaming for his life but no sound escaped him, he twitched and threw around on the ground until after only a couple of seconds I released my hold on him. Terrence shook and held his head as the spell overtook him, a thousand burning needles stuck themselves into his body, he was boiled and cooked all in nothing more than an instant. And then... as though he was waking from a terrible nightmare he stared up at me once more.

I knelt down in front of them, Miles was still twitching so I checked him with a quick diagnostic spell. After a small cheering charm he stopped and only some drool was still running from the corner of his mouth as he kept mumbling an apology.

"Alright boys, listen up. The reason why I allow Blaise and Theo to do most of this kind of thing for me... isn't because I'm like Draco. It's not because I'm incapable... it's because I tend to take things personally. So if you get any designs for revenge on me or those I consider my family... you better damn well make sure I don't survive it. Otherwise this will pale in comparison to what I'll do to you... your families and everyone you've ever known! Old man Zabini was a good teacher and some of the things those Muggle Mafioso do to people are downright disgusting." Both of them now quickly nodded. "We won't, we won't come after you!"

I stood up allowing the lights to come back up all around the room. "Good, I would hate to have to meet like this again. Now good night boys, remember tonight and never forget it." I had reached the door and placed my hand on the knob when I hesitated. I told them: "It should go without saying but none of this ever happened."

"No, no idea what you're talking about Hadrian." Terrence hiccuped.

"Yeah, you were never here. Why would you be?" I nodded.

"Why indeed." I asked no one in particular as I left.

Both boys did indeed apologise to my two best females friends and vowed never to come close to them again unless it was related to class work. Some people looked towards me but I just savoured my eggs and bacon without even acknowledging any of them. I saw some of them later speak to Blaise and Theo, neither of whom would tell them anything of course. Although admittedly Blaise seemed to be enjoying the attention from the Carrow twins.

 **Nearly two weeks later...**

Our first flying lesson went off mostly without a hitch, only Longbottom managed to get himself hurt. Then Malfoy grabbed his Rememberall and my brother needed to play hero... wait, did I say it went of without a hitch? It was a fucking disaster. Longbottom broke his wrist, Draco nearly broke a school broom and my brother was made to join Gryffindors Quidditch team... does anyone else feel like Daniel gets to play by different rules than the rest of the students? Cause I sure as hell do.

The first spell I learned from Salazar was the same that he'd used to tunnel down and create his chamber of secrets, and also the same to create new secret passage ways. I made one that lead from my room directly to an Alcove in the Great Hall. Took me nearly 2 weeks, after that was done it was time to extend a hand to those I hadn't met over the years as well as just invited some friends over for dinner.

Invitations were sent to my brother, the Weasley, the heir Bones, Longbottom, Abbott, Davis, and Greengrass. I also invited Padma, Sue Li, Hermione Granger and Lisa Turpin. I also asked Ernie McMillian to show up.

It was really just dinner and my charms work wasn't quite up to par with my mothers or that Lily Potter just yet. So there was no charmed instruments playing us a tune, instead there was only the wizard radio. It was set to classical, the only music that was universal really. Supposed to set a relaxed mood.

I cleared it with Cameron of course, making sure it was fine to have girls in my room late in the evening. The portraits out in the hallways were well attuned to the sounds of screaming or even the smallest outbursts of accidental magic. And while I'd been informed that sexual favours were a thing some Slytherin girls used to get out ahead, they did so full well knowing the consequences of such actions.

After casting notice me not charms on not only the Slytherin and Wyllt Grimoire's but also Salazars portrait I was ready to receive my guests. Food would be provided by Dobby who had been told to show off his best work.

Blaise and Theo were already seated at the table when Trace and Daph arrived through my main door. While Tracey was smiling. Daphne's face remained impassive and only morphed into a smile once she noted there was no one else in the room but us quite yet.

Next up was Hermione Granger, who I, knowing that she was a Muggleborn, introduced to Dobby. It was clear that the idea of slavery was highly distasteful to her but after a lengthy explanation on my part, about how Houseelves fed and survived on their Masters magic, and then about how they would die without it. She relented.

Both Sue and Padma joined us not long afterwards and began having more in depths discussions on the treatment of house elves and wizard views on them.

Next up was Neville Longbottom, he didn't stay for long. The boy was too shy for his own good and was not only outnumbered by Slytherins but also by girls. When Hannah and Susan attempted to talk about their houses he began to stutter and blush. It was endearing for half a minute before it started bordering on annoying, then slightly infuriating, to downright rude.

As an heir apparent, he had either received no schooling what so ever, or was simply... as sometimes happened, unfit. If he was to truly become _the_ Longbottom, then this first meeting would not bode well for his future.

Neither my brother nor the red haired menance otherwise known as Ron Weasley showed up. Ron after his initial shock at Daniel having a brother had become quite vocal about 'filthy, slimy snakes' as far as insults go my sister Rosy could probably do better so our house as a whole wasn't really all that concerned. So we ignored those insults and hoped that the Gryffs would in turn ignore those of Draco Malfoy... not a good bet.

Ernie McMillian, Lisa Turpin and Sue Li on the other hand, had all come for a relaxed dinner, all of them watched the trainwreck that was Neville's first real social outing without his Grandmother there to hold his hand. Nev did indeed get better over the years... but he never quite shook that one off. Not with his crush Hannah Abbott anyway. More on that later.

So all but two of my invited guests deigned to grace me with their presence. While the third just ran off. Not bad for a start!

As I was the host I took the head of the table, the rest of them were spread out with Hermione directly to my right. She was a bit nervous being the only first generation witch at the table. But it was plain to see for everyone who had received any kind of school that she wasn't the only one without any training. Ernie for example took a seat before the rest of the ladies were seated. While Hannah leaned unto the table on her forearms until Susan leaned in to her ear and told her to take them off.

"Welcome everyone, and thank you for coming. First of all, everyone please relax. While this is dinner I don't expect us to obey Pure blood etiquette to the letter. Mostly this is so I can get to know the families that have traditionally celebrated birthdays and other occasions with my brother, as well as looking for friends in the coming years of school. How about some introductions for now, just so we all know who we're dealing with?"

We went once around the table as everyone said their names and explained shortly who their families were. I was trying to attempt some networking, getting people to interact with each other, especially between houses. It would only help them in the future. Padma smiled at me for a moment. Knowing exactly what it was I was doing.

Then while the Ravenclaw girls were still looking around in awe of my room. Ernie turned to me and spoke. "Can I ask why it is you were given away by your family?" Like I said... no schooling. It was extremely rude to ask anyone personal questions about their family situation unless you were considered close or had entered into an alliance. I would think even common sense should have kept him from asking something like that. Still... I would humour them this once.

"Let's call it different views on family matters. I was given to my Grandmother Dorea Potter-Black to raise and have been in her care since I can remember. As the heir apparent to the Black estate I've been taught about law, etiquette and finances.

As for the Potters, well. I'm glad I don't have to see James strutting around the castle like an overgrown peacock.

I'm sure Lily is capable as a Muggle Studies Professor although I'll never have to study under her as I'm not interested in sitting in a class of which I can learn the entire coursework by myself easily.

As for my brother, he's my brother and a victim of his upbringing. I don't hate him for it and I dearly hope that over the years of school we'll come to share a civil and more brotherly relationship. Now my sister..." The flashing of my eyes happened automatically as I considered Rosy getting hurt. "Is someone I love dearly and don't want to see hurt."

"So you don't hate them?" Susan asked curiously. I smiled at her, the Bones family was close to the Potters. And her aunt and caretaker Amelia was the current head of the DMLE.

"Look over there." I pointed towards the wall over my bed.

"What do they mean?" Hermione asked looking over the three mottos inscribed there.

"Invictus Maneo. I remain Unvanquished. It was my Grandfathers Motto during the war with Grindlewald and stuck. To me it means never giving up on something until I've done everything in my power to succeed. The next is, Tojours Pur. It is the Black Motto and used to mean: Always Pure, meaning pure blood. Today, it means to be honorable, a pure spirit, a pure mind... unswayed by prejudices and bigotry. The last, is the Potter-Black family motto. Honour Thy Blood. By giving me away, James broke that motto and was for the longest time considered dead by my mother. But Rose brought us back together. So to answer your question, consider the 3 Mottos I bind myself to. Do I hate them? No. But I also don't feel particularly friendly towards them. For me, they are just people. People that gave me away... and I have a long memory."

"That's really mature, instead of throwing a tantrum about how your parents were... excuse the language. Assholes to you, you have risen above it." Many around the table chuckled at Susan declaration.

"I hope so." I admitted before clapping my hands. "It's time for some food. I hope you enjoy. I decided to bring out some of the things I tasted during my travels." Dobby really had gone all out I was glad that the school restocked it's food supplies with it's own money otherwise this might have cost a pretty penny. There was sushy, kaviar, some lobster, but also fried chicken, sausages. It was even more extravagant than the beginning of the year feast.

"Wow... Colour me impressed." Lisa admitted with much agreement from the rest.

"Thank you, now as for all of you here, at least while we're in this room please call me Hadrian. For Pure bloods using ones Christian name is nearly as big of a fuck up as using a Japanese persons given name. We only do it as an insult."

"In that case please do the same with me." Susan agreed.

"And me." Theo said smiling. And soon everyone had agreed and we began to eat and relax.

It was Hannah who cleared her throat after having some fish and chips.

"So Hadrian..." Something made her nervous... clearly. "We've sort of come close, but not really touched it. I can see Hermione here, but I think... we'd all like to hear your views on blood purity."

"She's right." Padma agreed not ever having touched upon the subject with me in private. It isn't really something you speak about at birthday parties.

"As you all know... that question is complicated. Especially for someone in their first year in Slytherin. So... let me give you a history lesson." They nodded and leaned back into their chairs to listen.

"It's the 10th century. All over the world there are witch hunts. The Mundane's don't always catch one of us, but sometimes they do. We are hung, stabbed, and in the case of weaker witches and wizards... sometimes even children, burned to death." Some cringed as I went on.

"So the four most powerful young witches and wizards in Britain band together. For the future of the magical people of this country they realise that parents home schooling their offspring is not enough anymore. The idea for Hogwarts is born. Charms and wards stones are set up through out the country to spot magical potential. And soon the four founders discover that not only are there magical children born from magical parents but non magicals can have magical children as well. To remain a secret... ways to contact them are discussed.

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff argue that it would be best to go and speak with the parents directly while Rowena Ravenclaw votes to simply send them letters so as to stay anonymous and Salazar Slytherin... well, he votes to ignore the Muggle born children all together. His argument, may have been something along the line of this: To ensure the survival of the magical people as a whole, we can't allow the half blood children into our school, for contacting them will expose us. Rowena argues with him as Godric, in his ignorance simply believes him to be a bigot. Rowena argues that their people would have a higher chance of surviving if all people who were able, were to learn magic equally, he doesn't like it but he relents and agrees.

For years everything goes well, for years Rowenas plan goes on without fault. Until one day the son of a Lord receives a letter. The Lord sends an answer, asking to be shown magic to believe that it exists. Salazar's wife, a noble woman from an old english family by the name of Aliza... goes to meet the man." I looked around at all of them and declared: "She never returns."

"How do you know about this?" Ernie asked with a heavy voice as most of the girls used a tissue to blow their noses.

"It's history. It's information that's freely available."

"That's why he's seen as the person we know?" I shook my head at Sue.

"Salazar isn't a saint, his morale compass was never pointed towards true North. He was... a dark wizard although admittedly by the standards today, all the founders would be considered dark."

"What happened next?" Padma asked.

"Having lost his wife of 50 years, a grief stricken Lord Slytherin called in his students and those of any of the others to follow him. He commands an old Basilisk that he'd gotten to provide protection to the budding school to storm the responsible Lords castle, the older students, with Salazar as their Leader storm it, killing every person down to the last man, woman and child. The Lords son, is tortured by Salazar himself before he is killed before the eyes of his parents. Who are then tortured as well, before Salazar threw them to his Basilisk familiar for lunch.

This... is what started Slytherins descend into the house we now know. For the rest of his life, Salazar would feel as though the Muggle population was responsible for his wifes death, and only his son stopped him from going down a much darker path. As the final insult to the Lord of said castle, Slytherin gifts it to his 'friends'. He sets up the common rooms for Slytherin house before stepping back from the public eye. Afterwards little is known." Only the heir to Slytherin... me... would know that afterwards, he only had contact with Rowena. Whose daughter Helena eventually fell in love with his son Jerrek. Just after the birth of their daughter Elena, tragedy struck again as Helena was then killed by a jealous Lord who was simply tasked with returning Rowena Ravenclaws diadem that her daughter had taken without her consent.

The house ghost of Slytherin. Which in itself... if you ask me, is a tragedy.

Salazar provided the woman with company in her grief for the loss of her daughter just as she had done during the mourning for his wife, and in the last years of their lives both Rowena and Salazar settled down together, sharing a small wedding and spending the rest of their lifes in peace.

After his wife's death, Jerrek cut of nearly all contact with his family for years to come, before young Elena brought them back together.

Some day... I would share that part of the story too... but not quite yet.

"Now why did I tell you that story? Simple... I'm like Salazar. I believe that first Generation wizards and witches should be made to learn our customs so as not to remain ignorant. Take Hermione for example, she is by nature very inquisitive and I have no doubt that after our meeting she will now spent days perhaps weeks of her free time, assuring that what I told her about house elves is true. There is no question about whether or not the magic of this country is declining and that something needs to be done. But that's more of a general issue than a Muggleborn problem."

"You think you could fix it?" Ernie asked expectantly now with an eyebrow raised making me laugh loudly.

"Hell no, I've no interest what so ever in doing anything for this country. I'll be doing what all the others do who realize that the magic of the british islands is dying. Which is move the fuck out of the way. Maybe I'll found a company and bleed the country dry before leaving... but that's still in the future. For me personally I'll go around and study magic all over the world. I'm pretty easily bored so I'm going to get some masteries and then... who knows... build a school, an orphanage for magical children, maybe I'll become a Hitwizard for a while, or hell... I could probably go be a Quidditch Player, professional Duelling is easy money if you have some amount of skill. Gringotts is always looking for curse breakers... or maybe... I won't do any of those things and just settle down with a girl that loves me, have a kid and take care of my estate while getting a tan every day at a beautiful beach somewhere." Hermione grinned fully aware that I was just bullshitting them all by now. But the point had gotten across.

"At least we don't have to fear you going off on a Muggleborn hunt." Sue challenged and I smirked back.

There was much laughter around the table now as the topics began changing to Quidditch, fashion and their own families. After finishing the rest of the food people said their goodbyes and left. I only held Sue back for a moment.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to pair up with me for the next duelling competition. We'll end up in the singles finals again for sure... for the doubles we could probably win it all." She nodded happily.

"We should start training?"

"Can't join the school clubs since we're internationally ranked. Ask Flitwick?"

"I can do that." She admitted.

"Thanks, see you later." I told her as she left.

Only the Slytherins stayed behind. "What do you guys think?" I asked.

"It went better than expected. I don't think McMillian will be around often, his family is too far up the Potters behind." Daphne stated. "Hermione was extremely uncomfortable over the entire course of the Slytherin story and your views on blood purity. I was impressed at the fact that she stayed through it. And even more so at her acceptance of House elf rules."

Blaise agreed with the blonde. "Yeah, Bones and Abbott seemed distrustful in the beginning but eased up considerably over the food. Sue, and Lisa aren't part of any big english families, so I think just from the impression you made here today, they'll at least be prepared to exchange some information sometime. As for Padma... well we've been friends for a while and it doesn't look like our different houses are going to change that any time soon." I looked them over... my best friends.

"Thanks for being here." Both boys just shrugged while the girls smiled and blushed cutely.

"Get some rest, Halloween is coming up. We should think about a prank." Blaise suggested.

"I think I'll pass and just stay in... read for a little while." Blaises patted my shoulder as she passed me for the door.

"Right... you hate Halloween." It was after all the day the snake faced wanker decided to try and murder my brother and me.

"You really don't look so good." Daphne stated narrowing her eyes beautiful sapphire eyes at me. I'd like to see her dig the new secret passage I'd made over the past two weeks. She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Get some rest Hadrian." She said before she left leaving me behind smiling. I was going to do exactly that now.


	5. Chapter 5: Honour Thy Blood

Thank you guys for the reviews and feedback, this is now officially bigger than my Bleach story :P, let's keep that going shall we?

As for pairings, I've just finished the rough draft up till the end of second year. And I've decided that the pairings will include 5 of the girls, Daphne/Tracey/Susan/Hannah/Fleur. Hermione won't be part of it. She just doesn't really fit into the group and is just too much part of Daniels instead of Hadrians. I'm not sure what I'll do with her. Maybe introduce an OC? Maybe I'll have her be with Victor? If you guys have any great ideas you'd like to share and see potentially used. Feel free to PM me or write them up as reviews.

This chapter contains most of the rest of the first year. So enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own any rights to HP whatsoever. Oh if I did...

* * *

 **Honour Thy Blood**

 **Halloween**

I had spent most of the late afternoon up in the astronomy tower watching Mia fly when I began hearing thunderous noise reverberating from through and from the lower floors. Figuring it was a bit early for the feast to have ended I went down to take a look. What can I say? My curiosity got the better of me.

I saw my brother and his friend the Weasley kid split from the pride. "Hey! What's going on?!"

"There's a troll in the dungeons!" One of them... Finnigan? Told me as he walked past with the others. Course there was... this was probably the Weasley twins idea of a great prank. Then again I had no intention of taking that risk. One Gryffindor was suspiciously absent at the moment...

"Where's Hermione?" Everyone passed me. "Hey, anyone seen Granger?!" Longbottom cringed...

"Longbottooom..." I drawled grabbing his shoulder.

"W-what?" I stared him down, I swear he would have wet his pants if I'd drawn my wand.

"Granger... where is she?"

"T-third floor. In a toilet." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why?"

"R-ron and your b-brother, they said some things... and... and..."

The Slytherins would most likely be in the Great Hall still... so... I rubbed my temples. What was the chance that the creature moved up? I moved towards the staircase when I heard 3 voices scream. One wasn't so far away and sounded eerily like my cousin Nym. The others sounded like Weasley and my brother.

" _Find Nym!"_ I commanded Lutain as he took off. I looked down... this was really just a safety instruction from my mother... and certainly not meant to suicide dive about 4 floors down. Stupid Family Motto! "Ah fuck it." I leapt over while chanting: "Arresti Momentum!" Magic flared in my body and I felt myself slow down

I was just fast enough to roll out on the floor as soon as I hit the stair case to the third floor and ran for the screams. It wasn't hard to find them as I came closer.

1: The Troll stench was clear to make out.

2: The club hitting porcelain wasn't exactly silent either.

"Levitation charms!" Daniel yelled brandishing his wand. Holy shit... that might actually work. There was only one issue. There were only 2 students who had succeeded when casting it in class... and he was neither.

"Wingardium Leviosar!" He declared pointing his wand. The club was coming down so I reached out. There was that burning on my skin again as the runes travelled down my right arm.

"Stop!" I breathed as the club suddenly stood still. I flicked my wrist and felt my wand slip from it's holster on my forearm down into my hand. "Wingardium Leviosa." I directed my wand over to the troll and brought it down, the club followed my intent and then there was a cracking sound. The creature started swaying on his feet unsteadily. But the fat ugly thing wasn't the only one. I was unsteady too. I was empty... the arresti momentum, and then counteracting this things muscle strength had all but drained me of my magic. I slid to the floor behind the door hiding from the oncoming teachers.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Headboy – Headgirl Dormrooms**

The second troll... really didn't know what to think. He didn't think wizards could just do that... bombard him with spells. What was the world coming to? Used to be they would run in terror and scream for their mothers.

But the fact of the matter was, Nymphodora Tonks of Ravenclaw and Cameron Gruff of Slytherin were most assuredly earning their keep as this years Head students.

And it wasn't as though the creature wasn't bleeding, but the thick skin made harming it extremely hard. That... is of course an issue of older generations. They tend to think too complicated.

Lutain's eyes flashed as suddenly he grew to three times his size to about 8 feet in length, the serpent smoothly coiled up around the troll, quickly making him tumble over and taking a bludgening hex to the face. The creature groaned and attempted to fight it's way out of the now very large serpents grasp.

He would have succeeded of course... but before he could Lutain had moved up and sank his fangs deep into the fat stinking ones throat.

Nym would have sworn she saw the serpent spit as the trolls body began convulsing. The large snake raised his head flared his broad neck at the enemy before simply staring it down as the orange markings glistened along his scales. Both young adults watched as the moving stopped and it's body stilled. Cameron moved over and kicked it wanting to make sure. "It's dead." He declared staring down at Lutain before suddenly going stiff on the spot.

Usually crossing wands with Dora would have been an exciting prospect as they were the only two students, and most likely young aspiring aurors who could challenge the other. But the person pressing her wand into the back of his neck now was not Nymphodora Tonks. This was Nymphodora Black. And she was now contemplating how best to protect her family.

"We both know who that is then..." Cameron offered.

"Of course, I've seen him raised from being as big as my hand." She answered slowly.

"If you could relax for a little bit... I'll take out my wand and give you an oath that what happened here with Hadrians serpent will stay between us and him." She took a deep breath steadying herself.

"I believe as a Slytherin the save choice would be to just obliviate you." Cameron pursed his lips before nodding.

"Luckily for you... I'm a Ravenclaw."

He lifted his wand to his side. "I, Cameron Gruff, swear to keep Hadrians secrets... whatever they may be and not share them with anyone, unless with those who already know them, or his express permission, on my magic... not my life, so mote it be."

"Ohhh... not on your life?"

"I'm not retarded." she sighed but put her wand away.

"So what now lover boy?"

"Now we use some of the really dark curses we didn't want to show of to each other to make sure no one knows that a young Halfbreed Basilisk killed this troll."

"Fiend Fire?" Tonks asked kindly. Naturally she would know how to cast that being a Black and all. Explaining why he could might be a whole different matter. "You are aiming to be an auror, I'd be seriously disappointed if you'd never read up on it."

Both of them pointed their wands and intoned: "Demens Ignis." The green flames danced around the troll before quickly swallowing the creature.

"Sacer Ignis." The flames quickly turned white before dying down completely. "Kreacher!" Tonks asked and the elf appeared momentarily. "I'm sorry but this is an emergency. This floor needs to look like nothing ever happened to it."

"Kreacher will take care of it now young Miss." And so the old elf went to work.

"So..." Tonks asked eyeing Cameron.

"So what?"

"Hadrian? Why are you trying to protect him, someone in your position... why, I would have expected you to try and black mail him." Cameron laughed at that.

"I'm sure that would have gone over real well with your family. I wonder if they would have ever actually found my body. Nah... the simple reason is that he's making a fast name for himself. I can feel the magic in his room... he transfigured and charmed the entire thing more in just a few weeks than most seventh years I know. I have no doubt that he'll be part of the power struggle for the top next year. I have no doubt that he'll get it... the question is just when... next year... later. I just want him to know I had his back and remember that when he talks to his friends."

"So it's a power play?"

Cameron laughed. "Everything is a power play Dora. Do you have any idea how hard it was for a half blood like me to get to where I am now? No doubt Muggleborns can get ministry jobs... but I don't want to do triple the work the Pure bloods do for the same payment."

"I see... last question before I let you check up on your snakes and I go check on the Ravens. You've been asking me to Hogsmeade for 2 years, why?" Cameron sighed again and stared at her.

"Listen... I thought we..." She raised an eyebrow at him. They had in fact talked about this and decided to let that rest. "You are one of the smartest students in your year, you are funny and you are beautiful that alone is a combination anyone would be lucky to find in a girl. But to be perfectly honest you're also part of a very old family, with spell knowledge that could really help me advance through the Auror ranks quicker. And because I know you want to hear it... obviously... you being a Metamorph isn't a complete turn off either. I've seen how guys treat you Dora, I've never been one of them, I think I showed you that that much over the years. And all I ever wanted was a chance to prove it."

She grinned at all of that. Hadrian had already put in a good word for Cameron who'd been much like the older brother many of the first years had never had.

"I've matured since the first time I asked you out and was stuttering like an idiot. We're going to leave this place soon and go out into the world. I want to be an auror, go into law enforcement in general and afterwards... most likely politics. I want to do some good for the magical community. Give half bloods and first generation magicals a better chance to start. But I've told you that before, so I don't know why we're still here."

"We're still here..." Dora said grinning. "Because you ramble." Cameron blushed and shook his head.

"I'll go see to my snakes now."

"When's the next Hogsmeade Weekend?" Dora asked now blushing slightly herself.

"In a few weeks I would imagine, they haven't put it up yet... why?" He asked mistrustfully.

"Cause you're taking me, it'll be a date and it better be good." She then smirked and kissed his cheek before hurriedly moving away saying: "See you later."

* * *

 **Bathroom third floor**

As always when these kinds of things happened Severus Snape was left in charge. Partly because Dumbledore enjoyed rubbing his past in his face, partly because he was the only one who could stomach it. This time however that wasn't why... this time it was because he'd asked to be left alone. Because Granger, bless the little genius's heart. Had stared him straight in the eye, thinking of Hadrian and nodding barely noticeably towards the door. Now he wasn't entirely sure she knew that he was capable of reading her mind, or to what extend he could do it. But at the very least, he was thankful to find Hadrian there passed out and unconscious.

"50 Points for looking after your family." He mumbled picking him up before carrying him down to the dungeons.

"Mr. Gruff." Severus said noting his Headboy moving towards the dungeons with the other Slytherin students.

"Is he okay?" The Headboy asked concerned about his most promising first year.

"Just tired, magical exhaustion would be my best guess. Please take him to his room."

"Yes Sir, thank you." Cameron said carefully taking the boy from his Professor and carrying him back.

They were barely in their common room when Draco Malfoy started spouting off about teaching the upstart half blood a lesson for the future now that he was out cold.

"Gentleman... Ladies." Blaise said twirling his wand between his fingers as he sat on a comfy arm chair near the fire. Cameron smiled, this was going to be fun. "This might be a good point in time to inform you that my good friend Theodore and I, have had some access to the Black family Library. Might I suggest that you not make us show you how much we learned?"

As was usual for some of the older Slytherins, they stepped forward... daring them to go.

For the next half an hour, some of the older, and younger students cringed and averted their eyes. As muffled screams reverberated from the dungeons. No one of all those present would ever forget that night.

While Draco Malfoy had Crabbe and Goyle... Hadrian Black, had Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Both of which were not only much more intelligent than Malfoy's lackies. But they were also much more skilled with a wand.

* * *

 **9th November... Quidditch Game**

I waited of course, while I wasn't playing personally my mother would be damned if she didn't show up at school when she could. And since it would be well received if they did, both Susan and Hannah asked to be introduced.

"Mum!" I yelled running to hug her. She smiled as I did.

"Hello my dear, how is school?" My eyes watered at seeing the woman again. My angel... my rock. I had missed her more than I would ever care to share.

"I love it." That was of course stretching it. History was a joke, Dada was a joke. And most of the coursework of the other classes was easily memorized. I liked it here because I was with my friends, and it would have been perfect had my mother moved to Hogsmeade. She squeezed me tighter, letting me know that she wasn't the only one that had been missed.

"Mum, there are some girls I would like to introduce you to. If you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all, anyone special?" She asked smiling kindly making me blush.

"All girls are special, you taught me that." Dorea Black couldn't help herself but laugh out loud. We both knew that it wasn't at all what she'd asked. But I was eleven and not in the mood to talk about my budding relationships with multiple girls all over Hogwarts.

"Might I introduce, Heir presumptive to the Bones, Heir Susan Abigail Bones." The red haired girl curtsied before smiling kindly at my mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Black. I would like to clear up the reason for us not attending Hadrians birthday parties?" The woman shook her head.

"We all have our alliances young Lady and must abide by them whether it pleases us... or not. Your family has been traditionally allied with the Potters. Meaning Fleamont and his... eh... family. My son James has always fit in better with them. Dear Charlus and I, as you well now, were never clearly allied with either side." Dorea watched Susan as she gave a nod, understanding without words who the traditional Black family had been allied with.

"And this is of course, Heir presumptive to the Abbott, Heir Hannah Nova Abbott." I saw Hermione raise her brow. Wizards and their weird names... I know. She too curtsied.

"I would also like to apologise for not answering your invitations before." My mother leant down slightly inspecting the girls facial features.

"You are a half blood no?" Hannah flushed at her being so close but nodded.

"Remember to stand your ground, no one here will give you even a quarter. That is how bad this country has deteriorated. I accept your apology as the heir of the house. Although if there is to be any talk between our houses, your parents..." She turned to Susan. "Or your Aunt should write to me personally."

I cleared my throat, the game was starting soon. "You know Daphne and Tracey of course."

"How are you girls?" Both girls obeyed etiquette making my mother laugh again.

"Very well, and you Lady Black?" Daphne asked.

"As healthy as a woman of 74 can feel."

Both girls chuckled as my mother playfully cracked her neck.

"And lastly, this is Hermione Granger, a first generation witch."

"I remember you of course."

"It's nice to meet you Ma'am." Her curtsy was still being developed but I knew the attempt was appreciated.

After Rosy gave me an extremely wet slobbery kiss on the cheek and giggled because of it, we watched the Quidditch match Gryffindor against Slytherin. My brother was quick on his Nimbus 2000. Clearly the position was well deserved on merit. However... if he as a first year was allowed to play, I don't see any reason while others shouldn't be allowed the same opportunity. But you know... that's just me.

Daniel's broom suddenly began to buck about and tried to throw him off. It didn't take long for me to spot the culprit.

After banishing 'Professor' Quirrel through the back stands as he was trying to curse Daniel of his broom I seated myself next to my mother again.

"Not a good teacher?" She asked an eyebrow raised.

"Terrible." I answered smiling pointing to my right forearm making her chuckle lightly.

Daniel ended the match with a phenomenal catch of the snitch... as he nearly swallowed it whole. Luck or special talent? I really don't know...

* * *

Christmas came and I travelled home. I shared my school life with my mother who made sure to remind me that while the dark arts could be powerful, they were also easy. And that it was that easiness that made Tom Riddle spiral down into the path he now followed. She understood perfectly well that with my eidetic memory, and the fact that I actually remembered the night Moldy Shorts came to kill my brother and I, that I felt strongly about protecting those close to me. Torture... however long. Was a problem. I argued of course. "It can't really be considered torture." I told her sitting back in my chair by the fire. "The actual pain lasted no more than a few seconds each." She smiled understandingly.

"You controlled yourself and that's good. Just be careful not to do anything you might later regret. Always think your decisions through." And I would.

During Christmas morning we were invited to Potter Manor to spend Christmas with family. I'm not going to go off on a rant telling you how much was wrong with their assumption of us being that... but I wanted to see my sister and if that meant I had to suffer the overgrown peacock, likely Sirius, and Mr. Pityparty himself, then I would do exactly that.

The manor in Nottingham wasn't in anyway less impressive than our home at Grimmaultplace. The Grounds out back were extensive just like ours. Although theirs were actually used. There was a Quidditch pitch and a couple of Griffins grassing around the place.

"Ah... Mother, Harry. Welcome to the Potter home. Please come inside." It would be years until he would adress me as Hadrian and by that time... I had forced the issue. More on that later. We moved inside exchanging the necessary greetings with little emotion.

I then found my sister running full pelt towards me, naked and with a towel flying behind her... I assumed was supposed to be a cape of some sort. She was dripping water all over. "Hold it!" I demanded past James making her stop instantly. "You look like you should be somewhere else." She grinned at me exposing a couple of missing teeth.

"It's bawth time."

"Then you better go back and have your bath."

"No hug?" She asked close to tears, but this was how she got Lily and I wouldn't be done in that quickly.

"Right now you're not ready to hug anyone. Look at yourself. What did I tell you about about how to behave yourself?" She hung her head, it was adorable really.

"Not to make problems." I smirked.

"Then how about you go back to your mother, let her give you your bath, enjoy her washing your hair and then come back here. I'll wait right on this spot and you can have all the hugs you want. No one has to spell you into the water and you get to relax. Everybody wins!" I'm pretty sure she was sold at 'all the hugs you want' and passed Lily on her way back to the bath. The woman looked tired and drenched through and through herself. There must have been a tough battle of wills going on between Lily and her daughter and I don't think she was winning.

"Thank you." She mouthed to me before moving back.

While James led my mother off towards the parlor. I stayed rooted of course, keeping my word to Rosy and waiting there exactly.

"You know." I turned around and found Daniel smiling stretching his hand for me to shake. "You're pretty much the only person I know, who can make her stop doing anything." I shrugged at him. They rarely ever tried the right way. James as I'd seen happen over the years would call for her to stop over his shoulder. Lily would often run after her daughter demanding she stop acting like a child, she also refused to use magic on her daughter. Feeling herself above the use of something like that against her child. It's idiotic because I assure you, whether or not she wants to or not. Rosy is using her magic to get away from her mother. It's just the way children are. For Rose it's nothing more than a game. A game she frequently wins. Whenever I've been around I proved that I wouldn't have it. I've used my magic on her before, levitated her off the ground and dunked her down into the bathtub on more than one occasion. I was careful about it, yes. But I did do it.

We are wizards... and witches. I don't understand why so many Muggleborns or half bloods forget that little detail. Magic is part of you and using all it's possibilities doesn't make you any worse of a human being. The best example for this is Hermione Grangers teeth. Her parents aren't allowing her to fix them with magic even though she could. It's prejudice... just the other way around. Hence why I've been saying people need to be educated.

"Don't even get me started on this morning, Rosy tried to sneak down here without anyone knowing and open her presents. But dad found her and locked her in her room." Daniel explained. That made me shake my head. Great parenting right there. Lock your kid in her room on Christmas day. 10/10 would recommend.

"Have you people ever heard of just hiding the gifts, or floating them on the ceiling... that's what worked for me. Although I did admittedly try to float them down towards me. But that's great control training for magic and my mother actually encouraged me to do it. If I managed the night before. I could have one of my gifts then." He grinned but shrugged.

"It's not my choice. If I had any say in the matter I'd do European Christmas but Dad insists and Mum doesn't care." He explained.

"Hawwy!" Bullet Rose hit it's target which is to say my stomach. I picked her up and hugged her tightly as she giggled and chuckled away while I blew on her ears.

"You're getting too big for me to keep carrying you around like this." I told her holding her against my chest. But as long as I could I would. Rosy would soon enough stop asking me to hug her. Or look after her by playing anything with her. She'd grow up to be a teenager and her big brother wouldn't be as important anymore. I dreaded the day which was inevitably coming with steady steps. I just hoped it wouldn't be too soon.

"So tell me all about your school." I watched her face fall... so that would need to be addressed.

She then explained how James didn't want her to go to Muggle school because she wouldn't learn anything there anyway. He'd not only ripped her away from all of her non magical friends but also from one of the few magical families in the area who'd also attended the Muggle school. It was me who had urged the Potters to allow her to interact with children her age, especially since otherwise Rose would simply be home alone all day.

A few kisses were exchanged as we passed mistletoe twice on our way to the living room where the rest of the family had already gathered and was waiting for us to join them.

Lupin huffed angrily when I entered. We'd never gotten along and never would. The creature had embraced the guidelines of Pure blood prejudice with both arms. I was a Black... so I was dark. He was with the Potters... so he was light. Easy...

I for one thought that a monster like him should be put down. And please don't think I mean Werewolves by that. It's a terrible cursed affliction, but it also only really matters one day a month. What I mean is, it takes a special kind of monster to roam school grounds on a full moon with children about. It also takes a special kind of stupid idiot to forget taking the one potion that makes you 'tame'.

James regarded me as little more than dirt on his shoe, the feeling was mutual and the look quickly returned.

Lily had done good work on the decorations. The tree was gorgeous and not overhung with decorations. No one could say the woman didn't have a hand for style. The fireplace provided a gentle warmth to the room. I wondered for a moment if it would be terribly hard to create one in my room and connect it to the floo.

There was no holding Rosie now that it was okay to rip through her presents. Lupin gave her a doll, which she didn't much like and discarded. James, stroking his most glorious Ego, gifted her a book he'd written himself and no one wanted to buy: Pranking with Prongs. Sirius then thought it was appropriate to give her: 100 Fail save ways to charm your wizard. Which Lily confiscated immediately after Rose scrunched up her nose at the book. She knew full well that her father had one for witches, just as well she knew he was using it to influence her mother.

Daniel gifted her a magical Lego set. The figurines would even talk, to a certain degree. This one she liked a lot. Lily on the other hand seemed to have gone with my mothers suggestion and bought the Magical Beginners set. With a small book of exercises for someones magic, a potions set and general basic knowledge. This Rosy liked too, she couldn't wait to learn magic. Hugs were exchanged and we finally arrived at my present.

A small enchanted music box. My first work based on the books I'd received from the Flamels. While playing music it would also tell a story in my, my mothers, or Lily Potters voice. They were a collection of all of Rosies favourites. And while the story was told... as everyone who watched would quickly learn. Small pictures erupted from the box, playing out the story like a small movie. I received the longest hug of all those around.

I know, I know... this isn't a competition... it is though, it really is. "It's from both of us mum and me since I couldn't do all the enchantments on my own. So hers, is also from both of us." I then looked to James and narrowed by eyes. "It was also cleared with your wife before we got it, So don't go all Potter temper on us." I swear I heard him growling at me. When Daphne does it it's cute, when he does it, it just seems immature.

"Kreacher?" Dorea asked gently into the room. The old elf appeared immediately and looked about. He regarded everyone with a very... some might say, slightly too neutral expression. Before turning back to my mother.

"Mistress, Kreacher be bringing young Miss Rosy's present." My sister sat up in my lap as Kreacher came over with the small box, containing what I knew to be a young kneazle kitten.

"Merry Christmas." I whispered into her ear as Kreacher pulled the lid off. Loved the heavy breathing and the way she timidly reached out her hand for the small black cat to sniff her. Before she ever reached in herself the kitten jumped up into her lap and demanded immediate attention. Both my mother and I noted the happy tears streaming from my sisters eyes. We didn't manage that every Christmas... but clearly, our work here was done.

Apprently Daniel and I had the same idea for gifts and laughed about being presented a broom servicing kit each. Nearly all my other gifts consisted of books.

Lunch was had and then we followed up with a massive snowball fight to burn of the aquired colories in the ocean of white that was the grounds outside, one in which I charmed all the snowballs to seeker missiles. Much the amusement of my sister.

After we went back inside and she started playing with her cat, the newly named Midnight I thought it was a good opportunity to go speak with Lily who was charming her kitched to take care of the cleaning of the dishes. "Do you have a moment?" She smiled at me and said:

"Of course, please sit down." And so I did, I had no intention of exchanging any more pleasantries than I had to so got down to making my point.

"Were you aware that your husband has taken Rosy out of school? And away from most of her friends including Haley?" Haley was the daughter of the other local wizarding family. She and Rosy, so I'd learned today over the course of the snowball fight, considered each other best friends. Lily stopped what she was doing and stared at me, by that reaction I deduced that this had happened without her consent. "As I've argued before, learning magic is extremely important. And learning some control and exercise young, can help you later in school. But the same can be said for many of the muggle subjects. Math is a huge help for Arithmancy, languages help you in runes, especially Latin which is the universal spell language." She sighed.

"I know, I've had them all myself. And I'll speak to James about it."

"I hope you do, because I won't allow your family to screw up Rosy's future. She won't grow up to be a bigot, and uninformed of the world. I've once heard Arthur Weasley refer to Electricity as Eckeltricity in his capacity as the ministries Head of Department for Misuse of Muggle Artefacts. Do you want your daughter to be like him? If not I suggest letting out Lily Evans to play for a bit. Because I wouldn't trust Lily Potter to piss on me if I was on fire." Had I actually struck her it wouldn't have been worse of a slap in the face.

"Hadrian I..." She sighed. "I'll take care of it. You have my word she'll be back in school with her friends after the Christmas break if they'll let her. If not I'll home school her and sent her back after summer vacation is over." And with that it was time to head home for our own Christmas tradition, having dinner in front of Charlus Potters portrait. So we said our goodbyes, which was a lengthy matter as Rosy wouldn't let go of my leg. Lily then suggested we take Rose with us for a few days. Earning her perhaps the first genuine smile she'd ever received from me up to that point. And a very happy hug from Rose. But her intent was clear to me, she wanted her young daughter out of the house so she could yell at James. Perhaps there was still hope for her yet.

* * *

 **4 Months later...**

Some time in April the Slytherins got wind of Hagrid trying to breed a Dragon from Draco who wouldn't know what cunning was if it slapped him across the face, I had no intention of getting caught up in that, Daniel didn't feel the same... and if that wasn't enough I couldn't believe my brother didn't even know the correct way to challenge a wizard to a duel. His father was a Auror for Merlins sake! It should have been clear to anyone with even a base amount of schooling that Draco would never show up. I didn't mind them loosing points when Daniel and the Weasel would inevitably get caught.

I did care about Hermione being dragged into it all, but she had insisted on becoming my spy in Gryffindor, she wanted to repay me for the troll incident that way... so I let her. Daniel was her friend and the two could often be seen discussing Professor Flitwicks charms class. Ron... well... Ronald was a different matter. She hated the boy with a passion and it was only through use of Occlumency lessons that she didn't show it. He had been the one to get her into the toilet after being an absolute asshole to her. And that was not something you just forgot.

* * *

 **4th of May**

The night of truth, and a night that profoundly changed my life in ways I never thought it could. Quirrel had gone into the third floor, and my brother... well being the Gryffindor he was raised to be, he went towards his slaughter with his head held high and a smile on his lips. Naturally... I needed to be there.

"I don't want you to go." Daphne said holding my robe tightly in her grip.

"She's right. There's no reason for you to risk your life for Potter and Weasley." Tracey agreed with her best friend making me sigh deeply.

"And what about Hermione?" They had the decency to look down. "Listen... I'll be careful. I won't do anything unless I have to. If there's one thing I'm good at it's the disillusionment charm." I swung my wand upwards and tapped the top of my head.

"Abscondas."

"Please be careful." They both said worriedly at the same time.

"Don't worry... I'm a Black. What could possibly go wrong?" Daphne growled dangerously at me making me chuckle.

"See you later." I told her with a surprising quick peck to the cheek.

Number 1... Fluffy was easy, and while the whole flute playing Weasley did was horrible it did the trick.

Number 2... well, thank god for Hermione and my brother being any good with Incendio.

Number 3... While I personally would have cast a detection and tracking spell to find the right key, then summoned it to myself... I did enjoy seeing my brother fly and hurriedly entered the room close behind them after he caught the right key.

Number 4... Chess, I mean really? Were they even trying? This all felt a bit too orchestrated, what with Daniel and Hermione being good at Charms, Daniel being good on a broom, and Weasleys... perhaps only redeeming quality... Chess. Poor guy paid for it by being knocked out. The grief I felt for his loss... you simply cannot imagine... no really, I mean it.

Number 5... The troll was asleep, any guesses to whose responsible for knocking that thing out? Here's a tip... it wasn't me.

Number 6... This seemed to be the only one actually trying to keep the students away. Well except the troll of course. In all honesty this felt more like an end of the year parcour.

I tapped the correct bottle that would let my brother pass the flames as I had no intention of waiting until Hermione managed to figure it out with Daniel there trying to help her, doing more harm than good.

At long last he decided to sent her back for Dumbledore as he proceeded to what I thought was undoubtedly his doom. I followed and since I had no potion I used the flame freezing spell. "Frigid Flamma." It's really quite simple.

Daniel was shocked to find... drumroll please... Quirrel there instead of Snape. Heyho... surprise.

Let's be real for a moment though. I do understand why they thought it was him. Snape does tend to run around like an overgrown bat. He also sort of seems the type. Dark, broody... no friends.

I watched the mirror, stared at it really... if I was really old... and still a child inside... I might just do something as stupid as putting one of the most valuable magical items in Britain inside a dimension pocket behind the glass. While I had no idea how to create one of those... yet. I had heard of them from my mother.

Many of the elder Slytherins in fact used them to create hidden pouches of space in their trunks. It was a poor mans way to make more room.

They were connected with some sort of password, or thought process. Much like James Potters Marauders map.

So the next logical question was simple. What was he most afraid of right now? Answer! Someone using the philosophers stone. Or more specifically... Voldemort using the stone.

While Voldemort and Daniel were having their little talk off, I slid in front of the mirror. It was a great mystery, I mean why would a nearly 700 year old Alchemist decide to give off his most valued item? Answer: He wouldn't, Nicholas and Perenell Flamel were well known for one thing. And that was privacy. The two enjoyed the occasional rattling of the financial system, or the bankrupting of companies run by corrupt politicians. And this was just that... them rattling the system. At the time I wasn't sure if it was the real stone or just a very close replica. Albus did enjoy their trust... as Nicholas's only known apprentice and student.

Daniel must have seen my reflection put away the stone as Voldemort screamed. "The boy has it!"

By now my dearest brother wasn't looking so good and when he heard the Dark Lords voice he fell to his knees clutching his forehead. Quirrel moved over and starting searching him, that was about the time Daniel tried to push him away and I had to intervene before I found myself brotherless.

Sighing I pulled my wand and cast the most powerful spell I thought my body could stand.

"Demens Ignis!" With Daniels squinting he only heard the Dark Lords cries of pain as I slowly directed the flames to enter through his ears, his anus and finally mouth, nose and eyes when Daniel pushed him away at last, all he saw was Quirrels face dripping to the floor. It was a lot more graphic than I'd first thought and it took all I had not to throw up immediately. "Sacer Ignis!" And with that all that was left behind was the magical imprint of holy fire on the ground and the ashes and remains of Quirrel our dear old Dada Professor with some pieces of cloak still fluttering in the air, the corners glowing with embers still hot. I stared as suddenly dark wraith screamed a high pitched shriek before rising upwards and disappearing through the castle's rock.

You see... as a Black I'm required to read books most adult wizards would never be allowed to read. Things that give most people nightmares. And that... to the best of my knowledge, looked strangely like the remnant of something called a Horcrux. I shivered. Why wouldn't the insane mad man have made one... god damn Tom Riddle. He couldn't just be a normal evil mad man, he had to be an evil mad man with Soul containers!

I looked down on Daniel, and knelt next to him, feeling his pulse. He was alright, but there was something in that scar that worried me. But before I could do any diagnostic magic on him I felt Dumbledore coming closer. "Thanks Dani, I'll make good use of this." I flicked up the stone and caught it again.

As the Headmaster, Hermione and Ron Weasley came running in, I slipped out through the chaos magic in the room, unnoticed... unseen. I really had enjoyed the journey. Being... a shadow certainly had it's perks.

 **Hadrian's room**

As soon as I arrived in my room I threw up soundly before collapsing on the floor breathing heavy. "You have killed." Salazar remarked glaring at me, waiting to know why before declaring is approval or disapproval of the matter. "Why?"

"My brother... I mean... Tom riddle, he was here, he was Quirrel."

"So your assumptions proved correct?" He inquired slowly with more feeling to his voice now.

"Sadly so, yes. He would have killed Daniel... I needed to stop him." Although admittedly I didn't need to use Fiendfyre to do it.

"Then why are you crying? Why are you throwing up? You saved a life, you are part of a great war, soldiers either kill or they are killed. And for now... my dear boy, make no mistake you are a soldier." He turned to Lutain who had slithered out from my robes.

 _'Go and see if you can't find the Ladies Greengrass and Davis'_ He asked Lutain who looked to me for a second before nodding to himself clearly deciding that this was a good idea.

I sighed. "That's unnecessary Ancestor."

"No, it is entirely necessary to remind you of who you are Hadrian Black, protector of your family. You are no killer. And if you will not believe it from my lips. You surely will from theirs."

And of course... he was right. Tracey and Daphne coming inside my room in their nightgowns and hugging me, was the best thing for my pained conscience.

No words were exchanged and they both spent the night with me in my room and on my bed.


	6. Chapter 6: The Apprentice

Alright first off, is a heads up. My Vacation has come to an end and therefore updates will slow down now. I'll try to keep things going on a weekly basis but can't promise that'll be possible. Worst case scenario is you won't see an update for 2 months and then a couple of chapters within a week.

Since I don't think I've mentioned this here is a warning for you. This story will contain some same sex relations. Mainly of course that of Harry's girls.

There will be Daphne/Tracey, there will be Susan/Hannah. **Perhaps/or perhaps** **not** specifically written but at the very least implied.

Rant/start

Also because people seem to think it's a bad thing and like writing me pm's on the matter. Yes... If I had the chance to make a harem relationship work in real life I would. This is my story, so of course it contains trace amounts of wish fulfilment. That's what writing is for. Me using the shit that my heads throws around up there to entertain people and allow them, and myself. A way out into the world of fantasy.

I'm not ashamed of it, nor do I see why I should be. If you want a story that works like the real world. 1: Why are you reading Harry Potter? 2: Why don't you move away from your desk and interact with said real world? /rant end

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own HP and even the initial idea for this wasn't mine. Have to thank Ordinarily Prudent for this one. Writings mine though...

* * *

 **The Apprentice**

I awoke to both Daphne and Tracey lying on my chest. And if I had wanted to I could have easily looked at their blossoming chests as their night gowns had slipped out of place and were granting easy access.

But after last night and what they had done for me I felt it would have been extremely dishonourable to do so.

Instead I moved slowly from the bed so as not to wake them. Lutain came up to me and nuzzled my neck making sure I knew of his support as Salazar watched over me from the right of my desk smiling contently about how I was dealing with my first... and sadly not last kill.

I spent the next hour composing a letter to the Flamel family.

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Flamel,_

 _my name is Hadrian Salazar Black. And I have just taken the Philosophers stone from it's hiding place within Hogwarts, where it nearly stolen by the half blood Tom Riddle, or as you might better know him, the Dark Lord Voldemort._

 _I don't know what circumstances led you to giving a magical item of such value away, but I would like you to consider taking it back. If that is not in your interest I shall destroy it myself after taking some time to study it._

 _I've always been very interested in all branches of magic. Entchanting, Transfiguration and Potions are all subjects I would love to gain deeper understanding in._

 _The three... as you well know. Combine into what is commonly referred to as: Alchemy. The last student you took was Albus Dumbledore, so please... consider this letter my official application. Enclosed with this letter, you will find notes of the magical enchantments, potions ingredients and transfigurations in properties that... in my meagre understanding. Make up the Philosophers stone._

 _With great respect and admiration,_

 _Hadrian Salazar Black_

As suggested in my letter I began to break down the components of the stone, I found a lot, and more than many of the seventh years would have, so I was sure. If I had more time I might have done a better job. But I didn't. The Flamels could ruin my mother and me with a nod of their heads. So I didn't want them to think I'd stolen from them. In fact, if they didn't consider themselves anomalies and would actually interfere in wars... Riddle would have had a lot more issues during his first uprising. To be fair... they thought the ICW had it handled. Look how that turned out.

By the time I finished I realized both girls had been watching me from the bed while playing a round of exploding snap.

"Good morning." I said smiling.

"How are you Hadrian?" Tracey asked worriedly.

"Much better, thanks to both of you. Are you sure you..."

Daphne shook her blonde head. "We don't mind at all. You protected your family the same way Aurors and Hitwizards have to. You are still our friend."

"And now... I'm going to take a shower. Daph you coming?"

"Yeah, shall we ask Hadrian to come too?" The blonde asked making me turn scarlet. She knew exactly what to do to get me spluttering about like an idiot.

"Maybe later..." Tracey said winking at me.

I sent my letter and the end of the year proceeded as one would expect. For a while there were discussions in Slytherin to attain the house championship, but truth be told we just didn't care for it. It was simply one more thing to divide the houses.

I visited my brother only once in the hospital wing, I knew how James Potter would get off on the whole: 'My son killed a dark wizard thing' But as much as I had to deal with the actual kill... so did Daniel for thinking he had done it instead.

 **Hospital Wing**

I surveyed the room before I entered. Not wanting people to eavesdrop on what I was about to say. Our 'father' had just left, as I had expected with a proud smile on his face.

Meanwhile Daniel was staring out of a window completely lost in his thoughts. I made no attempt to get his attention instead I just sat down next to his bed... and waited. It didn't take long for him to speak.

"What do you want, Hadrian?"

"Wanted to see how you're dealing with what happened. And from what I've gathered so far... that's not all too well." He turned around, obviously having cried as his eyes looked red and puffy.

"What would you know about what this feels like?" I sighed, there was no answer to this where I wasn't going to tell him that I'd actually done it. So instead... I did story time.

"What do you know about Gramps? Did 'they' ever tell you anything about him at all?" He stared at me for a moment, but at least seemed thankful I was trying to get his mind of things.

"Nothing, he married Grandma out of school. Dad says he was an Auror." I snorted, course he would. James Potter for all his skill in battle transfiguration was remarkably ignorant about things he believes unimportant. In this case, he most likely simply down played his father.

"Charlus Potter, started out as an auror until he advanced to head up his own squad before rising to be Head of the DMLE. It was a rocket like ascension, brought about by skill and of course his blood status. But that's not what I meant. Did they never tell you that your Grandfather was a war hero?" His eyes grew wide.

"Really? What'd he do?" I smiled at his curiosity. There was hope for him yet.

"He was called to serve during World War 2 as most other young man were during the time. It's well known that Hitler was fond of the occult. So it shouldn't surprise you to hear that he and Gellert Grindlewald, struck a deal for power.

There was a lot of blood shed, you know the history books. 'Mass slaughter for the greater Good!' He and Hitler got along well. That was until Gramps was called to service. Grindlewald was too powerful and Dumbledore was sitting on his wrinkled behind. So the Queen called the most powerful wizards and witches the country had ever produced back to England.

Charlus Potter, Arcturus Black, Augustus Smythe, Elphinstone Urquart and Filius Flitwick. They would later be joined by Alexander Livet and Albert Soleil of France. They were supposed to become a rapid response unit against Grindlewald himself. Where he was, they were. But they became so much more than that. Gramps's tactics won us small victories all over the Normandy. It was those man who made sure our soldiers weren't cut down by machine gun fire at the beaches. Not all wizards are capable of the necessary shields... they were. The seven man, became the Queens Marauders." I saw Daniels eye twitch and grinned even broader. It wasn't really the fact that James was a prankster during Hogwarts that steadily saw father and son grow apart. It was his complete lack of consideration for the dead friends of his father that did it.

"They all made it far, Grindlewald was getting desperate as it became clear that Hitler was loosing the war and he would loose his biggest ally. So he launched his biggest offensive yet. One strike that was supposed to wipe out the entirety of the English wizards participating in world war 2. But the Marauders had contacts... and they knew where he was going to be. An ambush was set up. It was supposed to be a night battle... the Walpurgis Knights were to use the thick fog as cover. That was until Flitwick and Soleil created light orbs so bright, it was as though it was day. Grindlewald... hadn't seen that coming. His followers, hundreds of his Knights of Walpurgis stormed the camp only to find it empty... empty of all but the Marauders traps. Siege and explosion spells hit and diminished his ranks.

It was a mass battle, sadly it soon became apparent that our side was loosing. We were just outnumbered.

Then suddenly, at some point during the battle... Arcuturus Black spotted a weakness in the enemies battle formation. There was a near clear cut path to Grindlewald, if he died... wizard support for Hitler would die with him. So of course, without a second thought, Black broke rank and charged. He send a large ribbon cutter curse out front, many ducked... some weren't quite so lucky. He engaged Grindlewald in a fierce duel as the rest of his unit was trying to catch up. Sadly... Grindlewald was fast, skilled and extremely powerful. Arcturus was good, fast and agile himself. He weaved through the attacks and retaliated as best he could... he just wasn't good enough.

Still... the Dark Lord was injured, so Charlus went in, blasting his way not towards his friend but deeper into enemy ranks. He felt the anti apparation wards break down... and then, of course. Dumbledore arrived.

Both man disappeared. Only Charlus didn't care, how was he going to return to Dorea without her brother? How was he to tell her? Grieve and rage overtook him, and the Potter temper flared."

"What happened?" Daniel asked carefully.

"He slaughtered the lot of them." Daniel flinched backwards as my eyes glowed at him.

"He used some kind of explosive rune cluster, it went on to spread to nearly every Knight of Walpurgis on the Battlefield. Those who did not flee, died that day." I really didn't feel like explaining the Runemage Legacy in it's entirety, so this would do.

"That's terrible." Daniel said making me shrug.

"It's war little brother. Do you know why I've told you that story?" He shook his head ignoring my little brother remark. I was still the older twin... even if just by a few minutes.

"Because with Dumbledore beating Grindlewald, and Charlus Potter taking care of many of his most high ranking followers, they won the war. And Gramps... gramps gained the moniker of Butcher of Walpurgis. He fought and killed because he had no choice... I'll say it again. It's war. And make no mistake. You are in one right now. You are a soldier, and soldiers kill or they are killed. It doesn't matter what spell you use, light, dark... what matters is your intend behind those spells. Do you cast them to kill... because you enjoy it? Or did you cast it to protect the man or woman next to you? You have strong protection. If what I heard is right... it's some kind of Blood Ward. So leave it at that. Know that Lily Potter protected you and you're alive because of her. Be happy that you return to your family this summer, when so many other soldiers in war never get the chance." I got up letting out a long breath.

"I've talked enough now... get some sleep little brother. What Demons would dare to disturb the sleep of the boy-who-lived?" I said laughing to myself. As I turned around to leave his hand came to grab my wrist, so I looked back.

For a moment... I thought he would ask. For a moment, I was sure he knew. For a moment... I was the big brother he'd never had. But as they always must, the moment came to an end and Daniel didn't ask, or state what I thought had at least flickered across his mind as an insane idea. But that day... was not the day for him to learn about me.

"Thanks Hadrian." He just mumbled gratefully.

"Get some sleep, Dani." He gave a nod. "Wouldn't want your fans seeing you all puffy eyed." I grinned and waved my hand over my shoulder as I left laughing again.

"ASSHOLE!" He yelled after me before clearly getting reprimanded by Madam Pomfrey who quickly stormed out from her office to scold him. Life was good.

* * *

 **End of the year**

The trainride was quiet business, we talked about our plans for the summer, which involved a trip to the Cote d'Azur with a two week stay. A couple of Quidditch games with Theo and and Blaise. And of course the U-13 World Duelling Championship I would attend with Sue as a doubles team. It was also highly likely that she and I would met in the finals of the singles competition.

Cameron came over, he'd be starting as an Auror in two weeks, just as my dear cousin Nym would. For now they were going... steady. In their own words. We shook hands, he'd taught me a lot about how Slytherin needed to be run. The house of the serpents would only respond to a strong hand. And that's exactly what it would be getting in about two months.

"See you in france." Hermione whispered as she walked past me brushing my arm which made me smile.

I kissed the back of Daphne's hand slowly while smirking at her. It was good to be able to make the Ice Queen blush. She kissed my cheek and left. We'd meet again in a few days for some duelling training.

Both Susan and Hannah then did the same. "If you want to invite us." Hannah said blushing slightly as well. "We'll come to your birthday this year." I gave her a megawatt smile. Oh this year had been good.

Well... apart from me having to kill. But still. I'd been prepared for it by my grandfather. A war was brewing. Charlus had to fight... and had he and his unit not held back and slaughtered those wanting to follow after their Lord and help him against Dumbledore... The old man would have never come out of the Duel alive. And here... you see of course one more of the problems of the magical world. No one _ever_ does _any_ research.

"I'd love to have you over. Whenever you want to chat just floo me okay? Just call out Black Manor, the password is Charlus." They left the compartment leaving me and Tracey alone.

"Thanks for an amazing year Hadrian." She leaned over but hesitated, and then she pecked my lips while erupting in a blush that would make the sun jealous. I of course... did the same.

"It's been a long time since we ran along a beach naked. I just thought I'd remind you that we're growing up. Also I've been wanting to do that for years." She was now looking down and nervously rubbing the back of her hand with the other.

I hugged her, I'd learned that being awkward never helped anybody. It just made things more complicated. Speaking of complicated...

"I like you too." Trace then hugged me back. I was just a bit surprised is all, granted we were eleven and the whole concept of sexually was something that we were slowly working towards. But in all honesty I'd been sure she and Daphne were... well. Gay.

Tracey chuckled. "Well I like Daphne too, she's my best friend... well right next to you. I was hoping you would go out with both of us."

"That'd be Daphs choice too though." Trace grinned.

"Oh don't worry about that... but I'll leave her to do all that in her own time. We should talk about it when she does come and tell you." She looked up from my arms neatly snuggled up to my chest. Her smell, the way her body felt against mine. It was... really nice.

"Will you kiss me goodbye?" I asked her making her grin again.

"I'll kiss you... see you soon. Very soon." I cupped her olive skinned cheek and our lips touched again. I would soon find myself craving that contact.

My mother could see it of course, not only in the skip in Tracey's step, but also on the goofy smile on my face. "Tell me everything." She said hugging me tight. Oh it was good to be home.

* * *

 **Black Manor, the same evening**

"And so you killed him." My mother stated staring at me... not unlike Salazar stared at me to be honest. She sighed and came over to squeeze me back into a hug. "I know it couldn't have been easy. But I'm proud of you."

"Thank you."

"Now tell me how you feel." I sighed at her question.

"I'm not sure, in the beginning I was... sick. I couldn't help but see the fire burn him but then I started thinking about it. And the more I think about it... I can't really see Tom Riddle as a human anymore. He's butchered and killed hundreds of wizards, witches and mundanes. He's a monster... and there's only one way to get rid of one... which is to kill it." She lovingly stroked my hair and chuckled.

"Oh you've done a number on the boy my dear Charlus." The portrait just smiled.

"He's his own man. Honour Thy Blood son. Worry about the consequences later." The regal looking man in the picture than leaned back in his chair and grinned wider making him more than ever, look like me.

"Now what's this I hear about girl troubles?" I blushed.

"There's no trouble!" I argued like a petulant child making them both laugh out loud.

"Don't take anything for granted and work hard on whatever relationship you want to have with her." Charlus offered kindly raising the glass of Firewhiskey in his portrait.

I was about to say something a clearly pubescent teen would say... but was luckily stopped by the bell ringing on our door.

"Lord Flamel and his Lady wish entrance to the Manor." Kreacher announced looking to my mother for permission.

"Friends of yours?" She asked me reading the shock of my face.

"I hope so, let them in!" I declared excitedly.

A man with short brown hair swaggered inside, he wore a casual Muggle suit. While... who I rightly assumed to be his wife, wore a light white sunddress. Her fiery red hair fell down to just about her neck making me stare at the beautiful woman.

"I still got it." Her melodic voice declared charmingly.

"Dear... he is a teen, and you are clearly in your prime. What other reaction could he possibly give?" He smiled at his long time wife before turning to me and my mother.

"Welcome to Black Manor, may I ask what this visit is about?"

"Your most charming son, has sent a very intriguing letter to my husband and I. So we wanted to see if it was true." I grinned at the Lady Flamel.

"Dobby, please bring me the stone." There was a very silent pop from out of nowhere before Dobby reappeared holding up the blood red Philosophers stone.

"I return your property."

Nicholas then levitated the stone out of my hand and towards him with a simple wave of his hand.

"The reason we're here, is because I thought it would be appropriate to administer a small test. I was assured that the stone would be well protected against the Dark Lord himself. So I must ask how you came to be in it's possession. Especially as Albus seems to think it was destroyed." I went and explained all that had happened in the chamber. Nicholas closed his eyes as he listened to my short story.

"You are very lucky." He finally declared. "I assume the chess was designed to duel the players. Either Albus deactivated the entchantment... or Tom weakened it sufficiently for it not to activate. I'll prefer not to think on either possibility right now. And simply say... for a first year. Very well done. As for your application... once more. Your understanding of subjects of magic exceed those of your peers but no small margin. I've brought something... a written exam I compiled. And would like you to answer it to the best of your abilities." I looked to my mother who had been silently watching.

"By all means." She said allowing me to proceed. I picked up my Thunderbird feather Quill and got to work.

The questions were hard and there were some I couldn't answer. They were related to advanced magical theory, some so I would later learn were mastery questions from all branches of magic. Others wanted me to describe very specified transfiguration spells that... unless they came up in class or at a later job prospect I just wouldn't learn.

When I was done, about 4 hours later I handed the papers back to Nicholas who then stood up.

"Very well, I'll grade your work and contact you with my decision for a potential apprenticeship."

"I appreciate the chance Sir." He smiled.

"Thank you for allowing us in your delightful home." Perenelle offered curtsying to the Lady Black... who I saw perhaps for the first time ever... blush.

We waved them goodbye and after they disappeared we high fived in the privacy of our home before settling down. It was an honour in itself to meet the Flamels. They were extremely private people and spent most of their time advancing magical knowledge.

Something I wanted to do as well at some point in the future, it was a valid career after Hogwarts.

For now however, I would need to attend my businesses and make sure my immediate plans went of without a hitch.


	7. Chapter 7: Family Business

73 Reviews... blows my mind people. It really does. A big thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this, ask questions or points out mistakes. I appreciate the lot of you.

To the guest Review of: Your biggest Fan. Sorry but Hannah is going to be with Hadrian. Right now I think I'll pair Neville with Luna. I've always liked that pairing.

I apologize if there are more grammar errors than normally. Like I said I don't have as much time on my hands as I did during my vacation. So proof reading, while done, is not done as often and as thoroughly as I'd like.

Any changes to the way the characters look, like eyecolour or whatever else you care to think off, is intentional.

 **Disclaimer** : You know the drill...

* * *

Family Business

 **2 Weeks later, somewhere above Paris**

It was clearly the first time Hermione had dressed up for anything. She was highly uncomfortable in her light blue dress and stuck close to Blaise, Theo and myself.

Attendance was very good indeed. Neither Susan nor Hannah could believe their luck. This was a long awaited broom unveiling and because of me they'd gotten an invite.

Amelia Bones stood slightly to the side conversing with one of the stationed French Aurors.

Meanwhile Erica Zabini, Blaise's mother was shamelessly flirting with not one but two business man making the boy continuously look over and growl at them threateningly.

We stood in a large lavishly decorated ball room with three pedestals throughout the room, all of them yet veiled by large pieces of white cloth.

Above us all, was the Companies name and it's current slogan. Pulsing and floating throughout the room for all to see.

"VITESSE! Taking you to the future... at your speed."

"Mr. Black!" I turned to find a bald, dark skinned man approaching me with a beaming smile. And indeed he had all the reason in the world to be happy.

"Ali Bashir, Mr. Black. A pleasure to finally meet you." I shook his hand I'd made sure to hire him as a designer. He was the reason we added the third product to 'my' line of brooms. Initially I'd been little more than an investor, however I did send a few suggestions over the past year. As my investment grew so did my share of the company, and now... I all but owned Vitesse. From a small start up to a Nimbus competitor in little more than 2 years. Impressive, no? "Mrs. Black... so glad to see you could make it."

"There was no way we were going to miss this." My mother told him eagerly before favouring me with a proud look.

"Is everything prepared and ready?" I asked making him beam a happy and excited smile.

"The guests are fed and watered, all those we invited have come... I think it might be time." I'd pumped nearly 200.000 Galleons into the company funding designs and material. There were other investors of course. But none came close to mine. The Goblins at Gringotts would watch my Nimbus investments closely, their worth was about to plummet earlier than we'd anticipated. I'd used the money I'd made of off them and used all of it to finance the competition. Shame really... in the muggle world, what I was doing would be considered highly illegal.

The lights dimmed, the music stopped and flood lights put the three pedestals into the spotlight.

As I'd made him Head Researcher, it was Ali Bashir himself who was gently floated upwards by his assistants.

"Ladies and Gentleman, dearest guests. My name is Ali Bashir, and it is my privilege to welcome you to the future... of transportation."

A long speech about thanking those who'd made it all possible, among them of course, myself, the minister and the aurors there to make sure nothing could go wrong and everyone was safe.

Finally, he turned to his right to introduce our first broom.

"Road trips have a long tradition, but who here truly enjoys riding his broom from one end of the country, to the other. Even with all the cushioning charms in the world it's going to grow uncomfortable. I therefore introduce you to our first new broom: THE SKYHOG!"

It was of course clearly modelled after a motorcycle... only without the wheels. There was a larger than normal handle, with a seat modelled on top. Instead of the foot rests in the back, they were in front.

"With it's stabilization charms, it can be flown completely without the use of ones hands, alternatively of course we have the hand rests that can be mounted a the front. Now everyone please welcome Gwenog Jones of the Holyhead Harpys!" The young woman swung her long legs over the broom, leant back and said:

"UP." With gentle gust of wind the magic activated and began lifting her slowly off the ground.

Max speed: 220 mph, the fastest broom ever created. Weather protection that would automatically activate once the broom was hit by water in the air. And Origin to Destination feature, that would allow the rider of the broom to strap himself in and sleep through the entire flight.

Wizard transportation had always been an issue. Not all families had the money to connect their floo to the network. And the powder cost a small fortune and then there was the possibility of missfire and you not even appearing where you wanted to be.

Next up was family transportation. And so Ali unveiled the 'broom' to his left. Two connected brooms with two seats on each, similar to the Skyhog. It had an automatic transfiguration charm attached to turn into a nice Persian rug keeping all enchantments in place. Not all ICW members had a ban on them, and they were simply more comfortable to travel on. It's max speed was a comfortable 100 mph.

So far so good. People were clapping as Ali himself demonstrated the broom and even asked some of the crowd to join him.

"The best for last." He declared flushed from flying the rug. "I present to you the future of sports entertainment. The Silverlight!"

I smirked, we'd beaten Spudmoore by more than a year and his intended Firebolt was going to be old news now. The Silverlight clocked around 150 mph when flown at full speed, but had a turbo function to go for 200. Not only would it hover in mid air when told to do so, it also had a security function to return to ground when suddenly demounted.

Thunderous applause filled the room as the ceiling was vanished and Ali Bashir welcomed the Seeker of the recent English Quidditch Champions. "Benjy Williams of Puddlemere United!" Hermione Granger gasped as he pulled barrel rolls and a dive that would leave the old Nimbus 2000 nothing more than splinters on the ground.

The girls all watched me smirk as the seeker took of into the sky before coming down in a flash, showing off not only all the security features, but also the Goblin made foot rests, granting more stability and speed.

"You are not going to fly one of those contraptions are you?" Daphne asked worriedly leaning into my ear.

"Oh yes I am..." I just breathed, I'd wanted to be wow'd just like all the others. And I was. The broom was lean cut, but strong. It would easily hold up to most crashes especially with all the protection charms on it.

The evening went on and so I shared dances with all of the girls just as I was taught to do in my younger years.

"Thanks for having us Hadrian." Hannah declared as we slowly danced along the floor.

"Any time." I told her admiring her in her red dress. She rested her head comfortably against my shoulder as I pulled her closer. One perfect night...

A familiar looking Goblin came over just after we'd sat down for refreshments.

"Crow Barchoke." I said smiling widely.

"Dearest Hadrian." We shook hands touching the others shoulder with our free ones. There was another Goblin with him today. One I'd seen before. A younger one and one that had lost a bet to me before.

"Lady Black, as always it's a pleasure to see you." Barchoke told my mother.

"And you, you old charmer." They both gave the other a slight bow and curtsy respectively before he turned back to me.

"Let me officially introduce you, this is my son Gryphook. There is a business venture in Germany Director Ragnok wishes me to attend over the course of the coming year. I've thus decided to give away one of my accounts to him... as to lighten my work load." He sighed as he saw my face fall. This wasn't funny at all even if he was joking.

"As you well know, Goblins are a very... family oriented people. Please look at this not from a wizards stand point. But from mine. Just as my father did before me, I'm privileged to introduce my son to you as your new Account manager. I guarantee you, he will give you his best work." I snorted.

"Yes well... please excuse me." My mother sighed as I left.

"Please excuse him." Barchoke laughed heartily.

"No need Madam Black. Gryphook can count himself lucky. When my father introduced me to Charlus and Fleamont, Charlus declared all business with the Goblins would come to an end if the decision was not immediately revoked. Just as my father and Charlus's had a history, so do we. And my son will do his utmost to earn Hadrian's trust... just the way I did with Charlus and later you."

"I will go speak to him now." Gryphook said with conviction walking off.

"Should we follow them?"

"No... this will have to play out. Now that I've retired, could I interest you in a glass of wine... Dorea?" She smiled kindly at one of her eldest friends.

"After you, Barchoke."

I found myself out at the terrace, overlooking Paris below us. The idea had been to make the location of this presentation something memorable... but this... this could work for a hotel.

"Mr. Black." I didn't turn around. Gryphook... I knew very little about him back then, I'll admit that it wasn't a reason to ignore him. But as any Goblin well knows... trust is the most important thing between a client and his manager.

"I won't be going away." He stated.

"I've known your father for the better part of 6 years... I know nothing about you apart from the fact that you lost a bet against me. So please excuse me when I don't feel like wasting my business ideas." I heard him snarl, I was grating on his honour. As was the point of course.

I'd have to find someone else I could trust. I'd later argued that had Gryphook sat in on his fathers previous meetings with me and my m other it would have all gone very differently, better... easier. But that was just not the Goblin way.

I was about to return to the 'party' when we suddenly heard a very girly sounding scream from the terrace one over. The picture presented was pretty strange, there was a girl that was holding an older Gentleman over the bars protecting people from falling of the ball room we'd created in the sky. Her face kept contorting and forming a beak instead of mouth and nose. And the scream had in fact not been here... but the Gentleman she was holding over.

"How dare you attempt to touch me you filthy animal." She said in perfect French. "I should throw you to the people of Paris!" I really liked the savageness in her voice.

By the time I was over to there, one of the Aurors had seemingly disarmed the situation and was now reprimanding the girl and what can I say? I do have Charlus Potters blood in me.

"Sir, I think you should leave her alone." He looked at me and straightened out his French Auror robes.

"And why is that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"Obviously this man attempted to lay hands on her, clearly she should have dropped him." The man cracked a very quick smirk before schooling his expressions back into neutral.

"So you think throwing people like him of a building will solve the issue?" I looked at her and back at the adult Gentleman in front of me.

"At the very least, Sir. I think I would feel much better afterwards." I told him thinking of doing that to Draco Malfoy... sweet... sweet release. The girl chimed in with laughter like wind chimes. Her silvery eyes captivated me... just like Daphne's sapphire ones did.

After straightening out her dress that perfectly accompanied her hair she held out her hand and I the perfectly raised Pure blood of course took it and kissed the back of it.

"Hadrian Black, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She blushed cutely for me before curtsying.

"Fleur Delacour, and I'm sure it is." She said smiling confidently.

"Would you care for some company?" I asked making her shrug. At the time part of me found it rude, with my Occlumency shields I didn't even feel her allure pulling at me, so I had no idea it was even there.

"At the very least I can introduce you to some of my friends from school." And finally we left. I introduced to the girls which clearly had her intrigued. Gryphook turned up again around that time. There are only 2 ways a Goblin knows to have someone recognize him... pay him off, or do battle. He chose the letter, surely uninformed of my previous training.

My social obligations fulfilled I followed him to a back room. I'd talked to all investors and after excusing myself from my guests I was free to do as I pleased.

Gryphook took of his vest and I did the same for the Acromantula Silk robes. They'd cost a small fortune and I wasn't about to let them be destroyed.

"Do we fight... or duel?" I asked unbuttoning the shirt as well.

"If you won't trust me, you'll at least respect me." I barked a dry laugh at him. Overconfidence... would be his downfall.

"Fight it is then." I folded back my sleeves and got into stance. Which surprised him. "May your bones become brittle and break."

"Goblin bones are strong." He said confidently before he charged with a snarl.

He went for my legs first, this was normal for a Goblin as the average height for a wizard was about 2-3 feet taller than a Goblin. But I was nearly 12 at the time so still had some growing to do.

His claws swiped at me as I sidestepped easily, before lifting my foot to let his attack pass me by.

I used the momentum to turn quickly and deliver a round house kick to his neck, but he expertly blocked the attempt. Gryphook swiftly followed up by grappling me. He took the leg and attempted to throw me.

I jumped with my other leg, reading his intentions and connected my foot with his face, and more specifically, his nose that gave a nice audible crunch. I'd gone and broken it in one go.

After I dropped to the ground I quickly spun around, call it an instance of break dancing if you will, and went for his legs. The young Goblin read me, blocked me and managed to kick me away, although only hitting my arms.

He growled, now more than ever a feral look in his eyes. "Not so strong after all." I said smirking making him charge me again. A swipe was delivered to my head twice and deep gashes opened up on both the right and left side of my face as his claws connected.

In retrospect I have to admit I'm glad we didn't resort to using actual weapons, who knows what might have happened then.

I attempted to deliver a counter strike to his jaw with my left but was deftly stopped as he caught my hand and twisted the wrist. The pain was bearable but I still screamed. When he came to swipe at me again, I guarded against both hands and delivered the most powerful kick I could muster to his genitals. It was his turn to scream then.

I followed up with a headbutt, body blows and a drop kick, which saw him impact the side of the room with a heavy groan. He was up quickly and like a panther leapt at me pummelling me into the ground, hitting at whatever body parts he could get his fists on.

When I managed to throw him of at last, I got hold of his follow up punch, twisted his arm, got behind him and brought my own elbow down on it, breaking that as well. The swipe of his left got me and made me double over and kneel down. As I got up I threw my hand in his face, and with it the dust inside it. He wanted a fight, he'd got one now.

With him disoriented I stepped on both of his feet before delivering a spinning kick to his back. Gryphook fell forward unto a table, I lost no time and dragged him along the length of it, before I finally smashed his head repeatedly into the nearest wall at the end of it. Our fight ended with me pulling him down from the table and throwing him into the corner of the room with a snarl of my own.

Like I said before... the goal of Goblin martial arts is to break your opponent. And he was broken now.

I took a long calming breath and stared at him as I allowed my muscles and stance to relax. I re-clothed myself, Dobby was there out of nowhere tending to the gashes on my cheeks. The first aid ended quickly enough and I didn't want to leave the girls by themselves any longer.

"Not good enough." I stated as I left without looking back. A final blow to his honour as a Goblin warrior. He knew well enough that if these were the pits, he would no longer have a head attached to his body.

I found my mother animately chatting with Hermione Granger, the young first generation witch apparently arguing about how backwards the magical world was. And in some cases she was right. In others, like in case of electrical devices we simply hadn't figured out how to make them work around magic without shortening them out. My mother had been an unspeakable for most of her life, and knew much about the workings of magic. Her experience and knowledge drew the bushy haired bookworm in.

Daphne, Tracey and Fleur were doing a kind of silly dance to some rockier music on the dancefloor, while Hannah seemed to enjoy herself dancing with a french boy.

Susan however was free, had just spotted me and was coming over.

"Did you win?" She asked grinning widely.

"Of course I did, you okay?" The red head chuckled.

"You're asking me? Have you looked into a mirror?" I shrugged I didn't feel to terrible. Fact was I was pretty proud of myself for having kicked Gryphooks ass. There'd always be only a select number of Goblins and people who could claim that.

"So what happened?" Susan asked in an extremely concerned tone with her grin quickly fading away.

"Nothing really, my new Gringotts account manager and I had a disagreement." She held out her hand. For a moment I didn't know what she want until I followed her eyes to my left.

"Do you know healing spells?"

"I do, let's just say Hannah was a wild child." I laughed light heartedly, I could imagine and so I offered my injured wrist. She turned it with great care before circling her wand around it and nodding to herself. Noting the broken wrist.

"Brackium Emendo."

Barchoke passed me and simply whispered. "Is he alive?"

"He's your son... of course he's alive." He nodded with great relief in his eyes. He'd been worried for Gryphook. "My business with Gringotts is concluded until you return Crow Barchoke." He gave a nod unable to fight me on it. Not after his son had lost.

 **Back Room**

Barchoke found his son in the room, he was beaten and bruised and his ego had taken a substantial hit, but they clearly hadn't gone all out. He knew well enough that if Hadrian tried, he could kill a man or in this case a goblin without the use of a wand. That's how skilled and trained in hand to hand combat he was

"I warned you, didn't I?" He said after locking the door. This was to be an extremely private moment of family. The Goblin knelt before the downed form of his son. "But you wouldn't listen, you told me to take the job in Germany, you told me you were ready."

"I... didn't expect him to fight me." Barchoke laughed coldly at his son, there was now disappointment displayed in his eyes.

"Fight you? Oh my dear son, he has done nothing of the sort. If you'd fought you would be dead. What he did was give you a chance to prove your strength. When I was first introduced to Charlus and Fleamont Potter, I was highly disappointed at the younger brother simply accepted me. But Charlus... he was different. Just like Hadrian he challenged me. And like you, my son. I got my ass handed to me. You have to remember that the Potters have always been a family of warriors and business man. It's the reason why the Goblin Nation has always had good relations with them."

"What do I do?" Gryphook asked unsure of how to proceed. He did not want to shame his father further by stepping back from his position now. The information would lick through Gringotts like wildfire. And before the day was done... the parasites of their society would come crawling for their families fortune. A fortune that had been amassed with business and cooperation between the Faulhurst clan, and the Potters... now, the Blacks. A decade of partnership had been destroyed when James Potter had taken on the headship of his house... that was until Hadrian had come along with Dorea Potter-Black, his mother and guardian. It had been as though Charlus had simply walked back into the bank. Gryphook well remembered the toast his father had spoken at the dinner table that night. "To Family and Business."

"What did _you_ do father?"

"You will have to find that out for yourself, just like my father told me, I will tell you this. The future of our Clans dealings with the man that just kicked your ass up and down this room, depends on what you next decide. If Hadrian truly drops you from his service, and insists on my continuing to be his account manager. It will not only shame you, but also bring trouble for our family. So figure it out." Gryphook flinched from the edge in his fathers voice.

The U-13 Championship wasn't anything special, the children there were barely able to cast anything more powerful than a stunner. The best of them. A Japanese girl named Hana Koyuki banished me from one side of the room to the other before I did the same to her. It was how I advanced to the finals against Sue. Against whom I won. I was well versed in wordless casting and it gave me the upper hand I needed.

Naturally we also won the doubles competition.

Daphne and I celebrated our birthdays together as had become customary. Allowing her sister Astoria to let loose as well. She would be starting Hogwarts with us that year. Susan and Hannah joined us for the first time, as did Hermione and her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were very happy to finally see some real magic being used and were present when Hermione went through the Rite of Passage blood ritual the rest of us had performed at our 11th birthdays. She and her family then stayed with us for the following two weeks at the Black vacation home at our french beach house.

* * *

 **Mid August**

Both Hannah and Daphne came over to Black Manor in the morning. And while we would be watched and chaperoned by my mother the day was going to be great. We all wore regular clothes that could easily pass for mundane and were preparing to go to Potter Manor to pick up Rose and her best friend Haley Larkin who was born to wizarding parents as well. The plan was for us to spent the day at an amusement park my sister had been bugging me to take her to for months. Lily was too busy grading papers, OWL's and NEWT's. While James... well James generally doesn't care much for the company of his family. Especially when that family includes 'Lily 'a pity she just became a Professor' Potter. When your intellect grants you the opportunity to go however far you like in the world... you don't just let your asshole of a boyfriend get you pregnant right out of school. Not even if you're convinced you love said asshole with all you are. You live to at least a hundred in a relatively healthy state... granted unless you get some magical sickness. Still, even as a 70 year old that would just mean you go from the equivalent of a 40 year old Muggle, to sick and possibly dying. It's not like you'll have the same age related problems that the normals have. I mean really, can someone please explain why I should have kids in what is basically my teens, cause I don't see a reason.

In preparation for this trip, I sent my mother off to change three times. I don't care how conservatively she was brought up. I won't allow her to go out looking like a depressed widow. I've always loved my Grandfather, but he's been dead for 12 years. I'd admired her dedication and loyalty to him as I grew up. But now I see a woman who could still have children. Who could still go out and find love again. And I wanted that for her. And hoped that perhaps one day she might. For now... I was going to have to accept her looking a bit out of place.

Hannah and I were going to wear jeans, she in wine red blouse and I in a white dress shirt. While Daphne was going with a yellow sundress. My two all time favourite blondes.

When we arrived Lily opened the door unleashing my sister and her best friend on us. Haley was a cute kid, soft amber hair and a tameness to it I was sure left my sister feeling at least a little jealous. "I'm Hadrian but since you're friends with Rose here, you can call me Harry." I said smiling at her as she did the same.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Haley." She said dutifully before shaking my hand in what I assumed was someone's poor attempt at teaching the girl Pure blood customs on short notice.

"And these are my friends, Daphne and Hannah." Rose knew Daphne, at least they'd seen each other before. The Potters had been very keen on trying to keep her away from what they considered the dark families... like the Greengrasses for example. My sister blushed a deep scarlet when Daph squatted down and kissed her forehead.

"Hey little Rosy." She said grinning broadly. While Hannah just chuckled and noted Haley staring from her to Daphne and back in what could only be described as fascination.

"You're pretty!" The girl gushed before blushing madly like my sister had.

"Thank you." Daphne told her happily spinning around to show off.

"Yes, thank you very much." Hannah agreed before scooping the younger girl up in a hug and assuring her that the two prettiest young witches around for the day were none other than Haley and Rosy themselves.

This of course set the tone for the rest of the day. My mother kept in the background while we went around together eating ice cream and cotton candy. The two youngest leading us to wherever they wanted to go. Including a couple of different roller coaster, wild water rafting... for which we secured everyone with a couple of personal wards and finally the Ferris wheel.

It was clear that my sister would grow to love flying. Perhaps it's a thing in the Potter blood... our kind does seem to take to the air quite naturally. Haley on the other hand seemed to enjoy the slower rides. She loved the Ferris wheel, but the sharper roller coasters were clearly not her cup of tea.

The girls bonded quickly, I was especially thrilled for Rosy who'd always wanted a 'big sister'. I honestly thought she could use someone teaching her the things Lily and James felt were too... 'Pure blood' for her.

By the time we got ready to leave, Rosy was riding Daphne's back tiredly, while Haley was doing the same on Hannah's. Honorary big sisters and all to both of the younger girls. Or so I'd be told shortly.

Meanwhile I'd been designated the bag carrier. Sounds worse than it is really, magic does tend to make things easier. There was some stuffed Animals, toys and sweets for them to eat later. I'm happy to say my mother made multiple photographs that day and all of us have a moving picture of it on our nigh stands.

Both Haley and Rosy hugged all of weakly when we arrived back at Potter Manor. They were smiling brightly but the day had obviously cost them a lot of their usual energy.

Naturally I stayed in contact with Fleur Delacour and frequently exchanged letters with her over the rest of our school break. It was through her letters that I learned about her Veela heritage, as she thanked me for being civil all night without wanting to impress or downright molest her as the man she'd dangled over the balcony had done.

She'd also found the fact that I'd attempted to protect her extremely funny. As the man that had berated her was none other than Alain Delacour. Her father.

My business with Vitesse was taking off the ground extremely well. We had orders for all three of the rooms from all around the planet. And before I started school we'd sold enough Silverlights to professional Quidditch teams all over the world for me to settle down comfortably and not have to work for at least the next 50 years. Together with the Black fortune this meant I was set for life. But I wasn't done. Money was good and you can never have enough of it. So I started mapping out more business ideas for the future. Naturally I made sure to get one of each broom for myself and a Silverlight for my two best friends. I'd helped create them after all... gotta get some perks.

* * *

 **1st September**

We met Hermione a bit early, exchanged our greetings and wished her the best. She was going to be sitting with my brother and the Weasley again. I hadn't heard from the Flamels in nearly two months, so assumed I had done poorly on the test. I was alright with that although still disappointed. It wasn't everyday you got the chance to study under the prime Alchemist and Enchanter of the past … close to 700 years.

On the train ride to Hogwarts I watched Daphne trounce Theo in a game of chess and so I was forced to avenge him earning me a kiss on the cheek from the dirt blonde girl for a well played game. Tracey had preferred to sleep the length of the ride there and was passed out leaning on my shoulder.

Slytherin gained 4 more students that year all of which would later join the schools duelling club, most likely because of what happened that evening.

"Haze them!" Draco demanded his eyes glowing with deep satisfaction. That was shortly before both Crabbe and Goyle hit the floor face first, screaming in pain. The Bone snapping course may not be as bad as the bone breaker or even the bone exploding curse. But it did hurt. Needless to say both Blaise and Theo were well versed in all of them. I smirked and walked closer and that's when he made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Potter." The smirk vanished and the common room grew considerably colder.

"What did you just call me?" It was a reflex on his part... he'd called my brother nothing else and this year we looked slightly more alike as he'd done some growing over the past year. But in my opinion the Potters died with Charlus. The aberration that had taken their place was not worth their name. And even if... on their best day they managed to live up to it. I was a Black.

I had him by the hair shortly and smashed him face first into the nearest table.

"Today you learn who your betters are Malfoy and for every time you threaten me with daddy I'll break something else. And then I'll break your father and make Aunt Cissa a widow at last. She deserves so much better than to have you for a son." I held him with one and hit him with the other hand when I let him go he attempted to curse me, with what you ask? Oh... only the extremely dangerous tickling hex. I batted the spell away before returning a cutting jinx to his arm.

All this... I did without the use of my wand. I brought up my hand again. "Suffoca." He grunted and rang for air as the first years looked on in terror.

"Listen up!" Theo yelled loudly.

"We can all agree that Cameron was an exceptional Leader of Slytherin. And he will be sorely missed. But his rules will continue to stand. The hazing stops, the bigotry is to be kept to a minimum and most importantly... there is a new top dog in town." Blaise informed them looking to me before glaring back at the crowd. "There will be poison attempts as well we know. But be assured that for every attempt on Hadrian or one of us, the ones responsible will suffer a hundred times over." I dropped Draco to the floor, by now he'd wet himself. I needed to allow him to breath my air. It wouldn't do me well to kill a student this early. Then again... if Tom Riddle managed not to get expelled it couldn't be that hard.

"Those who come after me and mine, will learn to fear me. They called my Grandfather the Butcher of Walpurgis. Come after me, and I'll introduce you to the Butcher of Hogwarts." They all looked at me as my magical aura illuminated the room. There would be those who were dumb enough to try. And they would be found in pain, with no memory of who it was that had gotten to them... but they would know. "Now I expect the Prefects to do exactly what they were chosen to do. Tell the first years about our rules and educate them on what is expected of them.

And thus... the Black was back.

The ramifications of my take over would be felt all over the castle in just a few days. As members of the other houses suddenly couldn't explain why the Slytherins were suddenly being... nice.

Snape watched his house closely that first evening and didn't miss my statement of sitting at the head of the table. He also didn't me sitting there again, the next morning while a few Slytherins, namely Crabbe and Goyle had been admitted to the hospital wing.

Theo, Blaise and I made it into the Quidditch team easily, using school brooms to get that done before pulling out the Silverlights.

5 days in, and about a dozen Slytherins in the hospital wing later I was it's King. And Draco learned the hard way about what we do with people not following my rules.

A bald Draco Malfoy would apologize to Hermione Granger in front of the entire Great Hall for calling her a Mudblood at breakfast the next morning, before running from the place in tears.

I spoke to Daniel afterwards who thanked me for helping out his friend, we shook hands on it and I asked him about our little sister Rosy. I'd met her only once during the break and we'd gone to an amusement park together with her best friend. I really wished I could have been spending more time with her. But sadly all I had was the break to take care of business and whatever else came up. On the bright side my sister... like Fleur wrote letters often, so we were always in some kind of contact. I was keen to keep it that way.

That year we created a study group. Susan, Hannah, Daphne, Tracey, Theo, Blaise and I. While my two male friends were advanced in Dada, Blaise was having issues with Transfiguration while Theo's charms sucked. Together, with some Hufflepuff help we got past that. Speaking of Dada... in the name of sanity.. whose idea was it to hire Gilderoy Lockhart as a teacher? It was clear something needed to happen.

* * *

 **Snapes Office**

I knocked on the dungeon door and heard the voice of my Head of House ask me to enter.

He said behind his desk, more than two dozen potion vials stacked on the right side of his desk. "Good day Professor." I said moving inside.

"Mr. Black. What can I do for you?" He'd toasted to me as I'd sat down at the Head of the Slytherin table knowing full well what it meant.

"I require your help Professor, it's come to my attention that Lockhart will teach no one in this school anything. If I may Sir?" I asked pointing to my robes. With a soft nod from him I pulled a piece of parchment from them and handed it to him. It was a small questionnaire that our new Professor had us fill in during our first ever lesson with him. Containing important Defense questions... such as what Lockharts favourite colour was. Professor Snape groaned. "If I find out this is a prank on a Professor..."

"No Sir, although granted... if I was inclined to pranking my target would most likely turn out to be Lockhart. But I have more important things on my mind right now. Dobby has recently contacted me, and it seems my mother has fallen ill. So for now... the pompous ass remains safe."

"Is it serious?" He asked showing a rare glimpse of care. I shrugged unsure. All I'd been told was that the symptoms seemed to be that of a normal cold.

"No, but I'm getting updated." The simple truth was that my mother Dorea was 74 years old witch. As a witch or wizard, the age group between 70 -100 has always been the most prone and susceptible to illness as there was a light fluctuation in the magical core that would then again stabilize. During that fluctuation many fell seriously ill and passed away. As had happened with Abraxas Malfoy a good friend of my grandfathers.

Snape watched me for a moment before throwing the parchment into the fire. "I shall find an appropriate list of subjects to study for every year. Please be sure to distribute it among the students." Glad he would help I bowed my upper body and sat down as he got to work going through some books behind his desk.

"Thank you, Sir."

I would often spent my evenings outside that year, flying the Silverlight alongside Mia as Lutain watched us worriedly from the ground. It was a way of calming myself down at what I believed was useless concern about nothing more than a cold.

Sometimes during study I would suddenly stare off into the distance. Susan came over then. Rubbing my back telling me: "Everything will be fine." I would smile at her, or whoever came to provide comfort.

Tracey would come over to my room more often. While we did occasionally kiss. We hadn't entered a real relationship as many of our house members thought we had. Why is that? Today I assume it's because we didn't want to label what we had. Outside of my family and my male best friends there were no other two people I trusted more than Daphne and Tracey. We'd grown up together, told each other about our fears and often enough helped each other to get past those fears. Just because we were growing up, loosing baby fat and gaining more mature bodies. Didn't mean that we would throw away that friendship on a whim.

I was starting to grow ever closer to the other girls, mainly Susan and Hannah as Hermione was simply more comfortable with the Gryffindors and my brother. She was also, of course, still spying on Gryffindor as part of her getting to feel as though she was repaying the life debt of Halloween first year, telling me all about how Neville was beginning to try harder to be confident. And the ongoings of bubbling romances... none of which were of great interest to me at the time. I was presented with a small problem. The same problem I'd seen just after having my first kiss with Trace. If I chose one... would I loose the others?

I have abandonment issues... everyone knows that. I dislike the Potters, but not my brother or sister, it's not their fault. But sometimes... I do ask myself, why give me away? I don't regret growing up with my mother instead of the Potters. But there is that small nagging voice, that turns up when everything is really quiet. That keeps asking just really stupid questions.

With Trace there, allowing me to vent my worry in the evenings I was able to pass through a day relatively at ease. Small updates and lack of any sort of improvement on my mothers health however made me progressively worse. Finally climbing to it's apex when Dobby arrived, in the Great Hall only 2 days before Halloween with his usually pointed ears facing down and sticking to the side of his head sadly. Something was very wrong.

"The Master must come, the Mistress is at the hospital." My most loyal friend held out his hand tenderly, I reached for it quickly and before another word could be spoken by anyone around us, he popped us away towards my mother.


	8. Chapter 8: Principle of Equal Exchange

This is your mandatory heads up. I'll be working sunday so you get an early update. Because I'll be working I won't have time to write so you may assume that there will not be an update next week unless I get suddenly French kissed by my muse as I was with this chapter.

Readers of Ordinarily's story will note the second major change of his narrative in this chapter. They being me adding the Rune mage Legacy and... well read the chapter... :P

Next Chapter will be: **The Heir of Slytherin** and will most likely wrap up the Basilisk Show Down.

And just so you don't forget it, I do appreciate your pm's and reviews. Please keep them coming.

Disclaimer: **JKR still doesn't want to hand HP over.**

* * *

The Principle of Equal Exchange

When we arrived, we did so in front of the reception, and a witch who could have barely been out of magical school as she tried to fumble about with a couple of patients documents.

"Dorea Black." I said straightening out my robes impatiently. She paled, and quickly looked up the name. It wasn't everyday one of the old families was brought to St. Mungos.

"Second Floor, Mr. Black. The responsible healer is Augustus Smythe." As if I wasn't worried enough, she needed to tell me that my mother was the case of the Head healer... on the bright side he'd tell me the truth. Being a friend of the family and all.

I was stopped at the door by a ward protecting the room. A sign at the door read:

Highly Contagious.

"Hadrian?" I turned to find an elderly Gentleman with a short beard stubble, and clean cut gray hair.

"Augustus, what the hell is going on. What is that sign doing here?" The elder man kept his features schooled in a neutral. He'd visited once in a while as I'd grown up. He and my mother were close. Charlus and he had served in the same unit during World War 2 and the rise of Grindlewald. Neither of us had any need to ever go to St. Mungo's as he was all too glad to pay us a visit.

"There is really no gentle way to say this, so here it is. Your mother suffers from Dragon Pox. I was told by your house elf that she's been fighting off a rather persistent cold for a while. Today, she seems to have collapsed. The decease is in it's early stages and we're already administering the cure. However..." I growled at him.

"Don't." He looked at me with care but continued.

"However. Your mother is at a very dangerous age. And the cure may not work perfectly."

"I know about the age, explain the cure." I demanded my voice dripping acid.

"Gunhilda of Goorsemoore invented it, but it's incomplete. And while it usually prolongs a patients life. It's not a cure in the right sense of the word. It's a treatment."

"As a friend of the family... what's your opinion." The man closed his eyes, blinking away a tear that had nearly stolen it's way down.

"A year, two perhaps." I wouldn't let that happen I wasn't ready for that to happen.

"How long will she be unconscious?" I asked him narrowing my eyes.

"2 weeks to a month. Depending on how quickly the treatment takes effect." That meant before truly being allowed to sit with her there was family business to be taken care of. Which meant whether or not I wanted to, I would need to see Gryphook.

* * *

 **Gringotts**

"I need to speak to Gryphook immediately." I told the first teller I saw. His eyes grew wide and he quickly ran off. Perks of being one of the oldest vault holders.

The young Goblin arrived shortly. "Mr." I held up my hand to stop him.

"We need to speak in private." He understood and led me off to a side chamber.

"Mr. Black... what can I do for you?"

"I need my account manager today Gryphook. I need to know that you can do what I need you to do and I need you to do it discreetly." Gryphook hadn't forgotten his beating, and he'd been working hard on a way to gain my trust. It wasn't quite done. He'd hoped for Halloween... He sat up straighter and once again asked.

"What do you need?"

"You are the first person to know... apart from myself and the responsible Healer. My mother has fallen ill with Dragon Pox." There was something akin to shock flickering his face before he answered:

"How is she?"

"As well as can be expected, before I can think of taking care of her. I need to take care of the family. I don't trust James Potter... nor do I really trust Sirius. He keeps saying that he doesn't have any interest in the Black title... but I'm not so sure he would say no to my fortune. I want Sirius booted from the Regent Black position he currently holds over me. And I wish to pursue emancipation." The Goblin raised a brow. That was quite bold he thought.

"How?"

"That's why I'm here Gryphook." In a single moment the Goblins mind flashed through all possible laws he knew, nothing could straight up grant the boy what he wanted. But with some twisting and turning of some of them, people might be convinced of giving the title... and with it, Adult status to him.

"My father once mentioned you had a strong claim on your family ring. So strong in fact it left your mothers and appeared on your hand. If we were to convince the ministry that your claim is stronger than that of your current indisposed Head of House, we could give you the Lordship over the Black. And with that... full emancipation."

"Potter and Sirius?"

"They are persons of none interest. They are already full adults and would have needed to follow this avenue of Line Insurance before. All we need is a ministry official prepared to nod our inquiry through." He declared confidently smirking.

"Find me that person Gryphook. Grease his hands enough so that he does what we want. I need it done quick. With every minute that passes, Potter and Sirius can take away my fortune. And I'd rather see it melted down to nothing than fine dust before I give it to any of them." The Goblin gave a nod. "Look through my inheritance and the Life debts that carried over... perhaps you can find someone there that wishes to still honour his ancestors commitments."

"It'll be done."

"Good, after that find me every person on this planet that has ever worked on a cure for Dragon Pox and sent them to Black Manor. We'll play a game of networking."

* * *

 **Black Manor, the same evening**

It all depended on my gaining control of the house. The amount of money these people would be paid was astonishing... that was of course if they came up with a cure in the next year.

I had also penned a letter to Nicholas Flamel, asking him to forget about the apprenticeship and instead help my mother. He still hadn't answered.

"Ladies, Gentleman. Welcome to Black Manor and your new home for the foreseeable future. All those who believe this cannot be done. Leave now and thank you for coming. All those out to make a fortune. Work together and find out whatever you've all been missing." The laboratory was prepared and so they began working.

Meanwhile Gryphook found the idiot who would let us go through with the testing. The life debt would be cleared and it would be cheaper than him having to pay me 100 galleons for breach of contract... and me? Well... I was about to become my own man. The ministry official was present when the ring appeared on my hand. It was really rather anticlimactic. Before Halloween was done, I was officially made Lord Black.

* * *

 **St. Mungos, 2 weeks later.**

"He seems exhausted." Daphne Greengrass declared pulling a blanket over Hadrians sleeping form beside the bed of his mother.

"Healer Smythe assured us for now the sickness is progressing as it usually would and we'll only know more in about 2 more weeks." Cyrus Greengrass said. He was of course Daphne's father and shared her sapphire eyes, although not her hair. His was black, like Astorias.

Susan, Hannah and Tracey stepped into the room as well, each holding a mug of Hot chocolate with Tracey carrying two which she placed on the night stand next to Hadrian. He had slept very little and the fact that he'd used this to become Lord Black had not passed the Pure blood circles without notice.

A knock on the door brought them all around, especially when a young girl with red hair stepped inside.

"Hawry?" The boys eyes snapped open instantly and quickly found his little sister.

"Rosy?" She walked up to me, much slower than usual. Reading the solemn mood of the room. "How are you here?"

"Daddy is coming." She said smiling as I hugged her, she was like a little battery of happiness quickly charging me up. That meant I was about to have to play nice. Just great.

Only Sirius and James came. Both were here because... well. I was now Lord Black and thus Sirius not turning up would be very bad for his standing within the family. There was also the fact that my mother was widely liked and respected in the magical community. While perhaps politics kept people like Augusta Longbottom to ally themselves with her, they were most certainly on friendly relations. Which meant that his standing in the community at large was also at stake.

The same went for James Potter. They wished her well and promised to keep looking in on her.

"So Susan... how is your aunt doing?" Sirius asked attempting to break the silence. She levelled him with a cold stare that... if I had to bet. She'd learned from my mother. I swear to god I saw James flinch too.

"Mr. Black, may I ask what gave you the idea that there is any cause for you to speak to me in that kind of familial tone?" He blushed slightly rubbing the back of his head. "You may address me as Miss Bones, the way my Professors do, or as Heir Bones. In no way do I feel it appropriate for you to call me 'Susan'." I loved people putting down my extended family especially when done in style like right now.

I could see both Tracey and Hannah having turned to look out of the window, clearly attempting not to laugh. "As for your question, my aunt is doing very well." Sirius nodded, more to himself than anything else. I'd heard about the Marauders of Hogwarts and had in fact waited for Lutain to map out the castle before I attempted anything like it.

Rosy sat with me for about an hour until she got bored. I understand... she was young. And just sitting there was not here idea of fun.

"Thank you for coming." I told her kissing her forehead making her giggle. She then left with her father and his best friend.

"The nerve of that man." Susan huffed sitting down next to me.

"He's lonely, all those witches he played during school want nothing to do with him." I offered while still looking at my mother.

"Well my aunt was one of them, and I sorely hope she doesn't fall for his charm again." Cyrus laughed and padded her on the shoulder.

"If Sirius is one thing... it's resourceful. Although his timing... is clearly deplorable."

* * *

 **Black Manor, 3 weeks later...**

It was official, my mother had not been responding to the treatment. Augustus had argued that perhaps that was because she didn't want to wake up. I punched him in the face... and broke his nose. He didn't repeat those words again.

"What are you grinning about?" He snapped at my Grandfathers portrait.

"I'd have kicked your ass myself if I was there." Both men then started laughing...

The issue with the treatment not working was, if she didn't respond we weren't talking about 1-2 years, we were talking 1-2 months.

Now if the magical community has had one problem, it's been networking. It was people being out for their own gain instead of... dare I say it, the greater good. Ugh... I feel dirty now.

Right now, that wasn't an issue and my 'researchers' were doing good work. But there was no way they would finish in that amount of time. Maybe a few months if they continued on.

The only mind that might be fast enough to process all the information... was mine. As a Runemage my mind translates magic into numbers on an arithmetic chart before translating them to runes or full rune clusters. The next problem becomes apparent. I'd never used my mind like that. I'd taken my studies slow and steady in that area because Charlus's portrait had warned me that if I overreached, it could have serious repercussions for my magical core. Which left only one path for me. Bloodmagic. The winter solstice was coming, that would be enough.

Salazar explained all possible rituals that might help me, he explained how they worked and what they did. It didn't take long for us to find the one that would help me most. All I would need was a few Galleons of Dragon blood, skin, some pheonix tears and freely given tears of a Unicorn. Couldn't be that hard... right?

The first two I could buy, the third was brought to me by Mia. She brought who I would later learn was Fawkes, Dumbledores pheonix. The fourth... was tricky. To get that I needed a virgin girl, to go into the forest naked and find a Unicorn. That's not too much to ask... right? I sighed. And what the hell was this business about people discussing an heir of Slytherin? I shook my head. This was not the time to listen to gossip.

* * *

 **Hogwarts Library**

"Alright, so far I follow. Why would we have to be naked?" Susan asked scratching her head.

"Purity, that's why Tracey can't go. We've kissed before. The Unicorns won't like that." Daphne was deep in thought while Hannah was just blushing.

"How do we find them?" Daphne asked having no idea.

"You wouldn't, they would find you. Because you would be pure, you would only need to go into the forest maybe a few hundred metres, a small prick on a finger would bring them to you." I sighed, blushing myself now. This was getting increasingly more awkward and I had to remind myself that it was all for the good of my mother.

"You also can't go if you..." I coughed.

"Sorry?" Susan asked with a raised eyebrow. God help me.

"You can't go if you've... you know. Masturbated before." For a moment there was nothing but silence.

"That means I can't go." Daphne said in a quiet voice with an extremely red head.

"Me neither." Susan mumbled hiding her face in her hands. I turned to Hannah who'd grown a bit pale.

"Nothing will happen. Mia will look after you. She's going to fly right above you. Please?"

Letting out a long breath Hannah finally gave me a nod. "You'll owe me." She said smiling.

"Anything, anything at all. It's yours." I told her meaning every word of it. Next up... I explained what she would need to do.

* * *

 **Edge of the Forbidden Forest**

While she was blushing hard, Hannah still lost her robes, she couldn't believe she'd made it down here without any undies at all.

"You know, it's not like you've got anything to be embarrassed about." Daphne stated grinning at her.

"Oh shut up." Hannah just hissed.

"Touchy." Susan added.

"Maybe later." Daphne said making Hannah clench and shake her right fist at her in anger. "Remember, don't go to far. We'll wait here with your robes and take you back up to the castle."

Theo, Blaise and I were stationed at Hagrids hut, far enough away not to be able to spy on her. Close enough to be able to help and sprint down in a mad dash in less than a minute.

Tracey was with us too and didn't like the fact that she wasn't allowed to meet a Unicorn, at all. I assured her that I would show her how to meet them later. The issue now was getting them to cry. And I needed someone extremely pure for that.

Hannah took the vial from her best friend and placed it on her tongue before closing her mouth. Everything had an aura. And this would mask the vials. With that she was off I whistled as we heard Daphne yell: "She's going!"

Mia flashed into existence right above the forest where I knew Hannah would be right now.

"Good work Hannah, you got naked for Hadrian, what next? Striptease in the Great Hall?" She mumbled to herself moving in. It was an open secret between the four witches in his company that they all felt some sort of attraction towards him. In the beginning she'd tried hard to ignore that. Since the Abbott family had always been close to the Longbottoms she'd seen Neville often as they'd grown up. Her parents had even encouraged her to think about a marriage contract with him. Sadly, the opportunities to see Neville had grown to be less and less as they'd become older. After their seventh birthdays they met only once a year for Daniel Potters parties at which he nearly always hung around his grandmother.

All those of course, were a complete disaster as the boy had become so shy he could barely speak to boys. Much less girls. She'd always hoped that some day, he would go back to being their friend again. That hope got a final kick in it's face at Hadrians dinner party the previous year.

The Abbotts weren't a Noble and most Ancient house. They were an old family, with a Lordship. Similar to the Malfoys. They were above the Malfoys in the social ladder, but well below houses like the Blacks, Potters or Longbottoms. So she really didn't need a perfect Pure blood, but the very least she would expect from a boyfriend, was to be able to converse with other people. Hell... a good start would be, being able to hold a conversation with her.

Hannah had therefore informed her parents that the chance of her and Neville becoming anything more than acquaintances at this point, were close to nil. On the bright side, this allowed her to contemplate her chances with someone like Hadrian. Who was in whatever way you wanted to think about it, the poster boy for a Pure blood heir.

The blonde finally stopped to look around and figured that this was good enough. She hadn't brought a wand of course but wouldn't need it anyway. A rock, or piece of wood would do. She picked one up and pricked her finger on it.

And now it was time to wait.

Her thoughts once more turned to Hadrian. If she thought about it, polygamy wasn't exactly unknown in the magical world. Plenty of Indian and Chinese families still practiced the tradition. Also there were communities all over America. So it could be worth looking into. She and Susan had certainly tried 'some' things. Padma had explained that parents in India still tried to force their daughters to accept polygamy as a life style. Marrying them off as part of business deals. It was why her family had left her home country.

Her thoughts were finally interrupted as not one, but three Unicorns stepped forward through the under brush. The first two were white, the last one... was golden. Hadrian had explained that the foals turned white when entering adulthood. So this must have been a family.

The foal came closer. Nudging her gently with it's still growing horn. The tip stung but Hannah was far too taken with the creature. Unconsciously she reached out her hand to brush through it's mane with her uninjured hand. The creature happily leaned into the small ministrations of the young witch.

Before long Hannah remembered why she was here and Hadrian would surely worry. The bigger part of her did in fact **not** want him to charge into the forest after her. While the other wanted to know if he really would.

The young golden foal was neighing sadly as Hannah offered her hand and the injured finger. The beautiful creature licked it gently and cried for her pain. Slowly Hannah removed the vial with her free hand from her mouth and unplugged the seal before gently placing it close to the Unicorns eyes, allowing the tears to drop in.

This had been terrifying in the beginning but how many witches could really say they had petted a young Unicorn? Tracey would surely cry. Noting her hand had healed, and the Unicorns were retreating with a last nudge from the foal, Hannah made her way back to her friends.

"Daph, Suze?" She asked hiding behind a tree just at the edge of the forest.

"We're here." Came Susans voice, and shortly the girl herself together with the Greengrass heir.

"Wow! You're glowing." Daphne noted grinning broadly. Hadrian had explained that too. It was very close to an actual ritual and was to be considered a sort of purification of magic. It would serve a similiar purpose as the Rite of Magic she'd already done.

They offered her, her undergarments and before long her robe. Meanwhile I smiled to myself as Mia had returned to me. Meaning Hannah had too.

We met the girls on their way up, where I quickly wrapped Hannah in my warmest embrace. I'd never forget what she'd done for me that day.

* * *

 **Winter Solstice, Stonehenge 1992**

The place was swimming in magic... a massive ley line runs straight over the land there. I shivered but pulled my robes tighter. This was not the time to wuss out. Dobby was there carrying Mia on his shoulder while Lutain moved on the wet grass beside me.

"There be powerful magics about, Master!" I smiled, indeed there was. Which was the point of course. I would tap the magic here to strengthen the blood ritual. The Dragon blood and skin would make my body grow tougher, more resilient. While freely given Pheonix and Unicorn tears would spike up my healing factor.

I was actually really sorry about the mess I was about to make. I took a deep breath and dropped the robe, it was freezing outside but this was part of it. The more I sacrificed, the more I would gain.

Dobby helped me levitate the red liquid from two large barrels all over the ground, together we painted the rune circle necessary for the completion of the blood ritual I was about to attempt.

Dobby than covered my body in Dragon blood, making sure there were no spots of skin left.

I reached out my hand to the right in front of me. Pulsing a rune down my arm. "Fire." The ground burned. "Water." To the either side a small puddle opened up gushing forth a small spring of water. I then turned. "Earth." I drew it from below the surface, minerals, rock and dirt. I needed what mother nature could provide. "Air." A small contained twister spun behind me to my left.

"Here goes nothing."

With a pulse of magic, the energy and magic around us began to float up, throwing white sparkles as the violet mist rose above the ground. "May the elements judge me!"

"Blood of the Dragon, forcefully taken, you will grant me health and strength." It burned my skin as the dark red blood covering me lit up with magic.

"Skin of the Dragon, ripped from it's bearer, you will grant me strength and resilience." The pure Dragon hide dug itself into my back where Dobby had leisurely draped it around me.

"Tears of the Unicorn, willingly given, you will grant me resilience and healing." Dobby levitated the first of two vials towards me and so I drank, and then I screamed as my insides were turned upside down as the tears given by something so innocent burned me from within without mercy.

"Tears of the Phoenix, willingly given, you will grant me healing and the fire of rebirth." And so I downed the second vial and fell to my knees, no more words... only pain as I screamed and the magic shot through me. But I couldn't be taken now, I wasn't done yet.

Dobby watched me with tears in his eyes, as he handed me the dagger I'd ordered him to give me the blade at the right time long before all this started. Mia trilled worriedly, as Lutain sat in front of me eyeing the dagger. Clearly contemplating whether or not it was worth removing it from my grasp.

I cut across my wrists on both arms allowing the blood to quickly gush out.

"Blood of the Master, shed in abundance, you will renew yourself and rise from your ashes." I really had no idea how much blood was necessary. Salazar had told me that the ritual would take effect once I had shed enough.

The pain I felt climbed higher as finally my pores opened up as the Dragons blood burned through my skin, and the Dragons skin on my back wrapped around my face so as to suffocate me. I burned from the outside and the inside. The fires licked around and through me, this was Karma at it's best as I could finally truly appreciate what exactly I'd done to Quirrel. The only difference being that I... burned for much longer than he ever did.

Another powerful pulse of magic went out, rattling the stone circle around us as suddenly I felt a heavy weight run down my back, cooling the fire while slowly alleviating the pain. When I moved my hand there I felt myself holding a fistful of dirt, gusts of wind entered my nostrils as if to give me new breath. I took the air in quickly, gulping it down as fast as I could.

I bend forward opening my mouth to throw up, blood at first... but then to my surprise clear water that seemed to clean not only my insides but my mouth as well. Finally a sudden surge of heat brought me back to my wrists, flames travelled up and around them before steadily moving over my entire body, but these... didn't hurt. They helped, they closed the injuries of my open and bleeding skin.

Still on my knees a sudden force bend me backwards my arms stretched from me as a last scream escaped my lips and magic flooded the area. The Rune circle came to life at last. If even one line had been drawn incorrectly, I would have been ripped apart in an instant. If the timing on any of the ingredients to the Ritual had been off by as much as a second. I would have died screaming in pain.

But I had faith, faith in Dobby, myself and Salazar Slytherin. He had gotten Tom Riddle to where he was... surely he could help me with this much.

The Dragon Hide slowly lost it's glow of magic and piece after piece ripped from the original slowly disintegrating into nothing but dust. The magic of the circle of blood around us dimmed as a fire drew across it, incinerating whatever was left of the Dragons blood.

Ripples of power shot through my body as I held myself up and endured the pain, the bursts of magic and the fire and heat around me.

The magic of the Solstice gathered throughout Stonehenge then slowly ebbed away, just as the great tidal wave of magic had come it was now retreating. And with that retreat my ritual ended and I collapsed on the ground, exhausted and cold from everything I'd done. The last thing I remember of that night is a pair of small hands wrapping me in the warmth of my travelling cloak.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Hadrian's room**

"Dobby!" Daphne declared heatedly just as the elf carried his master into the room.

"The great Master was successful Miss Daphy." The dark blonde witch pulled her wand immediately and circled it around the boy in question. His magic was undergoing a great fluctuation, he was exhausted and his body displayed a great deal of stress. Her best friend watched her work from the chair by the desk.

"How is he?" Tracey asked her voice thick with concern.

"Not well, he needs rest." Daphne told her full of worry, before stepping back to allow Dobby to pull the Blanket over Hadrian.

"He doesn't look any different." Tracey commented sitting on the bed.

"And he won't, that's the entire point." Salazar told them from the end of the room. "It's resilience and health he wanted, for what exactly? I'm not sure. But he won't change, Tom... wanted to become a monster. He wanted power, strength. His intent was what made him into 'Voldemort'" Both girls smiled, they really didn't want Hadrian changing to much, they liked him exactly the way he was.

"For how long will he be out Ancestor?" Salazar smiled contently at them. He liked the girls his descendant had been gathering around himself.

"He should be out and about by lunch." Both girls nodded with a sigh of relief. After changing into their night gowns they then climbed into bed beside him and slowly but steadily drifted off to comfortable dreams.

* * *

 **The next Morning...**

My eyes snapped open in the early noon with a quick flash of remnant magic. This wasn't so bad really. Waking up to two beautiful witches using your chest for a pillow. First... a shower. It took the agility of a snake to wiggle out from them without waking either. I grinned when I saw them shift uncomfortably before moving over to each other.

There were no obvious changes on my body as to what I'd been up to. The only thing visible to anyone paying enough attention was that my eye color had changed from Emerald to Jade with some gold running through.

The summons I received from good ol' Twinkles wasn't all that surprising, I'd gone awol from school for a good week, travelling all around to take care of business. On the bright side it was Christmas break now. So when Professor Snape came to talk to me, and told me that the Headmaster wanted to see me I simply shrugged. 'Let's see how long it takes me to get that annoying twinkle out of his eyes.' Was all I thought.

"Do you need me to stay?" I smiled at him.

"Only if you want to watch, Professor."

* * *

 **Dumbledore's Office**

Dumbledore rose from his chair and smiled happily, spreading both of his arms as if to hug me. Alright time to let Charlus out to play.

"Hadrian, my dear boy." I returned his greeting with a similar smile and walked up to him spreading my arms as he had.

"Albus, my dear old man." To his surprise I then hugged him tightly. "It is so good to be back, and be greeted so warmly. How have you been." Twinkle dimming. "Please sit." I told him smirking while pointing my hand to his chair. "I've been told you were _eager_ to see me _Albus_ , what can I do for you?" I seated myself across from him, crossed my legs and leaned forward on his desk, supporting my cheek with my hand. He seemed to be taken a back at the way I was making eyes at him. And leaned away from me awkwardly.

"Well you see... eh... Mr. Black" 1:0 for me, Black taking the lead.

"Yes?" I asked still leaning in as though he was about to confess his undying love for me.

"I've been, concerned, very concerned indeed about your absence from school. The classes are... as well you know mandatory for all young aspiring witches and wizards." His voice was clear, with a hint of disappointment, the same tone Charlus had often used with me when I'd been younger. I leaned back into the chair, dropping the pretense. "I must insist that you tell me what you've been up to. In light of your Grandmothers recent... health issues. I act in Loco Parentis and..."

"You act as nothing." I cut across him venomously. My expression now nothing more than a scowl showing all the disdain I held for him. Twinkle dimming further...

"Mr. Black... that tone is entirely unsuitable for..."

"Mr. Dumbledore." I said clearly, someone had to explain the rules to him. Why not me. "In Loco Parentis allows you to act as my magical guardian at this school, in case of emergencies and the need to make any immediate decisions without time to contact members of my family. Most of these emergencies directly correlate with a threat to my life. I'm well versed in wizard law Professor, I would suggest that you don't take me for a fool, please also don't think I haven't received your letters demanding I return to school immediately over the past few weeks."

"If you know the law, then you know that school once attended is mandatory!" I smiled at him, it was rare to get Dumbledore to raise his voice. The mask is slipping old fellow.

"Everything I've done since Halloween, was in accordance with: 'Ius Praesidio Familia' Headmaster. The right to protect my family." Aaaand the twinkle's gone. "I've also attained emancipation through the Lordship of my house... one that I entirely intend to return to my mother once she recovers from her illness. Until that time Headmaster, I'm afraid I'll have to do as I have been doing. I apologise if that's a problem for the school. But my family will always take precedence over anything else."

"Kindly recount where you've been." He demanded again.

"No, that's none of your business... _Sir_." I heard Snape clear his throat before speaking.

"There have been attacks on students Hadrian. The heir of Slytherin seems to have opened up a chamber left by Salazar and unleashed a great monster." I raised an eyebrow at that, surely nobody would be that stupid? I mean who would even have the capab... I sighed. I was a Parselmouth... so Daniel was a Parselmouth. But he wouldn't attack anybody? Why would he? He had no reason to. "Your brother has recently revealed that he's a Parselmouth. Naturally if he is..."

"You believe I'm one as well? That's nonsense! I've never in my life spoken to a snake... not that I'd mind to be honest. I hear they make great familiars." I felt Lutain squeeze my torso in thanks. I just hoped none of the Slytherins had blabbed, if they had then this bluff was about to blow up hard right into my face.

"Let's not play this game, you're one of two boys in this castle that have any relation to Slytherin, one has a destiny to defeat his descendant... the current Dark Lord while the other..." Dumbledore smiled with a savageness I didn't think he had. "Is in the house of said Dark Lord."

"Sir I don't know what I've done to deserve being called out for attacking students, but every time I've been back inside the castle I was in the company of fellow students."

Dumbledore jumped to his feet and smacked both of his hands angrily onto the table. "DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME TOM! Serpentsortia" Did Christmas just come a few days early? I think it did.

I leapt back of course, that much was instinct as the garter snake sailed from the tip of the Headmasters wand straight over the table towards me. I screamed in acted panic before flicking my wand gently at the creature. Sending it off to the side while scrambling away on my knees myself, I then let a light hiss escape my lips:

' _Bite me'_ And so the serpent came over and coiled in preparation of it's attack.

"Help me!" I yelled to the Professors, Snape was busy admiring my acting skills while Dumbledore just grinned victoriously. Unaware apparently that I knew that this garter snake was, if at all venomous, not enough so to actually harm me. I'm bonded to a half blood Basilisk, I have a certain immunity to poisonous snakes.

Suddenly the door flew open and seeing me on the ground and the snake prepared to strike, the red haired woman flicked her wand at the conjured creature.

"Vipera Evanesca!" Oh this was going to be good, the stage is set. How was I going to best play this? Dumbledore needed a slap on the wrist for accusing me of anything... the question was how much of a break was I going to give to Lily Potter and Severus Snape. She'd 'helped' me out.

"What in heavens name is going on here?"

"Lily..." She fixed Dumbledore with a strong glare before rounding on the resident potions master.

"Severus, you better explain what's going on."

"The headmaster has been under a lot of stress, I'm afraid he sees demons where there are none. I was simply stunned at him... 'attacking' Hadrian." Way to pile it on Snape. "For that I apologize." He bowed his head to me and then to my birth mother. Who was still glaring. Not that I wasn't glad for her protectiveness of me, I just wish she'd remembered that the day she decided to give me away.

Alright, that's a bit unfair. She was told one son was supposed to kill a dark lord which would be coming after him, while the other would be in danger from those attacks. So she gave me away... I get it... at least if that was really what her thought process was. Which it was...

"I'm going to take Hadrian back to the dungeons. Severus you sort this out, I'll have Poppy come up here as well." Dumbledore slumped back in his chair. He was going to be sacked... probably not permanently, but for a while. If he truly had no idea... then perhaps I should go down into the chamber and have a look.

"How are you?" She asked just after we left the Headmasters office.

"Holding on, thanks." I answered with little feeling in my voice. I was uncomfortable around her after growing up with Dorea.

"Dorea probably hadn't told you... but we invited you both over for Christmas again this year. Rosy was looking forward to it." She explained.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to make it." I said, I hated disappointing my sister but right now it couldn't be helped.

"I was also going to... well, to say I'm sorry. It should have never gone down the way it did. I regret that day more than you'll ever know. And if I could... I would undo it." She sounded sincere.

"But you can't. No one can change the past, no one should. You made your choice." She shook her head gently.

"I was terrified, and both Albus and James fanned that fear until I finally gave in. I should have been stronger. And it's not fair that you're the one who had to suffer the consequences." I turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you remember what I told you the day in the hospital after Rosy was born?" She nodded. "It still holds true, I don't regret growing up far away from James Potter and the damage he would have undoubtedly done to my character. I would have never had the courage or spell knowledge to do what I threatened you with. I think you're a good mother to Rosy, and if it makes you feel better. By now, I really sort of understand what moved you to give me away. I just wish you'd have fought for me the same way you fought for Daniel last year after what he was forced to do to Quirrel, I wish you would have come to my aid back then instead of now. But most of all, more than anything. I wish you could understand what Honour Thy Blood truly means."

"What does it mean for you? Really?" She asked in what seemed like honest curiosity.

"Family above all else, whatever the cost." I declared making her flinch as if struck. "Our family motto is the only reason my mother resumed contact with James after Rosy's birth. So that you could never even think of leaving her in Daniels shadow." I sighed. "I'm glad we never had to remind you of that at least." We'd had these sort of conversations before on the rare occasions we'd been left alone. Although granted this was the first time my birth mother had flat out apologized. I could respect that. "Please tell your husband and my sister that I'm sorry about not attending the invitation. I'll be spending the actual holidays in the hospital."

"I understand. If you need anything. Please just ask." Lily was offering a hand for a future peace between us. While I appreciated it, at the time I truly cared very little. Still, I could at least be civil. I reached for her hand, brushed my lips against the back of it and wished her a good Christmas before departing to find my friends. To relax... I would spend my day with them.

I was finally fully filled in on what had been going on in my absence. Lockhart had not only injured my brother at one point, but had then attempted to lead a duelling club that exposed Daniel for a Parselmouth since Malfoy conjured up a serpent the same way the Headmaster had done in his office minutes earlier.

The victims of the attack had been petrified which had to mean that the Basilisk wasn't attempting to kill, that or something blocked her view. Luckily for Creevey and Finch-Fletchley both Snape and Lily Potter had ordered Mandrake from outside of Hogwarts getting them back on their feet within a week of their respective attacks. If what I was about to do worked, I would need to check the chamber. A 1000 year old Basilisk was much to powerful to leave roaming a school of children. Hermione seemed very relieved to have me back, as Ron had become increasingly annoying over the past month. They were also apparently planning a polyjuice break in into the Slytherin Common Rooms. Truly... I didn't think she had that in her. Even told her the password. Of course it was useless since I knew for a fact no one could speak Parseltongue down there, Lutain would have felt it and told me. While the Slytherins gave me an avid retelling of Draco getting his ass whooped by Blaise for sitting in my chair at Breakfast the two Hufflepuff girls just asked who it could possibly be that was attacking students.

"I really don't know." I assured them. "But it'll sort itself out. Don't you worry." We shared a hug, had some food and in the evening... I left.

* * *

 **St. Mungos**

It was easier to get in there than I thought. Although... whoever would want to break into a hospital? I chuckled darkly to myself before moving towards my mothers room.

The entire thing was simple, she was too old... and I was young. Discussion closed.

When I was just one year old, I threaded feedback and protection runes through an experimental Bloodward created by months, perhaps years of work by Lily Potter. That amount of work... was what I did that night in my head. I did her months/years of work in the time it took Tom Riddle to raise his wand and speak 2 words.

The entire Runecluster was based as mentioned before on the Principle of Equal Exchange. Like... for example. 1 Person is sick... the other person is healthy. I'm sure by now you've figured out what the Ritual was for and why I broke into the hospital at night when there was no one around to stop me.

Because the truth was, I was still learning, I was nowhere near the mage Charlus Potter had been during WW2 but one thing was for damn certain... I sure as hell wasn't one year old anymore.

Violet magic quickly filled the room as my two opened palms quickly spat out all runes you could possibly imagine. And then I began weaving them, binding them together in and by pure magic.

Slowly a full Rune circle began gently spreading from my feet over the ground, covering the floor underneath the bed, then the walls as I threw imprints of magic to cover it all.

I stepped up to my mother, brushing my left hand over her green tinged skin. As I spun a last cluster in my right that quickly expanded and lowered itself to cover both of us.

For a Rune mage as Charlus had been and I was born to be. The charts as taught in school are redundant, be they Futhark, Saxon or Celtic. I'd studied the charts and memorized them within only a few weeks when I was just 8 years old. Because my instincts tell me what runes have to look like to work. To know them before using them was making my work easier, but was strictly speaking... completely unnecessary. Our people were the ones to create the first runes and provide the mages of old with the first true charts. The first language. Some day, I too might create a chart like that. But for now, I would use what I knew, to fix my family. A smirk crossed my lips as the cluster around us began spinning wildly. "Provobis." I intoned clearly.

A flash of violet light followed as a thick red mist moved from her to me before violently throwing me back against the wall sending an alarm out to all Healers on duty about a sudden magical outburst in the quarantine room. They would come for me shortly. I could vaguely make out Kreacher pushing the bed of my mother out of the room. I couldn't help but grin.

An equal exchange... one sick... one healthy.


	9. Chapter 9: Heir of Slytherin

And we're back.

Let me start of by giving special thanks to Sanbee and xNaruHina who took the time and review every last chapter. Of course I appreciate you all though. xD Just for all those wondering. No, the Philosophers stone couldn't have cured Dorea. It prolongs natural life. It's not an all sickness remedy. That's why the whole Blood Ritual Shenanigans were necessary.

Usual Heads up, I'm not sure how much time I'm going to have over the next two weeks. Off days are going to be hard to come by since my colleague is off on his vacation. Afterwards it's my turn again so I should be able to do some decent writing then.

 **Disclaimer:** Nothings changed...

* * *

Heir of Slytherin

Dorea Black opened her eyes she still lying on a hospital bed only a few hours later. When the elderly woman looked to her good friend Augustus Smythe who seemed to have waited for her to wake up sitting in a chair in the corner, terror took hold of her. Hadrian could simply not be this stupid.

But Charlus would have done whatever he could, breaking multiple laws in the process no doubt, to safe her life. And so... of course. Would her son. "Find Alexander!" She demanded of the old Healer. "I don't care if you never got along, find him and heal my boy August or so Merlin help me." For a woman her age, he had to admit, the pressure her sudden magical outburst created was nothing to scoff at. He smiled gently patting her shoulder warmly, glad she was back with them.

"Alex is already at your home helping the others Hadrian hired to improve the existing or create a new cure." A flood of tears began leaving her eyes and cascaded down her face as she leaned back. "Rest for now. All will be clear in due time."

* * *

 **Ministry of Magic, 4 days later...**

The platinum haired man smiled towards all the others in the room around him. With the so called Lord Black out to wherever he deigned to go these days, this was an opportunity presented by the gods. Truly it reminded him of his good old Death eater days. Like taking sweets from a child. Which is of course exactly what the Wizengamot was to him. A collection of gullible children no different from the Muggle scum he'd regularly slaughtered 13 years ago. Remembering those days always brought a fond, few would say even honest smile to his face.

"How can we allow a child that has just entered school to sit amongst us? Would it not be better to have him more closely watched?" None of these old farts wanted to give away their power, least of all to some upstart 12 year old. "Sirius Black can not be trusted... as he's already proven by allowing this travesty to happen. If it pleases the most honourable members of the Wizengamot, I would like to nominate myself to look after the young Black _heir's_ future and all his finances until such a time that he's ready to carry the..." Lucius Malfoy wasn't entirely sure how or why... but suddenly he had the most pleasant feeling flooding his body. There were all these beautiful people about... and his wife hadn't really allowed him to touch her after their sons birth. Fudge was a good looking man, and if Lucius could appreciate one thing... then it was 'good looking' people. And he had such full lips too.

"burden..." He moved over to the main stand where clearly Mr. Sexy was waiting for him. "of such things himself and can be made to see that what we do is for the betterment of the magical community. And of course most importantly our dearest Minister." Lucius breathed leaning against the podium. He just couldn't hold it in anymore, instead he reached over grabbing on tightly to the front of the Ministers shiny red robes and surprisingly for anyone in the room brought his own lips to bear on Fudges.

The uproar was instantaneous, just as their lips met the platinum man jumped back and more than a few freezing jinxes hit him rooting him to the spot.

"Well, well, well..." Lucius's eyed darted to door where to his complete and utter horror, stood Dorea Black leaning onto a cane. "I've always known the Minister and Mr. Malfoy were close, I had no idea they were this close." Augusta Longbottom darted from her seat towards her long time friend and helped her by providing additional support. The Lady Black seemed healthy enough, although was walking with a cane to steady herself.

An elder Gentleman in the stands chuckled to himself. His name was Croaker and he knew quite well where the compulsion charm that had just provided them with this spectacle had come from.

"Madam Black! I had nothing to do with this... this travesty!" Fudge declared loudly. While she wanted to poke that bear some more. It wasn't why she was here and it would only create problems instead of solving any.

"Hem hem." Dorea looked at the toad looking woman. She was unpleasant, entirely uneducated and still dared to spout off Pure blood bigotry.

"Madame Umbridge, may I once more suggest cough drops? It seems to be getting worse." The expression on her face changed to scowl which meant Dorea's business with her was done for the day.

"May I inquire how this... happy occasion. Came to be?" Drawled Umbridge. Dorea smiled kindly at her.

"That is in fact why I'm here. My son Hadrian has managed to transfer the Dragon Pox to himself and it seems the treatment is taking hold well. Also I've come here with papers reinstating myself as Head of House Black." Mumbling from the ranks, they couldn't imagine how or even more curiously, why someone would take the risk of such a disease upon themselves.

"I, Hadrian Salazar Black, current Lord Black of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black, do hereby declare the following: Upon the recovery of my mothers health, she is to be immediately reinstated as Lady Black and Head of her House." She smiled proudly while reading the letter out loud before then looking to Malfoy.

"I would like to formally thank Mr. Malfoy for his concern for my family. I will be sure to retaliate... I mean show as much consideration to his House, as he did to mine in the future." Malfoy began to sweat and while Dorea would have just loved to see him get ripped into by the Wizengamot for his disgraceful display. She was going to have visitors at Black Manor shortly.

* * *

 **Black Manor**

Kreacher let them in as he was ordered. The elf made no secret of his disdain for the two eldest people he'd ever seen. They had after all, abandoned his Master. Both adults seemed... extremely ashamed and bowed their heads in a very clear apology. "Lady Black... there are no words that can express how much my husband and I have failed young Hadrian." Perenelle Flamel admitted. "All I can say is that time moves differently for us, we didn't realise how much time had passed until recently." Of all the answers Dorea wanted to give her, one of which was breaking the elder witches nose. She decided... just as her son had before. That she needed these people more than they needed her. What they had lost however, was something neither Nicolas nor Perenelle could ever regain from Dorea Black. And this was her respect and admiration.

"My son needs help, I have every last Potions Master and Healer that have ever worked on a cure for Dragon Pox in the next room, if you and your husband were to help them. I'm sure that the hindrances and issues they yet face, could easily be overcome and my boy would be home in a few weeks time. That is all I ask of you." Nicholas who had taken off his hat bowed again.

"I'll do my utmost to make it happen, you have my word."

And so he did. I was told about Lily Potter coming to visit with my sister. She apologized to my mother for everything she had and hadn't done. It was perhaps the first time the two women had an honest heart to heart talk since the day they gave me to her for care taking. James didn't come or care, I wasn't surprised and had not expected any different.

I awoke 2 months later at the beginning of February from a magically induced coma. Augustus our grey haired family Healer privately told me: "Make sure no one ever finds out about that ritual." There was no reason to, even if someone found out about my barely legal blood ritual. Why would they care enough about that when Hogwarts was basically under siege. Just after I woke up, I knew what to expect. I may have been groggy but you didn't have to be a genius to know what my mother would do.

"Idiot boy." Dorea hissed angrily tears leaving her eyes as she slapped me across the face with considerable force before drawing me into the tightest hug we'd shared yet. More than anything I was glad I was still with her, that she was there and I hadn't lost her council. I, too, shed my tears of happiness unashamedly.

"It worked didn't it?" I asked her still feeling weak that first day. She sighed.

"It's the natural order of things Hadrian, the old die and new life is born." My mother told me.

"The natural order can go fuck itself." I snarled making her laugh happily.

"Not today then." She said as she drew away, taking my face into her hands and looking me over. Weak... recovering. But alive. And it couldn't be more obvious how glad she was about that fact.

"No... not today." I agreed smiling widely.

There was a knock on the door and shortly after Augustus entered: "There are some visitors for you Hadrian. I thought you might like to see some friendly faces." I smiled as Blaise, Theo, Trace, Daph, Mione, Susan, Hannah and to my utter shock, Fleur entered the room.

"Hey you guys." I said lightly smiling at them all.

"Don't you hey you guys us, how fucking dare you scare us like that." Daphne growled angrily. Her usual composure all but lost. And I don't think I'd ever heard her curse like that before. "Once you get better and out of that bed, I'll shove my foot so far up your ass the person pulling it out will be crowned King Arthur, maybe that will teach you to terrify your family." There was a lot of venom there, I couldn't blame her really. I hadn't told any of them my ultimate plan. Her declaration was met with many agreeing nods from the others which now terrified me. She was of course completely right. Honour Thy Blood goes both ways. And she and the others had every reason to be angry with me.

"How about you all sit down for now and tell me what I've been missing?"

Mostly it was my brother getting the brunt of a school wide hate campaign that Dumbledore wasn't doing anything against. And while the governors had reprimanded him for attacking me he had twisted the entire thing into something along the lines of: clearly I'd been too distraught with my mothers sickness to correctly interpret the situation and it really hadn't been that bad.

He'd stay as Headmaster for a few more weeks before the attack on Hermione happened and he was booted out the door. He came back but still. Got him out once, can do it again? Then again who really cares. At least the school had stocked up on Mandrake draught and people didn't lie in the hospital wing for weeks on end.

"I've been missing your letters." Fleur declared with a light blush I thought was adorable.

"I've missed writing them, how have you been?" She sighed heavily and the next bit stung a bit.

"My sister is a fan of your brothers and wants to meet him. I told her I would see what I can do, but for now I'd really just like for you to explain to us all how you thought getting yourself infected with Dragon Pox was a good idea!" Thought I'd dodged that, well no luck then. There was no way I was going to get out of that one. They knew exactly why I'd done it or more precisely for whom I'd done it. I was set upon by my friends and for the next hour I was told how disappointed they were in me because I hadn't told them my plans. They actually managed to make me feel like shit.

I spent another month in St. Mungos so the Healers could make sure the treatment had actually worked and I wouldn't contaminate the entirety of my school. My return to Slytherin was met with one of the biggest parties thrown in recent history all organised of course by Daphne, Tracey and the two boys.

School passed as I quickly caught up with the necessary work, not least of all because of help provided from my friends. Their constant company assured me that I'd not lost them for the sake of my family. And even Daniel was getting back into the good graces of the students.

I have to give them credit... or at least Hermione. I just wish she would have told me that she knew where at least one of the entrances to the Chamber were located. It's just like Dani to get down there... why he asked Lockhart of all people to come with him I don't know.

* * *

 **Chamber of Secrets**

"Amnesia!" Daniel swiped his wand through the air, this was a spell he could have probably cast wandlessly too. 'Protego' He just thought watching as the spell rebounded against the shield before hitting his Defense against the Dark Arts Professor square between the eyes.

It shouldn't have been a surprise he'd try something like this, but at least everyone would now know that he was nothing but a charlatan.

Just why in the name of everything good in the world did this all have to look like some kind of sewer?

Carefully he stepped over the serpents, not wanting them to attack. It wasn't long until he found a red haired girl standing before what seemed like a massive stone statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"You're early Potter."

"Ginny?" The girl smiled savagely as she turned around. Her eyes bloodshot and slitted.

"Not quite, no. But she's been very kind in helping me. Although admittedly... against her will." Daniel would know that voice and the drawl to it anywhere.

"Voldemort."

"I was wondering Potter, would you be so kind and tell me what saw you survive that night?" Daniels eyes glazed over for a moment. He didn't know, all he remembered was a bright flash of green, then violet and red.

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you!" The voice laughed, it wasn't right for Ginny, Ginny's voice was kind.

"No matter, I can't let you leave here. The girl needs at least another month. And I believe you disappearing would keep the school occupied for a good long while. So how about it Potter? Shall we match the power of Daniel Potter, Savior of the Wizarding world, The boy who lived, against the true heir of Salazar Slytherin and the greatest wizard this world has ever seen?"

 _'Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four!'_

Daniel didn't really like the stone mouth opening. And much less what came out of it.

"Shit!" Daniel hissed getting to cover just before a stream of green flames spun around Ginny burning her clothes in an instant. A small booklet fell to the wet ground, now nothing more than a smoking charcoal as a black spirit screamed and left it's pages.

True heir of Slytherin? Greatest wizard the world has ever seen? I mean really... Ego much? Sadly I was too far away to cast the fire before he summoned Vorla. Too late now. Instead I ran up to my brother.

I came to a sliding hold right next to Daniel who looked at me in disbelief. "Sup Dani. Thought you could use some help."

"Ginny?"

"Ahh... she's fine. She'll be smelling brimstone for a while and probably get a cold from lying there naked. But hey... bright side. You get to save the damsel!" I wiggled my eyebrows at him making him blush. Ahh... bless his innocent little heart.

 _Kill! Rip! Tear!_

"So looks like old Vorla is either under some strong compulsions or just brainwashed. In either case. I don't think talking to her will get us very far."

"What the hell is even going on?!" Daniel hissed angrily. I shook my head at him.

"Even if I explained it to you in detail you wouldn't get it, you just weren't brought up the right way... no offense." He snorted.

"So what's the plan?"

"Plan? Since when do you Lion types go for plans? I'm gonna play smack my bacon at her, and you're gonna kill her!" He just looked at me as though I'd gone insane. Fair point really.

"Kill her with what?" Daniel asked confused. The cry of birds in the air followed as he sweat dropped at the grin spreading my face.

"The Cavalry just flew in. Now be a good Gryffindor and man the fuck up!" He nodded. "Good, Transverto Gallus!" Daniel watched a rock near us transform into the perfect image of a fully grown rooster and raised an eyebrow. Not to be outdone he mirrored my wand movement and repeated the incantation.

"Transverto Gallus!" The Basilisk immediately spotted them, and just as it did, the two began their crowing.

Fawkes dropped Alistair... the school hat right in front of us. "Well well well, if it isn't my favourite brothers. May I ask why I've been called down here?" I smirked and answered quickly.

"I need you to give Dani his inheritance a bit early."

"Oh? Is that so?" I picked him up by the tip of the hat and held him out around the pillar to show him what was going on, a small girl like high pitched shriek later I pulled him back in.

"Any more questions?"

"No, Sir." I sat him down as Daniel watched me curiously. A moment later an ornated hilt appeared inside the hat.

"Pull it out, it's yours." Dani's eyes grew wide. I had expected as much. James wasn't all too keen on blood tests and the continuation of his line.

"Is that...?"

"A toothpick? No, of course not. That's Gryffindors sword. And I hope you're good with Lumos Solem, cause we're gonna cast two of those suckers right on that shiny new sword of yours."

"And then?"

"And then dearest brother of mine, you're going to go up to Vorla, wait until she's close enough and exclaim Gryffindors Family motto..." I looked at him for a moment, the plan sounded fine to me. "You do know it right?"

"Say... have you always been this annoying?" I grinned.

"on three." I told him just after he pulled the sword. The Basilisk seemed to be retreating back from the roosters.

"Lumos Solem!" We covered our eyes as best we could as the blade now beamed a bright white. "You get close to his eyes, close your eyes when you declare you heritage and don't be afraid of his glare, it can't hurt you! The rest will follow!"

I jumped out.

 _'VORLA!'_ I yelled hissed loudly making her turn her head towards me and take charge away from the roosters.

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO GET UP TO HER WITH YOU LEADING HER AWAY!" Daniel yelled angrily.

"JUST GET BEHIND HER DAMMNIT!" I answered leading her away quickly running around the pillars all around the chamber.

' _Let me eat you!'_ The serpent hissed longingly.

' _Get that fresh bacon baby girl. Come on, right up here to this piece of shit statue!'_

 _'No more places to run! Eat, tear, rip!"_ It was heartbreaking how a Queen of Serpents had been made into this slobbering, delusional mess. She should have easily seen me clearly enough to come and attack, indeed even kill me. But the compulsion was messing with her perception. With my back against the statue I swung my wand. "Transverto Gallus!" A wall of roosters crowed into her face and so she turned around quickly, blood streaming from her nose.

It had taken a moment for Daniel to realise what I'd been up to and more importantly what I was expecting from him, but he followed my lead, and came up behind the Basilisk. When he heard the crowing he leapt from the nearest bolder on the ground towards the beast. He swung the sword high over his head. It wasn't the hit we needed... It was a moment of defenselessness.

"NATUS VINCERE!" The following flash of light from the swords blade burned on my skin, luckily for my dear brother he was protected as the blades wielder. The Basilisk however quickly attempted to close her eyes and coil around herself for protection.

I wasn't having that, as much as it hurt me to have to do this. Salazar Slytherins familiar deserved better than to be degraded like this. A common childs nightmare. There was only one spell that could possibly kill her, and it was dangerous for me as well... but ultimately it didn't seem like I had much of a choice. She was too dangerous, too lethal to fight for either of us, even if in theory Gryffindors sword would have been able to penetrate the serpents thick scales hide.

"Caligo Scindo." I intoned moving my wand in a twisting motion upwards before the jet black spell shot off towards Vorla. It hit her skin but moved quickly upwards, the black mist now attempting to enter through her scales.

I heard Daniel land and stumble on the ground as I walked over and sighed. "You okay?" But my brother wouldn't answer, instead he stared at the basilisk who was just now uncoiling. "You shouldn't watch that." I said trying to move him away. But he just stayed.

He saw the black obsidian raise Vorla from the ground, finally having found an opening through her mouth. She thrashed unable to escape the metal gripping her insides. Soon enough the Basilisk was impaled on a long black spike.

"What... was that spell?" I held out my hand ignoring him completely.

"I need to borrow your sword." I demanded holding out my hand.

"What for?" Daniel asked looking at the creature with pity.

"To finish what I started. I didn't curse her to let her suffer. Now give me the damn blade." I demanded again and finally he handed it to me, although, I noticed. Not without some hesitation.

"I thought you wanted _me_ to kill it?" He asked after me.

"But you don't understand Dani, YOU did kill _it_." I sighed. "I'm the heir of Slytherin Dani. It's my duty to send her off to my ancestor as she deserves." I walked up to the beginning of the metal now reaching out from the ground and knelt next to her eyes. She was in a great deal of pain. I brushed my hand against the upper part of her right eye gently.

" _You've done your service dear Vorla. Your father is waiting on the other side for you. And how proud he must be. You followed his orders for a thousand years. There is no serpent with greater dedication. Dream of him, of the time when you were no more than a hatchling and know that the Gaunt Imposter will get his comeuppance soon enough._ " The pain seemed to clear her mind, and old Vorla's eyes rested for a moment, keeping contact with mine. I turned to the front of her head where I knew the brain was located. The sharpness of Gryffindors blade has been food for many a legend and it was no problem to pierce through her with some pressure on a single point on her skull.

I pulled the sword, which was quickly followed by a spurt of blood. I took a deep breath, in and out. This would probably cost me more sleep than Quirrel ever did.

' _REMEMBER HER!"_ I bellowed throughout the chamber, my voice carrying out into the deepest parts of the pipes by the echo it carried. Hisses and the rattling of tails followed and Daniel retreated further from me.

"What now?" He asked unsure while I sat down next to Salazar Slytherins greatest familiar.

"Now you're taking the Weasley girl up to Pomfrey." He stared at me in disbelief.

"What was that spell Hadrian?" He asked again with narrowed eyes making me shrug.

"It's my addition to the Black Grimoire." He paled slightly. While I allowed a small smirk to cross my lips. 'Black' family, 'Black' Grimoire and the darkest spells known to wizard kind... it is sort of funny.

"You came up with that... that..." I narrowed my eyes at him, if he was going to go off spouting James Potters purity of magic nonsense I'd have to take drastic measures. He seemed to realise what I was thinking and so held back.

"It's a very dark spell, I'll admit that much. It incorporates everything I've learned about Alchemy and Curses. It's unblockable as far as I know, you can dodge but if it touches you, you either got to apparate away or cut of the extremity it got a hold of. So it's useful."

"It's dark and dangerous magic brother, I hope you know what you're doing." I gave him a nod and looked at him. He sighed and sat down next to me.

"You're going to obliviate me, aren't you?"

"I was going to ask." I clarified.

"Why?" I pursed my lips at the question.

"Because I'm not ready for the world to know what I can do. You are the savior Dani. I'm just the brother no one remembers." He laughed heartily and shook his head in disbelief.

"Everyone remembers you!"

"But for all the wrong things." I argued. "They remember me for beating Granger and you in classes, they remember me for being absent from school for nearly 4 months. I'll make my name Dani. But not beside yours, you're the guy who walks the light... I'm just your shadow little brother. Looking after you from where no one would expect. One day, you and me will meet and I'll explain everything. But until then, I need Dumbledore and the entirety of the british islands to hail you as the next coming of Merlin."

"Just tell me why?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"Because the world needs people like me pulling the strings from the dark. Balance, little brother. And to be honest. It's going to be much easier scheming without Dumbledore thinking I'm any kind of threat to you as the savior. Right now... I'm just an above average student, who gets along with many of the houses and the teachers. I may have stepped on the old mans toes a bit. But we've both let it rest. He was under a lot of stress... so was I at the time. It sorted itself out. And if that changes... I can still come up with something." The serpents of the Chamber now carried over Ginny Weasley, who to Daniels surprise was fully clothed. "Didn't think I was just going to let her lie there naked did you?" I asked smiling at him.

"What happened?" Daniel asked leaning back closing his eyes.

"You came to the Chamber because of a note you found on Hermione, one she was going to take to the teachers. She figured it out for you. But you didn't want to wait, you stole the note and came her. Perfectly reasonable knowing who your father is. You saw Tom Riddle gaining a new body and engaged him in the usual enemy banter. He summoned the Basilisk, and you summoned your inheritance. You fought the Serpent aided by Riddle's aberration and managed to fire an extremely dangerous fiendfyre curse at the diary which you thought was responsible for Ginny being down here to begin with. Although you don't quite know why. The Basilisk was about to eat you, but as it came closer your body burned with magic, you reached out your hands, wand in hand and the next thing you know... the Basilisk was gone. You're fairly certain you banished it somewhere into a Jungle. That's what you wanted in any case. To get it home."

"That's a nice story." He remarked making me shrug.

"It could've happened." I told him. Dani held out his hand.

"Thanks for the help." I shook my head, they would never understand.

"Honour Thy Blood, Dani." He sighed.

"I'll try." He said closing his eyes and leaning back.

"Obliviate."

Daniel Potter shook his head halfway out of the Chamber of Secrets. That was one hell of a battle. Thank god for his mothers blood protection, it had saved his ass again. "You ready Ginny?" The girl blushed but gladly took his hand.

"Sorry Fawkes but we'll need a lift." The bird trilled happily, breaking into song as he pulled the two young students upwards, towards were Dumbledore and the Potters were waiting.

* * *

I took the route through the emptied study up to the Library, magically exhausted but glad I got it done I slid down onto the floor just after leaving the secret passage.

"Hadrian?" A voice asked kindly.

"Ernie..." I let out a long breath. "You don't mind if I just hang here for a while do you?" While he seemed concerned about the secret passage closing next to us he didn't seem like he would go accusing me of being the heir. Instead a moment of clarity seemed to dawn on him.

"It's over isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's over." I told him closing my eyes for only a moment. At least that's what I thought. I know now that Ernie made sure to get some of my friends to help.

"Hadrian? Come on, we'll get you to bed." I was surrounded by my friends, my family. Blaise and Theo picked me up and together, we leisurely walked towards my room.

The longer I was on my feet, the harder it seemed to get to stay that way. Down in the chamber, with all the adrenalin running through me I'd managed. Now... now I just wanted to sleep.

I found a number of potions to make sure I remained healthy on my nightstand the next morning. Freshly procured by my good friend Dobby. Next year would hopefully be a bit more quiet.


	10. Chapter 10: Presents and Apologies

After a short break, we're back. This chapter contains the first 'lemony' part of the story. No, it's not sex, the characters are a bit young for that. But they are getting older and making experiences as they go. If you don't want to read those kinds of things, the Paragraph will be marked with: ! ! ! and end with ! ! !

Next chapter will take us to Peter's first on screen appearance.

Now it's still some time away. But the World cup is coming before long. Which means I've started to think about how to deal with Death Eaters. My question to you as the readers is this: How many potential executions do you want to see and how fucked up do we wanna get? Cause Information is power and sometimes for information torture is necessary. Meaning this story could go to very dark places, if we want it to.

Let me know what you think would you? PM or Review is fine. As always, thanks to those who have reviewed already we've recently cracked a 100! You guys are the bomb. Now on to the chapter...

 **Disclaimer:** Nothings changed...

* * *

 **Presents and Apologies**

 **End of the Year**

There was a momentous feast in the Great Hall and a declaration of victory from Albus Dumbledore who returned that same night to the school. They applauded my brother for slaying Slytherins beast. They hailed him as their hero, just as I'd wanted them to. I of course, missed all of that.

Don't get me wrong.

I was awake at the time but just didn't feel like kissing up to the Potters or the people worshipping the ground they walk on. James and Sirius were sure to dance on one of the tables in the Hall praising Daniel and proclaiming him as the greatest thing to have ever walked the earth before passing out in a drunken stupor.

The second and perhaps much more important reason however was the letter I found on my night stand waiting for me after I opened my eyes.

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _it is my pleasure to officially offer you the chance to apprentice to myself, and my wife. In the arts of Alchemy and Charms._

 _It seems in all the chaos that was your mothers illness, our lack of communication and the subsequent healing of yourself, we forgot to speak about your future prospects. Once more allow us both to apologise for our lack of timely intervention. As we've said before. Time just moves differently for us._

 _This letter is enchanted with a small Dimension pocket and carries 2 Books._

 _The first is my very own journal in my endeavours as an alchemist. You will find that at times my thoughts wander. But it should serve as an excellent start and should be an excellent supplementation of the knowledge you already have._

 _The second is Perenelle's guide to wards and charms, both of which she has frequently used to hide ourselves from the world. Nearly all of what you will find in the books is instrumental to any Mastery you might wish to take._

 _If you accept, simply state so to this letter, your magic and intent will see the books released and presented to you. If you changed your mind, simply refuse our offer and the letter will burn together with the copies of the above mentioned 2 books._

 _We'll be waiting for your answer,_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Nicholas and Perenelle._

There was no question or doubt about what I'd do. I'd been sure that after all the help they provided finding the cure they'd call us even. "I accept the proposal of an apprenticeship form Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel." I stated tapping my wand to the parchment. Instantly two large leather bound tomes appeared on my desk. They seemed fairly new and copied over form something that was most likely much older.

Reading these would be fun... but first! A shower. Then some food. I briefly wondered if the girls would join me for dinner if I asked or if they were already indulging themselves in the Great hall. After a small shrug I called: "Dobby?"

"Yes, Master Black Sir?" The elf asked dutifully with a bright smile on his face.

"I'm going to shower, please clean up while I'm out and have food prepared when I'm back. Ask the girls if they'd like to join me for dinner as well." The elf bowed and shimmered away, meanwhile after summoning a towel I went to do what I'd planned... which was to take a very long and hot shower. Maybe that way I'd get that sewage smell of my skin!

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, the school observed 4 young witches scrambling to their feet. Theo and Blaise found it hilarious while Hermione Granger simply huffed at their immaturity and remained seated with Gryffindor excusing herself to Dobby.

It wasn't before too long that Two Hufflepuffs and Slytherins slipped into an Alcove just outside of the Halls entrance. "Slytherin Retreat." Daphne whispered to the small stone serpents head. And watched as the entrance opened up.

"We really shouldn't!" Hannah complained blushing madly.

"Hannah, baby. I love you dearly. But if you want to tell me that you absolutely don't want to see a wet... steamy... Hadrian. Fresh out of the showers. I think we'll have to call off our friendship. It could just never work between us, you know?" Susan explained wiggling her eyebrows. Tracey and Daphne both laughed and eagerly went on. It wouldn't be the first time they saw him, still it was well worth it.

They found me just after I'd put on some sweat pants and was drying off my hair. "Hugs, dips!" Tracey yelled charging forward and surprising me. I blushed as she knocked into me and we both fell onto the bed while I was still half naked. "I'm so glad you're still doing some growing, it'll only get better." She purred grinning while tracing her right forefinger from my bellybutton up to my chest. She leaned up and then suddenly I was engaged in a passionate snogging session. Not that I minded.

"Mhh." She moaned contently. "Just so you know I'm going to do that more often now." I smiled as she wiggled off of me. I looked towards the others with care, after sitting up, Hannah was blushing something ferocious while both Susan and Daphne tried not to laugh too hard.

"Alright, I think Hannah should get to know you more closely now. Cause if I have to hear her moaning your name in our room one more night I'll do something drastic." Susan declared giving her best friend a light push which made her stumble right up to the bed.

"SUSAN! I...I'm not! I swear I'm not! I mean..."

"We're all sensible people here, it wouldn't be the first and it won't be the last time a wizard has more than one lover. You don't really think Nicholas or Perenelle, in all their nearly 700 years have never had other partners? Please. How boring would that get." Said Tracey hugging her dirt blonde best friend next to her tightly.

"Easy there, who said anything about lovers?" I asked blushing myself now.

"I did." Tracey declared.

"And me." Daphne agreed.

"I'll say it too if you like." Susan joined in confidently.

Something dawned on Hannah. This was perfect. He still owed her. "You still owe me for the Unicorn tears..." My eyes narrowed at her, she wasn't gonna call in that favour for a snog?

"So I want you to take this seriously, I mean us, all of us." Personally I thought that was very well played. Very Slytherin. Some people outside these four walls might have considered it black mail. I saw it for what it was. An attempt to make things easier. I opened my arms for her and Hannah sat down without another moments hesitation, she was still red as a tomato but at least she wasn't stuttering anymore.

"This is really nice." She mumbled making me grin. I do love to make a girl happy.

"How would you feel about having your first kiss now?" I asked daringly. She looked up with a beaming smile all of her own.

"I think I would feel very good about that."

"Yeah?" I asked leaning down.

"Absolutely."

Not that I want anyone to be jealous, but let me just say up yours Sirius. I've never had to two time a witch in my life, nor would I ever have to. Not that the guy would knew what responsibility and cunning was if it smacked him across the face.

Hannah was straddling my waist, engaged in furious snogging with yours truly, the audience was applauding and accompanying her with cat calls although the girl in my arms didn't seem to particularly care, nor did she in fact seem very interested in breathing anymore.

"Are we sure this is her first time?" Tracey asked with her arms behind her head leaning over to her dirt blonde best friend.

"Maybe it's natural talent?" Daphne suggested smiling.

"Or perhaps she's just been fantasizing about this moment ever since Hadrian there asked her to get naked for him and meet a Unicorn." Susan said.

"Ah!" Both girls made and nodded. "We'll go with yours."

Finally we separated and Hannah fanned herself with her hand. "Oh dear. That was..." She blushed but didn't say anymore.

"Since everybody seems to be getting their turn, Hannah dear... would you mind making some room?"

"Actually yes!" She stated jokingly but then got up anyway sighing heavily as though making a great sacrifice. "But it wouldn't be fair hogging him. So you and Daphne go ahead." The girls looked looked at each other for a moment and raised a brow.

"And go ahead... we. shall." Susan declared stepping up to Daphne before pulling her up close by her waist, out of Tracey's arms and into her own. I knew full well that all four of the girls had experience kissing their respective best friends. Daphne and Susan however were a first and not going to lie... it was extremely hot. Still is... as a matter of fact.

They parted and smiled at each. "Looks like he enjoyed that little display." I didn't even attempt to hide the bulging boner in my pants. It was perfectly natural after seeing something like that.

Instead I got up, walked up to them with all the confidence I had, snaked one arm around each of them and made sure that their first kisses with me weren't any less passionate than Hannah's or Tracey's.

"We should do that some more later." Susan moaned after we were finally finished. They all seemed quick to agree with her. This was going to be my life.

"Now... not that I don't appreciate a good soft porn as much as the next girl, but I was promised food and skipped dinner for it?" Tracey asked. Right, priorities and all. After I clapped my hands I said:

"Dobby, please serve dinner."

Naturally they made me recount what had happened in Slytherins chambers. How Daniel and I had been forced to work together and how I'd killed Vorla the Basilisk in the end.

"If I tell you a secret, can you keep it for now?" I asked looking intently at both Susan and Hannah.

"Anything." Hannah said taking her best friends hand. The secret wasn't overly dangerous, some of the Slytherins had figured it out, however... since I'd taken control and with Theo and Blaise policing... not that it had really been necessary thus far, it had become house law never to speak of it.

"I'm the true heir of Salazar Slytherin." I raised my right hand and showed of the family ring. Both girls gasped.

"That's how you knew all about his history!" The red head huffed as though I should have told her ages ago.

"That's not all, normally I keep him hidden. I was planning to reveal myself this year, it would have made gaining control of the house much easier but with the Basilisk attacks and me being away on family business I decided to leave that for later." I got up and held out my right hand for them to join me. Susan got up first while Hannah was a bit hesitant but followed soon after and took my left hand. I led them over to my desk, which they had both complimented me on on previous visits. I really figured they could handle it. We had established a strong friendship ever since that first dinner in first year. And if all that kissing was any indication I was heading for a really complicated relationship.

"Hannah, Susan... may I introduce you to my Ancestor. Lord Salazar Slytherin." The ward around the painting crumbled and revealed a smiling elder Gentleman with black slicked back hair, high cheekbones and a nicely trimmed beard. The serpent around his neck was of course Vorla the Basilisk before she aged and grew to be enormous.

"And what a pleasure it is to finally meet more of dear Hadrians friends." He bowed courtly before seating himself back on his chair.

Both girls stared for about a minute before turning back to me. "I really don't have anything to say to this. You have the portrait of a founder in your room like it's nothing special at all." I chuckled and shrugged at Susan. For her he was a founder. For me Salazar was nothing short of a second father. Helping with home work and questions of life and on very bad days... death.

"There are paintings of the others... at least there are supposed to be. Gryffindor was said to have private chambers somewhere similarly to Sal over here. Not sure about Helga, but Rowena made a secret room on the seventh floor I'm still looking for. Dobby says he could just tell me but where's the fun in that?" The wonder, the disbelief. I revelled in being able to do that to all those brilliant young girls. I've always loved showing them something new, to teach them something they hadn't known before. Usually of course that referred to some magical knowledge... but this worked too.

"You are an impossible show off." Daphne chuckled. I shrugged, only sometimes and only for them. I've always cared little for the rest of the castle. Only my friends and family truly count for anything in this world. Which of course wouldn't change the fact that I'd keep trying to protect the entire magical community from being killed by a psychotic terrorist.

"Maybe, but you like me just the way I am."

"I can't dispute that." She answered with a shrug of her own before grinning brightly.

"So what do you think Dumbledore is going to throw at us next year?" Hannah asked concernedly. I couldn't blame her, the 'safest place in Britain' was most certainly not living up to it's name.

"Maybe a vampire." Tracey offered excitedly.

"I vote werewolf." Susan added.

"You're all thinking too small people. This is Dumb'as'a'door we're talking about. He's utterly senile. Dark Arts will probably get taught by a Dementor!" Daphne said making us all laugh. We had no idea at the time how many of our innocent suggestion, were going to come true. Jinxed it.

"Master Hadrian, Sir?" I looked towards my loyal elf who immediately continued. "Your 'not' Account Manager be coming here Sir. He be requesting an audience with great Master, shall Dobby be letting him through, Sir?"

I smirked and nodded. "Please do, shimmer him into the secret passage and lead him here. I'll wait for him." Dobby bowed just as I finished and plopped off. I then turned to the girls. This might be extremely private or a simple matter of the Goblin coming to throw a Tantrum. "I trust you all, but this is business. If you wish to stay I'll require an oath of secrecy." None of them had any intention of leaving. Daphne and Tracey of course were first. Taking the oath immediately after I'd finished speaking. Susan and Tracey took only a moment longer.

It was time to make an impression. I turned the table, moved Slytherins chair, and then his portrait so he could settle his famous glare on the 'creature.'

Susan pulled a surprised Hannah to the side as both Daphne and Tracey took up position to my right and left respectively.

"Watch Tracey." Susan mumbled keeping her voice low. Daphne then tapped her wand to Tracey's robes which straightened them out quickly. It wasn't perfect but would do on such short notice. The dark haired girl then did the same for Daphne.

"Why Trace? I can learn more from..."

"Watch Tracey!" Susan hissed at her again, just then the pathway opened and revealed Dobby stepping out. Hannah did as instructed.

Susan had asked her for one reason, it wasn't because she could learn more about etiquette from the half blood girl, Susan wanted her best friend to watch Tracey because the change in her was the most visible. Tracey was always extremely relaxed, she cared little for clothing rules and more often than not had been wearing jeans under her robes. She was also a very expressive person. Someone skilled could easily read her face and body language all day and know exactly what she was thinking about them or whatever was going on at any specific given moment. That was the reason why Hannah's mouth fell open as the girl suddenly straightened her back and stood tall, she stiffened her entire body into a more... regal posture. One Hannah had in fact only ever seen from Amelia Bones when she'd visited her with Susan. If Daphne Greengrass and her so called 'Pure blood Pokerface' had ever scared her, than it was nothing to what it was like to see Tracey school her features into perfect neutral. Gone was the expressive girl they knew, enter the Heir Davis.

"Dobby be presenting Old Gryphook of Gringotts." The Goblin didn't flinch at all seeing only an illumated path towards myself at the desk and the girls behind me. Susan and Hannah had melted into the darkness of the room. He walked down towards us, holding a small suitcase in his left hand.

"Mr. Black. It's good to see you again." He said extending his right. I rose from the chair and we shook hands before I motioned towards another chair in front of me.

"Please sit. Can I get you anything?" A small smirk crossed the Goblins features before he gently shook his head.

"Thank you but that won't be necessary." My upbringing observed I seated myself as he turned to the two girls at my sides. "Miss Greengrass, Miss Davis. We have not yet done business together. I'm Gryphook, Accounts Manager of Gringotts." He then lowered his head for a greeting. Both girls did the same. And simply said: "Welcome to Hogwarts Gryphook." One after the other.

"Now... I must admit. You find me somewhat at a loss Gryphook, I'm sure we didn't have an appointment today. So why exactly are you here?"

"Regardless of you opinion on the matter Mr. Black. I remain your accounts manager, at least in an oversight capacity until such a time Crow Barchoke returns from his trip to Germany. In this capacity I've come before you with investment opportunities, as well as an idea to strengthen your hold on Vitesse brooms." My expression revealed nothing, but I'd decided to keep him on as my manager weeks earlier. He'd come through for me when my mother had become sick. I remember my debts. And the least I owed him was a chance.

"Go on." I said leaning back into my chair. Gryphook looked to both girls at my side and to the portrait behind me. His business face never slipped either.

He pulled 4 folders from his suitcase and spread them on my desk.

"I've gone over distributors suppliers, and I've found multiple options available to us, so we may save money and open up new markets." I opened the first, he'd found other available suppliers some small, some big. Just as well as distributors that might enable us to strong arm the ones we had in France to see to it that our conditions for buying from them became much better. It looked good at first glance.

"You'll leave this with me, I'll contact you with my decision." He gave me a nod and pointed to the second folder.

"I believe after the Vitesse presentation, you at least thought about pursuing something similar. So this is an idea that might need some more investment than just a few thousand Galleons but I believe it would be well worth it." My initial stipend had easily tripled and was still climbing thanks to the great success Vitesse had been. I went over the idea, it was similar to mine albeit much better thought through. A hotel in the sky, able to anchor in specific cities and remain there for a period of time before travelling on. Amenities depending on the Galleons people were ready to pay for their rooms. It was all very good. Wizards had no concept of Hotels until now. Small Inns, yes. But not Hotels. If we got this running for the upcoming Quidditch World Championship we could make a pretty penny. But that meant extra investments for quick but high Quality work.

My eyes rested on him for a moment before I put the folder back down. "How much?" He sighed.

"Sadly more than we have right now. Selling of our shares for Nimbus is inevitable, the public remains behind them for loyalties sake, but I've spoken to some of my contacts. The company will crash and burn in less than a few weeks. The Nimbus 2002 was designed as a next Generation broom, but can't keep up with the Vitesse Silverlight. With that we have the capital to start. It's highly risky but can work." While he seemed confident, a hotel the size of which he'd outlined would not just swallow my stipend but nearly the entire Black fortune. And while I might have been able to convince my mother to help out. I just didn't really want to. She was entitled to her relaxed life with all the luxuries she ever wanted. I wasn't going to be the one to take them away.

"The last two..." Gryphook continued opening them both. "Are opportunities that only recently became available. The first is for a restaurant whose owner was involved in an orphan slave trading skandal a week ago. It's location is promising and with the right investment it could be grown to be nothing less than a Dragon shitting out gold nuggets." He'd cursed... that meant this was a sure thing.

"The other is for a Dragon Reserve in Romania, they can't afford the upkeep and most of the handlers seem to be incompetent. They are repeatedly hurt by the dragons in their care and then afforded horrendous sums from the insurance company. Both would cost much less than the hotel, the returns especially with the world championship on the Horizon would of course also be much lower." I looked them over, I knew well enough Daphne was looking too. She'd been brought up to run Greengrass Imports as well as the Greengrass Apothecary. Which of course meant she'd dealt with Goblins before herself.

The numbers all looked good and if I got the Dragons to understand that we were trying to keep them save from the influence of the outer world. They may be much more accommodating to us... than to others. To communicate however I'd need to finally get a grip on Legilimensy. Used in harmony with Parseltongue the skill would allow me to speak to Dragons just as Myrddin Wyllt had done in his time.

It was after nearly an hour of remaining seated in total silence when I finally let out a sigh. "Alright Gryphook." I threw him the first folder. "Trim our business for optimization, but understand that I don't want people to get fired, we've had great success and it wouldn't do for the companies image to suffer now of all times. In fact I plan to pay out a hefty Christmas bonus for all the good work our employees have done." The Goblin then gave a nod of understanding, leaning back in his own chair, making no move to go for the folder.

"The second... I wish we could, but right now I feel as though it's too great a risk, so instead of the hotel option I want you to follow up the Reserve and Restaurant. Screen all employees for anything shady on the side. I believe it would be wise to clean house before we take over anything, then look at any potentials we may have to hire after the fact. Send me the files of skilled people I should be looking at." I got up and the light in the room slowly brightened up. Susan and Hannah were sitting on the bed watching the exchange with smiles.

"For now... I'll re-establish our partnership. You say this can work, make it happen." The Goblin smirked and pulled the folders closer.

"You won't regret it, I shall give you nothing but my best work." Good, but I needed him to understand that his family honour depended on it.

"Make sure you do, if your numbers are wrong and I loose money because of you, I'll not only drag your name through the mud, but that of your entire family. You get paid a lot of gold for you help Gryphook, make sure it's worth my time and money or I'll look for someone who can." He jumped from his seat looking satisfied, as I stood as well. We shook hands civilly. For now this would do, we wouldn't have the relationship I'd had with his father any time soon. But he seemed to be taking this as a chance to proof himself. And no... he wouldn't fail me.

"May our business flourish, Gryphook." I told him my eyes flashing.

"And may our partnership do the same." He answered before nodding once more to all the ladies this time. "Miss Bones, and Miss Abbott. I can see Hadrian has good friends." I did see the glint in the Goblins eyes at the word 'friends.'

The passage closed and left us all relaxing. Tracey groaned behind me. "I think my legs died." I grinned and quickly walked over to pick her up. She squealed and blushed. "So eh... this is how a lot of my dreams start. What now?" She asked seductively.

"Now I'll carry you to the bed..." Her eyes widened and the blush deepened. There it was in her eyes, thoughts running amok. "I'll massage the sleepiness right out of you."

Disappointed? Maybe, but it wasn't a no and I certainly wasn't afraid to touch her. If she knew what my dreams about her usually had in them... well.

The others just laughed at the tomato head their friend now sported while I was working up and down her legs.

"He seemed... relaxed." Hannah noted.

"Gryphook you mean?" She nodded having grown up with all the 'Don't mess with a Goblin' prejudice. Then again, there's truth in there too. "Well there's really only a few things you should consider when speaking to a Goblin. The two things to remember are family and honour. Never threaten the first and always display the other. Show respect by remembering their names, it makes them feel important and if you find a Goblin tell your friends about him. Getting recommended is a huge honour for a Goblin and they won't forget it." Daphne chuckled.

"That's why you allowed us to stay." She was quick as always.

"Gryphook was thrust upon me by his father. Who, as is Goblin tradition handed off a Key account to his son, which means Barchoke is preparing to retire. I have no doubt that his son Gryphook is skilled, that he knows his finances and law. But for one, I would have done Barchoke a huge dishonour had I simply accepted his son without fighting for the Goblin who'd served my family for years. For the other, a Goblin who likes you, even if just a little, even if you don't even know it. Will generally save you quite a bit of money. So not having known much about Gryphook I threw what you might consider a tantrum. Then there's the fact that Gryphook has only just been named 'Old' therefore entering the adult circles of Gringotts while his father is a Goblin Crow. Recognized for services for the bank. Which means further prestige for my family that Gryphook just couldn't provide."

"So why are you letting him stay on?" Tracey asked moaning from my hands moving up and down her shaved legs.

"Because clan Faulhurst, has been taking care of Potter vaults all the way back to Ignotus Peverell. And just like all his forefathers, Gryphook will make sure I have no reason to deny him his post. Sometimes... traditions are a powerful ally." The girls smiled before all joining Tracey and myself in bed. We spent the night there, together and save. It was a first for Hannah and Susan. Not so for Daphne and Tracey. They'd done this before, and would continue to do so. I closed my eyes and embraced the darkness. With what I'd seen this year... I would need to rethink my stance on the Animagus transformation. Regardless of what mine was or the pain I would have to suffer to attain it, if Dumbledore was to let more creatures into the castle then a bit of extra protection wouldn't hurt. I was sure that my life might depend on it.

* * *

 **Weeks later...**

Baby steps, or so we thought, so I thought at least. While over the next few days I began to read through more ways to attain my animal form, the girls had visibly relaxed now that the 'monster of Slytherin' was not an issue anymore. Tracey refused to sleep anywhere else for the rest of the week and I heard Daphne telling her: "Don't do anything you would regret." Which made me blush. Although I knew we were walking towards the end goal. I'd seen others in my year look at girls. Draco specifically seemed to be unable to get his eyes of my Sapphire eyed angel. I mean really, what kind of a chance did he think was going to have with Daphne? None, that's what.

When the 23rd of May rolled around it was time for Tracey's birthday, well not really since we usually had a party some time in the break. But that year she turned up in my room, wearing the usual long shirt she slept in. The only difference was she locked my door.

We'd of course offered our best wishes in the morning, and given her our gifts. I for one had given her a Goblin made blade. Not a dagger like I had. But something to use in Potions... or for protection if it was necessary. She would from then on always wear it and it's sheath on the belt of her skirts and jeans.

"Are you sleeping here again?" I asked her looking up from the desk, it was when I noted her moving her wand over the lock and taking a deep breath.

"Yes and no. Yes I'll sleep here but no that's not all I'm here for." The way she was blushing it wasn't hard to put 1 and 1 together. I sighed and put my Thunderbird feather Quill to the side. I'd been doing some studying into Alchemy just then. Can't all be about the Animagus transformation.

I turned the chair and faced her, holding out my hand which she took. Tracey then found herself pulled towards me and decided to straddle my waist facing me.

"We kissed at the end of our first year and we've grown closer since then. You know I want this too, but it's not that simple. We aren't Muggles, this..." I waved my hand between us. "Is supposed to be magical. The greatest experience of your life. How many young witches give that up because they don't know any better?" She groaned at me.

"But I want to. I can't stop thinking about it and to be honest it's starting to be a problem. I'm running around school horny nearly all day. Who here in this school can say their boyfriend has slain a 1000 year old Basilisk? I'm not a Veela Hadrian but damn if that isn't a turn on." I cupped her cheek and gently kissed her. It wasn't like I didn't understand her. We were all pubescent teens. And I've had certain dreams about nearly all my closest female friends. Some of which are outside my normal circle of girls. Like Padma or Sue. Had a dream about Pansy once. Apropos Pansy I needed to get her out of that contract delusion of belonging to Draco stat.

"If we do this, your magic and mine will never recognise our first time. There'll be no rush, no bond of any kind. It's too soon, our cores are still too unstable. Mine more so than yours because I have the bad habit of casting higher level spells even though my 'magical core' isn't read for them." Naturally there is no such thing as a magical core. Just as well as there isn't truly a 'soul' either. Dementors suck out your very essence. Magic, emotions, everything that makes you, you. They leave behind an empty husk.

The term 'magical core' is similar in that regard, it's a term used for something that has no name. Hell... it's hard to actually prove it exists. Deep mediation leads you a ball of energy. Different coloured lights sometimes. But there's never been a study. I sort of get it. What would be the point? Still... shouldn't that be what the unspeakables do? The core is... it's energy everyone has. Energy that fluctuates under certain conditions. And energy that settles to be stagnant when left alone or settles into a comfortable growing rhythm by learning new magic and exorcising that magic regularly. But I'm getting off track. The point is a childs magic is highly unstable, that's why teaching magic is done very carefully and most spell practice starts after the eleventh birthday when the 'core' settles sufficiently. Exorcise and some strain is good but too much can permanently disrupt the energy and therefore your spell casting. You wouldn't turn into a squib but you might find yourself unable to cast certain higher level spells.

The Black Obsidian spell I'd used against the Basilisk for example, was in fact, highly dangerous not only to the serpent but also to me. Which was why I took potions afterwards to make sure no problems could even come up.

The reason this related to the black haired beauty that was pouting on my lap is easily explained. When two magicals share their first time, they will also share some of their magic. While both man and woman could force that sort of sharing later in their relationship it would take enormous amounts of magic on both sides to do what automatically happens during a first time. It's easier for the wizard but the witch will feel it most when her hymen is broken. Instead of feeling the pain, she will feel the rush of magic, a magic that would also then heal her and make her first time as enjoyable for her as it could be.

There are those in the castle... older students. Who don't care. I count among them both males and females of Slytherin but also other houses. It's part of the reason why I don't understand why a subject like Muggle studies exists when the school refuses to teach something like Pure blood studies. Got to love the hypocrites calling out favouritism when they're really not all that different. The dark hates the light and the light hates the dark. Few of either side can really see the neutral.

"I'll do another ritual to help my magic get settled, just give me until Christmas, please?" Without the ritual I'd done for my mother... I doubt I would have been able to cast the Obsidian curse without some serious backlash.

She seemed disappointed, but I wasn't about to take that from her or from anyone for that matter. "It's not that I don't want to." She smiled and leaned in to kiss me. Wrapping her legs around me, which really was a feat since the chair wasn't all that big. While kissing her was great and I loved the way she tasted of treacle tart. It was still highly uncomfortable. Alright, so apparently she had decided if we couldn't have sex she'd instead drive me nuts. Two people could play that game. She'd pulled my robes and the shirt I had on off by the time we'd reached the bed where I put her down as gently as I could.

"At least... at least go further okay? Fine we have to stop before going all the way. But I trust you, and you're really being an ass by just continuously saying no. It really grinds on a girls confidence, you know?" I looked at her like she was insane. Not to boast but Daphne and Tracey were two of the best looking girls before we ever entered Hogwarts and that was before baby fat had started to give way to curves. Hannah was the tallest of them but hadn't filled out curve wise while Daphne hadn't completely lost all that above mentioned baby fat. Which in fact annoyed her to no end. Susan, at least judging by what I'd seen thus far, had grown a rather decent chest while remaining small. She would later explain to me that the disproportions of her body didn't matter to her much. Case and point... none of the problems were still there by the time our 6th year came around. And at that point, believe me. I'd made very sure they knew for absolute certain that I found no faults with their bodies.

Where was I? Ah yes, my first time being allowed to worship Tracey's body.

* * *

! ! !

My left hand lead the way to her front, although protected by a shirt I felt the beginning mound of her breast and stopped to look at her for a moment. Getting her permission only to be sure. She smiled at me brightly. "Don't forget my kisses." She said and so I leaned down. I was surprised when she suddenly opened her mouth but didn't dare to go back on this now. My first french attempt admittedly it wasn't a complete bust. But there was still grounds for improvement.

I squeezed her left breast, before gently rubbing my thumb over the nipple. She let out a gasp. Somehow in all of that I'd lost my pants, and was no in nothing more than my trunks. Tracey seemed to derive great pleasure from rubbing her hands over my stomach and chuckle.

"You are in form." She complimented. I smiled, I was. I'd kept up with my training. I captured her mouth again as my right now traveled down to between her legs. My head immediately became red as a tomato when I realised there was nothing there. She'd come in nothing more than her nightgown.

I felt her entire body tremble as I traced my finger downwards to her wet entrance. Wasting no more time, I inserted a finger as gently as I could making Tracey buck her hips. "Hadrian!" She yelled. I stopped for a moment and looked into her dark eyes, magic was swimming there, waiting to be connected. Seems like she'd matured faster than I had. She was more than ready to share the night. In my defense, she's nearly a year older than me!

I used the thumb of my right to give her clit a good little wiggle when I suddenly felt her nails dig into my back. "Do that more, please?" She all but begged and so I did. I moved my fingers around, continued playing with the powerful little button of pleasure all women have. Tracey started panting up against me, her breathing becoming ragged.

"I'm coming! Oh please don't stop!" What can I say? I'm an asshole. So of course I stopped. The girl looked at me like I'd committed a most grievous betrayal. So I kissed her again. "No instant gratification babe. Only a full blown, out of control orgasm will do for your first time. And let's just say... I've gotten some great tips. But you'll have to let me go." And so she did, eager for me to do what ever it was I'd planned. I pulled her shirt of off her. And kissed my way down from her neck, over both breasts, removed her hand from her clit as she tried to chat and grinned upwards before I spread her legs.

"H-hadrian?" She suddenly stuttered now finally understanding what I was about to do.

"Just lean back and enjoy." I know it's not fair but the fact remains... every last guy out there is second rate, when it comes to going down on a woman, when competing with a Parselmouth. We can move our tongues in ways you couldn't possible fathom. And that's exactly what Tracey Davis learned that day.

She moaned and called my name repeatedly for about a minute or two before all the previous stimulation and my Parseltongue got to her and allowed Trace to reach her climax and the ecstasy that came with it. She'd done it with Daphne of course. But I was different. It's always a little different being intimate with alternating partners. As I said before. No one can beat the vibrations of a Parselmouth.

For a moment, she lost complete control of herself and the whole castle felt the out pour of accidental magic as candles suddenly flared up violently and windows rattled ominously. It only took a moment before it faded and ended, in my opinion all too quickly... I think Trace would agree. I'd done that... me.

Yeah, just in case this hasn't been made clear enough, I was extremely proud of myself there.

I held her tight for a good 30 minutes as her breathing steadied. "Just so you understand, I don't care whether my feelings ever change. But no one else will ever be allowed to do that to me." She vowed kissing my jaw. "And since you tried, I'll do it too." With a saucy grin on her lips she moved down over my stomach and pulled off the last of my clothing. And no I'm not hung like a horse, this isn't a damn porn movie.

I'll admit I enjoyed her on me. Oral feels great. But I don't enjoy watching her do it. I've never enjoyed feeling like I was somehow degrading her, so the moral of this story... as it was a learning experience, was that I wouldn't want her or anyone really doing this for me. Especially since she didn't particularly seem to enjoy herself. I released myself into her hand which she quickly wiped. "That needs more training. Wouldn't you agree?" I sighed in defeat but took a moment to look at the naked girl in my bed.

! ! !

* * *

"I love you Trace, I hope you know that." She grinned.

"We wouldn't be here if I didn't." She answered raising her Aspen wand happily. With a graceful swing of her wrist we were both cleaned up. "So eh... can I still stay here?" I smiled and gathered her in my arms, it was terrible but the thought that I might soon be allowed to do this kind of thing not just with her but 3 others as well was... unbelievable.

"I have two conditions. 1: You wear one of my shorts so I can be sure nothing happens during the night. 2..." I looked at her and pursed my lips. I didn't want her to cover up, she was stunning... and this was all for me. It was clear she wouldn't be a fan of that idea herself. But we weren't old enough, and while I basically controlled the house that had slipped because of how often I'd been gone. That would fix itself the coming year but for now, I didn't want to put our rumours that might hurt her as a half blood. A reputation as an 'easy' girl would only lead to a lot... and I mean a lot, of bloodshed. No ones gets to say that about her or any of my friends. "Well, Blaise and Theo sometimes get in here to wake me up. So you should probably wear a shirt. We wouldn't want anyone poking their head in and finding us naked in the bed. If he heard Snape would probably completely loose his faculties." I said with my chin resting on her head. Letting out a long relaxing breath she held me tighter for a moment.

"I'll take one of your shorts and a shirt then. How about the Quidditch Jersey you never got to wear for a game?" She asked pulling away before wiggling her eyebrows at me again. I couldn't help myself but laugh as I walked over the closet and pulled out clothes for both of us. Naturally she got the Jersey, suited her better than it ever did me to be honest.

"Hadrian?" Tracey had snuggled back up to me after getting dressed, with her head resting on my left shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, that was better than what I expected." Daringly I wrapped my arm around her and squezzed and right breast.

"It was very nice, wasn't it?" She chuckled and allowed my hand to remain there, a spot it wouldn't move from for most of the night. At some point we changed positions and later awoke with me spooning her.

 **Some time later...**

The year then ended relatively quickly. Tracey and the girls seemed to be around each other often and I had a feeling I knew what exactly they were talking about. Daphne came to snog me half to death 3 days after Traceys birthday and spent the night. Hannah pulled me behind a shelf in the Library and Susan dragged me off to behind a painting on the fourth floor. These were just extremely long snogging sessions, with freely wandering hands. They didn't get naked and didn't expect me to either. We felt each other up as our relationship was naturally moving to a stronger and more personal level.

3 days before the end of the year Susan found a sobbing first year Ravenclaw not far from the tower. Luna Lovegood. I'd heard about her, although had never really interacted with her. A few times I'd seen her interact with Ginny Weasley from the Lions den who she seemed to get along with just fine. I observed how my girl walked up to her and sat beside the confused light haired girl.

"What's the matter?" Susan asked kindly pulling the girl closer by the shoulder. This seemed to confuse her even more. I understand. Susan has a sort of a... how should I put this, motherly vibe? About her and it was throwing the girl off.

"Nargles..." I could see Susan's eyes narrowing at the girl. Lovegood was strange, often using rare and sometimes non existing creatures for wild stories of fancy.  
"What did the... 'Nargles' do?" Suze pushed forward.

"They went off to play with my things. And I can't find them. They... they took a picture of my mother."

From her eyes it was clear that her mother was not amongst the living anymore.

"I'll help you get your things back. When the Nargles do anything else to you, you should tell someone." The girl shook her head in obvious fright. She'd been bullied. I knew for a fact that Flitwick was a no nonsense guy in that area and the only reason he hadn't come down on all the pureblood bigotry in the past centuries was Dumbledores insistence in: 'Children will be Children'

"Tipsy!" Susan called clearly and with small popp her personal elf appeared.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Please help Luna find her things and return them to her school trunk. Make sure to make a list of the locations of where you found all her belongings and bring it to me." Loved the girl, had to. Like she'd read my mind. The beaming smile from Luna in that moment and her next words of:

"Does that mean you're going to be my friend?" Broke something in me I didn't know existed.

"Yes Luna, I'll be your friend, but for now, you should go back to sleep." The girl threw herself over Susan and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She walked of towards the tower, I watched her and turned to my side to where Lutain was looking up at me.

' _Make sure she gets to her room safe.'_

 _'I will... make way.. nananana...'_ I rolled my eyes at him and stepped into the corridor.

"Suze!" She turned and grinned. And before she could answered I swept her from her feet and engaged in passionate snogging.

"Now..." She said moaning into my mouth. "Not that I minded that... at all, please tell me what I did so I can do it more often." I pinned her up against the wall kissing her neck. Her taking care of Luna had really turned me on. I was just cupping her ass and contemplating moving my hand up front when I heard someone clear his throat behind us.

"Mr. Black, Miss Bones... might I suggest moving this... meeting. To a more private location?" There was Professor Flitwick with his arms crossed behind his small back, wearing a midnight blue robe. Beside him was an asian girl. I think 2 years above us? By the name of Cho Chang.

"Yes, Sir. Please accept my apologies this was rather... spontaneous." He smiled warmly at both of us while had Cho blushed at the state of our clothes.

"Now the reason for me disturbing you, is I have a question if you wouldn't mind?" Susan straightened out immediately.

"No sir, what is it?"

"You see one of my Ravens seems to have gone missing, Miss Chang insists she left her in this corridor but..." So she'd helped the girl. Which meant this Chang girl was instantly on my potential allies list.

"We saw her Sir." I admitted. "Susan sent her elf Tipsy to retrieve the girls belongings and create a list of where she found them. We just sent Luna back to her dorm." Cho groaned.

"The entrance is spelt closed to her." She argued. I cocked a brow at that. That was some high level charms work to block an enchantment inside the castle like that. Kudos to whoever pulled it off. Better hope I never find out.

"Not for long, now let's go Miss Chang. I wish to have words with my house. A good night to you two, ah... before I forget. I've left your houseelf with a short list of 3 books about duelling tactics and useful spells. I hope they will help you." I bowed to the man as he then quickly moved away with Cho, who as I would later learn was close to Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff. Ernie seemed to have filled in a select few about how I had 'assisted' in the cleaning of the castle. Cho seemed to come to the conclusion that if I could help the savior with a murderous monster. She could do something for an underclassmen. It's good when these things work out.

Susan then pulled my robe. "Empty classroom, now." She commanded pulling me along. Her self control was spend and so I spent the next hour making out and going down on her. She insisted... I swear...

The next morning Ravenclaw lost quite a few points for the bullying of one of it's younger students. New Prefects would be chosen and Flitwick promised anyone trying shit like that again a demonstration of his duelling abilities. Maybe he'd make a training session out of it?

Naturally Gryffindor won the house cup, I mean at this point who had a chance? With Twinkles handing out 1000 Points whenever Daniel as much as looked heroic. The obvious favouritism made me sick.

The Train ride back was pretty uneventful, Draco went looking for my brother as always. While the 5 of us talked about summer plans. Looked like we'd spent most of it together.

In a few weeks we'd be going for a 2 weeks vacation to visit Fleur in France who'd invited us (seemingly her only friends) to spend some time in her families summer home at one of the beaches. And afterwards was a trip to Romania and my new Dragon Reserve. Good times. But first I was going to do a small ritual on the Summer Solstice only a few days after we returned from Hogwarts. I'd promised Tracey to do something to help my magic settle, and I would.


	11. Chapter 11: The Convict

New update and the mandatory heads up. My finals are starting so it's highly likely there won't be an update for the next month or so as I need to study.

Let me assure you that my muse is still going strong and I have the rough outline including fourth year done. I know where I want to go with this and how to get there.

Disclaimer: You know the drill!

* * *

 **The Convict**

Plans always seem to have a way of not working out. Then again I've always tried to go through with them anyway. Just forge on ahead you know? At least when they concerned my time with the girls, and this naturally includes my sister Rose.

The ritual went off without a hitch, a simple blood sacrifice of a small number of magical as well as non magicals creatures too mundane to detail. With that, my break was actually going well. Relaxing and all. That changed when the WWN streamed it's nationwide alert that the convicted secret keeper of the Potters, Peter Pettigrew had escaped from Azkaban... alright, I'll freely admit I lost it... slightly.

Nothing to it really, when incompetence reaches a certain level and people start escaping from the inescapable... all you can do is throw your hands in the air and say fuck this. I raged and completely dismantled my room. I knew that the only place I could let off some steam was the training room so that's where I went.

About two dozen training dummies and more than a few of the darker curses later I was a 'bit' out of breath. "Hadrian?" I looked back and found Daphne standing in the door frame wearing a white sundress her dirt blonde hair leisurely hanging in ponytail from her back. Oh thank god for small miracles, I thought. I marched over and gathered her in my arms, like my very own personal life line. I was so angry, there was so much rage and hatred. I'd never known I still had until that day.

In that moment I could clearly see Nips standing in front of me with his arms crossed. All the confidence my Grandfathers magic had given him clearly on display, declaring: "You is not harming the young Masters." My memories from so far back aren't always perfectly clear but right then they were. It was as though it happened yesterday. The elf was connected to me that night. With everyone out of the house he latched on to the most powerful Potter present. Which as I said had been me. I see the pale visage of the Dark Lord smirk in his victory...

Just how had that night even happened? I'll tell you how, blind trust. And because 1 wizard with an inferiority complex couldn't quite cut it in life. So he betrayed the only friends he'd ever had and sold my family out to Riddle.

I needed this, I needed to feel something other than rage and Daphne provided a range of them. Trust, friendship, love, arousal. The ice in my chest was quickly pushed back by something warmer. Something better.

"I know." Was all she said as soon she had reversed my grip and was now the one holding me. And since I'd tired myself out she had little problem with manoeuvring me towards my room where we lied down in my bed together and I slept it off.

The idea of Pettigrew being out and about... able to hurt my family and friends was one that had me seethe with rage and admittedly no small amount of fear for their safety. But with her... holding me as she did, it was different. There was hope that everything was going to be just fine. I saw less of Nips... less of the snake faced dark wanker pointing his wand at me.

"Feeling better?" The blonde with the sapphire eyes asked me when I finally woke up.

"Thank you for being here." I just told her. She smiled at me, kissed my jawline as her hand drew lines across my stomach and chest.

"I knew you'd probably blow a fuse something vicious. But I'm going to be honest with you, what I saw in your eyes there... was still scary." She told me snuggling up closer to me. I held her tighter. If at any point in the close or far future I was to have any say in the matter, then this was not going to end well for Pettigrew. I'd make him pay a hundred fold for everything he'd done.

"Can you stay here tonight?" Daphne has always been radiant. At least to me. Her smile was reserved for family and I had been lucky enough to be counted among them.

"Only if I get to sleep in your bed, and your mum keeps her comments to herself." I chuckled.

"The first won't be a problem, I can't promise the second. You know how she is." I let out a sigh. "So how long was I out?"

"2 hours." She quickly answered. Not as bad as I'd feared.

"That means dinner is about to be served and Dobby hates me being late." She grinned and got up.

"Dresscode?" I looked her over in what I assume was a lecherous look.

"Naked if you want to." I suggested.

"I'm fairly certain your mother wouldn't like that very much." I shrugged. It's not like she wouldn't have appreciated it, but she would have most certainly felt weird doing it. Daphne was my age after all and a family friend.

"Beautiful, is beautiful, my dear Daphne." Our lips met again and soon we'd fallen back onto the bed with me undoing her bra and her skirt. She was just about to tug on my boxers when a knock on the door interrupted us.

"Extremely sorry to be cock blocking you son, but you might want to come to the living room." My mother declared in a much too happy voice. She was absolutely enjoying this. Meanwhile Daphne just looked up to me and mouthed the words: 'Cock blocking' In disbelief about my mother using language like that.

"You're at my home now and you're considered family. She doesn't need to play the 'Lady Black' the way she does in public." I told her happily kissing both of her nipples before I got up. The blonde groaned in disappointment.

"Do you have any idea how frustrated this makes me?"

"If it makes you feel any better I'm no different." She blushed seeing the bulge but sighed as I had.

She quickly went looking through my things. "You need more Quidditch Jerseys." Daphne commented lightly.

"Here." I pulled a jersey from Puddlemere United and threw it to her. "It's my favourite so please be careful with it." Yeah, yeah... I have a fetish for sexy witches in Quidditch Jerseys... go away.

I quickly put on some jogging pants myself and went down towards the living room where my mother was waiting and grinning from ear to ear seeing the blonde next to me in nothing than the shirt I'd just provided her. And me with nothing but the pants I'd hurriedly put on. I immediately noted a head that didn't belong in my home.

"Lily?" I asked looking to the active fire place.

"Harry!" Daphne's body tensed immediately at what she clearly perceived as an insult but I simply squeezed her hand to calm her. My closest friends and my sister where usually the only people who were allowed to call me that. Many of them didn't out of respect for me and the mother who'd raised me. Right then, there was no point in getting angry over this. Lily was at least trying most of the time but she seemed a bit disturbed at the moment. So I'd let it slide. "I can't find Rosy anywhere, is she with you?"

"No, when'd she disappear?"

"I...I'm not sure."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU AREN'T SURE?!" The fire flared up and the windows rattled from the sudden release of magic. It was lucky for her that in that exact moment a small crackle of lightning pulled my attention away from the fire and instead to Mia my trusted lightning bird familiar who was now perching on Daphnes shoulder.

"Hey girl, what do you got there?" Daphne asked picking up the letter from the perfectly still bird as she gently stroked Mia's beak. Her eyes quickly read over the piece of paper before she handed it to me. "Rosy is with her friend Haley. Sirius was supposed to pick them up and get them to Potter Manor. Apparently your husband approved this." With Peter out and about... if she was hurt...

"I'll go pick her up, you wait at the manor." I told Lily turning around for my room to get dressed. Daphne and I threw on some robes as quickly as we could.

"Be careful!" My mother called after me as I held out my hand to Dobby.

"Dobby be knowing where to go Master." He'd looked up the address while we were getting dressed.

We arrived in a mostly empty street. Under the street light I could clearly make out two girls sitting on some lugguage. For a moment I angrily turned to Dobby... before smoothing out the scowl into more of a neutral expression. This wasn't his fault. "We'll be taking the Night bus over to Potter manor. It shouldn't be more than half an hour until we're there. Until that time, I unshackle the chains that bind you and unleash your magic. Now go... and find me Sirius Black." As Dobby filled out quickly and gained a more muscled body, his skin turned a tinge of green. I'd never seen anything like it, nor had I known that this would happen. Although it seemed like it had happened before. I was experiencing a deja vu of sorts.

"By the time you arrive back home Master... the traitor shall be waiting." And with those last words, the house elf flickered for a moment, before disappearing into the night.

"What are you going to do to him?" Daphne asked curiously now walking towards the girls with me while holding my hand. She was more worried for my sanity than for Sirius's health.

"It's time someone took the time to re-teach him the family motto. The concept of family always comes first seems to still escape his grasp."

"As long as you don't kill him." I chuckled darkly. Only if Rose had really gotten hurt over this. In which case I wouldn't kill him... the Black family is a bit more inventive with their ways of punishing stray family members. So he'd live... for quite a while. I answered her once both girls smiled at us.

"No... only a strong talk. Nothing happened." She smiled, see? I was growing.

"Harry!" Rosy yelled instantly jumping up and into my arms.

"Heya there Rose. How've you been Haley?" The girl was blushing and just like last time kept staring at Daphne. Who rolled her eyes but still hugged the much younger girl.

"Very good, t-thank you." She stuttered cutely while hugging Daphne back. Rose was soon in Daphne's arms too and grinning brightly.

"Thanks for coming!" Rubbing her head I then held out my wand arm together with the wand. Tilting it slightly I intoned:

"Tempus." In case anyone was wondering... I was still emancipated thanks to my little stunt of acquiring the lord ship of the house of Black. "You're my little sister, there's no way I wouldn't come whenever you ask me for help. Now the Night bus will be here in 7 minutes how about you tell me why you two are here alone?"

It was Haley who answered: "My family is visiting my uncle overseas, so I asked if I could stay with the Potters for a little while. Rosy's dad said yes but he couldn't pick us up."

"Uncle Siri volunteered." Rose added darkly with Haley nodding.

"He was supposed to come here 30 minutes ago, when he didn't Rose called for your bird." I sighed hugged Rosy again and told her I was proud of her for calling me. It wasn't long before the Night bus came around the street corner and came to a hold in front of us. Without saying much I gave the man... Stan Shunpike as he'd shortly tell me, the necessary payment and told him where to take us.

Both Haley and Rose seemed to think the ride was great fun as they slid around on their seats enjoying it as though they were riding a light roller coaster, making Daphne laugh once in a while as she held on to me. Now the night bus isn't as bad as some of the coasters I've ridden. But it's certainly not a bad comparison.

"Worse than a broom." She whispered calmly. I had wrapped one arm around her while the other was holding on to an iron bar next to me. I was just grinning when the sound of something akin to a canon shot made me flinch.

* * *

Things were suddenly slowing down... time for some overtime of the brain...

The bus was the wrong side up and my feet were no longer attached to the ground. Daphne was falling she seemed to have hit her head somewhere. My mind was now running on runes and thus I calculating, charms... runes, transfigurations.

First I would need to secure the passengers back to their seats. So I threaded a rune cluster for a simple sticking charm, together with a prank charm for spraying someone with goo. That would be enough to capture everyone. The last rune would need to pull them back onto a seat.

I saw the rat faced man as we all but sailed past him slowly. The bad teeth exposed in a feral smirk. His expression one of extreme pride...

I'd wipe that expression off... or rather in that moment... I was sure someone else would have to do it. Because I couldn't take the risk.

What else was I supposed to do? If something were to happen, and he were to attempt to move inside... I needed to protect my sister and Daphne. And so following the first cluster, more runes travelled from my arms to the two iron bars my hands had found to hold as I was floating there with my mind working overtime on a solution to this... problem.

Rosy's forehead glowed as a lightning bolt burned itself exactly where my runes first appeared... exactly were Daniels scar was. But I wasn't done, if we crash landed like this muggles could get hurt. And I wasn't having that either.

Kinetic runes... threaded through energy conversion, they would now surround the bus, one rune after the other would blast a low pulse of energy, like thrusters on a rocket. And so the bus turned steadily and made it to a perfect landing. Ern... the driver of the Nightbus, couldn't keep control and so we veered out of one side of the road into the other.

My knuckles turned white, that's how tightly I was holding the iron bars. I was kneeling on the floor as once more runes travelled down my arms unto the metal and from there to cover the bus. A simpler cluster, one that would be all that was needed for the inevitable crash that was about to follow. We'd feel it even through the cushioning charm, be rattled, a couple of people might get some scrapes and scratches. But it was all I was able to do in that moment.

The bus came to hold with a heavy thump as people were thrown to the floor violently. I stared towards the door, waiting for him to come inside. In that moment, perhaps more than any other in my life. I'd made peace. I was ready to take the choice that Nips the elf took so long ago from Lily Potter. "Hadrian!" A voice yelled frantically. I knew it well.

"Avada.."

"Suffoca!" I saw blonde hair slip through one of the open and shattered windows. "I'm may not be a Li. And I may not be even a good duelist. But you... you I can take any day of the week rat face. You wanna know why?" The blast of magic got me out of my confusion. "Caligo Scindo!" Daphne yelled.

Peter had been ringing for breath since his attempt at the killing curse a moment ago, when the blackness came for him he realised that this wasn't a fight he could win. He'd squandered this opportunity and hadn't been prepared for anyone fighting back. Wizards... usually didn't do that. The unforgivables don't just win you any duel. If you're fast, if you're smart and if you know even a sliver of Battle Conjuration. Then you'll be fine. Daphne fulfilled all those criteria.

As always however... the Sheeple inside the bus were captivated. I didn't blame them then, when coming face to face with a goddess these things happen. There were scratches, and even some blood from the original impact of what I now know to be a siege spell. The street behind us was nothing more than a crater.

Although... if just one of them had felt like casting something like the Impedimenta, or the Incarcerous hex, our friend Ratface would have been back in Azkaban before dinner. 'Get up.' I hissed at myself. I couldn't just leave her fighting alone. So with some difficulty I started to move.

Wormtail screamed in pain as the black obsidian dug it's way through his right arm. The moment I came out of the bus, following Daphne through the window she'd taken earlier, to separate Peter's head from the rest of his body, he cast a ribbon cutter curse at his own shoulder before leaping for the sewers turning back into his Animagus rat form.

I didn't cast a siege or explosive curse myself for one simple reason... the bus was right behind me. And whatever I did or cast would immediately impact anyone in there including my sister and her best friend. For a moment my wand lit up, for a moment my hatred got the better of me. That was also the moment I fell to my knees. I'd never constructed so many rune clusters at once. And I'd most certainly never interwoven them as I'd done here. I was magically exhausted and there was nothing I could do about any of this now.

"Alright people." Daphne's yelled loudly to everyone present demanding their attention. "You owe this man a life debt and I bind you to it, by my own magic you are not to speak of who saved you or even how he did it." No one would have dared question her, not after she'd just impaled a guy's arm and made him cut it off. So they gave nods and confirmations.

We were nearly at Potter Manor... so we walked. Daphne cast a featherlight charm on Haley's luggage so the kids could carry it while I was walking tiredly beside her with one arm around her shoulder. "Listen, you should call Mia and go back to the Manor. I can get these girls to the Potters faster without you. I promise you on everything we've ever shared. Nothing will happen to them." I looked at her with glassy eyes but finally stepped back. Rosy tackled me, and squeezed me tightly. I held back the pained hiss and just smiled.

"Listen to Daphne, both of you." They smiled at me.

"We will."

"Promise." Haley said brightly. I took a breath and simply let it out breathing the name of my thunderbird companion.

"Mia." The lightning took me and before I knew it I fell unto the carpet in front of the Black Manors fire place.

* * *

 **Black Manor**

"DORI!" I heard my Grandfather thunder from his portrait. Footsteps and soon my mother was upon me. "Check his arms." They were burned of course, every last rune I'd used was a burn mark on my skin. The burning was part of my magic. The prize I pay for my runes. It would all heal naturally, but I wouldn't have minded some healing and perhaps a pain relief potion.

"What the hell did you do?" Her voice was laced with worry but soon became distant, I wanted to answer and put her at ease. But the more adrenalin left my body, the clearer it became that remaining conscious was not an option.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Night Bus Crashsite**

James Potter lit himself a cigarette, he hadn't seen anything like this since the last war. The street was blown open, half a dozen Muggles injured though surprisingly none were dead. The street around them, was smoking as though a fire had raged here not too long ago, it was like all the rubble had somehow been drawn back to the ground instead of being thrown outwards by the blast, a couple of runes were still pulsing on the ground, dimming to a final close. It was like magic had come alive around here. He swiped his hand along the runes and quickly jerked it back at a sudden discharge of power and heat. This wasn't possible. He stood in the middle of a street where something... that was impossible had happened.

"Potter!" Kingsley Shacklebolt yelled gaining his attention. All witches and wizards seemed fine, none were injured with more than a couple of small injuries and the shock of the impact. The closer he came to the bus, the clearer it was that the street and it's runes were just the beginning. The entire thing was throwing smoke like the engine had just blown. It was covered in rune remains from top to bottom. "In here." The dark skinned man said poking out his head. James ducked inside, the first thing to catch his attention was the lightning bolt carved straight into the metal under one of the seats. The second... was the crushed and bend iron bars. "What is this?" Shack asked. James new that Peter couldn't do this. Blow up the streets? Sure. But not even on his best day would he be capable of wielding runes to pull this off.

"You ever hear about the Massacre of Walpurgis?" James asked looking at the remains around.

"Yeah, everyone has. Your father right?" He gave his superior a nod.

"Only Runemage ever powerful enough to weave rune clusters with pure magic. I saw the memory of that day... and this...? This is without a doubt the work of someone employing the same type of magic he did back then."

"Whoever it was... he bound the witnesses by their life debt. So no one will talk. All we know is that it was Pettigrew who threw the first spell." Shack told him sighing heavily. James stepped up to the end of the bus slowly, swiping his hand over the last glowing imprint on the wall. It was small, but clearly there. He would know this coat of arms anywhere. There was a crowned dragon, with spread wings holding a staff in front of itself, ready to attack.

"Lux in Tenebris." Shack raised an eyebrow at James and waited. "This is the motto and Coat of Arms of the Royal special operations Unit previously known as the Queens Marauders." Regardless of who or how... somehow, James was sure. His father had been here today but how could that possibly be true?


	12. Chapter 12: Vacation

Finals are over and done with and I'm finally free again! As for the story, for now I'll settle into a 2 week update schedule, the reason for that simply being I don't like to rush or force myself into writing. Takes away from the quality.

To the few that have written to me as a pm and reviewed thank you. To the few anonymous people that told me to go fuck myself in a review I deleted, at least I wasted some of your time...

Grammar and punctuation. All I can say is this: My English is completely self taught, I'm from Germany so I'm doing my best but obviously sometimes that won't be enough. If there's someone out there that'd want to Beta this before I post it, feel free to message me.

Now in this chapter you'll find my characterization of Veela abilities, specifically the allure and the way it will always be used in my stories. I hope you enjoy.

Light **warning** of sourness for this chapter at the end. Not Graphic but heavily implied.

Disclaimer: The usual...

Version 2.0, reworked for how Fleur is supposed to join the group!

* * *

 **Vacation**

I don't quite remember how it happened, but when I woke up I was squeezed in between four witches... not that I minded of course... but it did occur a bit strange to me. Apparently my mother had a lot of fun transfiguring my shirts to their sizes. I'm still not sure if I loved her more for it... or less. Daphne was smiling at me as soon as I opened my eyes. For a moment I surveyed the room, yeah I was definitely home. "About damn time." She whispered. "We were hoping you'd wake up. France is around the corner, and you wouldn't want to disappoint Fleur now would you?"

"Rosy?"

"Got home very save, I didn't stay for Lily ripping into James... but I've been told it was quite... spectacular." Knowing that my hands quickly found their way under her knickers and onto her naked behind.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, we're going to have a long talk about that Runecluster you used on your sister and me." I stopped from leaning in to kiss her as her eyes had gotten hard and cold.

"How much do you know?"

"It's not what I know but rather what I figured out. It wasn't hard once I noticed the barely noticable wound on Rosy's forehead. It was a bit too close to the Lightning bolt Daniel has on his." I could come clean with them. I did trust them that much.

"I'll explain when everyone is awake. How long was I out?"

"2 days. You really had us worried. Fleur is in the room across from us. She insisted on coming over after she heard what happened." She then quickly explained that my Runes were still a well kept secret. She only regretted being unable to recapture or kill ratface.

"You did more than the sheeple in the bus. I'm proud of you for casting to kill." She smiled and then leaned in for a rather extensive snogging session.

"I learned it all from you, if they cast to kill, you cast to kill. He tried the Avada Kedavra on you, so I hexed him with your Obsidian spell. Oh and don't worry, I had potions and Healer Smythe look me over after he checked you. I'm completely fine, although I'm on a magical ban for about 5 more days." I chuckled.

"I'm still proud of you." I kissed her lips again gently conveying all the gratitude I felt for her before adding: "I need to take a shower." She grinned and got up. I was halfway out of the door when she stopped me.

"What do you know about Veela?" I groaned. Their allure makes men want to impress them, but their magic also made them great lie detectors. And since they only wanted worthy mates... the bigger some ones achievement the greater their desire for that person. All I was still lacking, was an understanding of what exactly a Veela considered worthy. "Fleur knows what happened with the bus, and she was very... well she's been trying very hard, to convince us... and I mean all of us, to allow her into whatever we have here. Harem... Collective? Whatever you wanna call it. This includes a standing offer to make out... and more." If she'd pushed for it, we'd be done before things even got started. Moving in on a mans family was a shitty thing to do, and moving in on my family would be foolish to the highest degree, or in other words... well. Let's just say I would 'deal' with people for less.

I've always liked Fleur, not just because she's a gorgeous young woman, but also because she's highly intelligent and more than slightly powerful magically speaking. I'd also be lying if I said the thought of her joining us had never entered my mind before. The fact of the matter is, I'd actually spoken to my girls about it. We'd come to trust in each other, and a question like: "What do you think about Fleur?" Hadn't even raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" I asked watching Daph blush.

"Well, you know I've been with Tracey before. That's never been a secret. Nor that Susan and Hannah were together long before you ever met them. We aren't exactly what you would call straight, so it's no surprise that her allure at least 'touched' us and had a bit of an... effect on us. Fleur was very clear though. She asked if we'd ever talked about adding another girl to our group. I told her we'd in fact talked about her. She looked a bit shocked and immediately pulled all of her allure... or at least everything she could control back in. Realizing that what she was doing was at least in some form breaking your trust. She also apologized and even offered to return home." She was owning her mistake... that was good.

"The others?" I asked carefully.

"More flattered than anything. Hannah and Trace were just grinning stupidly the entire time. Happy they got some recognition from the Veela girl. Susan was a bit cross with her and berated Fleur for using something as silly as allure when she could have just as easily gotten our attention without it. I think Bonesy was more upset about Fleurs lack of confidence than her actually trying to 'seduce' us. Honestly, if she can't be sure of herself... how are we ever going to be?" There is nothing quite like seeing all your trust being repaid in full. And Hannah and Trace were right. Someone like Fleur, trying so hard to join us, was a compliment rather than an insult.

"You guys did want to tell me at some point if it would be alright for me and Fleur to date and see where things go." Daphne nodded before moving forward to hug me again.

"Fleur's told us that she's liked you for a while, before it was simply because you were immune to her allure. But if you start really talking to her about what you've done. Your brother... the Basilisk... she will want you, and who could blame her?" She said pecking my lips. "We've all fallen under 'your' allure." I chuckled.

"I'll try to gain better control of it then." We both laughed lightly for a moment.

"Personally I think with some of her Veela magic we all get to tweak our looks a bit easier. She's also nice to have around because she's a bit older, and while she may have the same experience level we do, I think it's easier to talk to your 'understanding big sister' than to your 'judgmental mother.'"

"I happen to like your mother." Daphne snorted.

"She likes you too, but that doesn't mean she necessarily expects us to progress our relationship the way we have. I'm pretty sure she thinks we're still at the 'Kissing is awkward' stage." Which obviously we'd passed a while ago.

"So I have your permission?"

"Yes, all of ours. Traceys is more along the lines of 'urging' you to, rather than giving you permission to bring the frenchy in. She really likes the girl." The fact that there was no jealousy or anything to that effect in her voice, spoke volumes about the way's we'd come since first year.

Veela were renowned for their sexual appetite and having her with me could actually help me keep the girls satisfied. In which case I'd have to see if we were compatible over the course of our trip. "There's one last thing I want you to think about." I waited as she continued. "What you did on the Nightbus nothing short of amazing, you saved my life and the lives of a dozen other people. So I'm yours. It's as easy as that. Any one else with a life debt like that would make me little more than a plaything, but I love you and you've told me you feel the same. So I want us to connect our magic the way they did in the olden times. I'd be lying if I told you I don't care when we do it. I'd very much like to sleep with you in a few days, both of our birthdays are coming up and with every passing year I've been imagining more between us... So please think it over. I'd be really happy if you choose to be with me."

That was... well not unexpected, we were hormonal teenagers and had come leaps and bounds from what our relationship had been only 2 years ago at the start of our first Hogwarts year. So much for the awkward kissing stage. I thought she was extremely attractive, only a blind idiot would have missed that. Then again I'll readily admit I'm biased and honestly believe that, that holds true for all of them. I'd come to trust and care for them more than I did for anyone else. And this, especially now after what Daph had just told me, included my mother.

Just as I contemplated that, I heard moaning from the bed, Hannah and Tracey had wrapped around each other and were apparently having... very naughty dreams. I smiled as Susan woke up blushing. "You go shower now, I'll say good morning to Susan and if you like, and aren't busy getting french breakfast, you can join us when you get back."

"While I rather doubt we'll get that far, you are sure about this?" Daph grinned at me confidently.

"Go get her."

I doubt it could have gone any better for Fleur had she tried. When I opened the doors to the showers I found her bent over, still naked washing her hair. Veela... their existence is sort of unfair to all other women. She was perfect, there was no longer the girl I'd met a year ago, but instead a young woman that was simply... just that. Perfect. She was shapely, in form but not unhealthily thin. And every fiber of my being wanted to go explore the perfect ass that greeted me when I got inside.

"Well good morning Hadrian." Fleur said smiling standing up to face me, exposing her well rounded breasts. "I'm sure one of them told you about my plans for us. So I shall be frank with you. I like you and have ever since that day on the balcony. You impressed me with your immunity to my allure, and soon I hope you will trust me enough to drop your Occlumency shields and allow me to measure you by your achievements."

Her bar was set quite high, that much I knew. Alain Delacour had made his career in law enforcement and his tales of capturing the 'bad guys' had imprinted heavily on his daughters. I then watched her suddenly slump her shoulders, there was that lack of confidence again Daphne had mentioned.

"But much more importantly, for now, I would like to apologize for meeting the girls with my allure 'on'. I promise not to do it again." She took a deep breath, obviously not used to swallowing her pride. Daph was right, the girl really wanted this. "I'm really sorry."

"Daphne told me about what happened. I'm flattered that you think so highly of me and the girls. If you don't mind, we could see where our vacation takes us. I'm not angry. Maybe I should be but I've got some issues." Abandonment... I mentioned this before? "You gave me something more valuable than you can possibly imagine. Blind trust. Because if they aren't going to give in to you." I said looked her up and down appreciatively. "They aren't going to give in to anyone." That brought her confidence up like a shot and I was favoured with a bright happy and beaming smile from the older girl.

She slowly and seductively pressed her naked body against mine as her lips lingered on the corner of my mouth. "They love you, never doubt that for a moment." She whispered heavily with flushed cheeks. "Now enjoy your shower." This was a challenge... and I've never backed down from a challenge. Especially not since I'd just gotten permission to pursue the girl.

Now I've never been hung like a horse but I was growing well and none of the girls had complained or given me reason to believe I was somehow 'lacking'. I dropped my clothes surprising Fleur, I was not ashamed of my erect member touching her stomach. She smiled lightly blushing cutely before she took a civil step back.

"I will, thank you. If you want to talk to the girls, they are currently in my room." I told her.

"I very much look forward to our shared vacation." She said again just as she pulled her towel around herself before walking out of the room. I... would then have a long shower and work out the newly risen boner I was sporting.

On a completely different matter, Sirius as I learned later at breakfast was punished by my mother and had to call in sick to work because he was unable to sit down for more than a few seconds at a time. She wouldn't tell me what exactly she'd done. Tracey however, shared the tale the next morning while we shared a shower. My mother had bestowed Sirius with an ass whooping the Black descendants would honour for generations to come.

* * *

 **France**

The funny thing about that vacation was, we'd actually been here before. Well without most of the girls, but still. The Delacour summer home was not far from the Blacks which we all found funny. While Hermione was here last year, she was not this time. Having decided to spent time with her family that got to see her so rarely anyway.

Gabi was extremely disappointed that only I and not my brother had come to spend the break. The girl slowly warmed up to me later, but for her and her hero worship... I was just the wrong brother. Luckily for all concerned that worship would crumble away soon enough. Daniel has always been talented in charms no doubt. And what he did in third year is more than enough to charm any Veela girl. But what he is not... is a powerful sorcerer the likes of Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore or even Merlin himself. He... unlike myself. Lacks the ambition and discipline to put in the hard work that was required to reach that level of magic.

Alain, Fleurs father, a tall but scarred man from years of service in the Auror corps, greeted me warmly. He'd been impressed with me ever since I stood up for his daughter to him. There was also the fact that every time he looked at me I would have sworn he was reading my mind. Which was impossible with my shields up... and yet. His multi coloured eyes had that 'piercing effect' to them.

Appoline was a stunning witch and didn't look her age at all. I would have guessed her to be in her mid twenties and if I had not had the girls with me and met her on the beach, the chances were high that I would have hit on her, likely failing miserably because of my age.

Like Fleur she had light blonde hair, only the shine of silver to it was much more pronounced in hers than in Fleurs. There were actual strains of silver hair. She attempted to blast me with her allure at first and I had to admit the pull it created for me was much stronger than for either of her daughters. Nonetheless I remained steadfast and didn't give in, gaining me further points with her. She grinned happily at my apparent immunity and kissed my cheeks as a greeting.

Fleur of course had insisted we keep whatever relationship that blossomed over this break between us, especially from her sister. Veela remain small for most of their early life. Their child like bodies and the lack of allure protects them until puberty hits. Then they very suddenly grow, something I now know to be a very painful experience. Fleur didn't want her sister to be jealous and rush into anything as soon as her puberty came around. We succeeded and managed to tell her just after my last school year. Spoilers?

I don't know what I did to deserve it... but somehow I'd gone to heaven. Only explanation there was really. Why else would all these stunning young women want to be around me? Bathing suits and curves as far as the eye could see.

There were two things I remember most about that trip. My walks along the beach mainly with Fleur and her explanation on why she wanted to choose me. And the night of my birthday which I spent on the beach with Daphne.

Fleur had no issue with people staring at her in her ice blue two piece and the question of closeness between us was out of the window that day in the bathroom at Grimmauld Place anyway. So she walked next to me, the side of her breasts pressing into my arm, the white warm sand between our toes. We'd left our private part of the beach.

"So why me?" I asked her freely.

"The question would be easier to answer if you asked me why it shouldn't be you. The list is very short, I assure you." There had been a smile plastered all over her face for the duration of the time we'd spent with her. There were men giving me scowls as her passive allure hit them. I wish they'd come to try something. I'd always wanted to play the part of the protective boyfriend. Sadly... none of my girls really take shit from anyone. And the moment I introduced Hannah to both Daphne and Tracey was when I lost her too. Now she like the others often sat in my room at Hogwarts. Having received permission to browse my private library as well as some of the chapters in my families Grimoire. "When I first met you... I was wary of you. You came to my aid although you had no reason to do so. You wanted to introduce me to your friends. And usually I would have thought you wanted to show of the Veela you'd just met... but then you told me that they were all girls and well, to be honest it confused me. My allure had just begun to really come out and I was in the middle of growing. It wasn't until my father pointed out that you seemed immune that I realised something I'd nearly missed. That night, at your presentation. You also impressed me for the first time when you stood against my father. You weren't stuttering, nor were you afraid. There are few people that can say the same when he looks at them."

"Can you explain what exactly you mean by impressed?" I asked curiously.

"Everyone knows about how Veela make men tell them tales of their greatest achievements. But that's not entirely the truth. A man that is instinctively proud of something, will tell the Veela the truth. In that moment when our magic touches those men, and they tells us. We are the perfect human lie detector. Growing up as a Veela child... you are taught that soon enough, the other sex will come to you. We grow naturally beautiful and our allure does the rest. While often that is highly dangerous as some men have no control over themselves, it also allows the chance to truly choose. So when a man or a women for a male Veela, try to impress us their achievements excite us. That excitement can be anything from making you remotely interesting to the Veela, to extreme sexual arousal and in the worst case, the complete loss of ones mental faculties." She explained, sighing at the end.

"Meaning?" I asked for clarification

"Meaning that if what you did is great enough, and the Veela was not prepared for a declaration of the magnitude of whatever that something was, they might try to force you to mate with them. In short, she or he, will attempt to rape you. A thing like that is..." She sighed heavily. "let's just say the Veela conclaves do not take such a thing lightly, and punishment will be most severe. Now as to how this relates to you, my father has contacts in britain. And I have met you... I have met your brother. Veela, additionally to their other talents, have an affinity for feeling magical power. And let me just say, you and your brother might be similar on the outside, but inside... you could not be more different." I'd never heard this before so urged her to go on.

"Can you try and explain, I'll lower my shields if that helps even a bit?" I asked making her nod in agreement.

"Everyone feels different. My mother and sister both feel like... silk or wool. Magic that was never meant for fighting. That changes when my mother morphs. My father... feels like the fire you sit before on a cold winter day. Until such a time he goes to work, then the fire changes, it becomes wilder. More uncontrolled. You... are closer to my father than my mother. Your brother feels like a steady river on windless day, while yours feels like a calm ocean just as long as you're with the girls or your mother. When you are with your mother, like you have been the past few days, your magic is at it's calmest. A flat ocean with no waves. But even now..." She closed her eyes before letting go of my arm and placing her right hand on my chest. "At what you perceive as a threat to your secrets the ocean begins to move... it rages, the wind cuts, but there is still more... a madness you've pushed down. A blizzard and a fiery storm reserved for very special people." I took her hand and quickly removed it from my exposed chest. Fleurs silver eyes flickered back open.

"You can feel all that from my magic?" Her face fell slightly as though she was ashamed.

"I dove in further than I should have. I didn't just read the surface of your magic... for lack of a better explanation, I wrapped myself in it and for a moment... I allowed myself to drown."

"Are you okay?" I asked her my voice laced with concern.

"Your magic was... wilder than I anticipated. After the past few days I didn't expect it to act the way it did at my intrusion. But this just strengthens my wish to get to know you better Hadrian. I think you are very interesting, you have to be considering the girls you have surrounded yourself with." I noted some people around us staring at us like we were insane people. No one would think anything of the mention of magic. But there were those that had been close enough to our conversation to now be freaked the fuck out. I smiled at them before gently grabbing hold of Fleurs hand. We moved on with our walk, I wasn't ready yet to allow her complete access through my Occlumency shields.

In the evening after dinner I retreated to my room, intent on entering a deep meditative state. The Animagus form could be achieved in 2 ways. 1 was a potion that forced your inner animal to the outside. Many of the books I'd read believed this to be the worse of the two, but sadly the way that had become customary to use. Nearly all wizards who had spent more than normal time in their Animagus form realized that there was something missing. Some extra spark that they were not allowed to use.

An african wizard who had spent 2 years as a Gazelle in the steppes of Africa for example argues that he felt as though at times, magic was coursing through him when it shouldn't have. The man later employed the second way to achieve ones Animagus form. The meditative search of ones inner animal and realized that his form was also slightly magical, as he was able to see magical auras while changed. So my assumption was, that magical creatures were possible, contrary to popular believe. People just didn't get permission of their animal and thus were unable to grasp it. The difference between 'a large Black dog' and 'a Grim'.

It wasn't the first time I meditated, to master Occlumency it was a necessary step to achieve a full mindscape.

This time I passed the Black Library and went further back, down towards where the essence of my magic was hidden away. Towards my centre.

A sea of violet swirled and moved as I looked down from a cliff, a visual representation of the point of no return. Below me there was that storm Fleur had mentioned. Caged in the pit below. I spread my arms and allowed myself to slowly fall forward, nothing could happen to me here. This was my mind, and in there... I am god.

I descended through the clouds as thick rain quickly soaked me through and through. There was grass there and woods that surrounded the area. I could barely see in front of myself so strong was the shower of water. I stopped when I heard a growl like rolling thunder. Two emerald eyes with golden lining were staring down at me from farther up the slope. Lightning struck the pathway as I slowly walked up, sliding back down a few feet once in a while. The rain had made it slippery and hard to move up.

At the end, behind the tree line... hidden by wood and underbrush there was something tall, like a horse but bigger. I didn't stare or move up further. I followed the instructions from my books. I settled down on the wet grass in a meditative position and closed my eyes. This was our first meeting and nothing much would happen. The animal, whatever it was would come up at some point to feel my presence, but it would be best not to disturb it. What would follow if I did, was a migraine after a forceful ejection from my centre and I wasn't really looking forward to trying that out.

Time is a foreign concept when walking in your own mindscape. An hour inside might be a second on the outside. Or what feels like days inside might just as well only be a second outside.

I stayed there for a while, perfectly still and unmoving. I felt the growling sound closer behind me as strong legs and paws? Audibly squished the wet grass. There was a strong static in the air making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Hadrian?" I heard a soft whispered voice ask. I smirked and slowly lifted of from the ground without standing.

"I'll be back." I told the animal as I steadily but quickly flew through my mindscape towards a comfortable exit from my meditation.

I found Daphne fully dressed while waiting for me seated on my bed. I yawned and stretched, apparently that deep motivation could substitute for some amount of rest. "It's morning already." She told me unable to contain her smile. "Happy Birthday." I grinned and got up shakily. My legs had fallen asleep.

"And a Happy Birthday to you as well." We kissed gently before she pushed me towards the bed.

"You need a few hours of rest. The guests will be here in a few hours so use that time well." She then blushed and whispered much quieter. "And I want you fully awake for tonight."

* * *

 **Beach, Sun down...**

We watched the orange bleed into the blue sky as the sun set around us, a beautiful sight to behold. Neither of us wore more than our swim suits and in a few minutes, we wouldn't even need those anymore. Daphne held my hand gently and smiled a bit shyly. This wasn't so bad either, enjoying the privacy of a moment just between us.

I felt her cup my cheek and kiss me longingly the way we'd done countless times before. Only this time we allowed ourselves to be swept along by the raging emotions and teenage hormones we usual tried so very hard to push down.

Our hands explored the known terrain of each others bodies and before long I undid the knot that held together her swim suit top. It was a dance to us. The oldest dance in the book, and one absolutely everyone gets to know by instinct.

We were so careful then, sure we would break the other if our hands went too far or touched something just a bit too early, too hard. It was terrifying.

But instead we went slow and steady, always careful. I couldn't rightfully say when we ended up naked. What I do remember is the violet magic swirling around us. A magical aura... not just from me. But from the birthday girl as well, her core was growing once more, only this time... with that small extra spark. An infusion of magic that came from sharing her first time with me and allowing herself to give in. She wanted it, no one forced anything... and that was the point. That has always been the point. We walk together. No one ahead, no one behind.

The extra spells we'd used to make everything so much more... lively, helped. Spells to heighten the senses, to feel... more of each other. A few light flashes of magic went out from us as we tenderly shared in what we had, friendship, trust and love, in that order. Always.

It wasn't some weird magical bond of any kind, of course not. Bonds don't just happen. You don't just kiss or have sex with a stranger and suddenly realise they are your soul mate. Bonds develop. They are nurtured and grown and show... for most couples, towards the end of their lives when they've had a life time together.

This was still... however sensual, sex magic. Crude... I know. But still true. From then on, unless she would have undergone a number of difficult purification rituals. Daphne and I were linked. No man could ever give her quite the pleasure I could. For that of course, she would be rewarded with an infusion of magic every time we were together. It wasn't much, but it would help her grow more powerful at the right pace.

In the olden days... this was used for the mother to more easily be able to protect her children. And some day... perhaps, this would apply to herself and me, as well. For now... we'd just stay there content in the embrace of the other. Enjoying the after glow of the magic we'd just shared.


	13. Chapter 13: Creatures, Runes and Numbers

Can't believe I got this done on time. Got sick for nearly the entire last week. If you find errors please point them out to me.  
I want to especially thank my reader: TheliteraryJourneyman who pointed out some problems with how Fleur joined Harry. I've since rewritten the first part of the last chapter and would like to ask you to go back and make sure you read the newer version. It's also about 1k words longer :P

I also want to thank Robin000 who pointed out that at the time of Charlus and the second world war. It should have actually been the Kings Marauders, since King George was the one in Power at the time. Haven't gone back yet to fix it, but will do that when I have some free time.

Thank you everyone whose sticking with me and this story. Reviews are highly appreciated and constructive critism even more so.

Disclaimer... nope, still not mine.

* * *

 **Creatures, Runes and Numbers**

I never made it to the Dragon Reserve, it wasn't because I lacked time. The truth is, I just didn't want to leave France and Fleur. So we stayed there for the rest of the break sharing the tutoring my mother so readily provided. The place had a calming aura to it and it seemed easy to enter into meditation. I still hadn't figured out what exactly my animal was. It was huge and growled. That's pretty much it.

"I'll miss you." Fleur said to all of us hugging one girl after the other, they all returned the sentiment. The french witch had quickly become the big sister of their group. Although admittedly I'd run whenever the whole beauty products discussion had come up. Right now we were in my room and saying our goodbyes for the near future. At least until the time of the breaks came around again.

"Ready?" I asked calmly just after she hugged me. Fleur grinned brightly before she took a deep breath steeling herself for what was coming. I leaned into her ear and gently whispered: "I killed a thousand year old Basilisk." She flushed instantly, but kept her grin in place. That was it, the courting of the summer was over. No Veela that was ever told the equivalent of: I slayed a dragon. Had ever let the prospective mate get away, not that I wanted to of course.

"I'll see all of you during the break. And don't forget to write." Fleur said again fighting back tears. Like I said before. They had grown very close. I hugged her again and stepped towards my mother. Our portkey was about to activate.

"See you soon." We all told her.

* * *

 **Kings Cross, 9 ¾. September, 1st.**

As had become customary I met Hermione first. She'd come early as usual and enjoyed the exchange with my girls and their re-telling of our summer vacation on a stunning beach in France which seemed to make our favourite bookworm at least slightly jealous at not having decided to come join us again.

"Aunt Cissa." I said spreading my arms making the surprised older woman smirk slightly at me before reciprocating the hug warmly.

"Look at you growing. No doubt Charlus's blood." She said after looking me over intently.

"You look very good yourself." Her smirk became a smile before she slapped me on the shoulder.

"A charmer, just like your Grandfather." I chuckled then saw Draco coming over with his father. To Draco's credit he hadn't run to good old Lucius about the lesson in humility I'd taught him.

"How are you?" I asked her kindly, not without ulterior motives.

"About as well as usual." Which meant Lucy was still eagerly awaiting his masters return so he could suck him off again. It also meant that her attempts to change either his... or his sons mind had completely failed thus far. I greeted them civilly as was expected of me. Draco because we were house mates and as long as he played nice... so would I. And Lucius because I was still playing a chess game, multiple in fact. And for now, none of my opponents had any idea they were playing.

After greeting the rest of the parents and my arriving friends it was once more time to say goodbye to my mother. I would keep making her proud. That was the only way for me to repay her raising me with all the knowledge I would ever need.

* * *

 **Hogwarts Express**

For the largest part of our trip I kept on reading the Perenelles charms and wards book. As well as Nicholas's Alchemy book which also contained a guide to Enchantments and how to apply them. I'd come far since receiving them. But it seemed that every time I hit the books end, it would automatically grow in size. The original 2 books had by now split themselves into 4. Makes sense doesn't it? The couple is 800 years old. So naturally it would take a while to catch up.

On a different note, Theodore won a game of chess against Susan, then lost to Daphne again. Blaise was reading up on combat charms for the upcoming U17 Duelling Championships and Tracey... well Tracey did what she'd always done. She'd passed out and was snoozing on my shoulder something about the rythmic shaking of the train just lulled her to sleep. Yawning to myself I soon joined her and got some shut eye.

Didn't take long for me to get back up when there was a sudden knock on the door. Someone must have waved whoever that was into the compartment because the next moment it slid open. "Hey everyone. Luna insisted we came here to visit." The young girl grinned brightly at everyone as I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Can you people please quiet down? I'm trying to sleep here." Trace complained yawning widely. That was the moment the window began to freeze over from the outside.

"What the hell?" Hannah asked trying to see something while I stared towards Luna.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked her gravely she gave me a nod of confirmation.

The feeling of despair began to creep in just as the bone'y hand of the Dementor waved the door open. The last thing I heard before casting, was Luna telling Cho. That she couldn't tell anyone.

The memories of my summer flooded me. The memory of my magic and body mingling with Daphne's quickly filled me up.

"Expecto Patronum." I growled. The silver serpent appeared coiling around me. I knew these Dementors were here to search for Pettigrew but if they'd failed to notice his rat form slipping out from Azkaban I didn't really see how they should find him on a train full of happy and excited children.

I looked... no stared at the Dementor that appeared before me. Some part of me... some inexplicable part felt like I owed the dark creature a debt of pain and blood as though somehow it had gravely wronged me in the past.

The 'thing' took a deep rattling breath. It was attempting to 'pull' something from me but only managed to feel and locate my Patronus. To this day I couldn't say what moved me to do what I did. Perhaps it was that feeling of a debt up in the air. Or maybe... it was just my Black heritage registering that this creature was trying to attack my family.

Regardless I raised my hand towards it. "Tell me... have _you_ ever felt despair?" Before the creature had a moment to even contemplate the Basilisk Patronus lunged from around me into the Dementor. It sank it's fangs into it's maggot ridden midriff before. I then watched my Patronus as it slammed the Dementor into the floor of the corridor repeatedly from side to side. I knelt down as my Patronus shimmered to an end as the dark chaotic entity began to rise once more. I felt the cold... and my happiness draining before I reached out my Pear wand again. "I wonder what will happen... if I do this?" The Dementor suddenly stopped dead in it's tracks as it felt the tip of the wand reach under it's robes.

"Tell me... do you feel fear?" A tremor went through it's body as I declared: "Expecto Patronum." Once more thinking about family, my mother... the girls. My summer. It was all still so fresh.

A flash of light filled the corridor and the compartment. And a banshee like scream erupted from the creature in front of me as small spikes of light seemed to impale it from within before it imploded with a blast of magic leaving only it's cloak behind. "Incendio." I intoned watching the fabric burn. Part of me... had wanted to try it on. I mean really. Who can truly say they've worn a Dementors cloak? But I thought better of it. Who knows what that might do to me...

I turned around to find my friends smiling at me. Luna was soon wrapped around my front. The poor girl needed friends urgently. And if my magic and her coming here were any indication. She truly was some sort of seer. Which meant that she should have been taught Occlumency years ago. No wonder she was so strange. No matter if she was seeing the possibilities of the present, the future or indeed realities. There was no doubt in my mind that whatever it was must have always been terribly confusing for her. I decided that day in the train to teach her the mind arts. Always good to have a seer on speed dial.

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

Cho Chang was behaving a bit differently from the previous years, I soon realized she was in fact attempting to flirt with me. I quickly made it clear that I had more than enough girls in my life and was in no way interested in adding another. Especially since I knew about her ongoing fling with a Hufflepuff by the name of Cedric Diggory. Wanting to show me her gratitude for my protection in the train she offered a very similar solution to the one Hermione had first year. Which was of course to keep her eyes and ears peeled for anything strange going on in her house. Naturally... I accepted.

Meanwhile Weasley was going off about how my brother had cast a real corporeal Patronus to send of the Dementors in their compartment making me give my brother a proud little nod which he acknowledged with a smirk.

Moving on... Dumbledore gave his warnings of course about Peter Pettigrew and the possibility of him attempting to come to and enter Hogwarts for revenge on the Potters and Daniel specifically. Hence the need for our newest resident guards and wardens. Our dear Headmaster had successfully turned Hogwarts into Azkaban.

If that little stunt wasn't bad enough, he also welcomed our newest addition to the staff... one Remus Lupin. Now while many argue my hatred for the guy it's quite a simple matter. He threatened my sister.

He'd been invited to my sisters 3th birthday and turned up with a present... not for her though, oh no. He brought something for my brother instead. The worst however... wasn't the gift but instead what I overheard that night when he and James Potter thought no one was listening.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Remus and James sat in the living room of Potter Manor in front of the fire, drinking what I know these days as Firewhiskey. They must have thought I'd gone to bed or perhaps was staying by mothers and Lily's side.

But the air around them was thick as a brick wall and there was no real talking going on. Most of what they did speak about at the time had to do with Lily's work at Hogwarts, the classes and school. And how she was coping with it all.

Needless to say, back then... things were still rocky. I know of course that Rosy wasn't a planned pregnancy. My sister would grow up to realize it too. But truly, how could she possibly be? It happened the way Daniel and I happened. When the Potters get shitfaced they like to go at it like bunnies in heat. Apparently without the application of even the most basic amount of common sense. I'd like to think that if common sense was an actual thing in the wizarding world. Lily Evans would have never ended up carrying James Potters child. Instead she might have gone on to do something worthwhile with her life. I mean come on, she's a witch. She's gonna be around for a while. No reason to settle early.

I watched the two man for some time tilting my head so I could see more through the lightly opened door.

"You're not helping Moony." James declared with a heavy sigh.

"It's not supposed to help, it's supposed to open your eyes. She's going to be a hindrance to Daniel. A distraction that should never have seen the light of day. I've told you time and time again, you should have been more careful... or at least taken care of it." Remus told him leaning back into the comfy arm chair

"You know as well as I do that you can't abort magical children. Their magic wouldn't just kill the doctor trying it, but most likely the child and the mother too."

"Collateral damage. It's like Albus says Prongs. The need of the many, outweigh the needs of a few. Daniel will lead the light against the Dark Lord and emerge victorious! What is 1 child and a Muggleborn witch in comparison to that? You're going to be remembered! _We_ are going to be remembered for raising him... training him."

His life... of course. Was forfeit the moment the words left his lips that day. Lily... she tried. And while I don't particularly feel all too mushy about her I can at least appreciate her attempt at protecting her sons with a Blood Ward. But no one in this world or any other, even gets to talk about hurting _my_ sister.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

For now, Revenge could wait. While I was once again healthy I wasn't back to my usual self. A sickness like Dragon Pox isn't something you just shake off. Astoria Greengrass meanwhile, was sorted into Slytherin house and quickly sat down next to her sister grinning from ear to ear. Happy to be reunited after having had to spent so much time apart.

Later that evening, no one in Slytherin dared to question Tracey and Daphne joining me in my room. No one asked why they didn't leave. We knew the rules, and would be careful about breaking them. But not so blatantly it would get us or even Professor Snape into trouble. The man wasn't exactly a balanced individual but he too had always tried to help me along in my studies. Studies that were about to become much more complicated.

Needless to say, all of us chose Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care for extra course work. The third had really been mainly out of respect for Professor Kettleburn who had been widely considered one of the best magical creatures experts in Europe. It was extremely disappointing to hear of his retirement. The savage toothed biting book... while interesting had clearly not been his style. Now we knew why. Hagrid the 'gentle' half giant as it were... I sighed. At least we'd later join both Susan and Hannah for Runes. Of course the first lesson was an utter disaster. I don't even blame Draco for what he did. I would have used the readily presented opportunity too if I'd had the chance!

Most... or rather all but one Slytherin stayed back and watched the Hippogriffs. Daniel was doing fairly well, since I knew of the Potters having at least 1 Griffon on their estate I wasn't surprised. They bowed to each other and Dan even took a ride on it flying over the lake before coming back. It was all very nice, peaches and sunshine. But that's where the 'nice' ended. I all but ordered all those who'd never faced a magical creature before in their life to stay behind me and not approach the extremely dangerous creatures. Disrespect in any form could get you killed. Blinking at the wrong time, turning your back, laughter... and while the creatures Hagrid seemed to have picked out didn't seem particularly nasty. For someone new to this field of study, Hippogriffs were in my personal opinion much too dangerous.

The rest of the year started as would be expected, with a lot of boring talk about course goals. Professors Babbling and Vector. Ancient Runes and Arithmancy respectively received a detailed booklet about all the intricacies of the Fidelius charm. The first received a full rune chart an all connections that had to be made for the ward to function. While the second contained all numbers on spell power required. Individual rune strength needed and the best way to apply them. It was work that students were asked to do for their Mastery's. Which was exactly what I wanted from them. I would be present in the class, hand in average work but sit my NEWT's early.

"Professor?" I asked during my first lesson in Runes.

"Mr. Black. What is it? Questions already?" I smiled at her. Babblings reputation was outstanding and I was lucky to have her teach me. Sadly, I already knew most if not all she could teach me.

"I'd like you to look at this." I held out the notebook. She made to grab it before I pulled it a bit further away. "Your word that you will first speak to me about this? Not the headmaster or anyone else? It's important. And you'll understand. I'm not asking for your magical oath or anything. Just your word." For her... so I'd been told by students of hers, That was pretty much the same thing.

"Very well, Mr. Black." She took it and I left catching up with the girls who were chatting away and brainstorming about the upcoming christmas holidays and plans for it.

My 'talk' with Vector went pretty much the same way. Both witches did not disappoint me.

The three of us met three days later, during the late evening in Professor Babblings personal chambers. Both notepads were lying on a desk to the side of the room while the two woman enjoyed a cup of tea each while they waited for me to get seated. "Good evening Professors." I told them expecting a wall of questions. Instead Professor Babbling moved her wand to the wall and drew what seemed like a thin line. I didn't think much of it until the walls suddenly covered themselves in runic magic.

For me, of course, as had happened before it was time to slow things down. Reading the runes and the apparent power levels used. This seemed to be based on Futhark runes, a favourite of the relatively young Hogwarts teacher.

They hadn't done anything overly dangerous. Or indeed anything that couldn't be undone within a moments notice. It was a heating cluster. The likes of which were usually used by witches to substitute a muggle oven. Only this one seemed to be directly key'd to the room we were in at the moment.

Thus I got to work. The cluster in and of itself was simple enough, the only question was what to do with it. I could have just broken it off before it was fully activated. But where'd be the fun in that? If I wanted them to consider me for mastery I needed to do something a bit... flashier.

Let's see. Tune the power down a little bit. Reroute the magic.

They watched runes glow, twist and turn in tact with my moving hands as clusters of magic formed and disturbed and overwrote the ones painted on the wall. I just needed to be careful to keep it active until the entire thing was over. My branch of Runes isn't supposed to keep things running for endless periods of time. That is what engraving is for. And while the Professors seemed to have engraved light scratches beneath the colorless ink I really didn't think they'd appreciate me burning new rune paths into the walls.

The ethereal violet swirled around us and then... both woman looked down on their cups as their tea's began to lightly bubble.

"That's that taken care of." Vector chuckled jokingly. "I was unaware that Charlus passed his gift on to his son... much less his grandchild."

"As we intended." I simply said as the glow that had reached my eyes no doubt began to dim to a close and the magic on my forehead died down. "Me and my family would appreciate it if this didn't leave this room." They smiled raised their wand and circled it for a moment before putting them to the others temple. There was a small magical fluctuation then they grinned like school girls. Which to be perfectly honest was a bit disturbing.

"I've been wanting to try this for a while." The dark haired Professor Vector noted. It was only then I noted the small runes on the sides of each of theirs head. They were barely noticable... but there. It was a kind of protection rune, but to my surprise I couldn't exactly name it. Which meant. That it was newly created.

"Imagine this as sort of memory Fidelius charm." Babbling informed me.

"Now as for your Mastery course. I believe we could give it a try. If at any point you... or we, should feel as though you are overextending yourself. It ends."

"Deal." I said holding out my hand, shaking both of theirs. It never ended of course. Why should it have, I had quite literally been born for this.

* * *

 **Some time later...**

I had been sitting in my room for quite a while. Second weekend of the year and Susan thought a surprise attack might be a good idea. Not that I minded whatsoever. We were just rolling around the bed making out with the occasional moan when I heard a soft pop next to me.

"Master Hadrian, Sir?" Dobby asked.

"Real bad timing Dobs, what is it?"

"Miss Hermy be asking to come speak to you, Sir." I sighed. I'd expected her sooner and knew full well why she'd come. But not this time. Hermione was going to leave disappointed. The Hippogriff so I'd heard Malfoy boasting, was to be put to death. Naturally the ministry was going to have a 'hearing' first. But it was all but decided. I didn't like it, as I felt like the creature himself carried very little blame for what happened. I would wait and see what Dumbledore got up to. If he wasn't completely lost to the world. He'd use the opportunity to fix his mistake and take Hagrids position away from him again..

"I'll stay." Susan said gently running her hand through my hair.

"Thanks, Sue. Ask her in Dobs." We got up, just as Dobby disappeared I swung my Pear wand to hide the portrait of Slytherin more out of reflex than anything else. While I felt Susans Reed wood tap my robes to straighten them out. I then did the same for her. Thus, gone was the dishevelled look.

"Hey Hadrian, Susan."

"Hermione." The red head next to me said smiling.

"Welcome to my humble home." I said offering a small hug, which the bushy haired girl returned in kind..

"Not quite so humble." I grinned at her.

"I'm thinking of upgrading it with an indoor pool. I'm just not sure it's allowed, so I need to clear it with Professor Snape first." It's true. We'd learned enough for those kinds of transfigurations. Although it would most likely never cross the mind of most of my fellow yearmates to try something this big. Ambition... is not a bad thing. Contrary to popular belief being in Slytherin doesn't make you evil. Being in Slytherin means you want to be rich. Which of course holds true for me.

"Please sit, can I offer you anything?" Hermione gently shook her head from side to side before sitting down.

"I assume you know why I'm here?"

"I do, and I hope you will hear me out before you leave." That statement made her hang her head. She was bright enough to know that this was me already telling her no.

"Daniel... said no as well." That was a surprise. I'd hoped he might that he would have at least informed her.

"Magical Creatures are extremely dangerous. Something like a Griffon or a Hippogriff will disembowl you if you so much as look at it the wrong way. Hell, it will get defensive when it see's something shifty in your eyes. It's utterly unthinkable for any right minded individual to use either as creatures for a fresh third year class. You are aware of the Ministry's rating system regarding creatures?" The girl gave a nod. "Do you think it's appropriate for students who have never interacted with a magical creature to be presented with an X-3 Threat? The year should start small, Diricawls, Fairy's and perhaps even a winged horse. All of them can injure students without actually mauling them. Thus... they will teach you actual 'care.' Teachers and parents alike, usually allow such injuries to happen and let them go by with no danger to the animal. Because no one could have even come to serious harm. Do you think Malfoy would have tried this, had he been hit with the hooves of a winged horse before? Do you think he would have tried if he had known that Hagrid wouldn't intervene? Malfoy is an asshole. And you get no argument from me. But he's also smart and knows how to play the system. He saw a creature that had no place in a first class, he hates Hagrid on principle because he's a half blood. So he used his chance, and admittedly. It might be the first truly Slytherin move I've seen from him. I was.. and am, impressed with the boy."

"But... but Hagrid is... I don't want him to loose his job." I sighed and looked to Susan for help as I could see tears threatening to fall soon.

"I like Hagrid too. Most of the Hufflepuffs do. He's funny and has some great stories from the forest. Hannah and I have both been over to his hut for tea." She said sitting down next to Hermione while snaking an arm around her shoulder for comfort. "But what he did was inexcusable. He allowed a class free access to not one, but 3 Hippogriffs. He managed to help Malfoy, but what if Harry hadn't held back the Slytherins? How many might have gotten hurt because they just didn't know any better? No matter what happens the Headmaster won't allow Hagrid to be simply kicked out. But he would be better off actually studying up on the course work and it's progression before he decides to put a fully grown Dragon in front of a class.

"Had that been Rose in her first class." I told Hermione carefully. "I would have beheaded the creature myself, before the students ever reached the castle on their way back and Hagrid would have been out on his ass before sun down. Count your blessings that his family isn't quite as old as the Blacks. But money opens doors. And Lucius has got some to spare." I sighed, most of my arguments over the years included: If my sister... It's not even my fault you know. It says right there, in the rulebook for big brothers: 'Must be overprotective and at times embarrassing.' "There are books on proceedings for similar circumstances. I don't think the ministry would listen, but I can at least point you to the books."

She got up to hug me and whispered a thanks before leaving.

"They won't listen." Susan remarked after Hermione left through my secret passage towards the great hall.

"No... no they won't. But she doesn't understand how the british ministry works yet. Law... is just a word here. The bigger coffers win. That's just how it is here." She grinned at me.

"Maybe you can change that some day." I held her close but she needed to understand this.

"When I said I wouldn't stay here... I meant it. I don't need to live here to be able to see my Mother. And unless all four of you decide to stay despite everything. I have no reason to even consider watching this country decay even further."

"You are not getting rid of us." She just said standing up on her toes before kissing me.

"No, not if I can help it at least." I told her smirking. She gave a nod before pushing me towards the bed.

"Now... where were we?" Susan asked seductively climbing on top of me. Some peace in the mad house...


	14. Chapter 14: To Conquer Fear

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I love all the feedback you guys are giving me. Reviews are highly appreciated and constructive critism even more so.

Disclaimer... nope, still not mine.

* * *

 **To Conquer Fear**

The following week passed quietly. And while Ronald Weasley was running his mouth here and there about Slytherins and how they were starting to completely overhaul their Quidditch team and how stupid it was. I enjoyed watching Hermione and Daniel reel him in, or at least try to.

As for the Quidditch team itself... well, I'd decided to play that year. My family was healthy and I didn't really see a reason not to. Although... to be perfectly honest. While I love the game, personally I enjoy the flying more than playing. But at least Slytherin would have a seeker to challenge my dearest little brother which was really the most important part of the matter. I would have at least preferred Chaser but what can you do. There was always next year.

On a side note, I'd had to sent both of my familiars back home to my mother. Mia because she couldn't fly freely with all the Dementors moving about. And Lutain because... well really much the same reason. His usual hunting trips to the forest had often been cut short or completely cancelled ever since we'd returned to the castle.

So naturally I harboured him no ill will when he declared: " _Master, I wish to return home to the den. These creatures make me sick."_

Meanwhile Susan had warned me that a serious talk was coming my way. As we were in school and privacy was hard to come by, at least for the two of my girls that were not in Slytherin. Hannah and Sue were not happy. I had expected as much, and would need to figure out a way to 'join' with them as well. Tracey had made it clear that she would body bind me and secure me to a bed on christmas eve if I tried to refuse her. Which needless to say I had no intention of doing. She'd been very gracious about Daphne going first when she'd asked me before her.

Soon enough, the comfortable peace of monotony that had set in over our first week back at the castle was violently interrupted when a certain Professor decided that it might be a good idea to air out everyones greatest fears. I mean doesn't that sound like fun? Haven't you always wanted your entire school to know what exactly it is you fear the most in the world?  
Some times, it's hard to tell whether Hogwarts is a school or an insane Asylum. Who hires these people, seriously?... uh. Wait... I found the fault in the system. Don't let the senile insane old man run the place... yup, that might just work.

* * *

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts**

They were excited... I mean they are Gryffindors but still. You can face your fears in your own time! Be brave... be an idiot. Just do it away from me. No reason to foolishly involve the entire school. There was only one thing in the magical community that was worse than mentioning the Dark Lords name at the dinner table. And that was the Hogwarts rumour mill.

Lupin surely thought himself a great teacher when he swung his wand and played music in the background. Many of the students at least seemed to respond positively. I guess it did have a point. The music was supposed to remind you that this was not serious, that it wasn't real. Whatever the Boggart showed you... was just that. The creatures defense mechanism. And in no way an actual threat. Which of course doesn't make the creature any less dangerous.

Many of the things to turn up were pretty straight forward, oversized long legged hairy spiders, bloody ghosts, magical creatures like vampires and banshees. These were children and the very worst fears, which would have been more closely described as existential crises were yet in their future.

Malfoy vehemently refused to step forward. I might have been imagining things but I swear he kept on glancing over to me with what I can only describe as an expression of utter horror. Warms the heart really... to know that I've made an impact in someones life. Both Blaise and Theo grinned savagely at Malfoy before he quickly turned away.

Hermione was told she'd completely failed her exams by McGonagall, Ron got the spider, Theo saw a troll, Blaise saw his mother on the floor apparently killed. Both Trace and Daphne had a manticore as their greatest fear. This goes back to a good night story Cyrus Greengrass once told the girls when they'd been much younger that didn't go over too well. Neville was unlucky enough to have his fear of Professor Snape revealed for all to see and nearly dissolved into tears before daringly dressing him in clothes his grandmother usually wore. Which all Slytherins knew wouldn't help him with our head of House at all. I was actually looking forward to seeing how Snape would retaliate for this one.

I expected quite a few fears from my brother. From failing James Potter to our dead little sister. What I did not foresee, was him fearing the most obvious of them all. Thus, it was that day... in a classroom full of third year students that the Dark Lord celebrated his return to full power, albeit of course... only for a moment.

Silence... Remus Lupin had stepped back and was nearly on his desk in fear of the snake faced man in the middle of the room. The reactions of the class spoke volumes. There were those amongst my Slytherins that were smiling. Cunning be damned huh? Alas I'd already known about Malfoy and his two flunkies. Pansy dissolved into tears, having a complete breakdown and was quickly followed by Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. The Gryffindors huddled together around them seeking protection and comfort with each other.

My friends... my family all gripped their wands tighter. Readying themselves to do battle at my side. The memory still brings a smile to my face. Had this been truly _him_ , we would have been killed within moments, without even the slightest chance of survival. My runes were growing stronger, as was my magic. But I was a 13 year old wizard and this had been Tom Riddle at the height of power. Whoever or whatever he became. At the time he was no less than an Archmage level Sorcerer.

"Kneel Potter." Malfoy's smile quickly vanished as his lizard brain triggered an automatic fight or flight response at the slow deep voiced drawl that was the Dark Lords voice. No need to tell you what he did right?

The black robe dragged along the ground as he stepped closer to my brother while nearly the entirety of the class filed out of the room in a blank panic. "You face your death, you cannot hope to match the Dark Lords full power." A light show... the Boggart was doing a good impression of a magical Aura. "I will kill you, your family... and everyone you've ever known. The memory of the great saviour will be nothing but a spec of dust on the History of my Ascension." It was at this point that the Boggard-Voldemort raised his wand, it's tip aglow with an all too familiar green light. Naturally he couldn't cast it if he wanted to. Boggarts were Tricksters and while we were captivated it would shortly attempt to run for it. It was about to do exactly that, when to my... utter and complete shock a rather powerful banishing hex hit the creature in the side and threw it to the back of the room.

Honestly... I hadn't even noticed he was still around. Granger was there rooted on the spot... staring and fighting with the terrifying realization that the nightmare of the Dark Lord she'd read so much about... was in fact true. Weasley was waiting... for 'a thing' to happen. As he would later go on and call it. 'A thing' always happened when they were in trouble. That thing... in the past, had been me of course. The shadow in the corner, picking his spot to turn the tide of battle.

This time however, it was Neville Longbottom who stood in the door, his face scrunched up with a look of pure concentration. Disbelieving of what he'd just done he slid to the floor. There it was... the spark that could make or break a man. A spark that might have made Hannah interested in him later down the road. Alas that ship had sailed a while ago.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Get up Daniel." He looked at me with glassy eyes, having been completely taken by the tricksters play. I pulled him up by his robe. "I said get up. Since when do we kneel to that..." I asked pointing to the creature who was now starting to change into my greatest fear. I've mentioned before that I have abandonment issues no? So it was no surprise that the Boggart took the form of a slightly younger Dorea Black.

"I should have never taken you in. You are failure. Just like your damned father was." My Occlumency shields protected me. As did Trace holding my hand an squeezing in for comfort. I raised my wand and flicked it towards the creature pretending to be my mother.

"Riddikulus." The thing exploded into fireworks instantly eliciting a chuckle from both of the girls. I then moved forward, I didn't stop flicking my wand. This thing had outlived it's allowances when it dared to show me my mother. "Lacero." I kept on repeating, hitting the black vapor that made of the Boggart. Cutting into and through it.

"Harry! Stop it!" Over my shoulder I saw Daniel flinch as I looked at him, I smiled while lowering my arms and turning towards him and the speechless Lupin before simply declaring:

"No." With a last flick of my wand the Boggart condensed and violently exploded leaving nothing of the creature behind.

I walked towards them... I saw Lupin take a sort of defensive stand next to Daniel. "I'd slap you if I didn't fear our families would take that further than it needs to be taken. But please tell me in all honesty how you... dear brother, expect to kill the greatest Dark Wizard since Grindlewald and Morgana herself if you aren't even able to face a mere copy.

Have to ask, all those stories... is it easier to kill him when he looks normal? In that case... perhaps there is something wrong with you. Or was it just the fear? Regardless you are a disappointment. Saviour indeed." I growled spitting to the ground angrily. Perhaps Quirrelmort looked innocent enough for dear old Danny. Maybe the younger version of Tom Riddle was just good looking enough so that Danny didn't think of him as truly Voldemort. I knew my brother was brave. I'd seen him fight impossible odds after all. The Basilisk wasn't childs play by any stretch. I do believe that Danny can kill a monster. I just think that he looks to Voldemort as a person. And that day... I knew that without help... wizarding Britain was doomed.

Having seen my brother not being mentally stable or trained enough to deal with a single tired out Boggart gave me a new perspective. Tom Riddle, could and would, use that weakness to his advantage and while I couldn't say exactly how he was going to do that. There was no doubt in my mind that he would. Which meant somehow, I needed him to learn Occlumency without being able to teach him myself. The answer to that... came instantly as I looked over. Hermione.

The next problem was presented by Peter Pettigrew. If Daniel couldn't kill the monster that had killed dozens... hundreds of Muggleborns and half bloods, the man who would have killed his entire family had they been in the house... What chance was there for him to exact revenge on the nobody that ratted out our home to said man.

I was violently brought out of my thoughts by Remus Lupin grabbing the front of my Basilisk hide robes. The chance of him having wanted to say something about me wanting to slap around my brother and being a bit mean about it were quite high, but I don't think it was his highest priority as he suddenly screamed from the silver I had the robe lined with exactly for this reason. In this case I'm happy to say my foresight was 20/20.

My mother has an old aquaintance in the Auror corp who likes to go off about constant vigilance... can't drop that around a werewolf now can I? Now that I think about it, I believe he was teaching both Cameron and Tonks at the time.

The robe wouldn't do much if he were to charge me while transformed but right now... there was no full moon. Only a man capable of being burnt by silver. Next thing I know there is Professor Dumbledore charging into the room with all Heads of House magic ablaze in his old eyes. I was honestly impressed. Wands ready and all. There was the man that did battle with Grindlewald... the wizard that was said to be the only living thing in this world to scare Lord Voldemort.

With Remus kneeling on the ground sobbing in pain nursing his right hand I turned to the teachers. Snape was on me in a moment. There was nothing more important to that man than protecting his own house. More so... much more so, than it was for any of the others. Granted in all other aspects he was a bit of a dick and failure of a teacher because of his blatant favouritism.

"The Boggart has been dealt with Professors." Daphne informed them brushing off my robes as Tracey linked her arm with mine before joining the party of ripping Remus a new one. It seemed I wouldn't be getting much of a chance to get my two cents in there too.

"I'd also like to place an official complaint to the school about the unbecoming behaviour of Professor Remus Lupin. Who as you saw coming in, laid hands on one of his students."

"Surely you think the poor man has already suffered enough, Miss Davis?" Dumbledore asked in his most grandfatherly tone with his eyes twinkling away happily.

Naturally he was talking to Slytherins and while Trace was a half blood she was raised on Pure blood knowledge. So neither of the girls at my side were having any of his bullshit.

"The fact that Hadrian isn't as gullible as the rest of this castle and has taken security measures preventing attacks from that... thing." Have I ever mentioned how refreshing and arousing it is to see the girls rip into people other than myself? No? Well then there you go. "That doesn't mean Mr. Lupin can get off without so much as a slap on the wrist. And if you think you can somehow sweep this under the rug... let me tell you that as soon as we get back to our dorms I'll be writing Lady Black a strongly worded letter about how certain teachers treated and behaved towards her son. Be aware Headmaster, that Hogwarts is far from being the institute of learning it once was. And I can assure you that a school like Beauxbatons could just as well teach us everything we need to know for our futures while providing a much safer environment to do so." The secret is not letting Tracey get a good start. Cut her off in the beginning otherwise she's going to be like a train, only getting faster and more vicious as she goes. Daphne smiled proudly at her best friend turned lover before she took my offered second arm.

"Or in other words, Professors." I said smiling. "Adieu." It was clear that Professor McGonagall was unsure whether or not to be impressed with us, or furious at the lack of respect we'd just shown to her, the other Heads of House and most importantly the Headmaster himself. I watched her scrunch up her face before seemingly relaxing therefore deciding that in this instance it was better to keep quiet and say nothing. Professors Flitwick and Sprout simply gave us a civil nod each as we left for our dorms without reprimanding us. While our Charms Professor seemed fairly proud and... although I might have imagined it. Regretful about us not having been sorted into the Ravens house.

The following weeks were spent, as usual celebrating birthdays and exchanging letters with family and friends. Rosy happily told me about how well she was doing in school and how often she and Haley were now allowed to play together. I received a letter from Gaby Delacour in which she asked when she would be introduced to my brother. To which I answered: "When you learn manners." Which I believe put her out a bit, as I didn't receive another letter from her for the rest of the year. Meanwhile Fleur couldn't help herself but make fun of her sister. According to Fleur, Gaby had even cried a bit. A thing I'm not sure is true and is strongly denied by the younger french witch herself whenever asked about.

My mastery for Alchemy and Charms was going it's natural course with me advancing at a decent, but leisurely pace. I didn't try to push it and neither Nicholas nor Perenelle made me. I was still a student, and a child. And did in fact want to enjoy as much of my free time as I possibly could.

The Quidditch team training sessions were hard but fun. Theo, Blaise and Tracey had all gotten a spot on the team as the new Chasers. Trace being a bit of a surprise as she was undoubtedly extremely talented as a player, we'd seen her play privately before but never had much to compare to it. She could outfly Blaise and Theo, but not me. But that was just how it's always been. Seeing her fly against the rest of Slytherins was... well. Let's just say there is a reason why the team needed to play dirty to win. Something that ended with us joining, I assure you.

* * *

Finally Halloween and the first Hogsmeade visit came.

I believe I mentioned that I hate Halloween. Too many bad memories. And don't even get me started on Hogwarts, every year it's something else.

This year they came up with the idea of allowing students out of the castle that day. Natural I took it. Or that is to say... we took.

I would be taking my four girls, while Theo was taking Pansy which made Draco furious and Blaise who would be taking the Carrow sisters.

Most of the day was spent doing what I assume everyone did the first time in Hogsmeade. Visit every last one of the stores. Amongst them the Shreaking Shack which I happened to know was only there because of our resident werewolf teacher. It wasn't quite Diagon Alley but good for a days visit in any case. All of us stocked up on sweets and school supplies before getting into the Three Broomsticks to enjoy a Butterbeer.

"So what's going on with you two today? Hannah keeps fiddling with her hair and Susan keeps spacing out." Tracey asked.

"It's nothing... I hope. I got a letter from my aunt, telling me she was thinking about dating." Susan answered with a dark look in her eyes. Which meant she feared that her aunt was likely about to date Sirius. As the regent of House Bones, she needed to keep Susan updated.

"Did she actually tell you it's Sirius?" I asked.

"No, and that's what worries me. She asked my permission to date seriously. She didn't tell me who. But I can't very well say no, the woman practically raised me." I shrugged at her.

"Then make it understood that you expect her behaviour and that of her... suitor. To be worthy of the Bones name." Daphne threw in. Susan let out a long breath. That really wasn't the problem. She'd hated Sirius since the first time she'd met him and that was long before we ever became close. He was rude, mostly looked like a homeless person as he preferred to travel in his Animagus transformation and was just generally a womanizer.

"He broke her heart once, I don't want him to do it again." I chuckled at that. Roles reversed and all. This conversation should have been something Amelia had with one of her friends about Susan. Not one Susan should be having about her aunt. A group hug was shared to comfort her, after which Daphne pulled the girl onto her lap putting out her tongue at me.

"Your turn." I told Hannah ignoring Daphne who was pouting a bit at my lack of response.

"My mother wants to meet you. I mean really meet you as my boyfriend. Seeing as Neville... well, as much as the story of the Boggart impressed me, will never be of any interest to me. She's started looking for other potential prospects and arrange a marriage for me."

"I'll meet her if only to make her understand that this arranged marriage bullshit needs to stop. No offense but your family isn't so wealthy that any of the higher ranking ones would feasibly gain anything from an alliance with you. Apart, perhaps... from your seat in the Wizengamot." Hannah shrugged.

"You explained my options, so I'm not bothered by a few interviews with less than attractive boys. And if my mother were to do something so out of character as to actually try and force me into anything I'll play the part of the demure little princess with pleasure until the day of the ceremony where I will watch happily as she looses her magic." We all stared at her for a little. "What?"

"Babe... we'll make a Slytherin out of you yet." Tracey said grinning broadly and kissing her cheek making the blonde Hufflepuff blush fiercely.

We'd barely gotten back into the castle, somewhat late admittedly when a clearly unsettled Professor McGonagall told us that we would not be returning to the dungeons for the night. Halloween people. It's just the Universes day to fuck with Dany and I.

Apparently Pettigrew had a bit of a temper tantrum when the Portrait to Gryffindor Tower didn't want to let him in, slashed her up. So we were brought to the Great Hall to spend the night there safely.

* * *

 **The Great Hall**

Percy Weasley, Prefect in charge... at least he liked to think he was. Looked around to see his work, he'd put the students to bed... some had grumbled yet still followed orders. That's how it was supposed to be. This was going to be good training for when he finally made Minister of Magic. Luckily for him wizard kind seemed to be fairly eager to follow anyone that was loud enough. Making it easy for him.

He moved along the corners of the room. Noting his brothers and sister, lying close to and huddled up with Daniel Potter and Hermione Granger.

In another he found Susan Bones and the young Abott girl holding on to two of the Slytherins. He was about to wake them and scold them for behaviour unbefitting students under his care when he quite suddenly felt magic coiling around him. He didn't know when it had happened and how he hadn't noticed before. But there was still one student awake. Something cold crawled over Percy's skin as he noted Hadrians now slitted eyes.

When the air around them vibrated with the sounds of low hissing Percy found himself back where he started at the teachers table. Having completely forgotten about the young Black heir and the girls. When he passed the corner for the second time, there was simply no one there.

He would never know that it was me who wiped his memories and set up a Parsel ward in our immediate area. What would be the point. I didn't remain sitting there all night because Pettigrew was in the castle. If he'd been anywhere close. I'd have seen it on my map. I remained there... because I had to be sure. Because I felt like it was what I had to do. The girls can take care of themselves... but whenever I could. I have been their protector. And it has been and will always be, my privilege.

* * *

 **6th November, Quidditch Match Gryffindor vs. Slytherin**

Oliver Wood had most certainly not been the happiest kitty in all of Hogwarts. He hadn't been happy for a few weeks. Not since he saw Hadrian Blacks new team get formed. Not only rivalled their chasers their own now. They also had a decent seeker in Hadrian himself. And if that wasn't enough, the boy had bought his friends all new Silverlight brooms. He sighed. That was Karma... surely. He'd been ecstatic about the Nimbus Daniel Potter had brought to the team in his first year. Now they were going to be outclassed by the other team having the better broom. Naturally... there was no question that the chasers and Black himself were capable flyers as they had no trouble controlling their high performance brooms. He was normally not one to give up prematurely, but it sure seemed like this Slytherin team which relied on skill instead of dirty tricks was capable of just as well taking his cup away from him. And then... there was this shitty weather that wasn't going to help them even a sliver. He just hoped wanting to play this in this weather wouldn't back fire. This was probably their only chance to win this thing. Their skills might have been well matched but the brooms were going to make all the difference.

I smirked at Wood when the captains were called upon to shake hands. Flint knew his place. He was on the team simply because he was the oldest I didn't want to take the chance of a cup from him. As far as actual skill goes the guy might as well have been a cave troll trying to do wandless magic. "I want a clean game, careful up there the storm is picking up." We gave the light haired woman a nod. "Good, mount your Brooms." Madam Hooch said watching as we did just said and rose to the field. "Ready? Set!" The whistle sounded and my team was off.

Tracey went for the ball first as she'd tended to do in training. In a game of chicken, she most always won. She broke through the Gryffindor chasers, barrel rolled out of the way of a Bludger one of the twins sent her way and went right for the Gryffindor Keeper. Wood was ready. Only one problem, we were playing league Quidditch while the Gryffindors were still on schoolyard tactics. The throw from Tracey never came. Instead Blaise streamlined his way forward knocking Angelina Johnson harshly out of his way before getting a pass. Wood noticed too late that he shouldn't be watching my girl but the field instead. With Trace blocking his sight, Blaise broke off to the side as she threw him a sharp pass and scored the goal. Puddlemere calls this the 'Trojan Horse'.

"Beautiful weather for a flight, ey Dany?" He was frantically trying to clean his glass from the flood of water come down. I heard him growl through the thundering above as I laughed and gave my hand signs to the team.

Gryffindor must have been slightly confused on why the team was advancing up to the goals without the ball. When Alicia tried to pass the ball to Katie Bell I broke flight and intercepted the ball before passing it with the back of my broom. "What the fuck?" Alicia cursed looking for Madam Hooch who shook her head and signalled for them to go on just as Theo scored the board.

"Learn the rules, sweetheart." I told her ascending back up. Interference Seekers were not played anymore. Simply because the Snitches had gotten faster than they'd been a hundred years ago. Last one played was by a french Seeker, one Lucien Soleil. A legend 20 years ago who played for the Quiberion Quafflepunchers.

It wasn't long before the game turned a bit more vicious, the sight on field worsened as did the weather to a point we could barely see a thing.

The honourable Gryffindors apparently weren't so honourable when they weren't the best team on the pitch for a change. They weren't exactly breaking the rules, but bending them to breaking point. Oliver Wood got so angry after Tracey scored her 6th goal against him he flicked the ball and punched it, as close as she was after scoring he might have as well attempted to punch her directly in the face. Both Crabbe and Goyle were about to retaliate with a Bludger when I stopped them. As much as I wanted to introduce Wood to the ground for his little stunt. This was Quiddich. And the rules said only hit the Keeper with a Bludger when the Quaffle is in his reach.

Blaise and Theo paid him back with a double play only moments later just before Katie Bell did a mad dash for our goals and got one behind Flint. It was then that Gryffindor called for a time out.

"What's the score?" I asked shaking the water off.

"360-210. They can't keep up with our brooms." Blaise said wringing his robes. "But damn... look at this storm."

"Alright, everyone line up." I tapped everyone with my hand on their head. A wandless drying and warming charm. Everyone shivered and Tracey went on to hug me.

"Thanks." I smiled and returned the hug.

"You've been amazing. You know that right?" She shot me a bright smile just before Madam Hooch came over.

"Gryffindor seems to want to stop the game. Citing the storm." My eyes narrowed, Gryffindor House hadn't stopped a game ever, not once in his history.

"Tell them fine, we'll take them forfeiting. We're up 150. I'm not surprised they're trying to cancel this now. We gave them their chance before the match. Wood insisted we play." I told her making her shrug. She seemed to have read their intentions as well. Didn't take long for the elder woman to come back. Surprise surprise... they didn't want to forfeit. Who would have thought...

Gryffindor scored... we scored. When Slytherin finally got it's 160th point the Serpent stands might have as well just exploded. They were in fact... loud enough to drown the thunder above. I could see Daniel now flying with an impenetrable charm to his glasses. About time someone helped my dear little brother out. We raced each other a couple of times around the goal boasts, trying to bluff and feint the other into the crashing. But it just wasn't going to happen.

We both recognized the sudden golden shimmer in the air as it revealed the location of the Snitch. Off like shots we raced up into the storms embrace, surrounded by the rumbling thunder and the buckets of water slashing against us. I overtook Dany easily as a sudden rush of ice washed over me. How did I get back into my Crib? Why was I so small?

"Thus I kill the prophecy." The cold drawl declared.

I broke through the clouds only to find myself surrounded by about a hundred Dementors.

"Dany..." I breathed heavily knowing full well that the fool was falling to his death in that exact moment. I allowed myself to be overcome by memories of the past. My family, my friends before then flashing the rune for light down my arm. "Expecto Patronum."

The silvery serpent rushed from my body, eager to fight the Darkness that wanted to take me as I all but slipped backwards from my broom. Quickly calling out to my broom: "Home!" The broom was unsteady but would carefully make it's way down to ground navigating the strong winds.

Me on the other hand... that was a different matter. I was falling.

Alright, a change of perspective was in order. I wasn't falling, I would instead think about it as involuntarily flying... down wards. Sounded better at least.

I quickly tugged my arms in and straightened out, then I flashed a pulse of magic to steady my position before breaking through the cloud cover. I heard screaming... from the Dementors, the stands... the teams? It was hard to tell, probably all of the above.

Looking at this logically. There were only a few possible ways this could go. 1: Someone skillfully caught both of us with an Arresti Momentum. Highly unlikely as we were falling quite fast and there were Dementors around feeding off the the wizards and witches spectating the match. 2: All the students around used mass transfiguration to turn the ground to jelly since I wasn't powerful enough to pull that off myself, at least not yet. This was even less likely. 3: Both my brother and I, hit the ground at full speed. Splat. Or... or I somehow figured out something else.

Cushioning charm? No, at the speed we were going we'd bounce off the ground after hitting something akin to fluid concrete. A few wind runes on my feet later I was at least catching up more and more with Daniel.

The only thing that might just help... I'd never tried. It was one of those things too dangerous for a growing magical core. I sighed. No time like the present.

 **Meanwhile on the Ground**

"Dobby? You have to get out of the way." Tracey tried to pull as best she could but the elf simply retained his warm smile before gently patting his hand on her shoulder.

"The Mistress must be moving now. Dobby will be fine." The players forced her aside as none of the others were capable or even wanted to move the elf away. If he wanted to die so badly, they certainly wouldn't lift a finger to help.

"Dobby I order you to get out of the way!" The order from Dorea had more hold over him than that of the young dark haired Davis heir. Yet he stood his ground, watching the two descending wizards.

"Dobby has faith. Dobby knows what the master needs." The elf pulled back his hand, taking... what many would interpret as some kind of battle stance. The small creatures hand glowed ominously of the violet glow that was pure magic, it crackled from the condensed energy. When the pressure had built up sufficiently he threw his hand forward and with it an all mighty push of magically created wind that caught Daniel Potter and flung him upwards towards me. I closed my arms around my brother and spun us around as fast as I possible could with runes helping me along going off around my body just like I'd done to the Nightbus.

Dobby waited, I saw him there. Relaxed as ever, as if waiting for me to come home, perhaps that was exactly what he was doing and the rest of us had it all wrong. I closed my eyes as I knew we would hit the ground and Dobby only a moment later. I felt spells pass me, right by my ears, these people couldn't hit a Dragon if it was right in front of them.

The sound of shattering glass filled the air like a thunderous roar. Attempting to put the storm in it's place. For all those who'd grown up in a magical family, that in itself was not a good sign. The better you were at Apparition, the more silent the 'crack' would be.

Masters of the trade would often refer to their way as 'Blink Apparation' completely soundless, only leaving an after image of themselves behind. I wasn't taught, and I certainly wasn't a Master and the pain I felt was tuning out everything else around me.

Daniel and I hit the ground moments later, all I had needed to do was take away the velocity of our inevitable fall before transporting us to the ground. I'd managed all those things. The only issue now, as we were violently flung along the drenched grass, was the immense pain located on the right side of my body.

I heard a soft pop. And Dobby's voice squeaking a worried: "He's fine." But not above me. My eyes surveyed the area, finding my brother and my elf not far from me. "Pomfrey." I breathed suddenly coughing up violently. I could taste blood. There is a reason you don't apparate without a settled core. Splinching... is extremely painful.

The sea of students parted as my mother moved swiftly from the ranks above down to the ground. Tracey, Blaise and Theo were there first. They still had brooms. They thought I was about to die. I wouldn't, I was fucked up... sure. I had literally twisted my insides and was in fact bleeding from places I'd rather not think about. But this was... while not a normal occurance, certainly a treatable one for someone trained in Splinching Reparations. And dear Poppy was more than just a little skilled. "Your arm." Tracey noted with tears in her eyes. I smiled at her.

"It's around somewhere." Dobby, ever the dutyful friend and servant. Turned up with it on our way to the Hospital Wing. It'd be fixed in a couple of days, granted... they were a couple of very painful days but still. I'd survive.

At least having Occlumency lessons with Luna got a lot easier that way. Also, on a side note. Lily did not stay with Daniel but instead went to see me off to Poppy's care. I didn't miss it and did in fact appreciate it.


	15. Chapter 15: Christmas Cheer?

So it's an interlude chapter.

I'm not really 100% satisfied with it, mainly because I couldn't really find the inspiration for a decent Lemon at the end of it. But I think it turned out okay. Next chapter will cover the story up to, and including the meeting with Pettigrew.

Happy reading everyone and as always thank you to those who take the time to review.

On a completely different note. I've had an idea for another story and I'm looking for a pairing. Right now I'm thinking, double Veela OC action, just cause. If you guys had your pick what would be something you might like to read about?

In case you're worried about this or The Saving People thing. Don't be. The latter actually only needs an epilogue and will get posted weekly after the next chapter of _this_ story.

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed...

* * *

 **Christmas Cheer?**

I must have been put under either a sleeping spell or a dreamless sleep draught. When I woke it was the middle of the night. It didn't take long to notice my little sister Rosy clinging to my left side sleeping there while snuggled up to me. The remnants of what I knew to be her crying face still clearly visible. Sometimes I just wished I could kick my own ass you know? Meanwhile Susan and Hannah were tight asleep with their upper bodies resting on the right side of the bed.

As for my arm? Well it was reattached at least, and the heat of the magic supposed to reconnect the muscle tissue with the rest of my body was just starting out in my shoulder. For a person less trained than I was, a simpler alternative would have been regrowing the arm. Reattaching it was only for those with some sort of training and developed muscle they didn't want to loose. Since I'd trained in Martial Arts since I was a child, it would have been extremely weird to walk around with two differently muscled arms. It would have also taken quite a while to regrow the lost tissue. So this would take longer but wouldn't require me to regain muscle strength.

"James, Daniel. I think it would be better if you left." They stared for a moment before James gave his wife a shrug while his mother. The Lady Black was doing her damnedest to keep the Davis heir from flinging Daniel Potter, the so called savior. From one end of the room to the other. Be that with her wand, or a bout of accidental magic. Either seemed just as likely as the other at that particular moment.

"If you love it so much, take your damn broom with you." Daphne hissed flicking her wand at the two Potter males causing the splinters to thump against their robes. Daniel was every bit the proud Peacock his father was. That was her opinion at the very least. Alone, with Granger he was... bearable. Together with his father he didn't deserve an ounce of the care and worry I had for him. At least that's what Daphne told me frequently.

"A member of a lower house... such as yourself, Miss Greengrass. Should know better than to raise her wand against me." James growled about to raise his own wand before his hand froze mid movement. My mother smiled at Dobby as he audible collected the splinters and pieces of Daniels old Nimbus from the ground it now cluttered up.

"The Mistress be protected by my Master. Dobby suggests you not make him show you what Master ordered him to do with dangers to Miss Daphy." The tone in his voice left no doubt as to what that something was. The order was a general but strong one. Do whatever you have to, to keep them save. The order didn't just include Daphne but also Tracey, Susan, Hannah, Rosy and lastly of course, to a lesser degree simply because she couldn't be as big of a part in our lifes as she wanted to be right now, being in Beauxbatons and all, Fleur.

When Dobby turned around to face them, having finished picking the pieces back up, his expression was a neutral one.

"As personal elf, of Hadrian Black. Heir to the Black. Dobby be thanking you for your concern. He be telling his master of your visit." He then handed Daniel a small bag with the broom remains inside before bowing and waving his hand towards the door. "Good night, Lord Potter."

James sneered at the elf before turning to Lily. "We're leaving."

"You are, I'm staying." She said her eyes narrowing. James knew that tone well. He'd already lost this argument. "Your behaviour is inexcusable, Har..." She sighed. "Hadrian just saved Daniels life. Suffering a life threatening injury in the process. You are here threatening retribution because the girls pointed out that your sons broom... is not the most important concern right now. So I repeat. It would be best for you both to leave now. Daniel, you will go straight to Gryffindor tower. James... I will see you at home."

Daniel, having at least the decency to blush muttered: "Good night." They both then left shortly after. The most I can say about that visit is that James didn't smash the doors shut when he left. Not that it would have woken anybody. Since there was a silencing ward placed around my bed compliments of my mother.

"I'm really sorry." Lily said heavily lowering her head to the elder Lady who was rubbing Tracey's back.

"I don't expect any better from James at this point, as for you... I'll admit to being slightly impressed. We might just make an actual mother of you yet." Lily didn't comment on that. My mother has always had a knack for complimenting someone while in the same breath sucker punching their ego. "Now as for you young Lady, perhaps it would be best if you joined the young Miss Lovegood in her Occlumens lessons with Hadrian?" Tracey gave her a nod just before she was handed off to Daphne who continued comforting the dark haired girl. Dorea turned back to Lily straightening out her robes. "It would be wise to inform your husband, that House Black has entered into an Alliance with both the Greengrass and the Davis families. And that his bravado, as adorable as I find it at times, will ultimately lead to him loosing the rest of the Potter fortune. Hadrian has made more money in the past 2 years than James has in the last 10. So making an enemy out of him by threatening one of his best friends... will most certainly not turn out well for 'Lord Potter' in the future." Lily understood and acknowledged the warning with a nod. They then sat in complete deathly silence for a while so I was told and watched over me as I allowed myself to slip back into a comfortable sleep.

I awoke to my Slytherin girls pressed into my sides and Susan playing with my hair. Rosy of course was gone. Most likely taken home by Lily. I groaned from the soreness of my arm but at least I seemed to be able to feel it again. I could make my fingers twitch but little else. I would regain full usage over the rest of the week.

"I'm not sure if I should be impressed or furious at your insistence on trying to protect someone that so clearly doesn't deserve it." I chuckled as I knew Susan had intended that line for me.

"Most of the time Danny does deserve my help. I'm guessing you made close acquaintance with how the Lord Potter usually treats me?" I asked her which made her eyes darken.

"If he doesn't learn manners soon. I'll teach him some." Daphne growled from my left. I looked towards her and smiled. She returned the sentiment and nodded to Tracey just as the girl rubbed her cheeks gently and happily against mine. Apparently having a very pleasant dream.

"By all means, just make sure I'm there to watch." I kissed the two girls good morning, and after the moving around woke up Tracey, did the same to her.

The hospital wing seemed largely empty. Bit too empty as I was still missing Hannah and my mother. Daphne being who she was picked up on it quickly and explained.

"Your mother went to have a chat with the school Governors, dragged them all out of bed. She wanted a witness and Hannah volunteered. They should be back soon."

"So... time for some answers." Tracey said sitting up straighter on the bed. "You could have levitated, why didn't you?" I chuckled. I wasn't surprised she didn't know. Few did.

"Magic, or at least the energy we use to cast is always fluctuating. That fluctuation is at it's strongest against living things. An object, a person or really anything at all that is under the influence of a spell will have that magic disturb it's own. So, that Levitation in first year was one of the most dangerous things I've ever done. Because I wasn't just trying to cast a levitation I was also under the influence of one. Size, weight, height, magical power. Estimates are good but not perfect. I know myself well enough to be able to consider them when casting a spell on myself but even then what about the influence of nature? Air? Falling speed? Magic counteracts some specific force most of the time. That's why the most basic rule of transfiguration is: Items can only be transfigured, into another item approximately the same size or mass as the original. A balance of power if you will. Could I have levitated myself to the ground? Likely. Could I have done it while doing the same to Daniel? No. Not as I'm right now. I don't have that amount of control and precision with my magic yet. Someday perhaps. But not now. All spells that might have possibly helped me were either large scale transfigurations or charms unfit for the situation."

The door opened and my head turned automatically to find my mother and Hannah. The younger girl immediately rushed over to hug me closely, relaying her worry for me along with making sure I was fine. "Everything is great. I swear. I'm sore and my arm is still out of commission but I'm alive and well."

"Please don't do something like that again?" I smirked at the girl. We both knew I couldn't make that promise. I'd vowed second year to take down the Gaunt Imposter. So some day, I knew I would meet Tom Riddle on the Battlefield. And they all knew it too, including my mother.

"Don't hit me? Please?" I told her as she let out a long and heavy sigh.

"Sometimes you remind me so much of Charlus. He had the same ability you seem to have."

"Which is?" I asked curiously.

"Making me unsure whether to kiss or hex you." Being witched around by my mother was not something I wanted. Actually, it wasn't something anyone would want. While her age may be advancing her knowledge concerning dark spells was most likely only rivalled by that of myself and the Dark Lord. She gathered me in her arms and hugged me tight, conveying all the love we shared.

"Mama's boy." Trace teased smirking as I tightened my hold on the elder woman.

"And proud of it too."

Dorea gently played with my hair for a little bit before I told her my new plans. "I wanna learn to apparate over the summer." She watched me carefully for a minute before finally letting out a long breath.

"That would be illegal." She said smiling at me.

"It's illegal to apparate without a license, a license which I can get at 17, for now learning... from you on our private property. Will teach me a lot about controlling my magic, once I have that down..." They all knew what I was going to say, flying... was and had always been, the single greatest thing to me. "I wanna learn personal flight."

"You're nuts!" Susan commented with a terrified expression

"Absolutely bat shit." Hannah nodded her approval.

"We love it." Tracey and Daphne declared grinning brightly.

"I'll allow it, but only conditionally." My mother said, making me sit up straight. "You will not apparate unless absolutely necessary once you've learned how. And absolutely no one outside of this family can now of your ability. We don't need families like the Potters trying to use that little legal grey area to hurt us."

"I promise." I said at once knowing full well that my mother would change the rules as I grew older. Next year could already see me receive permission to visit the girls during summer vacation.

"Good, you should know I've invited the Delacours to spend Christmas holidays with us. It would be a chance for young Gabrielle to meet your brother. And as I understand you are rather close with Fleur." There was an evil glint there. Not sure if she was teasing me or actively trying to get me laid. Not that I minded either way.

I knew from Daphne that both Cyrus and Isabella would be joining us as well. Susan would spent Christmas with her aunt and come over a few days later. Hannah would stay with her. Time honoured traditions and all. They also rather obviously wanted to give Tracey and myself room and privacy, as we fully intended to share the night on Christmas day. Which would now be coming quickly.

* * *

 **Rumania, Christmas Break**

Took long enough, I mean honestly, I bought the place might as well take a look around, right? I'd never tried speaking to a Dragon before and this was my shot, also... well, what kid doesn't want to meet a dragon?

My books said Legilimensy was necessary, I'd find out soon enough if that was true.

It was just my mother Tracey and I that went. Daphne wanted to spend some time with her parents alone before joining us for Christmas.

The place clearly had been planned and constructed like a massively warded wild park. When we walked up to the meeting place, a small hovel that Mundanes would have sworn was in the ass end of nowhere, the three of us were greeted by a short, stocky man, with long red hair, the exact colouring of which immediately enabled me to call his name. "Mr. Weasley." I said holding out my hand in a business like greeting that he of course returned in kind.

"You must be the new owner then, Mr. Black?" I gave him a nod and we shared a handshake. I noticed the blisters on his calloused hands. Healed burn and bite wounds. Working this job was not easy.

"My mother, Lady Dorea Black." I introduced pausing slightly to allow him time to bow his upper body to her.

"Charlie Weasley, charmed." He just said before gently kissing the back side of her hand.

"I hope my son wasn't wrong about choosing you for this job, Mr. Weasley." The red haired man laughed kindly while answering her.

"I sure hope not Ma'am. With what I'm being paid now, I'd hate to disappoint him." He then turned to Trace who stuck out her hand as well.

"Tracey Davis." She introduced herself happily.

"You can all just call me Charlie. We're a family here."

"In that case, Hadrian is fine." I told him. All in all I thought it would make things easier. It's not every day you meet the new boss and it's a kid whose still attending school.

"Tracey then." Only my mother had no intention of allowing him the use of her first time. Such was the prerogative of 'advanced' age.

"Great, now shall we have the tour? There is a lot to see."

And with that we were off being shown around by Charlie. It was an interesting place and there weren't just Dragons around either. Occamy, Wyverns and other large serpentine creatures. I'd half hoped to find a fully grown Basilisk there. So did Lutain for that matter. But sadly we didn't have any such luck. Instead we were shown around the Dragon living areas. Chinese Fireballs... Hungarian Horntails, a couple of welsh greens and even a pair of Swedish short snouts.

"Now I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but since you own this place you should look up the previous owners contracts. Especially the last one. The British Ministry of Magic is reinstating the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts. They contracted one of each of the four species we have here, they are supposed to be Broodmothers. Their eggs are apparently also needed." Tracey was smirking long before I turned to the red head and opened my mouth. She knew exactly what I would say about this.

"Let's get something straight, this is a Dragon Reserve. A place to make sure that one of the old noble species survives the growing technology of Mundane kind. This is not Rent a Dragon!" Charlie flinched back slightly. "How would you feel if I gave your newborn to a couple of Goblins for Entertainment?"

"Alright... fine... sheesh. Look, we've already been contracted, and unless you want your first action as the owner of this place to be to break it, we'll have to find a way to deal with this, that is acceptable to everyone." I gave him a nod, at least he seemed to understand. Dragons are sentient creatures for merlins sake. How terrible would it be for you to accidentally crush one of your babies trying to protect them?

"Send the contract to Gryphook of Gringotts. He'll look it over. If we can't get out of the agreement, for now we'll provide the Dragons and find a way to perhaps substitute the eggs." Happy that he hadn't lost a job he smiled and agreed to that.

"Let me show you the pregnant Horntail mother, largest one we've ever had." Tracey took my arm, barely able to contain her excitement. Even my mother smiled broadly at the prospect.

We didn't walk there, oh no, it was a fair bit away, so we took a couple of brooms and flew slowly barely over the ground. Old Cleansweeps... not very comfortable for long flights... even flights of 20 minutes really.

After passing over a considerably thick forest, we made it to a clearing in the middle, the nest was massive, such what you might expect a birds to look like.

"65 feet in length, the average for an adult is 50." Only moments later a deep dark growl filled the air. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand. At least a Basilisk was on the ground and didn't spit fire at you... then again. She wasn't being aggressive, the growl was a warning. 'Do not come near if you value your life.' She said. Not word for word. But the vibrations of the Dragon tongue are very similar to that of Parsel. That's why Merlin needed Legilimensy. The Mind art filled in the blanks to start an actual conversation. Another one... this one longer, more of a drawling sound.

"She's in pain." I told them descending downwards, ignoring her warning.

"Hadrian... we should stay up here." Charlie's warning was also fair, but I wouldn't.

"What you are about to hear and see, is a secret only known to family. Should it leave your lips... your job will be the least of your worries." I'd not just fire him. I'd take apart his life, his family. He'd never find work again.

' _I'm here to help.'_ I hissed kindly at her, the Dragon raised it's massive head and looked into my eyes.

"Stand there, and take my wand." I told them handing Trace the small piece of wood from my holster. With that my forehead went alight, and quickly runes began to cover my arms and body in a simple yet powerful fire ward.

The Broodmother clicked her teeth together, a threat at my coming closer. I stopped for a moment respecting her wishes before once more repeating myself. If I managed to make out what she was trying to tell me, then so could she. _"I'm here to help, what's wrong?'_

She huffed, and growled again. "She's hungry." I told Charlie Weasley who didn't seem to be able to handle a Parseltongue and just stared at me. "Weasley!" I snapped at him making him shake his head.

"Sorry... so sorry. What?" I sighed.

"She's hungry, she hasn't been able to hunt, judging by her belly she's about to lay a rather large clutch of eggs. She can barely move, which is probably why she hasn't even tried to attack me."

"Hungry? I can get her food within the hour."

"Then get to it." I ordered while sitting down next to her. ' _Food is coming, don't worry!'_ I told the Dragon while facing her.

"Trace, Mum... you can come closer and sit with me. She will smell me on you both and recognize family. Just make sure you sit there facing her. We don't want her to mistrust us."

The Dragon Lady didn't breath fire or made us leave. She was too weak and would have surely lost some of her eggs for the lack of food. Instead Charlie came through and delivered sheep and cows. Normally Dragons didn't need to eat a whole lot, sometimes going for months without food. The last owner of the Reserve however didn't account for the fact that a nesting mother needed more food than a normal one. Needless to say, Charlie Weasley sent out his people to check up on all the Broodmothers and saw to it that they were provided food and water so they stayed healthy until it was time to lay their eggs.

We didn't stay to watch them crunch their food, I have a strong stomach... I just really don't want to see that. Neither did anyone in my family. Instead we went to Muggle London and watched Jurassic Park in the cinema. Good movie, although a lot less impressive after you've just seen a Dragon in real life.

* * *

 **Christmas Eve, Black Manor**

Daniel completely shit the bag in his greeting of Gabrielle. The girl was young but she was still Veela raised. Respecting a woman, or in her case a young girl was high up on their list of priorities concerning a new mate.

"Hey." He just said giving her a shit eating grin that actually made her flinch. I'd bet he learned that one from James. Fleur of course watched carefully, and would put him down with the most extreme prejudice had he somehow hurt Gaby, luckily for him... he's yet to incur her wrath.

What I've been saying since the beginning once more held true. Knowing Pure blood customs... a way of greeting... would have kept them from a lot of back and forth flirting in fourth, fifth and sixth year. First impressions count whether you want them to or not.

Talking about first impression, I watched Cyrus Greengrass and Alain Delacour shake hands and knew they'd be fast friends. Cyrus being a retired auror turned business man, while Alain himself of course, was Head of the french bodyguard to the Minister division. A post he'd shortly abandoned to take up Headship of the DMLE. For the next few hours many of us would sporadically listen in on old stories about them capturing criminals.

James Potter was, for once in his life... the odd one out. His big head didn't do anything for him here and while he attempted a couple of rants about his own work as an Auror especially the recent incident on the night bus, his reputation as an arrogant, stuck up heir, who was well on his way of ruining the Potter fortune into the ground, truly preceded him.

* * *

I'd been all but banned from my own room. My mother thought it was funny. While I didn't share that sentiment I had no problem with entertaining Tracey that day. Considering what would shortly happen between us.

I made my way there late in the evening just like she'd told me to. Now I didn't exactly expect her to open the door in some sort of sexy underwear. That's always been more Fleur's style. What I didn't expect however was to open the door and find the entire room drawn over by thick magically infused runic ink. Trace herself sat in the back of the room and was at the time just finishing what seemed to be the last of her work when she noted me coming in.

The brightness of her smile... it never gets old you know. You'd be surprised how much people hide who they truly are in a school like Hogwarts.

"Hey." She just said wiping some of the ink on her her hand off on her shirt. Rune Mage and all... didn't take me more than a couple of seconds to figure out that this was a ritual to hypercharge the bodies regenerative abilities. I'd done something similar before in preparation for taking on my mothers sickness.

"Trace..." I sighed.

"I don't wanna hear it." She said waving her hand. "I talked to Fleur and she told me that this would work. Screw the whole Equal Exchange bs! Sex magic for life. All I'll have to do is activate just before you make me climax. With what Daffy tells me you don't have any issues with that." She was so confident. I should have known at the time that the girls would talk about these things. I just laughed. I couldn't help myself. Daphne and I had been so scared, with Tracey... the girl wasn't scared of anything. Well, nearly.

Suddenly she was on me planting a heated kiss on my lips as we fell on the bed together. I was more confident that time. After all, I'd done it before.

Tracey wanted it rough and much harder than Daphne did. Where she would ask for gentle loving, Tracey would ask me to throw her on the bed and take her.

It was like that even during our first time, although admittedly. She too settled into a comfortable rhythm rocking her hips against me as she sat on top of me.

It goes without saying, that we shared our magic the same way I did with Daphne. And the same way I would do with the others, before long. Also goes without saying... that Trace's ritual went of without a hitch. She's talented like that.

We climaxed on the bed and she collapsed on top of me exhaustedly. "I don't want you to die." She admitted quietly, one of her biggest fears. That she would some day wake up, and find herself alone. I took her into my arms and squeezed her as hard as I could. She groaned uncomfortably, although I know she enjoyed it.

"I'm not going to die."

"You keep on fighting that robed asshat for your brother. You may well die, you're my best friend. I couldn't bear loosing you. So use this damn ritual... and make sure that whatever happens. You always come home to us. Got it?" We remained there, with me inside her. As I swore on everything I held dear that I would never simply sacrifice myself for anybody if there was any way to avoid it. I explained that the ritual would likely take a while to take hold, and that it would be a good idea for us to keep doing this so the ritual was constantly provided fresh magic. And no... that argument is not entirely pulled out of my ass just to get me laid. But you won't hear me complaining about the side result.

"I love you Trace." She sniffed a little before grinning up at me.

"Yeah... you better."

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Of all the girls, Tracey is the one who needs the highest maintenance. Not because she's overly unsure of herself, or clingy or any such nonesense. Tracey just likes to test her limits, or more precisely 'our' limits. Especially in public. We figured that one out early on.

She would sit on my lap, then suddenly grind against me ever so subtly. In class her hand would move up my thigh. It was all fun games most of the time. But there were times when I had to put my foot down.

The first time happened right at Christmas morning. We sat down for breakfast and she thought it'd be a great idea to grab my junk. I looked at her, I even smiled. "Tracey can I have word please." Grinning broadly I'm pretty sure she thought I was about to take her against a wall or something. Straight up continuing where we left of the evening before. I don't mind that she likes it rough... but damn.

We moved into the living room where she threw herself at me once more. I kissed her. I wasn't angry with her. Hell I enjoyed it. But that was our family at the table.

"Look Trace. I don't mind that you want to take things further in public now... since. Well, since last night. But that was the breakfast table."

"You didn't like it?" She asked carefully.

"That's not the point Trace. The point is your parents are at the table, my mother is... the Delacours including our friends. It's enough that your dad is looking at me like he wants to string me up and gut me." In hindsight I understand. Wouldn't be too long until Rose went to Hogwarts and then... well interest in the opposite gender. Then again. I think I got lucky.

"So no shenanigans at the breakfast table?" Tracey asked smiling innocently.

"No shenanigans when we're with family. When we have a daughter some day, you wouldn't want her to do that with her boyfriend in front of you now, would you?" She paled instantly. The absolute killer argument, and Tracey's future biggest fear. Maybe it was because she'd lost her virginity, or maybe just because she was that age. But the thought of any future daughter turning into her, a rebellious young woman not afraid to show any sort of affection to her boyfriend, positively terrified her.

With us... her character and behavior would stay just the way she'd always been. But at home. Her parents would notice a notable change in the way she behaved, mainly her Pure blood teachings would make more of an appearance.

In that moment she hung her head disappointedly.

"Sorry." I comforted her by gathering the girl in a warm hug.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I don't mind you pushing things a little. It's still a learning experience right?" That brightened her up considerably.

"I really, really love you." It was good to be appreciate.

"And I love you too." We were just starting out on what promised to be an excellent snogging session when none other than Daphne cleared her throat.

"Sorry guys, not that I mind watching this. But the parents are getting a bit antsy. They know what you did but..." Tracey flushed embarrassedly.

"I know... it's my dad..." The black haired Slytherin girl sighed before straightening out my Quidditch Jersey.

"To be continued?" I asked slyly.

"Definitely." She said grinning broadly.

The rest of our break was spent studying at a leisure pace and of course the occasional experimentation. Mainly concerning two partners in bed.

Have I mentioned how much I love my life?


	16. Chapter 16: Slaughter!

Welcome back everyone.

First off let me just say thanks to all of you. This story has recently surpassed the 1k mark on peoples favourites list. And is currently being followed by no less than 1530 people. I hope all of you and more will stick around for the rest of the story. :)

As for the Animagus form in this chapter? It's an omage to a much younger me who came up with the idea years and years back. So enjoy.

Also stay tuned for the next chapter of: The Saving People Thing.

 **Disclaimer: Same old, same old.**

* * *

 **Slaughter!**

 **Hogwarts, 5th February**

School had restarted so well, I'd created a small indoor pool in my room that was now frequently occupied by the girls and myself. Even some of my other friends came by. Amongst them Ernie, Padma, Theo and Blaise. Blaise naturally bringing the Carrow twins along whom he was still unofficially dating. It was an entire month of us being little more than normal students, maybe I'm being silly, but is it too much to ask for peace to stay around for a bit longer than 30 days?

I spent the late afternoon meditating on my Animagus form. I was getting closer, although at the time I had no idea just how close I actually was.

The sky was clear, there was a cool breeze blowing. Then out of nowhere I felt a pulse of magic wash over me, a profound feeling of completeness if that makes any sort of sense.

Looking down at my right hand I saw it having changed into a black furred paw. Stung like a bitch too.

Took a fair amount of concentration on my part to undo the change, although painful I managed. All that was left behind was irritated skin, and the painful new knowledge that my body wasn't ready yet to go through the transformation. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. A metamorph turning into an Animagus is painful and only with age, experience, more accuracy and precision in magic it'll be less so, not however for a 13 year old student.

On a completely different note... my brother over the course of the previous month had decided to imitate the Peacock that was James Potter further. Apparently the abysmal first impression he'd made on Gaby didn't bother him at all. I guess she looked a bit young for him... or maybe Dany was just a late bloomer. Poor idiot.

No, instead... the boy couldn't stop talking about how he'd met two Veela. They being Fleur and Appoline Delacour. Like it was somehow an achievement, as though he'd orchestrated the whole thing through sheer cunning. I swear I'd have laughed if it wasn't so pathetic.

"Mr. Potter, may I suggest your time would be better spent making sure your Potion doesn't kill us all?" Snape had drawled lowly only days earlier having just stopped the boy from adding Fire Seed, the wrong ingredient, to his Girding Potion. The old bat often commented on my own Potions ability in contrast to my brothers now. It was really no contest. Dany has always lacked the patience to produce a well made... well anything.

In Quidditch the Lions had beaten the Ravens by a hundred points, the game itself was a good watch too. Naturally they celebrated until the late hour of the evening. That was when my Marauders map sprang to life. And I... to my feet.

Before either Trace or Daphne could open their eyes to argue about me getting up in the middle of the night, I was through the secret passage towards the Great Hall. I cut a shortcut towards the stairs and checked again. Pettigrew was already closing in on the entrance to the Lions common room. I wouldn't get there before he got in, but maybe just in time to intercept when he left. A sudden idea sprang to mind. I'd never tried it before, keeping that sort of thing for a real emergency. What better opportunity to test it than to repel a mass murderer. I slid to a hold not far from the portrait of a huntsman and his dog.

"What's got you in such a hurry lad?"

" _Remember Aliza."_ I hissed at him, listening to the clicking noise I waited for the following glow of the portraits eyes. It came.

"The Castle hears you now, heir."

"Lock down the Common Rooms. An enemy of Hogwarts intends the Lions harm. Then unleash the Chamber. I will take control of the serpents." The man and his dog gave a quick nod of understanding, so I dashed off.

" _Hogwarts! A rat animagus hides within your walls, find him, bring him to me. Kill him if you can't! He's closing in on the Gryffindor Common room. Sir Cadogan is not to let him enter whatever passwords he knows!"_

The Parseltongue hissing was now repeated by every single portrait in the castle. Carrying my message to the last corners of the building.

"Open up god damn you!" Peter yelled angrily. "I have the passwords! You must let me pass!"

Suddenly the old knights eyes gave a threateningly glow.

"Enter then..." His voice said now more slowly as it moved up diagonally, revealing a hole in the wall. One through which all too suddenly serpents slithered to stand protectively in front of the Lions Den.

As a rat Animagus Peter knew when to fuck off, and so quickly turned around to go for the stairs. Only now... he stared down a much bigger threat.

"Hello Peter~." I hissed with a large grin on my face.

"Harry? Is that you? Dear boy... you have grown." My runes flared and as I opened my palm it revealed a very special sort of rune cluster. I wouldn't even tell the man off for calling me Harry. This was going to be just too good. Instead I would savour it all. Really enjoy it.

"I've imagined this moment from the day my mother told me about you. And I made this... just for you." I would slowly grind his bones to dust, it would set his nerves on fire the way only the Cruciatus had thus far been capable of doing. But it would be slow, and not permanent. The real pain... would come in waves. I didn't want to turn him into a vegetable after all.

"Come on wormy... let's dance." I growled deeply.

"Obsidio!" He called waving his wand, I leapt aside, although the blast still slightly caught my legs. "Avada Kedavra!"

"No." I just said raising a rock shield from the ground between me and the spell. "Caligo Scindo!" He dodged and ran past the spell as I directed it with my hands. "You can't hide from the shadows Wormy."

"You... that was you!"

"No... that was my girlfriend you little shit. Obliviate!" I bounced the spell of the wall and hit the back of his head. He looked around, disoriented for a moment, the rune cluster flared in my palm. Sweet, sweet victory. I threw it. Waiting for his screams of agony... but instead all I heard was the sound of a raising protective barrier.

"Stupefy." I felt the spell at my back, before I sacked down to the ground.

"No..." I breathed.

"Go! Teachers are coming!" The voice behind me yelled.

" _Kill them!"_ I commanded the serpents just as I blacked out, however... Godric didn't like snakes, certainly not close to his students. How was I to know that the Gryffs common room was warded against them?

As for Pettigrew... Lutains memory would tell the tale. He'd done it often as a student. Jumped down the stairs as a rat. He still knew the subtle patterns they followed and was down at ground level before my serpents ever had the chance to leap.

The boy in the Gryffindor entrance had no idea I was a Parselmouth, and as my serpents were commanded to retreat by my familiar who could clearly see him. He would soon learn all about what happens when you get in my way. He'd just picked his side. And I'd make sure he regretted that decision before I snuffed his light. I then felt the all too familiar tug behind the naval.

"The boy raised his wand to you, Master." Was what Lutain would explain to me later. "That's why I took our portkey." My personal emergency Portkey. I had two of them, one for going home. One for my room. Luckily, Lutain took the latter option, so right back to my room we went.

* * *

 **2 hours later...**

I watched the approaching dot on the map. I hadn't expected her to come so soon. She rushed through my secret passage, came through and completely out of breath, Hermione Granger declared: "It was McClaggen! Cormac McClaggen cursed you in the back!"

I'd sent her a message, I wanted to see what she could learn. She was quicker than I'd thought she would be. I stepped up to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace making the young girl blush.

"You know... I get why they..." She pointed towards the two girls in my room. "Want to do it so often. You give awesome hugs." This made them laugh lightly and join in. "There's more though. I know who screwed up. Neville had the passwords on a piece of paper that he lost." I sighed.

"Tell him I want to talk to him. From one heir to another." This was going to be another of those 'if my sister' talks. Longbottom was getting dangerously close to being an actual threat to my family because of his utter incompetence.

If nothing else I was going to threaten the daylights out of him with a very visual description of what I might do to him. The talk ended with his new greatest fear changing from Snape to being me. That had 2 advantages. 1. Getting threatened by a Black outclassed getting sneered at in potions class by a large margin. Which meant that over the next couple of months. Dear old Neville actually gained some back bone. 2: He agreed to schooling. Which meant I would give Occlumency lessons not just to Luna but Neville as well. Introducing the Raven to the Lion would lead me to be invited to a large festive wedding a long way down the road. Great booze too.

* * *

 **9th June**

The months following that night were some of the most quiet we've ever had. Both of my students were doing well on their Occlumens studies. While the girls and I were having good times, both in and outside of the pool. Our studies... well. Let's just say we were doing good.

Life could have been perfect, alas... there was still that pesky Dark Lord trying to come back.

I knew for a fact Dany had his own Marauders map, got it from dear old dad I'm sure, while I'd had to make my own. I don't always look at it, it's interesting sometimes, see whose visiting what broom closets and with whom.

The only alarm I'd set on it, was for when ever Pettigrew showed up. Which in fact he did in the late hours of the afternoon that day, close to sun down. He was holed up in the shrieking shack. I assume planning to make another go at the Gryffs common room.

However... that presented a problem because Daniel Potter, followed by his brainless friend Weasel and Hermione were on their way there. Behind them, at most by a minute. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter.

Marauders reunited if you will.

I was sure they were going to kill him. I mean who wouldn't? They had the law on their side, he had attempted to kill the Head of a Noble and most Ancient House. So down with his head... right?

I'll admit, at the time I felt sad at not being the one. But even then I felt like at the very least, I had the right to watch.

It was a mistake...

I thought there was at least a part of James Potter that actually was 'Potter Blood' I thought wrong. The man is a disappointment in all things, and he'll never be anything else. I finally understood that night that we aren't family and perhaps we never even could have been. I'm ashamed to say, that I nearly drew the same conclusion about my brother. It took him pulling a young silver haired girl from the Black Lake, for me to resume speaking to him.

"You are going aren't you?" Daphne asked carefully.

"I want to see the rat go splat." She knew with her marvelous mind that I was living an illusion. It would never happen. James didn't have it in him.

"You know we want to come." Tracey mentioned just for the sake of it. I needed to stay low profile, taking them along would call unnecessary attention to myself.

"Tell Susan and Hannah to stay in the castle, no late night walks, please?" The smiled and both kissed my cheek before I held out my hand. Dobby appeared as if called and shimmered us away to the secret passage underneath the Womping Willow. After casting the disillusionment spell and a couple of silencing charms on the ground and on my feet I went on alone.

"James... you must understand. The Dark Lord... the power he wields. Asks yourselves my old friends. What would you have done? He came for me, he wanted information. I did it to protect you. Information on others seemed... little a price to pay." Wormtail was just explaining as I entered the room.

"What about that Halloween then? Was it still a small price to pay then? When you sold out Lily, Daniel and me?" James asked venomously. Hermione noted the gently brush of my hand against hers. And as she looked down I turned my hand for the the charm to lightly fail. She noticed that too and quickly took my hand. It's thanks to her that James survived that night.

"The Dark Lord would never have come for you had it not been for the prophecy. Have you never wondered who told him?" Hermione must have felt the sizzling of magic through my hand the low burn of my runes as I realized: There was someone else.

"Who?" She asked before anyone could stop her. He grinned.

"I will tell you, but for that you will need to let me go."

"Cruciatus." I hissed under my breath leaving her staring at me in utter disbelief. I didn't care for civilized then. Indolor or Crucio... I just wanted her to use one. Pain was a powerful motivator in all things... especially for making someone share information. Hermione knew perfectly well that what she did next, had it been anyone else, would have seen her booted from the magical community back to the Mundane world because with an agility I never thought she had, she let go of my hand, reached around my back and pulled my wand from it's holster. She then grabbed my hand again, trapping the wand between them.

"It doesn't matter anymore." James said. "What matters right now... is you. Peter." I looked at him... it didn't matter? Of course it mattered. It meant everything. If there was one more. That meant there was another dead man walking. Another one who owed us blood.

"We'll see you suffer for what you did. The Dementors might even be excited enough to kiss you." That even made the rat laugh.

"I've escaped them once Sirius. I can do it again." Dementors? No... no, no! This wasn't what I wanted. Why couldn't they just curse him. Send the children away. Back to the castle you dimwits. Get down to it. Another squeeze of the hand from the brown haired Gryffindor next to me. She was trying for comfort, to calm me down. It helped... if perhaps not by much.

"Incarcerous!" Remus Lupin declared with a certain victorious edge to it. This couldn't possibly be real. Was this all? This was the Lord Potter? And an heir to the Black family? Sentimental fools, about to unknowingly bring about the return of the Dark Lord himself. Mercy is for times of peace. It has no place in war.

"You'll see my old friends. I'll be back." Peter quibbed leisurely stretching his legs.

"Next time son... you tell me. He might have killed you before we ever got here." James complained looking down at Daniel who stared at Peter. He thought he could take him by himself. Idiot child.

"Shouldn't we kill him now? I mean we can right? Something about him having attacked the Lord of an old House?"

"Anybody, however far gone, can be redeemed my son." James Potter was channelling Dumbledore and it all honesty... it made my blood boil.

"That's... highly unlikely." Hermione commented. "If we just talk about probability. Nothing that exists, has a 100% probability of anything. There is always a chance of... chance. Random events influencing whatever is happening at the time."

"Yeah, what she said." Ron agreed.

"We have to learn forgiveness." James just repeated, smiling kindly. "We have to be great like Dumbledore." Oh yeah, you go on ahead and suck some shriveled old cock. Oh one day soon...

I wanted to scream, let it all out. Hermione left the wand with me as they excited the shreaking shack.

I waited... and waited some more and then? Scream I did, only it wasn't my voice coming out. Instead it was a deafening lions roar. At the very least... it made me feel better. But that wasn't the end... oh no. Everything just went to shit from there.

My roar was quickly followed by a long howl, I didn't need to be a genius to realize that Remus was now playing for the other team, and Peter was in all likelyhood already gone. "Dobby." I asked feeling the little guy take my hand. "Towards the forbidden forest." With a glow of my eyes I hoped that perhaps... at least. I would get a consolation price. Maybe in the form of a new wolf pelt?

And so I howled into the night as the large dog and stag tried to keep the werewolf away from the children. "Make sure they get into the castle Dobby." The elf bowed and off he was.

"Mia, time to play." I had once made the mistake of allowing my familiars to be too far away from me. A remote activated portkey to bring them directly to me, seemed the logical solution to my problem. "Serpentsortia: Lutain." With the Were's attention now on us, the two adults rushed over to the students just as the serpent left the tip of my wand. They never looked, they didn't care. They just ran.

" _Master?"_ He asked slightly confused as to why he was suddenly being summoned. His eyes however narrowed as he saw Lupin come dash for us.

"Lead him further into the forest, away from the students. Mia light the way. Lutain, grow and keep him busy. We're going Werewolf hunting."

My familiars had grown of course, while Mia wasn't an overly big creature, she was magically powerful, Lutain was easily 14 feet long now, with enough strength to dent metal. I told them to hide in the trees as we waited. I looked up as my serpent familiar coiled around a branch while Mia sat at the tip of it, tilting her head to wait.

A memory flash of some kind hit me. A dark room, a meeting of some kind. An elder Goblin held out his hand and we shook on something. A business deal?

Lupins howling brought me out of my head again. "Argentum Salvete." He tried to dodge by running around the trees, weaving through the underbrush as my magical arrows continuously missed him by inches. I moved my wand faster and aimed ahead of him, a yelp of agony from a hit of my silver arrow spell, brought the wolf leaping forward in an act of desperation.

That was the moment he was dive bombed by my Thunderbird.

Mia flapped her wings as Lutain came and whipped his massive tail across the wolf's face flinging him against a tree. "You cost me Pettigrew." I growled slashing my wand to the side opening a large bleeding gash across his chest drawing another growl of pain from the creature.

He didn't get up, he couldn't. And still I stood there and continued to cast. Werewolfs are sturdy and he would feel this tomorrow. The reason I was still attacking him as mercilessly as I was? I was unsure at the time if I wanted to stop. I've wanted him dead ever since that night at Potter manor, there is no question about that. But he deserved worse. He deserved far worse for allowing Peter to get away. What he really deserved... was hope. A great light to keep him going. A light that I would then gladly rip away and snuff out as I watched him _break_.

After a particularly well aimed string of reducto's nearly ripping the werewolfs arms off he sacked to the wet forest ground and I bore witness to the slowly receding change that soon enough revealed the naked form of Remus Lupin.

I remember the shuffling through the trees. The many legs coming for us. They were already all around us at the time.

"You brought the great enemy into our midst." A deep voice accused. Lutain's eyes narrowed, the broad neck flared and I saw the last of his eyelids open for just a moment as the magic inside them flared. There was something in him that called him to feast.

" _Acromantulas Master_." He commented unnecessarily. Mia rose from the ground and quickly flew up towards my shoulder before warily tilting her head and surveying the area around us.

"Into your midst?" I asked taking a deep calming breath. "We're barely at the edge of the forest." One of them leapt outwards but Lutain was faster and rose protectively right in front of me to meet it's many eyes head on. The arachnid dropped dead like a sack of dragon dung. Gasps from the Spiders followed. Apparently they didn't think the half blood had it in him.

It all happened so fast, like a plague they were on us. Bursts of Lightning from Mia illuminated the forest as the arachnid onslaught washed over us.

My wand whipped around, from one side to the other, forgotten was grace and instead all that remained was violence with it's intent focussed on only one thing alone. Destroy. To help me I created an amplification rune beneath my feet, glowing as bright as any torchlight.

Body parts, legs and spider heads flew off into the distance creating a trail of blood as the oncoming horde demanded the great enemy be killed. Slaughtered for the greater good of the forest.

In this case they were right, there was a greater good, this time... it was on my side. What I did that night wasn't for the good of the forest, it was for the good of all students who would ever go into it in the future, any child that even had the possibility to be awarded detention there. My thoughts, of course, more specifically on my sister.

Mia took to the night sky and flapped her lightning infused wings. And with them, the clouds around us grew tight and black. She was at that age now apparently.

My Thunderbird brought the rain and then she brought the thunder rolling above. The Lightning strike that followed and impacted an entire group of the Acromantulas was in fact nothing but another Dive bomb, the ground rocked and trembled from the impact, dirt and dust rose into the air mingling with the smell of blood and burned spider husks.

I was no longer casting, I was chaining my spells... dancing, in an endless performance of death. "Demens Ignis!" I finally called. My fiendfyre broke from my wand, and coiled around the nearby trees, through and around the spiders and they screamed from the agony as they continued to rush for us, together Mia and I, set the night alight.

More and more of them came, to slaughter the great enemy that was a Basilisk, they would sacrifice hundreds of their own. Too many for a wizard the age of 13. Finally I was thrown towards a tree, Mia came soaring down after me she got pinned down with me and desperately called on her lightning.

Two of them finally got hold of my familiar.

The Black family... has another motto. Sort off. An inofficial one and one no one really likes to talk about. People say we have a temper. But that's not entirely right. Rage... is a powerful tool for spells requiring anger to fire. And if the Potters have made runes into an art form. The Blacks have done the same in calling on their emotions to fight. I've mentioned it before... although not by name. When I lost it just before third year upon hearing Pettigrew was free the Black madness took me. And to embrace it, is the inofficial motto.

As stronger as it might make you... it also makes you dumb and foolish. In hindsight I realize that perhaps it would have been best to use the Portkey and simply get out of there before the fight ever started. But now that they had my familiar and were attempting to pull her apart. I was going to make damn sure to leave an impression.

In magic... and I've mentioned this many times, intent is all that matters. Even if I didn't know it at the time, my body... my magic. They were aware that I had 'permission.'

I've always liked to compare what I went through that night, to a more painful werewolf change. Because essential it's what it was. What it felt like for me as a Metamorph with a heightened feeling for my entire body to change as I did.

I was still at the tree at the time. I changed on the ground no way to heal the injuries I'd already gotten. They would widen and I felt it. I screamed first... then I roared from the pain as black fur covered my body. I pushed my paws down and pulled myself off the ground. I wasn't large, the form, like me, was adolescent. The size of a panther at best. That included the none existant mane. I, like the mane of my King Lion form would grow with time. I was less impressive than I might have been had I been healthy, with a large gash on my right dripping with blood, running along the entirety of my body. I reared up and slammed my paws down to ground, and with them came the lightning strikes for the arachnids still holding my Basilisk and Thunderbird familiars. I rushed at the large spiders with a feral roar intent to kill them all. I had the strength, they had the numbers.

I was soon covered in spider remains as I flung them off into the forest, crashing into one after the other in a full dash. I was drenched through and through in gore. While they kept on trying to bite down, I swiped my paw and off into the distance they went flying. So they began running away.

Another roar escaped my throat, and what followed this time was basically a stream of lightning from my mouth. I incinerated them where they stood. I was getting weaker though. Both bodily and magically. And I really didn't want to visit Pomfrey again for magical exhaustion. But they were down to the last few. Abandoned by the rest. And of no importance to their nest. Lutain was already long gone, back in the castle now while Mia had once more taken to the air. It was their prime directive. Survive at all costs. The arachnids entire reason for fighting was no more. These last few... just wanted to settle a score.

They charged, I felt the impact throwing me back. They came after me, cashing in on their advantage. I felt their front legs enter the side of my body, impaling me. I was just too slow for a moment.

"Testa Ferri!" The sound of a cannon shot filled the air as the shrapnel spell blew the two spiders off of me. "Lacero, Decapitare, Sectumsempra." The mans dark eyes settled on me as I changed back. "We will talk about you breaking curfew later." Snape declared gravely, he was just about to turn to the last spider when it stopped dead in it's tracks. A knife penetrated the front of it's body and out of the hole, came Dobby the house elf, brandishing two knifes.

"You killed it?" Snape asked surprised.

"House elfs is not permitted to be killing things, Professor Batsys."

"But you did. The spider behind you."

"Dobby isn't knowing what you is talking about. Dobby is preparing dinner for his master, see? Dobby be removing big spidies poison sack." The innocent smile of the small creature was disarming and in extreme contrast to his body covered with the insides of said spider creature. However... he didn't have much time to dwell on that.

The air around us grew cold in the blink of an eye and we knew that this battle wasn't over. It was the dark haired potions Master who noted the Dementors overhead move further into the forest however. They were passing by. The question was what for though?

I groaned and automatically moved my uninjured free left hand to the side of my body. Blood... of course. Soon enough there was screaming. Dobby paled.

"You brought them to the castle, didn't you?"

"I is bringing the students to the stairs, they was saying they was going to bed! Old Master Black is telling Dobby he be going to look for his friend. Masters not father be saying the same thing!" I sighed, so naturally Daniel lied and instead went after his infernal father. I tried to move but sacked to the ground quickly. I was in no condition for another fight.

"Professor? Will you please help me?" With a light flick of his wand I was raised from the ground.

"Not for long, some of those cuts look serious, and that red skin looks unnatural. I'd rather Madame Pomfrey check you out."

"After this." With every passing moment I calmed down and with that calm came the ebbing adrenaline. And with that... came the pain. I'm still not sure if I prefer my pain spell, or the Cruciatus.

We walked on, through the trees and trail of destruction the retreating Acromantulas had left. We walked on to find the group of retards protected by two Patronuses. A black dog and a stag.

They were weak, you could easily see them fading out of existence as the Dementors drew away their energy.

I couldn't help myself but whimper at the pain as I tried to raise my arm. I could help them. It would once more magically knock me the fuck out. But it would help. I hesitated while looking over to them. Snape saw it too. Although he would never tell a soul about the dimming light in my eyes, as I contemplated allowing them to die.

Hermione was there... I liked her. There was Daniel who was making it increasingly difficult... but if I had sacrificed them in that moment. Dumbledore would have gotten sacked... the Minister would have likely been outed as well. And perhaps I would have had peace.

I sighed. I owed that brown haired witch though. And I guess Daniel did ask at least... about killing Pettigrew. Most importantly though, I feel like Rosy would have never looked at me the same had she ever found out.

"The Dementors are going to get through." Snape mentioned waiting for my decision.

I held out my hand for Dobby who looked at me questioningly. We'd only ever done this once. And even then it was because I was so angry with Sirius I wasn't thinking straight. But he was loyal. He'd always been that.

"Dobby, I unshackle the chains that bind you and unleash your magic. I need your help my friend." The elf grew slightly as his skin turned darker.

"What do you need, Master?" He asked taking my hand.

"I need you to be the source, I will be your focus." Snape's mouth quickly fell open, if the man had gasped out aloud his surprise would not have been clearer.

"Mr. Black. My I offer myself..." A look was all it took for the man to fall silent. I was thankful to him. And before the day was out I would be even more so. But in a contest of trust between Dobby and Snape there wasn't even a competition.

"Dobby is used to my magic. While you are not. It might kill you." While that wasn't entirely true it was the kind thing to say. "One more thing... this is a family secret. So you are bound to never speak of this again. I'm sure as head of house Slytherin you know quite well what would happen if you broke that bond." He subtly nodded his head as the runes flared to life around my body, before travelling up to the relaxed form of Dobby the house elf, on his forehead they formed the likeness of a Raven, and as he pulsed his magic forward he never even flinched from the light burning. The small rune travelled along the ground, burning the forest ground with condensed magic, before it grew beneath the feet of Hermione, Daniel and the rest.

They noted the magic of course and cast again. With two Stags and a dog now pulsing with white magic the Dementors were pushed back, some were even ripped apart by the sudden power of it all, and with that... they proceeded in scaring off all Dementors that had come. I relaxed... I guess that was my mistake. "I win." I declared smiling before my hand slid from Dobbys and I went down.


	17. Chapter 17: Summer Interlude

Welcome back everyone.

The usual thank you goes out to everyone who leaves a review or pm's me! Believe it or not it does help with motivation especially when, like me for the past 5 weeks, you haven't had a single day off.

I also want to say thanks to the people who add this or any of my other stories to their larger communities. I've found a couple of stories I didn't know existed that way. :)

Now the bad news: There is a chance you won't get an update until the end of September which is when I'll have two entire weeks off from work to relax and write to my hearts content.

 **Disclaimer: Same old, same old.**

* * *

 **Summer Interlude**

"Don't worry, Miss Granger." Snape told the brown haired Gryffindor who was definitely not listening.

"What happened to Hadrian?" She asked angrily staring at him. Snape of course was uncomfortably reminded of the old Lily Evans.

"A potions accident." Snape lied smoothly.

"What the professor said." I agreed my voice sounding scratchy. The brown haired witch was gone from view in an instant and I was buried alive underneath my friends, male and female alike. "Hey guys." I said looking up. We must have come in just before my brothers group. Daniel didn't seem all too well.

"If everyone would stay inside. I shall go and get the Headmaster. Misters Black and Potter, with me please. You are the adults and might as well explain." Pomfrey said in a tone that left no room for argument. And so they left the children alone. I pulled Susan closer, as she was the one directly to my side. It took some doing but I managed.

"Tell her to go now." I whispered in her ear. "She can safe the bird." and so she did, leaving Hermione to question my sanity for a moment, the creature was already dead after all. Or... not. She kissed Susan on the cheek before grabbing my brothers hand. He looked at her not having a clue what was going on. I would have laughed if it wouldn't have hurt so much. Instead they disappeared. No one questioned it. Most Slytherins had worked out how Hermione was managing her class work. However, even we weren't stupid enough to try and steal a time turner. Life in Azkaban? No thanks!

It took about 10 seconds for them to return through the door. Hermione all but carrying my brother. Susan and Hannah went over to help. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing much... Daniel just thought that going back to the clearing to look for some ghost he thinks he saw, was a good idea. I disagreed since... well. You know? Dementors? So I stunned him." Laughter followed and people relaxed waiting for Albus fucking Dumbledore. I could have gotten him fired then I figure. Couple of memories, some Veritaserum and it would have been done. But for what he was putting this school, and Daniel through. I would destroy him. When the history books spoke of Albus Dumbledore, I wanted them to note nothing more than his unhealthy obsession with my family, Daniels training and the way he kept on putting students in danger. It was becoming clearer and clearer that I'd need to be the one to clean up this country before I got to leave. This... problem. Would occupy my thoughts for the weeks to come. It was my sister who forced the issue before long. All I have ever done has been for her and the children like her.

I wasn't surprised to see my mother run into the hospital wing about half an hour later, just before Dumbles, Pomfrey, Sirius and James followed. For a while they fussed over Daniel, Hermione and Ron.

Sirius came over first. He had to because he was part of the family. He took my hand and quickly tried to pull it away as a small burn rune marred the back of his hand. "I know what you did tonight." I told him before watching him pale. He had been thrown from the family before and was not keen on repeating that performance. "One more thing and you are dead to me." Dorea of course heard me. Ears like a bat if she wants to. So naturally I would tell her later and explain what had really happened. She wasn't happy I'd fought a werewolf, and even less about slaughtering half the Acromantula population. I was growing stronger. That was what I took away from that fight. I lasted longer, casting stronger spells in longer chains. My core was settling more and more. And while the disturbance I'd caused it, would disrupt it's growth for a few weeks, in the long run I would be stronger for it.

All that was left that night, was for the girls to take the stage. Suze, Hannah, Trace and Daph rose to the occasion and made sure the entire school knew before sun rise that Lupin was a werewolf. He was sacked before classes the next morning. Pity, really...

Daniel would never know that I spend nearly half the second night at the hospital wing at the head of his bed, weaving my wand above his forehead casting diagnostic spells that would make most healers shake in disgust. I hadn't forgotten. And it was about time that I figured out what that thing I felt so long ago was. If you know what you're looking for. If you already have an idea. It's not all too hard to figure out. I would need to speak to Gryphook about this.

That was the end of our school year. Tests were had, studies continued and things remained peaceful. My left leg would go stiff sometimes over the next few weeks, apart from that, I was once again back to full health. And this included my brush with Dragon Pox. I left some of my friends with a gift... for emergencies of course. A potion and a amplification rune cluster. Little did I know that they would soon need both.

What followed then were 3 weeks of spartan training. I was barely home when I asked: "So... about that apparation training?"

The three d's. You know about those right? Destination, Determination and Deliberation. It's really not all that different from the general: "Be true with your intent." I was spoon fed growing up. To start the magic, it needed to be spun. Most wizards achieved this by simple spinning their bodies. The more advanced users of the craft would simply twist their magic to suit their need.

I hope it goes without saying that I never bothered with the first method. To spin meant to take your eyes of an opponent. Not something I would ever be willing to do. Apparation... it's really a lot easier than most people would think.

While I studied the basics. My grandfather explained the necessity of speed. To get in and out at a moments notice, without having to 'rev the engine' as it were. Which brings us back to spinning. It takes time... I wanted to go... and be gone. Blink Apparation before 17, a dream destined for failure for most common folk. Not for a Black. Not for me.

* * *

 **Black Manor, late July**

It was exactly 11:52AM, on the 23rd of July 1994, when our door bell rang. Why do I remember that so clearly? Because just half an hour later, we had a portkey to Tokyo in Japan for the U17, World Duelling Championship.

"Hadrian, there is a visitor!" My mother half yelled up the stairs. Kreacher sighed as he arrived, making me sigh. My mother never did enjoy waiting. So I moved down dressed in a casual blue robe. One I would shortly change for a jeans and a dress shirt, we'd still need to walk for a while to actually reach the underground arena.

To my surprise, there was a man standing in our living room I hadn't seen for about 2 years. "Cameron?" I asked causing him to turn around and smile a bit awkwardly. My eyes narrowed at him. "Is she alright?" My first instinct... ask after the family.

"Dora is absolutely perfect. She's actually the reason I'm here. Only in this case, I'm not sure who to speak to. Which is why I've asked your mother to please call for you." I stepped closer and offered my hand. He took it and made a point of kissing the spot, that would usually hold the Black family ring. He repeated that little performance with my mother. I waved my hand towards an empty chair.

"Please, sit. Can we offer you anything?" He smiled but shook his head.

"I appreciate the offer but I realize I've come on short notice. Dora didn't mention that you were leaving for Tokyo. So if you don't mind I'd like to move on?" My eyes remained on him, and had I had eyes in the back of my head I would have seen my Grandfather smirk at me.

"Go on." I asked carefully. Cameron seemed a bit uncomfortable but nevertheless pressed on.

"As is custom. I've spoken to Dora's parents before coming here. They assured me the decision was her daughters, and ultimately... yours. So I've come to your home today, to ask for your permission to propose to Dora." I mean... there's no question about me having an older sister. Because that's exactly who Nym was for me growing up. She could have beat his ass up and down the ministry in a no holds barred duel. Growing up she'd learned just about anything my mother was ready to teach. Which I know from personal experience... is quite a bit. So I knew full well, that if she didn't want it, she would tell him and there was not a god damn thing he could do about it. That said... it's sort of my job to be protective of my sister. Even if she wasn't by blood.

"What makes you think you're worthy of her?" I snapped at him, perhaps a bit more aggressively than I intended. We had exchanged the occasional letter. So he took it in the spirit I said it. This was... after all. For Dora.

"I was recently offered a promotion, Undersecretary to the Head of the DMLE. Away from Field work, and instead more into the theory which you well know was always my goal. Dora catches them, I put them away. My point is, that promotion comes with a sizeable increase in my salary. Which means I'm now capable off providing for her, and any family we may someday have." Dora had always wanted to go into law enforcement, not because it was her dream job, but because there were way too few good Aurors. She would drop the job a few years later, for a number of reasons actually mainly the dangers to her life.

"I don't care about your money. I care about her. You are a no name nobody, you have thus far achieved little to nothing in your life. Dora is family and only the best will do for her. So my answer is clear. No." He jumped from his chair and pulled me up by my robe.

"That's unacceptable."

"What it is, is not your choice."

"We belong together! I love her, we've been in a relationship for 2 years now. Who are you to deny us this last step?" With a blast of magic I made him stumble backwards, I allowed my magical aura to coil around me.

"I am her brother and most importantly. I am her Head of House. What I say goes."

Alright, I was putting in on a bit thick. But there was a certain tradition in these situations in House Black. Whenever a suitor came to ask the parents permission... this was how they would be greeted. If a man, or indeed a woman came, and left only by being intimidated then clearly, they were not worth the air they breathed. Personally... I've always liked Cameron. He's decently powerful, charming and ambitious. All three of those things would take him far. The only question now was, could he take it and fight for the girl he proclaims to love and wants to marry. Or would he instead run from the house never to be heard from again? Because... there were those kinds of people too.

Cameron for his part, knew that I wasn't the same kid whose hand he caught about to curse a student 3 years ago. He could see the aura, and as an Auror trainee he could most likely feel at least a small amount of my magic as he stood opposite of me. And it was most certainly not that of an 11 year old anymore.

"I don't care who the fuck you are. You aren't taking her away from me! I've fought to be seen by her for 7 damn years. And I won't let you take her away again." Good, I knew breaking point was reached. He could run, go for his wand, or punch me. Either of the last two were acceptable to pass the test. If he had done the first, I would have had him out of the ministry by nightfall.

"What's a Squib like you gonna do about it?" There was a flash of magic in his eyes as he slipped his wand from it's holster on his wrist, and whipped it from one side to the other.

"Ignis Flagellum." He intoned bringing the fire whip around. Lutain was there allowing himself to be wrapped in it before it ever hit me.

"Good." I said staring him down. "If you ever don't fight for her the way you just did... I'll kill you and everyone you've ever loved." He was staring at his wand, not believing that he'd just attacked the member of an old family in their home. He must have thought I was about to call a Bleud Feud. That's dirty business. More on that shortly.

"You mean?"

"I mean you may ask her, what she answers, is still up to her." He nodded. "You will abide by her decision, or we will meet again. And the next time, I'll draw _my_ wand too."

"Now that that's done with. We should be going." My mother said looking at her pocket watch.

"Right. Cameron, you're free to have Kreachers Lunch. It's really very good." I winked at the elf who remained stern faced, although there was a light elven blush colouring his cheeks.

We left him there, Kreacher would later tell us that Cameron broke down into tears. One because he was just that relieved that he wasn't going to be faced with 'Old family Justice' or otherwise known as Pureblood Customs. And two... well. He was happy. Took an entire week for Dora to come visit us and tell us about her engagement. They'd be getting married just before the start of my seventh year.

"Too much?" I asked my mother smiling.

"Oh no dear! Arti used a painspell on your grandfather and didn't just sit there. You do remind me of them both on occasion." I offered my arm and together we were off.

"That's as big a compliment I could ever get." I told her proudly which caused her to kiss my cheek. It was time to meet the girls, Blaise and Theo.

* * *

 **Duelling World Championships, Finale**

I was just happy that I didn't need to face Su or Blaise. Both entered a different competition. Championship according to Duelling rules. Poor Blaise though. Who'd have thought Fleur would turn up? It wasn't a complete trouncing. But it was clear that my favourite french witch had learned quite a bit from her Auror father growing up. She simple had experience on her side.

Su had been training all year long for that day, so it was a hard fought battle between the two young women. One which ultimately resulted in Fleur emerging as World Duelling Champion 1994, in the advanced bracket, in our age group.

Me on the other hand? I'd go for the No holds barred, no rules, last man standing. Which was of course the most difficult and dangerous of the competitions. Needless to say, I advanced to the finals. My opponent was a student from the Japanese Magical school Mahoutokoro called Kenji Takada, he was also the current world champion in my group, he was also about to leave the age bracket, his birthday, just like Fleurs. Fast approaching. I'd watched him of course, and knew that his style of fighting was very similar to Fleurs. Charms and Transfigurations mainly. He was trying to make a point. Dark Arts were not needed. Which personally... I found insulting. The many countries of the world in general have a warped view on the so called 'Dark Magicks' I could use the Imperius curse to get a patient in a hospital to remain still. I could use the Killing curse to humanely slaughter animals. Not all countries have the 'hate the dark arts' affliction. But there are many that sadly do.

"Takada, Kenji!" The announcer yelled his voice louder by use of the sonorus charm. "Current title holder for his age and skill group. 64 victories – 4 losses." The crowd liked him. Pretty boy, rule abiding fighter that he was. It was about time someone gave the kid a wake up call. Welcome to the real world where I'm not afraid to rip your arm off.

He walked into the underground arena, seats for about a thousand people, his arms held high, greeting them as they cheered.

"The challenger, sporting a record of 42 wins – no losses at the gentle age of nearly 14. A young aspiring Master of Rune as well as Dark Magicks. I give you... Hadrian Black!" Learned something from Tom... always make an entrance, even if it's just a slight of hand.

I remember... the way it sounded when Voldemorts robe dragged along the ground. I remember the way the shade of the cowl on his robes hid his face while travelling.

That was me there, fear... whatever else you might ever hear. Is a powerful weapon. I believe I mentioned this before? A desperate and afraid opponent will usually do two things. He will give it his all, and potentially make a wrong choice. Step right instead of left. You must be ready for it. A high class duel doesn't get decided by a single spell. It is decided by leading your enemy into a trap. By herding them. And then cashing in on the moment as he steps into it. If you are the one to get surprised... it's all over.

He watched me with narrowed distrustful eyes. The Japanese magical code forbid the use of dark arts. Which sadly... for him. Meant they weren't taught in school. You must know the enemies moves, to learn how to prevent or block against them.

"You know the only rule. No killing. Everything else goes." The heavily accented japanese referee explained. "Ready? Set? Fight!"

I remained stationary for a little while as he attempted to blast me with the usual beginner spells. Stunners, banishers, and kids spells like jelly legs. I dropped a small rock on the ground, a rune cluster imprinted with a shield charm. Like this I didn't even need to use my own magic.

"My turn!" I said just as he paused his spell chain. First is the herding. The young duelists forget this part. You don't just throw a spell. It's not about hitting the target, it's about making it go where you want it to go. "Lacero!" I yelled loudly while in truth casting a silent simple throwing hex catching him off guard. That's the thing. You can yell out spells all day, if you don't channel your magic, if you don't intent to do it. Nothing will happen.

"Terra Anima." Before he ever hit the ground, the rock behind him, shot from the ground first standing him up before pressing him face first into the dirt. "Bombarda!" Before the spell could hit, the boy spun and with it, did the earth. Like a damn ninja. He was hiding underground. He couldn't stay there long and I wouldn't let him either. Instead I raised my wand, and quickly shot out some robe towards the ceiling, pulling myself up.

Then I pointed down. "Obsidio." The siege spell ripped the ground apart in a massive explosion, throwing up dust, dirt and pieces of the stone floor. Kenji caughed but quickly started to banish the debris towards me. I pulled up the ground to form a shield in front of me and took cover.

He was disoriented. Which was good. Now was the time for control. "Caligo Scindo!" The black vapor shot forth like a serpent, going straight for my enemy. He tried to run, but this was my spell, and there was rubble around, he stumbled and fell as the vapor quickly got hold of his leg. He screamed as the obsidian entered and impaled his leg.

He wasn't done yet though, instead he conjured up watered and animated it, to form a many headed serpent or was it dragon? It was clear that he'd drawn inspiration from the Japanese Orochi. It came for me and with it the water pressure. I was ringing for breath when I decided to just blow the damn thing.

With an allmighty burst of lightning the conjured water exploded drenching the Japanese wizard on the ground as it broke down around him. Now it was him ringing for breath. And this... was the end. I cast a wordless Glacio charm, freezing the water around him, he'd get some burn from this. But I was out to win. He was still trying to breath when I made it there and put my wand against his neck. "Decapitare." Naturally, the spell didn't go off. No reason to end him.

"Winner: Hadrian Black!" The referee came raised my arm in victory as the stands, my family of course, including the surprise visitor Fleur cheered for me. Then the man quickly dispelled the ice and began casting warming and drying charms over us both.

We shook hands of course, sportsmanship and all that. He'd been better than I'd expected. But the truth of the matter was... I could have wiped the floor with him. I was still intent on keeping my rune magic a secret. I'd come out with it, when Tom Riddle somehow got wind of it. Not a moment sooner.

Got a shiny new trophy for my troubles and spend some time in another country. The girls went on a massive shopping trip... naturally. As for the rest of us? We just relaxed. Next up on the to do list for this summer, was a short chat with Gryphook. Who updated me on my businesses and money situation. All of which were going well and making us decent amounts of gold.

* * *

 **Gringotts**

"How would I... in theory. Get rid of a Horcrux in a living thing?" I asked making him groan. That was magic the Goblins absolutely despised. To cheat death that way was the height of cowardice and dishonour to them. The thought of one of those things taking control and enslaving one of them was even worse. Which is why curse breakers usually took such care in dealing with them when they were encountered.

"Is the theoretical target possessed or is it the container?" He asked slowly.

"The latter, the theoretical target also didn't undergo the ritual. So at best they would be an involuntary Horcrux."

"There are spells and rituals to rid an item of it's Horcrux. And while they work for Humans just as well. They would be extremely painful. We've also had success with wizards changing into their true Animagus forms. Which takes the longest but has thus far been the way with the least collateral damage." Both were a no no. I was already teaching Daniel Occlumensy through Hermione. I knew that James was trying to make my brother into an Animagus. However, the form the way he would achieve would not serve our purpose.

"Any others?" He sighed.

"Only rumours, some Albanian wizard tried to AK his Horcrux container, and instead just killed his own soul piece."

"We should try to find out if that's true. Getting Voldemort to Avada Daniel should be childs play." Gryphook didn't even flinch and instead simply nodded his head in understanding.

"Perhaps you could ask the Flamels? They might have more information on the subject than we do. Being as old as they are."

"That's a good idea. I'm sure Nicholas would be eager to slap Tom down after the whole stone affair."

"You did get an apprenticeship out of it." He noted with a smirk while sipping his firewhiskey.

"Did I sound like I was complaining? All I'm saying is, they live here too." We toasted to future business and before long. It was time for another meeting. One that was a bit overdue if you ask me.

* * *

 **Black Manor, 24th August, 1994**

I hugged them all of course. Shared one with Isabella Greengrass, as well as Anna Davis. They knew about my relationship with their daughters and had probably known before we ever did. I then shared a strong handshake with both Cyrus Greengrass and Fredrick Davis, the fathers respectively and welcome them to my home.

Hannah's mother Marian wasn't too happy when we shared our rather intimate welcoming hug. Hands wander... you understand. Couldn't help myself but smirk at her. We were telling them, not asking for permission.

Amelia Bones walked in through the door about as stiffly as I'd ever seen her. She would be heavily out of her element. But Susan had summoned her there, so she had little choice.

I led them to the living room where refreshments were waiting for the guests as well as my mother who would sit in on the occasion. We didn't bother with special decorations although I had Charlus hanging from his usual spot on the wall.

"Charlus." Cyrus said smiling toasting the man.

"Watching you kid." Lord Greengrass laughed, he'd known Charlus. Then again... who hadn't.

"If you would all take a seat." I told them not loosing any more time. I waited until the last had seated themselves and continued. "You are all here because I felt like it was time for some clarifications." Both the Davis and Greengrass families just smiled on. They knew about my relationship with the girls. I'd never exactly tried to make it a secret.

In school we just weren't prone to overly public displays of affection. "I'm persuing a relationship with all of your daughters." I just came out with it. Fred and Cyrus couldn't help but laugh out loud and shrug. "Oh... wait. Excluding Astoria of course." Isabella grinned brightly and leaned further into her husband.

"That's a brazen declaration." Marian Abbott commented glaring at me in what I assume was meant as a threatening manner.

"It's true. I just wanted to make sure no one here got any delusions of an exclusive relationship. Hannah told me last year you were thinking about setting up a marriage contract. Let me just make my case clear. I've explained the specifics of such contracts to your daughter, there is also the fact that I will happily ruin your reputation, as well as cripple you financially for the next few generations of your family if you even tried to force her into it." If that smack down wasn't enough, Hannah delivered a swift killing blow.

"Hannah Black doesn't sound too terrible now does it?" She said calmly before sighing. "Because we are in magical Retardland though, Hadrian will pay the standard bride prize to our family. Just in case anyone ever got any ideas about Pure blood law or customs stabbing us in the back."

"It's too soon for you or Susan to bind yourself to someone that way." Amelia agreed.

"It's like they are still living in the dark ages." Susan disagreed. "We have an out whenever we want. If we wake up one morning and decide that we don't love him anymore. We just leave, he'll get the money back and we go our seperate ways." The Bones heir rolled heir eyes allowing Hannah to add:

"But I wouldn't hold my breath for that happening if I were you." Both Amelia and Marian crossed their arms in defiance.

"What if I were to go to the Longbottoms?" My eyes flashed at the obvious disrespect and challenge.

"I'd call you brave and extremely foolish. Although I doubt Augusta would force the issue. Neville is not a challenge. And while she would put up a fight. I don't doubt for a minute that I would emerge victorious in a fight." That made her pale and slowly realize that we were talking about different things. I knew full well that she was asking about the bride prize. While I had gone further. I had told her if she went above my head in this, and the Longbottoms agreed. I would declare a slight against my family honour and thus... a Blood Feud. It's a stupid tradition from a time long since passed. The laws however still exist. Which shows you just how far Britain is behind the rest of the world.

Now in the Muggle world, Amelia and Marian might have attempted to separate their daughters and me. The problem with that scenario was simply the how. How in the world could they pull that off when we were in the same school, away from them for 10 months of the year? Answer... they couldn't, not unless they pulled them from school. Not a socially sound choice either. The usual threats of disinheriting their heirs were useless. If I never worked a day in my life I could provide for every last one of my girls. And here I was, making money by the passing hour.

"So as I was saying. Hi. My name is Hadrian. I'm your future son in law." Bit forward? Sure. But at least they couldn't say I'd somehow blind sided them.


	18. Chapter 18: The Fourth Side

Welcome back everyone, new chapter after the break. Should be able to get quite a bit of writing done over the next two weeks.

With that said the story is going to pick up speed. You'll see what I mean soon enough.

I'd like to give a shoutout to my reader: Blaming94 who gave me the idea for exploding DE masks and the thing that happens to Malfoy Sr. in this chapter. Enjoy.

Reviews are nice and the usual Disclaimer applies.

* * *

 **The Fourth Side**

We didn't just let the parents run off, of course. I wasn't a complete asshole. I wanted to get to know Amelia and Marian better, seeing as I'd basically grown up with the other two sets of parents around me and had known them since I wore nappies.

So I offered them to join us for the Quidditch world cup, my mother had been kind enough to buy an extra VIP lounge for us to watch the game from.

"Harry!" My sister yelled happily. The only person apart from my girls who could put a smile on my facing saying that damnable name.

"Rose." I said opening my arms for her to run into. After squeezing her tight I shared a light hug with her friend Halley who the Potters had brought with them. I'm sure at Lily's insistence. "How have you been?"

"Mummy says I'm growing!" She declared happily spinning around herself. "Only two more years until I can come to Hogwarts too!"

"Your mother is right. You are growing." I grinned at her. "And Halley is too." It has always been hard for me to admit. Rose will always be my 'little' sister. No matter how old she is going to get or who she'll be with.

Just after my girls said hi to both of their 'little sisters' James started to get antsy.

"Can we go on now?" James asked slightly put off at having to wait. Both Sirius and Remus nodded at him. They were quickly followed by some of the Weasleys and Hermione.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Potter family and it's black sheep." A low voice drawled, I instantly recognized as Lucius Malfoy. The man had always thought himself so much more important than he actually was.

"Please call him the white sheep, I'm the only Black coming out of that family." I said smiling, it quickly withered however there was magic around his wifes face, a strong glamour. Which changed the tone in which we spoke instantly. "Lucius, a word."

"After the match Mr. Black." My mother put a hand down on his shoulder having noticed the same thing as me.

"He wasn't asking Malfoy. He was telling you." We dragged him away under the watchful eyes of quite a few people around.

"I'm going to ask... only once. If you lie I'll drop you right there. Did you hit Cissa?" He didn't even try, the bastard was proud of it too.

"She was bringing shame to the Malfoy name. My wife needed to be educated." We were going to just annul their contract on the ground of his Death Eater charges. It would have been easy, clean and even quick. Lucius would have been allowed to just walk away. My mothers eyes narrowed but I took her hand and shook my head. I smiled at the man as the girls behind me stared him down. They knew what would happen now.

"I understand. Keeping family in line can be difficult sometimes. Go on and enjoy the game Mr. Malfoy and apologies for the rough treatment." It would be his last Quidditch game. All I needed was a chance. A chance... funnily enough. He himself provided.

Where do I start? That night changed everything. For me, for the girls. And at least for a handful of people in Britain. The game itself was alright but it wasn't legendary and the only memorable thing about it was that Krum caught the Snitch and yet Ireland won the game.

We made a point of going to bed together, showing off our relationship to our family, just so they would understand the futility of hoping for it to pass.

Now I want to make sure you understand the following: It wasn't me. _They_ rang in the war. _They_ attacked _us_. I just put an end to what _they_ started.

* * *

"Avada..." I snapped my eyes open to the sounds of suffocation. Black robes and a mask. Not a long shot and Daphne with her wand raised.

" _Kill!_ " I hissed at my serpent familiar who immediately obeyed without a seconds hesitation snapping the mans neck. There was screaming from outside and quickly everyone was up.

"Hadrian!" My mother yelled coming over. Amelia stared at the man.

"He's dead." I said not paying her any mind for a moment. And instead cupping Daphne's cheek. She hadn't done it...

"I'm fine." She said making me nod.

"Lutain meet Amelia Bones, Madam Bones meet Lutain my serpent familiar." I got into my robes and pulled them tight. I knew what the law said in theory, but theory and practice have always been very different in that country. "What does the law say?"

"The law says... you can protect yourself and others." I gave her a nod.

"That means you can expect a high body count."

"Less talking, go find Rose and Fleur." Susan said kissing my cheek for goodbye. This was repeated by the others and before anyone could say more I spun on the spot and disappeared with an audible pop.

* * *

 **In the forest**

"Aren't you afraid little girl?" I remember the voice... the face of the man. Every wrinkle and imperfection on his skin. For I knew If I met him in hell... I needed to remember.

"No, my brother will kick your ass." Rose declared defiantly. I saw her eyes filled with tears as she stared the grown man down. There was that Black blood in her, making an appearance. I was so proud... I thought I would burst.

"You should be, I know who your brother is, golden boy and all. I'll send a message." He licked his lips and stepped closer, the flare of a rune later and 'the thing' noticed he could no longer move.

"I'm afraid she has 2 brothers. And I don't suffer from Daniels conscience." I stepped up and quickly picked the little girl up, she didn't scream. There were only quiet sobs now just as another scream from farther away made her flinch.

"Make it stop." She begged. "Please make it stop!" I took a deep breath her voice... that was what broke me. That was what made me decide to take a more active approach to things. Always _for_ her, never because of her. Responsibility lies with me and me alone. I've always made sure everyone knew the difference.

"Rosy? Where are your mum and dad?"

"Daddy left... Mum i-is over t-there." The mans mouth was now moving, but no more sound left him. Selwyn or some such I think. Dead man aren't important.

I pressed Rosy to my front and we both turned to walk towards Lily Potter. There was no need for a dramatic command and theatricality. Lutain simple dislodged from my arm and made his way over to the frozen wizard. He grew and slowly coiled around the man. I'm sure there were screams, the irrational part of me wished I could have heard them for what he was about to do to her. The rational part of me knows that it might have broken my sister. So I'm content knowing that the Death Eater was crushed in the loving embrace of my serpent.

"Rennervate!" I said point my wand towards Lily Potter.

"Mum!" Rose quickly jumped towards the woman hugging her for all her worth, happy that she was still here. "You aren't... you aren't..." I picked up a small rock lying next to her, the attempt of a rune cluster. I recognized the work. She tried again. And once more she had failed. I watched her for a moment as she was calming down Rosy.

"It's not finished. It never was." I told her, the red haired womans eyes fell on my hand and the rock. Shock coloured her expression.

"Take Rosy and go, this is a war zone." As if to make my point an explosion spell ripped into one of the trees to our right.

"James..." I slapped her right across the face.

"Is not here. Your husband and son left you and your daughter to die. Now go, before I make you."

"H-how?" Lily hiccuped holding her cheek with one and my sister with the other hand. Dobby appeared only a moment later offering his hand with a kind smile. And with that they disappeared. Now to find the others...

* * *

"WHY ARE YOU BITCHES RUNNING!" I screamed at three grown man in dresses bolting through the trees as if the devil himself was hot on their heels. A tremor went over my body as I grew and filled. It made no difference to my magic. But sometimes a ghost was better than nothing. "LUX IN TENEBRIS!" I roared my wand pointed upwards, the dragon flew from it up into the sky. It fixed it's hat before loading the rifle. The booming sounds of a full automatic brought everyone out of their trance instantly.

There were a few men at that world cup, that very suddenly felt very ashamed of themselves. Amongst them Filius Flitwick, Augustus Smythe and of course Alexander Livet. All of which stared up at the sign that had once brought them hope in the trenches. They had once fought against exactly this type of thing. And now... things hadn't changed. Only now they were older and watched students... yes students of all things battle these Death Eaters.

Flitwick himself bore witness to Slytherin Blaise Zabini pulling what seemed like a Muggle gun from his belt before knee capping two men attacking his mother Erica, the men then quickly disappeared while still screaming in pain. He then rushed his mother into the woods as fast as he could, seemingly disappearing with a portkey.

Fleur was more than just fine, she and a handful of other Veela had literally cooked one of the masked fuckers crispy! They were now in full retreat back to the Beauxbatons carriage. When I passed them she saw right through my disguise and smiled for a moment.

As I rushed through the underbrush of the thick forest around us, it was by pure chance that I came upon a familiar looking face. He was taking pot shots at families passing him by. It was on a whim I decided on a plan, one I personally believe ultimately won us the war.

"Expelliarmus." I caught his wand easily with my free hand and changed back to look like myself instead of my dead Grandfather. "Hello Cormac." His eyes grew to saucers, and before I could say anything else he was sobbing on the ground like a small child with it's hand caught in the cookie char, about to be scolded.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed.

"Bullies always are when they get caught." I told him as tears streamed down his face. "You know what happens next don't you?" He nodded his head. I could have done this legally and had been planning to. He attacked the heir to an ancient house without any sort of provocation, I could have called a blood feud or even a simple duel to the death and there was nothing he or his family could have done against it. "I just want you to know. That they will remember you." I knelt down and revealed the crudely drawn Death Eater tattoo on his forearm. "You will stand as a martyr for all those wishing for the Dark Lords return. You are going to be their symbol to forget all about that stupidity. Through you, they will realize that all the Dark Lord will bring is death and destruction, not only to them but to their families and their friends. Dear Cormac... your death will cut off Voldemorts recruitment at the knee."

"I don't want to die." He begged.

"And I didn't want to loose the traitor that tried to kill me when I was a baby. I didn't want him to walk away because I get cursed in the back. Just like me... you'll have to live with the disappointment. Don't worry though, it won't even hurt." I wrapped one arm around his shoulders, tapping it lightly as if to comfort him. The moment he was distracted I cast: "Avada Kedavra."

I desecrated him then... I've never been proud of it, it was simply necessary. I burned the word Fake into his skin, crucio'd the dead body a few times with his own wand. Regulus... Sirius's brother was a religious note keeper. Not unlike Daphne. It had been easy to find the spell for the Dark Mark amongst them. I'd been sure it would come in handy at some point. "Morsemodre." I made it small, hung it over the boy's head with his forearm exposed. This would be enough for even the most retarded ministry employee to draw the right conclussions.

Now... there was just one more visit I had to do, the man I had actually been searching for. Lucius hit Cissa... which meant that he too was going that tonight.

There was a small family there, cowering on the ground when I broke through the underbrush. The masked man turned towards me. "Depulso." I yelled breathing heavy flinging him back into the woods. "Get out of here!" I screamed at them. Not having to be told twice they left quickly and I slowly stepped up to the man on the ground.

"Hello Lucy." I flicked my hand towards him and with that a small rune that embedded itself on the mask, quickly causing it to explode marring his face in not so pretty burns.

"You..." He heaved heavily trying to get up.

"Yes... me. Your people still seem to be under the impression that I'm my brother. Killed half a dozen of your buddies already and if I get really lucky. I might get to wipe out Voldemorts entire support base in a single night. So thank you for this chance Lucy. I really... soo appreciate it." The platinum haired man looked up and finally understood why people feared the Grim. Understood it's origins.

"Tell me... how did you think I would react when I saw her face hidden by all those glamours. Did you really think I'd just let you walk away?" He tried to breath, only problem was I now had my foot on his throat. "Family Lucy... I know that word means little to you. But to me... it means _everything_. And you... hurt that family." The man on the ground knew this feeling, that cold slow drawl in my voice. It reminded him of his master, just before the dark one would execute an underling for failure. I could read it in his eyes. He was broadcasting his thoughts... that was how terrified he was. Terror had broken his Occlumency and allowed me to walk right in.

"Mercy." He croaked making me laugh.

"I'm not the ministry. But I will give you a chance. Dobby?" The elf appeared grinning broadly knowing exactly what I was about to do.

"Yes Master?" I stepped back allowing him to get up while with a flick of my hand, I summoned the mans wand handing it to Dobby.

"Take my wand and cloak too. Let's see the great Lucius Malfoy defend his honour. Get up Death Eater. Let's see you fight for your master." I growled.

A fight? I don't think so. It could have never really been. The man had never tried martial arts, he was a Pure blood and most of those didn't do work outs. Potions... charms... sure. Magic for them to appear attractive. To lull you into a false sense of security before stabbing you in the back. But not an actual muscle work out. It was inevitable for me to take him apart.

"Ready?" I asked as he got up, not quite steady on his feet. He stepped forward and within a bare second I was passed him. I twisted his arm as I slipped past the man, he screamed over the sickening sound of cracking and breaking bone. I pulled him and flung him towards a tree, a thud and a groan later I raised my hand, and with it the Head of the Malfoy family. "Crescere Comas." His hair quickly grew out and lengthened before it coiled around the thickest branch of the tree. "We aren't done yet though Lucy. As my Grandfather is so fond of saying, never go out unprepared. And I... have a few questions about that diary from second year. So please tell me... if you will. Everything you know about the Dark Lords Horcruxes." The man paled and shook his head.

"Never! The Dark One would kill me!" I laughed coldly, he still hadn't grasp his situation.

"Lucius, you must have realised by now that you aren't leaving here alive. I'm going to kill you, I don't care what you want to tell me or not. Didn't I just say, I came prepared?" I handed Dobby a small vial, who then elf popped up to his old master and shoved the contents into the mans throat forcing him to swallow heavily. "What are Voldemorts Horcruxes?" I demanded.

"A diary..." He was trying to fight it, but ultimately lost. "A ring, a cup."

"Does he only have those 3?"

"I don't know." He answered.

"You only know of those three?"

"Yes."

"Who else knows about them?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband." I sighed, of course, they were his most faithful servants.

"Where is the ring and the cup?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?" Having to ask precise questions was annoying.

"I was only given care of the Diary." Which meant I would need to find the rest myself. Perhaps a visit to Azkaban was in order. I sighed tiredly. Could have been so easy. Alas it seemed as though it was not to be.

"You know what Lucy? Growing up..." I said pulling up my sleeves. "I really got thinking. My Grandfather was always telling me about war, how to behave in war, what to do, what not to do. The most important thing... he said. Was not to forget that the other side... was just fighting for a different idea. They too... were just men and women following orders. You see... that's where we never really hit common ground. Because I don't think that's what you are. You wanna know what I think?" The man was whining as the platinum hair slowly moved along his neck. "I think you are a bunch of rabid dogs. And I think... just like my Grandfather on that night all those years ago. Sometimes... it takes a monster, to kill a monster. Now he may have been driven by the loss of his then best friend Arcturus, but the fact remains. He butchered dozens and dozens of people who murdered, raped and tortured innocent people who were trying their hardest to hide away from the war. So at least then, in that moment... that once.. he must have agreed with me that those capable of those kinds of things... are animals! Wild, unchained, rabid animals! And you know what has to be done with those don't you Lucy?" He then shat himself. I can tell you... it's one of my fondest memories. "You put them the fuck down!"

The marauders sign was now going up closer towards the camp site, making me growl somewhat. They were hording them the wrong way... well, no hard feelings really. We weren't really a trained unit.

"In the name of the innocent, helpless people of this country. Mainly the next generation of children. I find you guilty of High Treason against Magical Britian. You are to hang by the neck until you die. And since you so readily provided I'm going to use your hair for rope." I was about to leave when I realized I might need something else. "I nearly forgot. I need a hand... or rather... a forearm. I'll be sure to return it so they know what you are later. Lacero." Blood splattered the ground, making me crinkle my nose. It smelled... bad. Not only was there all that blood in the air but well... you know. "Bye now, Lucy!" He swung lightly in the wind as his body suddenly fell down. And with that, I disapparated.

The herding... it has always been a most beautiful thing. Any duelist worth his wand knows that it might just be the most important aspect of any fight. To lead an enemy where he needs to go. That was exactly what was happening. Some wizards had woken up and were now throwing spells following the examples of the newly arisen Marauders.

Filius Flitwick watched a much younger version of himself, low dive two Death Eaters, slipping easily through their legs with a growl before cutting both legs off without any hesitation, or indeed mercy. The shock... was nothing however, compared to the one he received when none other than Charlus Potter appeared behind that younger version of himself. This one... was of course me using my metamorph abilities. I knocked them out quickly with a kick and a stunning jinx to the head.

"You okay?" I asked. Young Flitwick, Su Li using a very old sample of the now elder wizards hair and polyjuice just shrugged and smiled. The others joined us. My Grandfather... Arcturus. Kindly being played by Theo gave a very Black like snarl towards the Death Eaters making more of them disappear by the second. They took each others hand, connecting themselves. I wasn't my grandfather yet. It was time to use the help my friends so readily provided.

"This is for all you've done. I hope you burn in hell Death Eater scum. You and all your friends!" Blaise, having the appearance of Professor McGonagalls diseased husband was to my right and placed his hand on my shoulder. Meanwhile Theo did the same to my left.

I threw my arms wide, drawing a sizzling line of magic between my hands with runes now travelling and burning their way down my skin and upwards to my shoulder, over my 6 friends connected behind. There were hisses of pain, but none of them, not even the one I'd brought in without his knowledge... let go.

"Everyone down!" The old Flitwick yelled frantically.

They all preferred to stare captivated though as I used my Rune magic for all to witness. Everyone knew about Charlus Potter. About the war hero. Three Rune clusters, interconnected, forming a triangle. Spelling out a sort of reverse Protean Charm, the idea was to sent magical feedback through all their nice little snake tattoos. Basically ripping their magical core apart so violently, that their body couldn't withstand it and they died. My Grandfather had done it successfully. So would I.

"Walpurgis Down." I said slamming down the cluster. I watched the ribbons of violent colourful magic arc from the runes towards the man and women close by. Like a chain all that remained would be fried. One of the Death Eaters, Travers I think his name was, tried to AK me before I could. Sadly for him I had fast friends. And the thing was blocked by both Alexander and Albert with a conjured wall of dirt. Thank you Hestia and Flora Carrow.

I really thought I could get them all, I guess I shouldn't complain, I laid the ground work for the future that day. But I would have liked more... which I guess truly makes me sort of sound like a psycho. Bad people... doing bad things. To keep others from experiencing those things... I step in. Should a 14 year old carry that burden? No. But who else was there? The adults were all just sitting around twiddling their damn thumbs. I carried the burden... because I could. I don't wanna say because I was raised that way... because that would be like blaming Dorea and Charlus but it's basically true. I was raised with a set of principles that in hindsight have allowed me to disconnect from my emotions or humanity or whatever you want to call it... when dealing with Monsters. And Death Eaters... have most certainly always counted as those. I'm not sorry to admit that in my personal opinion if you kill, torture or rape another innocent person, you do not deserve to breath.

Now then... back to the Problem at hand, while the Death Munchers were now in full retreat. So were we. The others used emergency Portkeys while I... well I had to return an arm. So away I popped once more. With a deep breath I allowed the Charlus persona to ebb away. Keeping it up was magically draining and after what we just did I needed to preserve some of it. It wasn't long before I saw the Dark Mark rise into the sky not really far from where I was. I couldn't understand how anyone could be so stupid, but felt obligated to go and investigate. With my little brothers luck. He was right below that thing and about to be brought in for questioning by the ministry.

* * *

 **Clearing**

I stepped out into the moon light while keeping a close eye on the aurors staring down five young children. Counting Daniel, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and an utterly terrified Halley clinging on to the elder book worm. "Who of you did it? Who conjured the mark?" He heard Crouch yell with the mans Hitler beard quivering of rage.

"We didn't do it!" Ron Weasley yelled. I sighed. What was I just saying about my brothers luck? Doesn't always feel good to be right. I waited for their explanation of where the mark had come from and the young mans voice they'd heard speak the incantation.

"It was you then!" He yelled as a dozen wands were suddenly pointed at me, my eyes narrowed. "Of course it would be a Black! Take him!" Stunning spells hit my shield as I held up my wand for them to check.

"You may check it for spells. I assure you... I had nothing to do with summoning that Mark." Arthur Weasley came over and held out his own hand so I dropped it. The Priori revealed healing spells of course. Why? Well I had just reattached Lucy's arm to his body after all.

"Where did the mark come from then? Exactly?" They all pointed as I stepped forward towards the Weasley Patriach.

"My wand... if you will." I've never had anything against Arthur. He's just been in the bad position of having married Molly Prewett. He blushed having clearly forgotten he was still holding it and handed it back.

"Hadrian!" Hermione breathed relieved before her face fell, clearly she was afraid... "We lost Rosy." She admitted sobbing into her hands. I ignored her for a moment and moved towards Daniel, kneeling down beside him.

"Did you leave them behind?" I asked him with an edge to my voice that promised violence.

"I swear Mum and Rose were right behind us. Dad told us to go into the forest and that's where we went... then... then they weren't there anymore." I cupped his cheek roughly with my right hand which still showed signs of rune burns.

"You better hope that's the truth Daniel, because if I ever find out it's not. I'll kill you myself." I then pushed him roughly to the ground before I took a deep breath to calm down. "Lily and Rose are fine. I found them a few minutes ago. They should be home save at Potter Manor."

"Oh thank god." Hermione and Ginny both said at the same time while Ron just stared at me. The boy always had a fixation on my brother...

"Want a picture Weasley?" He turned a deep red and turned away mumbling away to himself. Clicking my tongue in annoyance I knelt down next to Hermione and the crying girl.

"Everything is going to be fine." The young girl looked at me, hiccuped but gave a nod of understanding.

"Oh dear." Arthur suddenly said as the Ministry workers pulled a house elf from the underbrush. Female... couldn't have been older than Dobby. I listened to them go off about what an embarrassment this was to Crouch. Retards... the lot of them.

"It's clear to me... Mr. Diggory. Why you never became an Auror."

"Excuse me?"

"No... I don't think I will. I've seen my house elf Dobby blast back a Griffon with nothing but his outstretched hand. Their kind has no need of wands. Even if they did, their magic works in a completely different way from ours. You remember, so I hope... Master Ollivanders famous quote of: The wand chooses the wizard? How do you suppose a bound creature such as that elf would conjure the Mark with a wand whose allegiance she clearly doesn't have?"

"Well... I mean to say... It's clear..." He was shifting around uncomfortably he cleared his throat. "It's still against the law. Clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken, for a start. No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand." I sighed at him.

"Clause four of the same Code adds an exception though. It says unless the being in question somehow managed to create it themselves. Your laws do tend to look down on the intelligence of creatures you consider 'lesser existences.'" Diggory... Cedric is a nice guy. Bit too much of a personification of the pretty boy image if you ask me. But otherwise a decent guy. It's clear he got all that from his mother. That includes his intelligence.

"One more word out of your smart ass mouth Black..." It was wind still when I raised my arms to my sides, welcoming the challenge.

"Say the words Mr. Diggory and the Black will show you exactly what happens to people threatening the family." It was a low drawl... but my voice carried far. The man knew full well that he didn't want to go there. If nothing else... he's always been terrified of my mother.

"That's my wand though." Daniel said ever the helpful little brother. That of course, made Amos nearly shit himself in glee.

"That means it's stolen." Some people... have way too much fun doing their job. And it was clear that Diggory was one of those. He was part of the Department for Regulation and Control of magical creatures. I personally thought the whole idea of the place was stupid. How are you going to get a peaceful magical world when you consider intelligent species like Centaurs and Goblins below you. It's insanity. What makes them so different from Voldemort? Nothing. That's what! Apart from perhaps their inclination to kill said creatures.

We were shortly interrupted by Bagman and his stupidity arriving on scene.

They revived her, questioned the small now terrified elf. Amos was clearly enjoying himself while Hermione was pleading for the house elfs innocence joined by the rest of their little group.

Finally the man was silenced when Crouch himself asked him: "Perhaps Amos believes I routinely teach my servants to conjure the Dark Mark?"

Off on a tirade about how he'd fought dark arts all his life, he went. You did your job, well done. Have this cookie for doing something you are paid to do. I paid no more attention to them for quite a bit. Instead I started healing scratches and small injuries not only on my brother but also on the girls. Didn't touch Ronald though. Didn't really want or need a stalker thank you very much. His incessant staring, even then as I carefully touched Hermione's leg was really very annoying. I was brought out of my thoughts about the annoying boy when I heard Crouch change subjects. Especially since Winky's body language made it clear that her connection to her Master was wavering.

"Winky has behaved tonight in a manner I would not have believed possible," he said slowly. "I told her to remain in the tent. I told her to stay there while I went to sort out the trouble. And I find that she disobeyed me. This means clothes." I raised a brow at him. To declare that amongst company... Was the height of dishonour for his family. Even Amos Diggory and Arthur Weasley knew this. You do not publicly fire a servant that has served you for years.

Winky... understandably afraid for her life gave a sobbing wail: "Noooo! Not clothes Master! Not clothes, please!" She had begged all but thrown at Crouch's feet.

"Well Gentleman." I said taking pity on the small creature. "It must be clear to everyone present that Mr. Crouch here is indeed against the Dark Arts. Sort out the trouble... well done when all I've heard coming here was talk about some Marauders, not a word about the Ministry. I have to ask, what were you waiting for?" He was about to answer but I raised my hand for him to shut up.

"But not just that... we've also heard how Mr. Crouch treats his servants. You told her to stay in the tent. Why, Mr. Diggory if I'm not mistaken that sounds dangerously like a confession of a planned Murder of a Magical Creature in his care, by neglecting his duty of said care." Amos swallowed heavily, it was true. You got to do a lot to your servants, be that the Griffon in your back yard or the common house elf. But what you were not allowed to do, was to commit murder on a sentient creature just because you could. This included neglecting the creature. Like starving it, or indeed telling the elf to go drown herself. Not that you would actually be able to prosecute anyone actually doing it with the way British society works.

"Watch your mouth, Mr. Black." Crouch threatened.

"Caught in the act Mr. Crouch attempts to make the elf... responsible for how he treated her... well done there, Sir. I'm sure your colleagues would have been all too happy to ignore your mad babbling if you'd just known when to stop. You see... this is exactly why you don't fire an elf in the presence of others. Makes you look like an asshole. Look at her. You couldn't outright kill her, so now you're giving her clothes... which is of course perfectly legal." My eyes narrowed at the man. "Get it over with right now... don't pussy out and do it later."

"No, please nooo!" Winky screamed frantically. Crouch wanting to make a statement pulled his expensive cloak from his back and threw it over the elf.

"You have disappointed your family, so thus, with this I free you." Sobs and crocodile tears followed if only for a moment. I had no intention of allowing her to stay free for long.

"Stop with the crying Winky." I commanded. She did so, compelled by the prospect of a possible new master. "This... was not your fault. Your Master wanted you to die, there was no way for you to get out of this ahead." I held out my hand. "Dobby often speaks of his friend Winky, although I was never told for whom you work. May assume he speaks about you?" The elf smiled lightly.

"You is surely Master Black, Sir! Dobby speaks of you all the time, Sir."

"Yes... I'm the Black. And there is no higher recommendation than Dobby's word." I held out my hand with my eyes glowing of magic. "To take this hand, means to enter into my service. Until your death or the day I'm forced to grant you freedom. I promise... to never give you a choice like your previous Master has done. My orders will be clear and precise, above all else though, they will be impossible to misunderstand." She shyly grabbed my hand while also curtsying. "Black magic binds you. Welcome... to my family." I smirked as the others still stared. Crouch was stomping away. Clearly having had enough of me defaming him.

"We weren't done Crouch." I yelled after him. "I believe there is still another matter that needs to be addressed."

"And what would that be boy?"

"You dishonoured and smeared the Black family name. I believe your exact words... were: Of course it would be a Black!" My smile was gone now. "You called the Blacks a family of Death Eaters. That means I require an apology, I require repayment... _or_ I require your life."

"Come on, let's go. This isn't something we should be watching." Arthur stated behind me, knowing exactly where I was going. Crouch laughed it up.

"You have a big ego young Black. But you are not my equal. Not yet." I looked to Amos Diggory, hoping the man could convince his friend that something was in order to clear up the fuck up he had allowed himself to commit.

"The boy is not wrong. Better you clean this up with him, than his mother." That was offensive although not entirely inaccurate. What? My mother _is_ scary...

"I don't have time for some dark arts whore and her jumped up son." Needless to say... that was the completely wrong thing to say. Calling my mother a whore, finds it's close equivalent in my vocabulary as: Please kill me, I'm worthless.

"The rot on you and your house Crouch. I'll cut you open and see your blood run dry." Amos sighed as he watched me attentively. He made out the magic arcing between my fingers and around my hands. Arthur had stopped as well.

"House Diggory stands as witness." Diggory was the first to speak then followed the Weasley head of house:

"House Weasley stands as witness."

"You have a day to get your affairs in order Crouch. Then I'll come for you and make good on my threat." I spat venomously.

So what did I just do? You remember how I mentioned Blood Feuds before? It's old practice that is often threatened but in truth hasn't been enacted in about two decades. Blood Feuds are called for unreconcilable differences between two Pure blood houses. They often used to centre around a specific slight of the families honour. In this case? I called it because he called the Blacks a family of Death Eaters and my mother a dark arts whore. A slip of the tongue because I riled him up? Highly likely! But that doesn't excuse anything, it's why Occlumency exists. It's like Gramps always says... in your life there will never be anything more important than control.

Now you might ask how are these things resolved? 3 ways are available to me. 1: The traditional way would be to kill the entire Crouch line which would not be so hard seeing as he's the last one. I would then simply inherit everything he owns as reparations. 2: Crouch himself admits what he's done and pays an appropriate amount of gold to get his sorry carcass pardoned. 3: Is very similar to one. We duel and I beat his ass into the ground. When he finally begs me for mercy I publicly declare that he isn't worth killing, I snap his wand and further declare him a Noname which includes revoking his wand rights in magical Britain. In theory I could enslave the man but that would be frowned upon. Declaring him a Noname would then transfer all he owns to me leaving him with nothing. It's considered the worst of the three. Sometimes killing... can be a mercy.

"Good evening, Gentleman." I turned to Winky who took my hand and popped us away towards Black Manor. Where I would meet my family again and make sure they were all alive and well.


	19. Chapter 19: Tradition

Welcome back everyone, the usual bit first. I want to thank everyone who reads, reviews or pm's me about my stories.

That being said I have some bad news. My brother has been having some health issues for a good month now and a week ago they sent him to the hospital trying to find out what's wrong.

It's got something to do with his heart. That's all I know for now. It doesn't seem to be immediately life threatening, but suffice it to say, I've had some trouble getting concentrated enough to write anything. This includes the last Chapter of the Saving People Thing.

The next chapter will be comparatively large to the rest thus far, so will take a fair while until it'll be properly finished. So I'll ask you for patience. Both this and the saving people thing will get finished, it _might_ just take a bit longer than I initially wanted.

There is a small rant at the end of the chapter about people's reviewing habits. If you don't give a shit just ignore it. :)

 **Usual Disclaimer applies!**

* * *

 **Tradition**

Upon entering the house I was immediately buried beneath 4 witches. "Hey guys." I groaned.

"Are you alright?" They all asked looking me over worriedly.

"Fine. Managed to find every one and made sure they made it out alive." General relief filled the room as I turned to the one I didn't think would show.

"Ern." The young Macmillan looked up from his seat on the couch. Shocked perhaps even by himself.

"You could have warned me... I just took the damn potion and then suddenly I turn into the older guy. My mum freaked the hell out." I smiled at him.

"You turned into Augustus Smythe. He was one of the Marauders medic. Which was effectively what you were today."

"I'm just tired." He answered, and I understood, Ernie had probably cast more that night than he had ever before so that wasn't really a surprise.

"I owe you." I told him making the the guy laugh out loud.

"Nonsense." He just said staring me down. "I remember second year. I remember, what others do not. You gave me the means to stand up without putting my family in danger by not doing it with my own face on. So we're square." He then got up and stretched. "Also, now that the Poly has worn off, I'd like to go home and see my mother. I might have send her out but..." I understood completely and shortly offered Dobbys services which the boy gratefully accepted. It was only a few seconds later that the two disappeared.

"So... I got good news and bad news. Which one you want first?" Daphne was the first to swat the back of my head.

"Just come out with it." After all the bullshit over the years, the battles and injuries... she never did have any patience for my shenanigans.

"Good news is we have a new family member. Everyone, meet Winky." She stepped out of what appeared to be nowhere at all before bowing her upper body in respect to her new Master and what she assumed where the Mistresses she was to serve.

"Winky these are my girls. Daphne, Tracey, Susan and Hannah. You'll be responsible for them from now on." The little elf couldn't hold herself and instead started crying loudly.

"Winky be serving Mistresses again. Winky has heard about Dobbys great Master. Never did Winky think he was telling the truth." I hissed as I felt my mother suddenly shoot a healing spell at my back, giving me a smirk while doing so... just so I understand she was enjoying herself. Couldn't fault her, it wasn't like she overly enjoyed me going out in what was basically skirmishes in a war. She didn't like it when Gramps did, and she sure as shit didn't like it when I went.

"You're giving us a house elf?" Daphne asked, even after all the years the notion that someone was giving out something for free seemed foreign to her. I smirked at her. It wasn't entirely for free. I wouldn't have given them an elf to take care of them, had we not been together. She understood that much without words before the dirt blonde stepped into me. We shared a moment of intimacy, one that was quickly joined by the others.

On a completely different note, to the surprise of many of us, Daphne would sleep the night through. There would be no nightmares. No waking up in a terrible sweat. Obviously, she would remember the first life she helped to take for a long time to come. But she understood why it had to be that way. And so did her conscious.

"What now?" Hannah asked. "Are we going to bed?" As much as I wanted to put that evening behind me and wait for the fall out. There was still one more thing on my list for that night. Well two, actually.

"Not yet. I need you guys to write a short letter to Fleur, I'd like to make sure that she's fine too. As for me, I'm going to be paying Lord Potter a much needed visit."

"Son..." I shook my head at my mother. This visit was long over due, my patience had run dry that night and while I had entirely intended to lay a beating on James Potter that he would remember until the end of his days. Contrary to him... I found myself growing up.

"Don't be too long." Susan said kissing my cheek, eliciting what I assume was a moan of disapproval from Amelia Bones. Both Daphne and Trace squeezed me into a hug one more time before Hannah pressed her lips to mine. It wasn't our first... but it was one of those passionate moments I would always remember.

"Will I need to sent my aurors to break this up Mr. Black?" Even Susan looked disgusted and lost no time in walking over to her aunt to slap her.

"I'll let Susan answer that for me." Why? Because she had to. Lady Bones was about to make an appearance here.

Domestic disputes concerning the families of the old houses have always been very complicated. The older the house in question, the harder it is for the ministry to interfere. It's generally assumed that in such disputes both sides throw spells and potentially harmful curses at the other. To break up such a dispute would dishonour whatever side happened to be at the receiving end of the spell casting at the time. And since Aurors have a hard time grasping the word confidentiality, all of the ministry would soon know exactly who won and who had lost.

Some ignorant Mundane borns have even gone so far as to suggest their kind could be potioned, tortured or/and killed not only in school but also during rows at home, without repercussions of some sort for the offender. That's of course complete dragon dung.

Laws are still being upheld, the culprit might not get the maximum sentence but he will be punished. Otherwise no Muggleborn would ever marry into a magical family or indeed attend Hogwarts.

Imagine for a moment, if you will. Hermione Grangers parents asking McGonagall how assaults on their daughter would be handled. And the stern Professor explaining calmly that nothing would be done about it because of blood status. How many Muggleborn students do you think would make their way into our world?

"You listen to me Amelia. I don't care what titles you think will protect you. But if you ever ask something so blatantly disrespectful again... of anyone. I'll make sure to terminate your position of Regent of House Bones and throw you from the family in disgrace. If... or when the Potters need your help, they will come and ask for it. They have access to the Floo don't they?" Rather absendmindedly the woman stroked her cheek and gave the younger girl a nod.

"Good, you are dismissed, we'll talk about this at length once I've returned home." It was a first for either of them. Susan had never pulled rank over her. The simply truth was, Susan was in charge as she was the designated heir. Amelia simply took care of their businesses and social functions, to some of which, Susan was forced to attend.

The young girl sighed and looked around at all of us, slightly nervous.

"I trust this will stay between us?" No one would have dared say otherwise, not when the Lady Dorea Black was there watching and evaluating their reactions.

* * *

 **Potter Manor**

It was Daniel who opened the door, I said nothing and simply held up my hand that now held the Black family Ring. Making me 'Head'. While not officially at least socially. He stepped aside awkwardly and let me in, before leading the way to what I knew was the living room.

He had apparently been sitting there with James, enjoying a glass of firewhiskey.

"Mum, Dad, we have a visitor. Lord Black is here to see you." Every half way trained heir in the country cringed at that introduction.

"It's you." James commented getting up unsteadily. "Heard what you did to Barty or rather what you're going to do, feel proud of yourself do you? Always knew my dear mother would bring you up to be nothing but a killer. Just like my father was." He was slurring words, and was clearly quite drunk. The guy was pathetic on his best day... and this clearly wasn't one of his best.

"I would suggest you not speak of things you know nothing about but then again, I guess I shouldn't be surprised about you opening your fat mouth to a man that you know full well has just declared a blood feud on someone smearing his family honor. Something, if I might add. You have just done." My eyes darted around the room, the only thing more important to me than laying down the intended beating I'd decided upon bestowing on James... the one thing that overrode all other thoughts and has always taken instant priority over nearly everything else in my life... my sister, was not around.

"Where is Rosy?"

"Why should I tell you a thing?!" He asked spitting all over me.

"Heir Potter, where is your mother? Where is my sister?" My brother of course noted the way I addressed him. As though he was no one to me. And during those months when I was coming to terms with Pettigrew running away and escaping his just punishment... Daniel was exactly that, no one. In my personal opinions he was just as responsible as the out of control werewolf and the two unqualified Aurors there that night. No matter your age, when necessary you stand up and make sure everyone knows that what they are doing is wrong.

Had they been on duty and there 'officially' both James and Sirius would have been fired.

"They are upstairs, in Rosy's room."

"You aren't going anywhere in my house!" James yelled picking up his wand. Now my first instinct... was to lay down the aforementioned smackdown. But what for, I asked myself? The guy was a no one, and had amounted to nothing, and even back then I was sure he never would. Everyone remembers Lily Evans for what she's done over the years. For her teaching and the amazing Professor that she has undoubtedly been... James on the other hand is known for great accomplishments like fathering the boy who lived and renowned as a Hogwarts prankster and trouble maker. Nothing more. Drunk and stupid...

My eyes gave a short dim glow, Daniel was there to catch the man as the word and wandless sleeping charm hit the Lord Potter knocking him out. Sometimes... growing up sucks.

The screaming had brought down his wife Lily who was quickly followed by Rose who without her usual enthusiastic yell of 'Harry!' jumped into me. She'd been crying so much was certain but seemed to relax now.

"She didn't want to go to sleep unless I made sure she knew you were okay. We were actually about to Floo call you." Lily said smiling lightly before looking down at her husband sadly. "If you want you can take her to bed. I'll take care of your... I'll take care of James." I sighed and gave her a nod. It was pointless to beat someone who was already down. That was who James was... someone already way in the gutter, outdone and outshined by his wife and both of his sons... and before long, so I was sure, undoubtedly by his daughter as well.

"Get dressed for bed." I told her, and off she went like a tiny bullet. She called for me twice while she was in her room making sure I was still there and waiting. When she opened the door she beamed at me happily.

"Stay?" Rosy asked lightly.

"Only this once. Dobby will tell the rest of my family." I felt a small fluctuation of magic as the elf disappeared from the shadows.

"What happens now?" She asked snuggling into my side as we lay down in bed.

"Nothing changes for you. You are going to continue reading your books." I waved my hand across her room towards the filled to the brim shelves. "And make sure no Ravenclaw ever forgets your name as soon as you enter Hogwarts." She smiled but looked up seriously.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked surprised.

"For asking you to make it stop, if the others can't... asking you isn't fair." I held her tighter then.

"I'm your big brother Rosy. You can ask me anything you want. What I do... is my responsibility, not yours. Always remember that."

"Are you going to do bad things?" I sighed and sat her up to face me.

"I'll do the things that are necessary, I'm not a Saint and I won't ever be. I want you to know that the people I do those 'things' to... will deserve it, and hundreds of times worse. They will be done because there is no other choice. To protect my family and families like it. If I can help it... the Dark Lord will never re-arise to power and all you'll ever know of him is this:" She waited patiently and stared at me making me smile. "He died."

She chuckled, I'm glad she took it as a joke then, it would take a few more months and a couple of Newspapers articles for my sister to realise that I hadn't lied. People die in wars... luckily for me... her love for me was stronger than the influence of James Potter in her live.

"Sleep now Rosy... let Morpheus carry you away into the world of dreams. I'll be here when you wake up... watching over you." Her eyelids gave a bit of a flatter as she yawned from my magic making her sleepy.

"Love you." She muttered curling into my side again.

"I love you too little sis." I felt it in the walls... the hidden runes... before I joined her I made sure to fix them... to finish what Lily had started. She'd tried twice. I hoped my work would never be necessary, and consequently it wasn't. But I made sure it would be ready... just in case.

* * *

As one would expect, the world kept on moving... and so did my plans. I had breakfast with my sister and read the Prophet while doing so. I don't remember the exact wording of the article but suffice it to say the Headline on the front page was none other than Cormac McClaggen a young wanna be Death Eater that was brutally murdered by the group of people he so eagerly wished to join.

Compared to that? Well... Lucius Malfoy was really just a side note.

The fact that he was found to have the Dark Mark after all that time and had been so close to Fudge for a number of years got many people thinking. Which meant the minister was suddenly no longer so keen in proclaiming himself friends with the Malfoy patriarch. Had there actually ever been a new war they would have outed him... or so I believe at least. Instead he was simply removed at the end of my seventh year.

I returned home to the loving embraces of my girlfriends and shared everything that happened the previous night. I didn't want them to have the half truths of the prophet, so I told them exactly what had gone on while they hadn't been at my side. Daph and Trace cared little and were simply put happy that Rosy and I were save, Hannah and Suze took a bit longer to come to terms with what I'd done but appreciated the honesty with which I'd approached the subject.

As for the declared Blood Feud... well. They understood that since Crouch hadn't backed down and apologized something had to be done. When they heard why I'd gone there they laughed: "Even if we'd been there... I doubt we could have kept you from doing it. In all honesty I'm surprised you didn't kill him on the spot." Daphne told me smiling fondly while my mother watched us from the corner with pride.

The girls helped me with my research concerning the Crouch estate, it went faster that way. Together we made sure of what I already knew, that the man was alone with no close relatives to take over for him which truly would make things very easy for me.

As might be expected we also had a visitor later that day. We'd just been lazying around when aunt Cissa dropped by with a... reluctant, Draco in tow.

"Hadrian." She said smiling before pulling me in for a hug making Draco gag in disgust. The boy was still annoying.

"You have my condolences." I said without missing a beat.

"And mine." My mother chimed in quickly followed by the girls.

"You all have my gratitude." She then stared at Draco who mumbled a thanks as well. At the very least he obeyed etiquette.

"Do you mind if they stay?" I asked her waving my hand towards the girls. Cissa smiled and shook her head.

"They may stay, what I have to say can be said in front of your family." We then waited for her to continue knowing full well why she was here already. Lucy being dead meant that she now controlled all of the Malfoy assets, that being said it was also widely known that while being a Black... Cissa had never shared her husbands penchant for... trouble with the Mundane people of the world.

"After my husbands rather... unfortunate death and his clear breaking of our marriage contract by following the Dark Lord and committing numerous crimes in his name, I now seek re-admission to the Black family. I'll bring with me all the Malfoy money and a number of contacts I was able to foster over the years." Dorea turned to me and gave me a wave of her hand, a signal for me to go ahead and address the matter in her stead as Lord Black in way I saw fit.

"You know that the Black would love to have you back with the family but there are issues that need to be resolved before we can grant your wish namely..." My eyes came to rest on her son in the corner. "Draco." The rage behind his eyes in that moment... I knew then, realised that he too was a victim of his upbringing and his fathers influence but contrary to what I hoped was true for Daniel... he was already beyond redemption, if Draco had been born with any of his mothers Slytherin cunning he might have actually been able to fool me and just like his father... work behind the scenes. Instead Draco's Gryffindor tendencies grew over the years and apex'd at the end of our sixth Hogwarts year.

"Draco has expressed the wish to remain a Malfoy, I would be prepared to allow him his wish under the condition that he swear an oath of loyalty to the Black family so that he may never hurt or injure it's members." As expected of her... she had thought of everything.

"Are you prepared to give an oath like that Draco?" I've never understood how he turned out the way he did. Lucius was a sicko... sure. But he was also sly as a fox, he worked the system in a way few man have ever done. For years he'd managed to remain an influence behind the minister sometimes steering his decision in directions they would have never naturally taken.

Aunt Cissa was the same, Black women have most often been the so called 'influence behind the throne' I'm sure my aunt sucked up to people she secretly wanted to AK, instead she milked them for everything they were worth be that favours, money or business deals.

For the life of me I can't figure out how Draco came out of that union.

"Yes, Lord Black. I'm prepared to give the oath." He stated before I turned to Cissa again.

"Your assets?"

"Everything will become Black, once Draco comes of age I will transfer a quarter of the Malfoy wealth over to him to get him started in life." To be perfectly honest I wasn't exactly happy with Draco getting that kind of money, but he being who he was... the most likely outcome would be, booze and hookers, in all likelihood trying to impress someone.

"If that is what you both want, then let's go ahead with the oath and put this behind us. I'm afraid there is more for me to do today."

The oath was a short one, Draco swore loyalty to the house and reaffirmed his bond to the Black family magic.

"Dobby, some Firewhiskey if you please." Naturally he broke out Ogdens, so that we could toast. "To the Black." I said. "To Family."

* * *

 **Ministry, DMLE Offices**

I should have expected it really, like the bully who suddenly got the beating turned around on him, Crouch had run home to mummy and daddy. Not only had the pitiful excuse of a man tried to get the Blood Feud law revoked over night, he'd then ran off to both Albus Dumbledore and Amelia Bones.

I'd been standing in the office of the so called Head of the DMLE for the past hour trying to make things move along.

Alas... you'd be surprised at how fast people can suddenly move when it's their life on the line. I'm pretty sure the ministry had never reviewed a law faster in it's history. After all... it was all for THE Barty Crouch. The guy might have been a washed up has been, but his name still carried weight.

"I'm afraid this is all according to the law, Barty. Both Arthur Weasley and Amos Diggory have given accounts of the events of last night. And while I don't appreciate this nonsense so shortly after what happened..." She gave me a stern glare. "There is really nothing I can do about it. Perhaps if you had reigned in your temper..."

"The boy was being an entitled little brat, in my time I would have received the belt." Barty barked beside himself.

"As much as I appreciate the look into Mr. Crouchs familial traditions, I'd like to move this along and get the situation cleared up. As you're undoubtedly aware Hogwarts will be restarting soon which means I'm required to revise the material."

"Your school work is most certainly not more important than a life, Mr. Black." I raised a brow. Once again dear Amelia had forgotten her schooling. To me... at least on paper, his life was worthless. That's what a Blood Feud effectively was, you declaring someone so worthless you didn't think they deserved to breath. While I didn't really intent to kill him at the time, I fully intended to take all his considerable wealth. The more I got from him, the less gold I'd need from Nicolas. What? The coming war wasn't going to pay for itself.

"He is worthless to me, so if we could have your signature I'll make this as quick as I possibly can." She was about to finally get on with it when the door to her office swung open and who else should stroll in but my esteemed Headmaster.

"Amelia, my apologies, I couldn't make it earlier." My excuse for not cutting him off at the knee? Flight training. I'd been running nothing but formulas through my mind... that was until the cup and the ensuing chaos afterwards, which didn't help my concentration all too much either. "My dear boy." He started. "Surely you can forgive Barty's slight, there was so very much happening last night. Tempers were running high..." My temper was going to run high soon too, and was most likely going to run him over.

"With all due respect, Mr. Dumbledore. The law is on my side. I don't see what you could possibly have to say that would make that not true, I assure you I gave Crouch over there more than enough opportunities to reign himself in and apologise. Instead he called my mother a 'Dark Arts Whore.' Just because he's had time to look me up, and learn what I might be capable of doing to him, doesn't excuse his behavior, in actuality it's fairly offensive. He didn't think I was a threat last night so thought he could openly challenge my family, now he knows better and is trying to save his pathetic ass."

"Nothing good will come from this, my boy." I swiped my hand across his face before he could react leaving not only an imprint of my back hand there, but also one of the Black family ring.

"One day, Mr. Dumbledore. Someone will teach you manners. I am not, nor have I ever been... your boy. Do you not see this ring? Don't you understand what it means? It means that you address me as Lord Black while we are not in your school and even then as Mr. Black. Now stand aside. I'm tired of your continuous disrespect." You could have heard a needle drop not only in Amelia office, but the entire Auror department. No one had spoken to Albus Dumbledore like that in recorded memory. Does him credit that he didn't flinch or even got angry but instead went on to try and change my mind, damn if the guy doesn't need to learn when to shut the hell up.

"I implore you, for the future of our world, do not end another old family." He was begging me. Well that was new.

"I'm sure there are fourth of fifth cousins that might be able to take on the Crouch name, I'm not here to kill his family line." I turned to the man in question. "I'm here because you belittled me and insulted my mother. I won't kill you for it... but I'll make damn sure you remember that fuck up for the rest of your life."

"Think, Mr. Black. Think about the darkness you embrace by doing this." Oh for heavens sake!

"Enough of this." I sucker punched the old Headmaster in the pit of his stomach and watched him kneel down. "The law is not there for your interpretation Mr. Dumbledore, it is to be followed as written. It's time you learned how the world works, just because someone doesn't follow your advice doesn't make them some sort of imaginary Dark Wizard, it makes them self-sufficient, thinking individuals. If you wish for the Blood Feuds to end... you know what you have to do. Until then I will use them as the law dictates. Now with that being said, Crouch... you have two choices, fight for your name or forsake it."

"I'll teach you the manners you like to preach so much... _boy_." He wasn't terrible, even provided a good challenge at least in the spell knowledge department, although... and I attribute this to his old age... he was quite stationary.

Consequently, the laws pertaining to Blood Feuds would soon undergo strict revision, two years after the 'Crouch Incident' they would be completely taken off the books forever.

I'd never seen the so called seeker spells in action, specified and modified Auror spells that were cast to actively follow and seek out their target even in a large crowd. According to Tonks very few Aurors ever got the hang of them, dodging was useless and even shielding only worked to a degree. Why? Simple! Most magical shields work by bouncing spells back at the caster.

The spells he cast were quite straightforward however, Crouch held on to his principles, something I can respect. He didn't use a dark curse once. It was all very orderly and logical. He wanted to restrain me, not put me down... that ultimately... was his downfall.

He was trying hard to 'herd' me and failed miserably. The old mans spells crashed into nothing but conjured walls around me.

"Can't you be a bit more imaginative? No wonder you people failed so miserable during the war, fling spells at the enemy and hope to Merlin they get through... I mean honestly! Are you stupid? Mix in some conjuration, transfiguration. Charms alone won't do it. Can't. They are the easiest spells to counter. Ask the japanese... they'll tell you."

"YOU ARE A NOBODY!" I smiled.

"That's the way I want it Crouch. I'm known for all the wrong things, studious student, duelist, just another heir with too much money. Because why would you care about those? I'm not a politician, my mother is still the one active in politics so why would you consider, even for a moment, that even now, with just a few words... I helped shape the future of this country?" A blob of concrete rose from behind him as I spun my wand, and like the great tidal wave it came down on his back, throwing the old man to the ground and locking his limbs to the floor. "Checkmate."

I walked over, the room being otherwise empty, made that easy. There was only the occasional burn mark and dent from the impacting spells.

"This is the difference between us Crouch, I can back up my threats. Now... you are the no name, nobody. You are no longer part of the Crouch family." I stepped on his wand. "You have no rights in magical Britain. You have forgotten what it means to be a wizard, the privilege it is. You are... the prime example of what a Blood Traitor truly is. And someday soon, if you continue on the way you have, someone will kill you for it." I turned around and went for the door. "Keep the cloak... it's the only thing you own now."

The ministry would keep paying him half of what he'd received before to finish organizing the planned Triwizard Tournament. Fudge was too much of a gold hungry whore to pay a no name any more than that. So that further disrespect was thanks to him.

"It's done." I told the Aurors stationed at the end of the corridor. They were not to interfere, and no one would try to learn what exactly had gone down in fear of suffering the same thing that Barty just had.

* * *

 **Gringotts**

I entered the bank and before I could open my mouth to ask for my manager he was there. Waving his hand for me to follow.

Only once we reached his office did we proceed to greet the other with a handshake, and a touch to the shoulder.

"It's good to see you well, Hadrian."

"And you Gryphook." He smiled toothily before leaning back in his chair.

"What can Gringotts do for you today, Mr. Black?" I slid a piece of parchment across the table that he eagerly grabbed and read, before barking out a short laugh.

"Very well, excuse me for a moment."

To my surprise Gryphook didn't return for nearly an hour, over the course of which, I not only heard him scream and yell at other Goblins, but also punch one of them and nearly eviscerate another with a knife he kept on his person at all times. When he finally _did_ return he looked... unhappy, to say the least.

"There seems to be a problem." He half snarled.

"What kind of problem?"

"The unexplainable kind. Our records clearly state that Barty Crouch was the last of his direct family line. With him removed however... another name has appeared as holder of the Crouch fortune. Barty Crouch Jr." My eyes narrowed, I had checked and double checked. This wasn't possible.

"How did we miss him?"

"We did not." Gryphook declared angrily. "The son in question died years ago in Azkaban. It's impossible that he's still alive."

"I assume you have taken the necessary steps?"

"The DMLE is informed and an inquiry to Azkaban was sent not 10 minutes ago. The Crouch vaults will be locked down until Barty Crouch Jr. comes forward to explain himself. Until then... however, until the last of his family dies or declares you the victor. I'm afraid the declared Blood Feud stays in effect."

"Get to the bottom of this Gryphook, in the meantime I'm going to create an almighty stink in the ministry." Which was exactly what I did. The hall of records giving out wrong information was illegal, never mind the lost prestige. They existed for exactly these kinds of situations. Give out facts when needed. And they had told me that Crouch... was the last of his line.

Now on to a completely different matter, I was progressing okay in my Alchemy studies and while I doubted that I would ever achieve the renown of Nicholas himself the knowledge I'd already gained in the subject, made me at the very least, a shoe in for a Mastery in potions and of course the advanced one in Alchemy.

Which meant for the forseeable future, I was going to persue my Masteries in Runes and Arithmancy, followed by one in Potions and finally the Dark Arts. Alchemy and Charms would come last.

The journals truly helped a lot, not just me but also my friends and especially of course, the girls.

It goes without saying that Crouch Jr. would not come forward and I was left hanging with a half finished Blood Feud. With the new year at Hogwarts fast approaching I had little choice but to let the matter rest, at least for now.

* * *

 **Chapter End** , hope you enjoyed, now for the promised rant:

So let's talk reviews for a moment.

To be perfectly honest I haven't had nearly as many trolls as I thought, still I'd like to point something out:

Reviews are a way for a reader to tell the writer what he enjoys about the story and to tell him ways he could improve upon it. This includes errors regarding facts, and changes to character situations that could improve the story by doing them differently or more in depth.

At no time is a simple: It's bad. A review.

I've had people telling me that because I post my fics online they have the right to tell me it sucks. To be perfectly honest I find that comment highly offensive. I spend my time writing something to entertain the readers. That means I share it with you, so that you may laugh, cry or cheer as the bad guy gets his comeuppance.

A review in my personal opinion, should always contain something that you enjoy about the story or the chapter you read. Be that a scene that made you laugh or someone being a badass. Next, a review can and indeed should, if you noticed anything, contain something that you found lacking or missing or simply didn't like.

I know that I could go a lot more in depth with the story, could put in a lot more details, in some cases I will... in some cases I won't. Because not all characters need their own little story in my fic.

If you come here, reading my fic, while full well knowing that you don't enjoy an overpowered Harry with a Harem, that you don't like Clichés like Goblin interactions or a rich Harry, then god damn it stop reading.

I don't go around reading Dramione stories because I think the story idea is good, only to complain when they start making out. If you don't like a part of the story, don't read it and complain about it.

Because let's get real, I've been writing and indeed rewriting pre-existing stories on this website for years. The worst thing that can ever happen is people getting on my nerves so much that I simply decide not to post anymore.

Until next time!

Souen


	20. Chapter 20: Visions Past and Future

Welcome back everyone! The usual bit first. I want to thank everyone who reads, reviews or pm's me about my stories.

I've finally decided to split the 'big chapter' into two smaller ones.

Why? Because I'm stuck on writing the Yule ball. It sort of feels like everything's been done so I don't really feel inspired to write it up. If anyone feels up to the challenge of trying to do that for me, you can feel free to contact me. :) If not, I might end up just glossing over the entire evening.

On the positive side of things, my brother is back home and at least for now everything seems fine!

On to the Chapter.

Usual Disclaimer applies!

* * *

 **Visions Past and Future**

The train ride in the Hogwarts express on the first of September was quiet and not much at all happened. Luna came by to say hello, so Daphne made it a point to talk to the girl about the strange necklaces she tended to hang around her neck, everything from vegetables to bottle caps.

All of which Luna had once made together with her mother, who had regrettably passed away years ago, and the excuses she used to wear them were simply so people didn't bother her about it. Needless to say that had all but failed, Luna's strangeness had instead drawn bullies like moths to a flame.

On the brighter side of things Daph would soon have her change her outlook on life. What's that mean? Let people think what they will and just do what you want, it's your life anyway.

Dumbledore announced the tournament during the new year feast and Dany got a hard on for it. Even before anything, everyone knew that he was going to end up in it somehow. Regardless of what 'security' measures Dumbledore was spouting he had put around the Goblet to protect the students, especially because I knew that he and the Ministry had in fact ordered 4, not 3 Dragons.

That having been said, first things first, it was about high time the serpent den was re-educated on what Pure blood pride really was. I'd put it off much longer than I had initially planned, but with the past break and the completion of Salazar Slytherins second Portrait it was time for him to take his rightful place at the wall of our common room.

* * *

 **Common Room, The same evening**

"Everyone gather around." I said as people streamed inside. It was my privilege now to introduce new students. I was old enough and the prefects knew better than to butt in. "To our new first years: Welcome to the house of the serpents." They smiled at that. "To our returners... welcome back. My rules haven't changed as a reminder, keep the bigotry to a minimum. The word Mudblood, as stupid as it may be, is banned. The other houses have softer skin... they aren't as resilient as the scaled snakes... so take care to not make them cry." Some light laughter. I remembered Cameron and decided to channel him. "You will soon enough realize that because you are part of Slytherin house, some people will be prejudiced towards you. Just as you will find that some of our house spout blood purist proganda. You will endure, you will accept all different opinions ... and should a time come for you to have an argument. You will have it in as civilised a manner as you can manage, here in this room. More than any other house, more so than even Hufflepuff. Slytherin stands together, because we have to. Because for most of those outside these four walls, we're just the next Dark Lord in the making.

Nobody in Slytherin cares if you break curfew, if you have to be out, make sure someone knows to open the door for you from the inside. The painting outside will not let you wake it. If you break rules, make sure you are not caught. If you are... your most grievous punishment will be dealt out by either Professor Snape or myself.

Rules for our Head of Houses Potions class are as follows: He hates students that speak... when not spoken to. Raise your hand in his class, but stay silent. Even if he doesn't acknowledge you, he will have seen your effort. When he does ask you a question, answer it with certainty and confidence. Stand by what you say. Do not answer a question with another question." The few new students all gave a nod of understanding.

"Good, because our house has deteriorated over the decades, I've decided to finally come forward and tell you about my Legacy. Many of you have suspected, some have learned the truth although have been unable to prove anything." I paused for dramatic effect before taking a deep breath and declaring to the entire room: "I _am_ the heir to Salazar Slytherin." A few gasped, others smiled. My friends and family knew all about it. So they didn't care. Draco and his friends on the other hand had paled considerably. If they were terrified of me before, that was nothing compared to now. Draco in particular would soon feel the need for desperate measures. "Many of you have heard me speak Parsel, if that isn't enough to convince you, perhaps _this_ is... Dobby, if you would." The painting of the bloody baron over the fireplace was swiftly removed and in it's placed appeared my ancestor, taking in the room with his usual sharp cold gaze, taking in the slightly chaotic looking common room with a sweeping look.

"It's about time." His tone was not happy, and I knew why. He'd been keen on giving the darker families a piece of his mind for years. "Blood Traitors, the lot of you!" He barked for a greeting making the entire common room flinch in fear, I watched the show, sitting on my favourite armchair with Tracey joining me quickly.

"Look at your descendant! He's the biggest blood traitor of them all, consorting with Mudbloods and lesser creatures alike." Draco yelled feeling brave.

"Blondy... you'll be that Malfoy kid right? Hadrian has been telling me all about you. Do you even know what the term Blood Traitor means?"

"It means..."

"SILENCE!" The aged wizards eyes glowed threateningly of magic. "It certainly doesn't mean what you think it does. In my time... we were in danger. Outnumbered by at least 1 to 10.000 by the Mundane people. Your numbers are even worse and unless you pool every last magical resource on this planet your so called 'lesser creatures' could lay waste to our world in any war you might want to fight. Just look at your 'poser' of a Dark Lord. He's little more than a magical terrorist."

"He's also one of the most powerful wizards since Merlin." Salazar gave Draco a strained dry laugh.

"Is he boy? Well it might interest you to learn that he too, is one of those lesser mudblooded creatures you're so fond of." The impact of his statement was palpable in the air just as it left his mouth. I could taste it, feel the magic of many in the room shift. The Dark Lord... their beloved Voldemort, had not only killed a recruit to his cause during the world cup, but he was also the very thing they were trying to remove from their way of life. I had fashioned a coffin for Tom's rallying cry... all I needed now? Were a couple of nails.

"You are lying!"

"I might be." Salazar admitted. "I have done so often, my house was made up of gifted silver tongues in my day. We were the ones to speak to Muggles when the need arose, we lied and directed them away from our people. The magical people.

The term Blood Traitor was coined as an insult, to those betraying magic, magical blood, our community. Where in the beginning I was doubtful about the wisdom of Rowena wanting to bring all magically inclined children to Hogwarts, we would not have survived without their numbers bolstering our ranks. Your so called sacred Twenty eight... are all liars. More than half of our students were Mundane born with none magical parents. Had you truly stayed 'Pure' you would be sporting more legs and a third eye from all the inbreeding. It's already affected you, just look at you all." His face became more serious. "Some of your families followed some half blood feeding you what you wanted to hear, into killing other Pure blood houses. A grand free for all, where everyone but Tom Riddle... your so called Dark Lord, lost. Countless of your so called old families, dead. Muggleborns, Goblins... those we have always trusted with our gold? Betrayed! You are lucky they never decided to retaliate."

"What can they do? They are just..." Salazar gave a sigh at the boys ignorance.

"Your education is truly lacking if you can ask me that question. Goblins, my dear boy are perhaps the only people that might be able to withstand a full on Mundane assault. Research them, all of you. Research what the Muggle's can do to you and your friends. Learn who the Goblins truly are. That's why Hadrian and I agreed that I might better serve here instead of his room, to share my wisdom. And perhaps save a few of you from suffering the same ill advised fate as that stupid Gryffindor boy during your world cup." I saw Draco opening his mouth, before closing it quickly. The room had fallen completely silent as no one seemed to have a comeback for that.

"Now that we have that covered." I said raising my voice into the silence. "Everyone to bed, Malcom, Graham, with me please." Both boys were the only first years we got that year.

"Left side is for boys, right side for girls. Be aware that the rooms are heavily warded and for boys attempting any shady business... like forcing a girl to do something she does not want... the castle will be informing not only your Head of House Professor Snape. But also me, advantages of being the heir. If I find you doing any such thing, believe me, your punishment will be... creative." They shuddered.

"Now since it's just you two, you'll be roomates. In there you will find the base necessities. A bed, a desk, a chair and a closet. It is expected for you to use charms and transfiguration to decorate your room the way you like it. Your room will be your status symbol. Some of you will buy their status, others will ask upper classmate to do it for them. Money or favours can be exchanged. How you do it is up to you. This is the house of the cunning. Make your name... your way." They smiled and gave another excited nod. "Good, make sure you're early for breakfast to get you schedules."

* * *

So I hope you remember my map of Hogwarts, I don't use it too often because I'm quite capable of hiding myself from those who would want to go and tell the Professors about what I get up to on my occasional nightly strolls. With that having been said... a certain Professor didn't leave a very good impression when he demonstrated the unforgivables on spiders, and even performed the imperius on my brother.

Now I knew from my mother that Mad-eye wasn't quite there. The war had made him paranoid to the extreme, that paranoia had been how he'd survived. After the battles, and the end of the war people like Moody were simply left on the way side. However... he had been getting better. Thanks to my mother, who had put him in contact with a Muggle mind healer, he'd become healthier, more stable.

Naturally it was a bit strange when he didn't seem to know who I was. Granted, we ourselves, didn't have much interaction at all over the years but at the very least I would have expected a friendly good to see you. Moody having preached about Constant Vigilance whenever we'd talked or indeed whenever he was at Grimmauld should have been the first to prove to any of his acquaintances that it was truly him and not some imposter.

Imagine my surprise when I find two names in his office. One being Alastor Moody and the other being Barty Crouch. The first night I saw it on the map I didn't think it was too strange to be honest, the two were old friends from the service, made sense that Barty came over wishing him the best.

The third night in a row however... made things a bit weirder. When I checked the map the next day during classes... wouldn't you know, I looked into the face of Moody, when the map said Barty Crouch should be in his place teaching at the head of the class...

It was that same evening, during Professor Moody's walk back to his room that he found the usual so very lively corridor strangely devoid of any sort of activity.

"Zabini, Nott." He barked at the two young boys coming his direction.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Tell me, do you feel like anything is out of place here?" Blaise gave him a smile.

"No, Sir." They both said and just as his magical eye turned to the empty portrait to his side Blaise slipped his wand into his hand and cast a banishing hex. "Depulso!" Theodore sprinted after the man, then quickly pointed his own wand down and intoned:

"Stupify." With Blaise conjuring a black bag around the mans head, Theo bound his limbs before asking for: "Dobby?"

* * *

 **Hadrians Room, some time later...**

"It's amazing you know. I've been around magic all my life and still someone completely changing his appearance is as cool now as it was when I was 5." I said grinning broadly.

"Says the Metamorph." Blaise stated dryly.

"Oh don't be jealous, whatever I can do with my morphing, you can just as well do with transfiguration. It'll just take you longer! And if you don't wanna do it yourself, just get to St. Mungo's."

"He's waking up." Theo pointed up nodding his head to the young man that had taken Alastors place.

"Feed it to him." With Blaise prying open the mans jaws, Theo dropped the truthserum in his mouth. We watched him relax and got to interrogating him. It'll of course not surprise you to learn that the man was Barty Crouch Junior. Having taken the Professors place to assure the Dark Lords return to power.

Not only was he able to tell me where to find Wormtail and the Dark Lord... but he would also help us set up the second fall, or rather prevent the second rise all together.

Sadly... all my research pointed to a single fact: one cannot kill a wraith.

We could imprison it but prisons could be broken and to be honest with you I didn't fancy having to deal with Tommy boy again 50 years from then. So if I really wanted Tom Riddle dead permanently he would first, at the very least, need to come back. Not at full power, not quite healthy... but he needed to have a body. There seemed little choice...so? We'd help.

* * *

We kept the Crouch jr. sedated and stunned for 3 days, Dada lessons in that time were taught, of course, by our Head of House. On the third day the real Moody returned from a short absence and medical attention at Black manor, having been rescued from the imposters travelling trunk.

"Heard it was you I can thank for being out of that trunk." He growled.

"It is, one might go as far as say you owe me a life debt because of it." The old man contemplated that for a moment.

"I wouldn't go quite that far, didn't seem like he wanted me dead any time soon, I will admit that I owe you one though." I gave a nod and explained my immediate plan, he would help me and Nicholas ferret out the rest of the Horcruxes. Meanwhile the imposter would return to duty. I was about to put the pain spell on the man, the lack of which, was the reason why and how Barty jr. broke his fathers Imperius. Moody wouldn't have it and held me back before I could.

"Don't care what war you're fighting boy. But you are not casting that, not with me here." I appreciated the sentiment, but truthfully, as I said before... these people weren't human to me. But I figured if it made Moody feel better, why not right? So instead of me, it was Mad-Eye who went on to lay a proper Cruciatus on the man breaking his mind all over.

On a completely different and profoundly happier note, my nightly excursions finally resulted in me stumbling across the so called Room of Requirements. Admittedly though... I only managed by asking Dobby on what Floor I would need to be looking. Yes, I know. I took the cheap way out, so sue me!

Wanting to honour my word to my ancestor and to have a gift for whom had basically become my second role model and father I immediately attempted to have the room turn into somewhere: "I can find portraits of the founders."

I searched the entire place top to bottom, finding books, notes and other assorted objects of no small value. The place I had found seemed to be a bit more than what I'd asked for. Somewhere things are hidden.

On a pedestal I found something I was not expecting.

The first of many more nails to come.

"Dobby, here! Take it to Gryphook, let no one see it! I think I'm getting an idea of what else Tom might have turned into a Horcrux." It was the only existing artifact of Rowena Ravenclaw. Her Diadem. In hindsight with Toms penchant for dramatics and his unhealthy need to prove that he was a superior wizard to the rest of us, it made perfect sense that he would use objects of wizarding value. It also made sense that he placed those objects in places important to him. Like Hogwarts, like the Slytherin family home. Perhaps... if I was lucky, Tom... in his hurry to prove his heritage, had mistaken the Gaunts for actual Slytherins. While they may have shared blood, they were the disowned part of the family because of their inbreeding tradition.

"Tell him it doesn't matter what it costs, I want that soul piece removed and the diadem cleansed. In fact... tell him to bill it to the Flamels, they've been saying they want to help. Might as well start here."

"Dobby be doing that now, Sir."

We would wait with their destruction until we could be sure that the Dark Lord couldn't somehow feel it. When we were, we placed a similar magical signature on fake copies of the original items and sent them to Dumbledore and his club of the burning pigeon. Poor Fawkes, old Dumby had really dragged his kinds name through the mud.

* * *

The beginning of the year then proceeded on quietly, and the only exciting moments were the birthdays we celebrated with friends, amongst them of course, Hermione.

That was until the school finally announced the arrival of the competing schools. Which then started an animate 3 day discussion about how they would get to Hogwarts.

Needless to say we were all looking forward to Fleur getting there joining us not just at school but more intimately as well.

Also... it speaks volumes about a school and it's quality of teaching when the best defense against the dark arts instructor we've ever had... is an imperius'd Death Eater. I don't believe for a moment that Dumbledore didn't know, maybe he really was senile but how can you possibly not notice the changed magic in the man... even if the old Headmaster had somehow been suffering from blindness to magic, surely he should have noticed Moodys changed demeanor. They were supposed to be friends.

There were a few teachers that questioned it, that looked twice. With the trouble the school had been having of getting a teacher in the subject however... it's no surprise that they didn't look into the matter too deeply and just left things alone.

Slytherin as a house had changed over the course of the first few weeks of our fourth year, the Portrait of my ancestor was frequently having loud discussions and arguments with some of the students of my house, where he explained that he was not, in fact, a damn bigot and that Tom Riddle had taken his teachings and perverted them.

When he finally decided to tell them about how he'd been in a romantic relationship with none other than Rowena Ravenclaw towards the end of his life, minds were blown.

Salazar paired with the frequent discussions about one Cormac McClaggen had already led to people changing sides. Declaring that if the Dark Lord truly did come back, they would stand against... not with him.

My plan was working!

What else? Ah yes, as I mentioned before I had started brewing a potion with Mia's Thunderbird feather to induce a vision of my families shared future. It would be done just after Fleur arrived at Hogwarts, I wanted to share the experience with everyone.

* * *

 **30th October**

We greeted the french delegation with the rest of Hogwarts, sharing innocent hugs with Fleur. "It's so good to see you all again." Fleur said happily, remaining in my arms slightly longer than the rest of them. "I've really missed you." With her so close I noted a strong difference in her magic, her allure was also stronger than usual and left many of the other male students with empty and dumb looks. "I'll explain later, will you show me around?"

"Professor?" I asked looking at McGonagall who seemed as confused at our aquaintance as the rest of the school.

"Of course, be aware you are representing Hogwarts while you..."

"I'm representing the Black, Professor." I calmly told her, understandingly the older Professor blushed with shame. "I will do as my upbringing commands." Fleur simply smiled kindly as both Daphne and Susan couldn't help but snicker. There weren't many people who dared interrupt our transfigurations teacher.

"How have you been?" Daphne asked the girl.

"Things have been well, but before we can go and catch up there is something I must tell you." She explained.

"Is this about the difference in your magic?" Nodding she began to explain.

"You might know... that magically all females born to a Veela, are in essence, Veela. Or at the very least we could be. Apart from the sped up puberty we can allow our powers to act freely, without control. The magic will then begin the transformation from part, to full. After our last meeting I decided that I was going to attempt it, I'm a bit late but I thought you guys deserved... well, all of me." Her shoulders slumped a little. "And you have no idea what the fact that you can still talk to me without blubbering like an idiot, does to me." She took a deep breath and leaned in for a hug moaning for a moment.

"That bad?" Hannah asked making the french girl nod.

"I sort of started to allow my control to slip unconsciously when I was with you guys during the summer, when you left us my mother came and talked to me about it. Everything I felt before, is stronger now. What I really need... is skin contact." She admitted. "While having sex with you guys would help, having Ryan here inside me would probably calm me down for the rest of the month." Before anyone could argue she said: "But don't worry, I know you don't want that. So I'll be happy with Christmas."

"Get in line then. Susan and I are first." Hannah said immediately, staring the girl down, clearly feeling a bit challenged.

"I wouldn't want to come between your first times Hannah. Christmas days are the _two_ most powerful magical days of the year. You can have the 24th, I'm asking for the 25th." She said with her arms still around me.

"Oh... okay then." Susan tightly slapped the back of her head and mumbled:

"Idiot."

"Well sorry, I've just been waiting longer than her. I'll apologize see?" Hannah moved up behind her and with a boldness I'd rarely seen from her snaked her arms around the french beauty's body before grabbing her tits under her robe.

"There, have this skin contact." Suddenly I felt a bit left out because the fire in Fleurs eyes wasn't directed at me anymore. As quickly as a coiling serpent Fleur had removed Hannah's arms turned towards her and suddenly had the blonde girl pinned against the wall. Hannah moaned contently as Fleur provided her knee for the girl to rub against. Clearing my throat I gained their attention, I wasn't even trying to hide the massive erection I now had but we were still in a school corridor and not all the paintings were on my side, especially since this was a new girl from a different school. The magic of the castle might have forced them to report.

"Now while I would enjoy watching just how far you two are prepared to go, maybe we could move this to my room?" With their clothes a bit ruffled and with an excited blush on their faces the two witches separated.

"I do feel better now." Fleur admitted taking Hannah's hand to make a point. Fleur had become... in a lot of ways, a sort of big sister for the younger girls, often sharing beauty advise the like of which can only be received from a Veela. In that moment perhaps for the first time I saw my future, the future I wanted. With all of us together.

We entered the bed together, all of us in the nude... the first time I believe and by far not the last. Fleur relaxed and quickly became sleepy.

"I assume you still want to put your name forward as a champion?" She shrugged.

"I don't see why not, even if I'm not going to win it'll be nice to have on my CW. I think I'm quite capable enough to weather the tasks without major injury. If all else fails, and a task gets too dangerous I'll just step back and forfeit." That was of course the point that my dear brother seemed to miss completely. The whole contract was bullshit, but at the very least he might have realised that 'Taking part' means stepping into the arena. Poke a toe in the water and declare it's too cold, throw a pebble in the direction of the big bad dragon and say you've tried. Ignorance, contrary to popular believe, is not bliss. It's just that, ignorance! And it could have gotten him killed.

How shitty would that have been, with me having an actual part of putting his name in the damn goblet. What with me allowing the Dark Lords plan to move forward and all.

I hadn't planned on it, but it was unavoidable. Barty had explained their plan of using my brother as a blood donor. Even the Dark Lord believed there was some sort of ancient intent based love magic at work instead of a simple Blood Ritual. So I had to allow him to plant Daniels name into the Goblet as a fourth combatant for a fourth non existing school.

So obviously, long story short. He got picked, now I have no idea if Dumbledore had planned to put him in for some sort of test himself or if he was just a betting man, but the Headmaster was positively glowing when Dany's name came out. More notes for the DMLE once I decided to put him away.

The other champions were Fleur, naturally, Cedric 'Pretty Boy' Diggory and Victor Krum of Durmstrang.

It was the evening of the 8th November that saw my potion finished. One spoon for each of us would be enough to send us off to the world of visions. It was as though we were looking through our own eyes, we were simply unable to influence our actions, I made sure to relay this to them often. Being unable to move for any given time could be quite the disturbing experience.

We gathered in my room and made sure to lie down in bed.

* * *

 **Hadrians Vision**

In my vision I woke up in bed, still naked. Trace and Hannah were next to me, both hugging the other while I was off to the side. It made me chuckle. Somehow this was funny.

I got dressed in nothing more than my swimming trunks before moving out of the room. In the kitchen I saw the elves preparing breakfast together with Susan. It was clear that she was in command, it was equally as obvious that neither Dobby nor Winky liked it one bit.

I wrapped my arms around her from behind, she wore a red bikini, it felt like I'd seen her in it before. "Morning." She said a bit quietly.

"And you." Our voices were changed a bit, more grown up. Just like Tracey and Hannah, Suze was more grown up as well. She was taller and curvier than before. I trailed a couple of kisses down her neck making her moan cutely.

"Daph and Fleur are outside if you were wondering." This too was funny.

"I guess they'll never get enough of the sun." That made her grin, it was... disarming. It was a lighthearted smile, one I hadn't yet been privileged to see. I played with her long red hair for a bit while telling her:

"Why would they, there is no one to disturb us, no one to tell us what we need to do, what we are expected to do."

"Your aunt?" I asked making Suze shrug.

"Made her bed, now she will lie in it... but that's worry, and I don't want that here! So topic change. This place... this ship. It's my happy place." She narrowed her eyes at me dangerously, making her expression oddly similar to that of my mother. "Don't mess... with my happy place, capice?" I laughed and spun her around.

"I love you."

"I wouldn't be here otherwise. Now we'll have breakfast in twenty, which will be the time the other two should be crawling out of the shower." Indeed that was about the time the bedroom door opened and two very sleep, but deeply tanned witches shuffled towards the showers further in the back.

Outside I was met with both Fleur and Daphne lying on long chairs the way god made them... well he and magic both sporting a serious tan themselves. Gone was all the baby fat and all that remained were curvy goddesses.

We were on what seemed like a Yacht, surrounded by ocean as far as the eyes could see.

"You're staring again." Daph commented grinning from ear to ear.

"And who wouldn't?" I asked leaning down to kiss her, then Fleur.

"Damn straight." Fleur said seemingly satisfied while stretching lightly. She was the one that looked the least different from her current self. Her breasts were slightly bigger, and her body as a whole more curvy as well. All in all it could be argued that she was the best looking one out of all the girls, even if not by much.

Those Veela genes really were an unfair advantage.

My vision sped up to show us eating together in a calm and relaxed atmosphere. Different kinds of newspapers were handed around the table and soon enough Trace declared: "We should be landing at the harbor soon."

"Where?" Nearly everyone of us asked.

"No idea and I didn't ask." She said smiling.

"France." Dobby supplied helpfully providing coffee and tea. "Winky thought Mistress Fleur would like to visit her family." Fleur was up and in the kitchen in a second and what followed was the unmistakable eeping sound of an elf getting hugged.

They came back only a moment later, with Winky furiously blushing and mumbling something about how it was not proper for a Mistress to be hugging an elf. Which, needless to say led to all of us hugging her as well.

I had my family, and my family was happy. When they began to speak about shopping trips and where Fleur would take them this time, the magic started to thin and ebb away. It was as though I suddenly became sleepy and turned in to bed.

I woke back up to find myself surrounded by the girls, back in my room at Hogwarts.

* * *

Their expressions all differed in some way, Tracey was blushing up a storm making it clear what her vision might have shown her.

Susan looked, sad... somehow. She gave me a small smile when I moved over to gather her in my arms.

"Our daughter is going to be beautiful."

"How could she not?" I asked the red head squeezing her gently.

Meanwhile Daphnes expression was smug and didn't leave her face when she leant over to place a gentle kiss on Tracey's cheek.

"Good things come to those who wait... apparently." She said mysteriously leaving us to stare at her, she would speak no more on it for some time. We would however later find out that she saw her final victory against the blood purists in the wizengamot. It would be about 15 years from that night that a major overhaul in magical britains justice system would bring it back to equal footing with the rest of the world.

Fleur for her part was quite simply put happy, her vision had shown her that none of the people close to her in that moment would ever just see her as a Veela.

As for Hannah? The blonde girl was moving over to give Fleur a tight and intimate hug, that soon escalated to a bit more.

Hannah refused to explain and stated nothing more than:

"She will do something for me... not long from now that I thought was impossible." Having been the most nervous of the girls about Fleur joining their group her fears were laid to rest.

We went to bed being closer to each other than we'd ever been before.

Talking about possibilities, and things that could be. The future, and this needed to be clear, was not set in stone. Everything was subject to choice and some amount of chance.

That's just how life works.


	21. Chapter 21: Protection

Welcome back everyone! The usual bit first. I want to thank everyone who reads, reviews or pm's me about my stories.

So here we are a bit later than I initially intended. To be honest I've had this worked out the way it is for over a month. But one of my readers offered to write a more detailed Yule ball. That was about a month and a half ago, and I haven't heard from them since. In case he does ever send it to me, I will edit it in after the fact.

Because literally every review has expressed the wish i remove it, I've taken the name Ryan out of this chapter and will not use again in this story. Thank you guys for all the feedback. :)

On to the Chapter.

 **Usual Disclaimer applies!**

* * *

 **Protection**

When the evening before the first task came about, I wasn't nearly as nervous as I could have been. Yes, granted, my brother was about to face off against a dragon and while I hadn't exactly been forthcoming with my help I had at least nudged Hermione Granger in the right direction.

The truth of the matter, however, was that I was way more concerned about the nesting mothers and their health, I really didn't want to be responsible for orphaning their unborn children.

" _Your eggs are safe, you have my word_." I had told them repeatedly ever since the mothers were forced to leave the reserve in Rumania. My family and I had frequently spent some time with them every day, and I specifically assured them that there was no danger as the eggs used in the tasks would be nothing but empty shells and that all fertilized eggs bearing their offspring were kept well hidden and would be returned to them as soon as task came to an end.

" _Just be convincing, put up a bit of a fight and let them get the egg without endangering everyone, there is really no point in 'performing' for these people_." I explained carefully patting the Horntails snout in as calming a fashion as I could manage. She huffed not being pleased at all but would do it. If for nothing else than to get this over with and her eggs to safety.

Fleurs Dragon was comparatively docile to the rest of them and there was a very simple reason for that, I... had introduced her, she carried my scent with her into the arena and the Common Welsh Green noted it instantly and made things easy for her. The mother watched the young french witch cast a long winded sleeping charm, feeling herself drift off lightly. Coupled with the Veela allure any male dragon would have been gone off to pleasant dreams, not a new mother though. They are too alert, too concerned with their eggs, so naturally the young mother shook it off but allowed herself to lie down all the same. Just as I had told her, she put up a small show and was done with it.

Diggory's Swedish Short Snout was a bit insulted that he thought a simple transfigured dog could make her abandon her clutch, she played along just long enough for him to grab his gold prize before she swiped her tail at his arm leaving him with a souvenir he would never forget.

Viktor Krum, the resident Quidditch world star, was the only one stupid enough to actually attempt to fight the Dragon. All bets were off when he hit the Chinese Fireball in the eye with a conjunctivitis curse.

Usually a Dragon wouldn't be attacking you then for a couple of reasons, first is simple: why would they after all just as long as you don't pose a threat the uncomfortable spell is best waited out. Now their sight gone, doesn't mean that they can't still smell you. The moment she stumbled back and crushed one of the eggs underneath her feet the crowd let out a collective gasp. The Fireball on the other hand had just about had it. To her, Krum was little else than a fleshy little chew toy, and how dare he make her crush one of her eggs... even if there was nothing inside.

As Dragons aren't stupid, the mother simply waited until she heard the light metallic humming sound the moment Krum picked up his golden egg before she spun around and caught him across the stomach with a tail swipe so powerful he was quite literally planted into the opposite side of the arena.

Nothing Pomfrey wouldn't be able to fix, but it would be a few days until he was quite right again.

Daniel... he came to the arena with two plans in mind. One of extremely cunning, dare I say Slytherin make, one thought up by his father and his cronies.

The idea was to use the sword of Gryffindor to cut the Dragon apart. It goes without saying that I would have never allowed the plan to go through.

Luckily for me and everyone involved Daniel decided to heed Hermione's warnings and teachings and pulled out his invisibility cloak, coupled with a few cleaning and silencing charms he had no scent, and made no sound to be heard and once he disappeared under the cloak there was nothing to be seen either. The crowd was left staring at nothing at all as Daniel stepped over the golden egg, wrapped it in a piece of cloth and simply walked back to the entrance revealing himself with it in in his arms.

Hermione beamed up at my family as she wrapped my brother in a big bear hug. Clearly content with how it had all gone down.

We watched the Potters and some of Daniels house mates rushing down to meet him...

"Let's go." I told my family not having even the smallest impulse to join them. There was too much to do.

We shortly returned to my room where I promptly continued my flight training.

* * *

 **POV Daphne**

Alright, you'll hear me admit it, Hadrian was obsessed with flying and the only way for us to get him away from his training was either to force him to go to bed or eat. Don't misunderstand me, we all knew it was necessary. The Dark Lord was rumoured to have been flying in the last war, so naturally Hadrian needed to be able to as well.

Which meant that we, the girls, spent a lot of time alone together.

Hannah had even given Fleur her permission to take him as her date. Seeing as no one else would be capable of providing sufficient entertainment for the Veela it seemed a fair thing to do. As for the rest of us, well I'd be bringing my sister Astoria, the others were bringing more of our friends from younger years.

Looking back now, I realize that the world cup was a wake up call. Until then we'd been riding on Hadrians wave of success, hoping desperately it would carry us through the war. It was all very romantic, at least I thought so. The knight who would inevitably kill the big bad monster and save us all.

But growing up I'd never wanted to be a damsel, I'd always fancied myself part of the knights. Maybe that's why I decided to send a stunning jinx in the direction of Hestia and Flora the moment they stumbled into 'our' room in the Slytherin dungeons in the early hours of the 24th of December that fourth year.

There was supposed to be protocol in place for these things.

Somehow... I didn't want to follow it then. I wanted my shot, why you ask?

I couldn't say... I'm not entirely sure, you understand, it might have been because I just wanted to prove to myself that I could be useful, that I wouldn't hide like the rest of the sheep in our country when Tom made his return. Or maybe I did it for Hadrian, to spare him just one more life he would need to take, to lighten his burden as it were. Perhaps it was a mix of both, alas it didn't matter.

A light cushioning charm on the ground made sure that neither of the girls were hurt as they slid down. They were prettied up, make up and all... done by someone who had no idea of subtlety. They had feared... but I needed to be sure.

"Legilimens." Rifling through Flora's surface thoughts, into her short and long term memory, I quickly found what I was looking for. Their... mother, had prepared them for their father to take to bed that Christmas night. Something inside me ran cold that moment. The idea of my own family doing the same was utterly inconceivable. Hadrian had always sworn that those taking the dark mark were little more than rabid animals. I understood why in that moment. And I resolved to provide a... more permanent solution to the Carrow problem. "Obliviate."

I levitated them both into Blaise's room, hitting both him and Theo, each boy tight asleep, with a somnus hex just for good measure. When I returned to our room, where Hadrian and Trace were still blissfully asleep, I was unsure about the how of the matter.

As was usually the case, Mia, 'our' boyfriends bird cawed at me, pushing a small box towards me. How she had gotten hold of it I would never know, but it was a ring... the female Slytherin family ring to be precise. My boyfriend had offered it should I ever need the additional authority. There was a flash of magic in Mia's eyes and finally the Galleon dropped, a Death Eater home would be warded... against all but the heir of Slytherin.

For a moment I turned to Hadrian, had he already realised it? I would need to check later, for now I reached for the box and put on the ring, in essence, for the rest of the world, I was now considered the future Lady Slytherin or to put it more bluntly I was now Hadrians fiancée.

I put on my school robes as I would have any other day before I placed a kiss on the foreheads of my two sleeping lovers on the bed and made my way to a secret passage that would allow me to get out of the castle.

* * *

When I reached the one eyed witch within the corridor providing the secret passage to Hogsmeade I found Susan waiting for me, smiling sleepily with Mia on her shoulder.

"This bird... is utterly insane." She told me yawning wildly wearing her own school robes.

"You should be going back to bed then." I told her matter of factly. My Occlumency making my voice steady, neither my expression nor my tone betrayed what I was planning to do.

"I doubt that, you are about to skip out of Hogwarts, what's going on?" I sighed at her.

"I'm going outside the wards to be sure no one gets notice about me leaving, at this point I'm really just not sure which of the wards work at this place, which ones don't, and which of them Dumbledore just conveniently ignores."

"That begs the question of why you are leaving Daphne." She asked again, not taking the bait. I sighed and looked straight at her.

"I'm going to kill Alecto and Amycus Carrow."

"And why exactly would you do something so extreme?" She just asked not even taking as much as one step back.

"They were going to rape the twins tonight. They managed to escape to Hogwarts, I intent to have this matter settled when they wake up in the morning." Susan seemed surprised, usually it was Hadrian who advertised this kind of permanent dealing with Death Eater problems.

"Right, the law says that any Death Eater, caught with the Dark Mark can be executed on the spot for High Treason. Not that many of the Aurors actually had the stones to pull through. Which means I'm coming with you."

"Susan..." I groaned before I felt her lips on mine.

"We said we'd share, and I don't want this to weigh only on you. Also, think of this... if we need to use the unforgivables it's best if we can erase that memory from each other."

"Fine, you win." I told her making her chuckle and grin.

"Just something to learn for the future, I always do in the end." She said making me smile in turn. My eyes looked over to Mia, who I would still swear was smiling that moment, before a flash of lightning took her away.

After we left the passage, out in the basement of Honeydukes we were greeted by the newest addition to our family.

"Winky promised to look after her Misses, and Winky bes intending to do just that. Youse be taking Winky's hand please." And so we did.

* * *

 **Ancestral Home, Carrow family...**

"Do you see it?" I asked my red haired companion staring towards the small mansion belonging to one of the so called Sacred Twenty Eight.

"No, do you?" She asked stepping up to my side. I took Susans hand in mine, the gasp that followed made it clear that it was indeed warded. Just not against the heir of Slytherin, or in this case... his fiance.

I raised my hand, towards them, the ring opened a hole and allowed us to pass through.

"Silencing spells and Camouflage?" Susan suggested, which to me seemed a good idea.

"I'm not as good as Hadrian at these." I told her grinning.

"I mean, who really is?" She said raising her wand wand above my head just as I did the same.

I'm really not a fan of the disillusionment charm, it feels like someone pouring ice water over your head and then your entire body. It's not a very pleasant feeling whatsoever.

We then moved into the manor, it was all very anticlimatic if you ask me. What we were doing right in that moment, was the exact reason why you don't give someones blood and allies carpet immunity to enter your home. You just never know who else might have it. There was some moaning as we walked carefully up the stairs. Grunting soon joined and then followed the cursing. It wasn't pretty, neither elder Carrow was a pleasant sight to look at.

I didn't really mind the incest part of it all, there is enough of that going around the Pureblood families. Granted, even for them siblings getting it on was rather rare. Normally it was aunts, uncles and first cousins.

"Accio Wands." Susan whispered next to me, as we came to a hold in front of the door allowing both Carrow wands to soar through the air towards us.

"Stunners first." I told her kicking open the door. Yes, I know. How very unlady like of me. "Stupefy!" I took a deep breath and strode into the room with Susan at my side. Both of them now lying on the bed. I put my nose up at them and in my best impression of Narcissa Black I declared: "Now we body bind them, and wake them up, I wish to gloat." Not that I really meant it, people get hurt that way. It's really best if you just do what you came to do and leave.

"How about we don't do that and just finish this." I grinned at her and shrugged.

"Before we get them to just kill each other, let's have one of them cast the Dark Mark over the house. That way it should help with Hadrians plan of cutting off Tom's recruiting." I explained.

"First we should make them put on some clothes." Susan suggested being a bit more disgusted at the whole thing than I was.

"Fine. You make Alecto wake up, I'll Imperio her." With a simple swish of her Reed wand, the female Death Eater woke up and was shortly hit by my Imperius Curse.

"Dress yourself." I commanded before watching her obey me. "Stand next to the bed." She did this as well. We then repeated the whole show with her brother, Amycus.

"Right." Susan said looking at them both, even looking more closely at their forearms to make sure they had the mark. "I think we should give them the order to kill each other after we're back in the castle."

"In a completely unrelated matter..." I told her. "plotting murder makes you extremely attractive."

"Focus, Daph!"

"I am focused, I'm just saying..." I cleared my throat and leant back against the wall. "Something like: Cast the Dark Mark over your home at exactly 8 am, then count to three and use the killing curse on each other. If you survive, use the killing curse on yourself."

"Sounds about right, but let them kill each other down stairs in the living room. We can throw a couple of curses around the place ourselves just to make sure it looks like they were actually fighting someone." She tapping her chin. "Anything else?"

"Well... I'd like to use that spell Hadrian told us about. Flagrate?"

"The one that lets you write letters into the air?" She asked.

"Yeah, something along the lines of: The Dark Lord does not forgive, he does not forget. Enemies of the Heir beware." I thought it sounded very Voldemort, the first part was actually a well documented phrase he liked to throw around Death Eaters who had disappointed him."

"I like it." Susan admitted.

"I aim to please." We then set to work, making sure to mess up the house sufficiently so that there would be no doubt that it was the Dark Lord himself who had attacked, but not so much that the twins wouldn't be able to take up residence whenever they wanted. Not that they did, if I remember correctly they spend the next few summers at Blaise's home, and then decided to sell the Mansion.

When we left the old Carrow home, the two Death Eaters were standing still like statues staring into absolute nothingness. They would remain that way for a few more hours.

Meanwhile Susan and I returned to the castle thanks to Winky express and changed back into our nighties before crawling back into bed, only this time she accompanied me to Hadrians dorm room.

"You can have him, I'll stay warm with Trace." Indeed it took little for me to move back into the girls arms.

I really hadn't expected our fooling around to turn into this... but boy was I glad it did. With these people, my family, there had never really been a need to be cold and keep them at arms length the way my mother had told me to. Slytherin had not been a nice place before Hadrian got to Hogwarts, but it was now. And I was thankful for having been part of the change.

Susan herself was quickly wrapped up by the boy we'd all come to love so much and fell asleep with a content smile on her face.

It took nearly until noon the next day. Which was the time the twins were called into the Headmasters office because of a private matter. Our Head of House, Professor Snape gave testimony that he had allowed both girls back into the castle per Floo connection close to midnight.

As we had lunch I saw Hadrian throw us a look and a small smile. Whether or not he truly knew what we had done? Well we never talked about it but he was certainly happy about how it had turned out. Soon enough another newspaper article telling the masses how the Dark Lord was hunting down his previous followers hit the shelves.

* * *

 **Yule Ball and after Christmas days**

 **POV Hadrian**

Did I know what they did? No, but I suspected. That was enough. For quite some time I even felt bad for being proud of them. After all... they had just murdered two people. But regardless, there it is. They showed me exactly what would happen if anyone tried to hurt their families.

Bloody Vengeance should perhaps not be your first impulse... but at times it certainly works pretty damn well.

The Yule Ball went down just about the way you would expect, including a lot of dancing, laughing and eating of delicious food. Of course we all made a point to spent time at this ball together. Fleur and I might have been each others dates but that didn't mean we no longer paid attention to the rest of our family.

My brother had asked the red head Ginny Weasley to be his escort, she seemed very at home dealing with all the attention that came from being on the arm of the Boy who lived. Fleur chuckled when I looked at them, before massaging the creases of my forehead away.

"Concentrate on the good things." She just said her arm around my waist looking like nothing short of an angel in her silvery dress. It flowed down nicely and hugged all her curves perfectly accentuating her natural beauty. As for the good things? There were plenty.

Hermione had been escorted by one of the french boys who repeatedly glanced over to me instead of Daniel. Neville had given him a... shall we say civil warning, about what might happen if he were to try and take advantage of the first generation Gryffindor girl. It was very graphic. Alas she was quite happy with her date and over the course of the evening Henry visibly relaxed.

Watching Neville and Luna dance was a bit like seeing a live comedy show. He still wasn't used to huge get togethers and attempted to stay away at the sidelines for as much of the ball as possible. Luna on the other hand couldn't have cared less. She dragged him across the dance floor more times than I cared to count.

If asked what the absolute best thing of this ball was... well, there were more inter house couples in the great Hall than ever before. If nothing else... that was a win in my book.

And at the end... I finally took Fleur to bed. Hannah, ever the selfless one. Insisted that we round out the evening with each other. That having been said, she and Susan might have been patient but they wouldn't need to wait long, as a matter of fact they would be there the next morning, waking me up while Fleur was still sleeping next to us.

I'm not sure who was more eager, her... or me. The farther we walked into the forbidden forest the unclearer it became who was pulling who. Veela are very traditional people, sex magic, rituals... that's all part of who they are. It's for that reason that Tracey and Daphne helped me set up natures bed.

The thing was entirely made of leaves and pieces of wood, spelled to feel and act like soft feathers. When we reached it Fleur lost her dress in just one practiced motion. My robes hit the ground at about the same time and then... well, all thoughts about 'socially acceptable' went out of the window.

We wanted to move ahead, and so foreplay was all but forgotten and she rather seemed to like it that way. I picked her up and slammed her back first onto the bed, her legs still spread, all I really needed to do was fall forward into her. Which I was glad to do. The passionate kiss that followed sent a tremor through her body, and it reacted the way all Veela do when in love. She planketed the area with her allure, and for once... I let it in. It's pleasant enough just as long as you don't let it override your mind.

She drew me in with her arms around my neck, grinding her hips against mine. When Fleur gave a moan that I interpretted as displeasure, I noticed for the first time that she'd sprouted some feathers. The look she had... terrified of what I might think of her transformed form? That was the most vulnerable I would ever see her.

I cupped her cheek followed by a kiss that was a lot more chaste than anything we'd done in the past few minutes. But with that assurance, she mounted me. The closer we came to climax, the more the magic around us came to live and just as had happened with the others, when we reached our peak and collapsed onto each other, we formed a small bond.

Her and I went to sleep with me still inside her. It had certainly been worth the wait... for both of us judging by her blissful expression.

When the next morning came, Susan and Hannah woke me up careful not to disturb Fleur next to me.

"She looks happy." Hannah snickered slowly drawing open her robe. "Can you do that again?" I grinned pulling her unto the bed and on top of me, making her shudder. This wasn't the first time we'd been naked together. It was however, the first time she was on top of me like that.

"You don't need to blush you know." Susan said climbing on behind her, grabbed her breasts from there. "Considering what we're about to do here I'd say we're passed getting embarrassed about it." Hannah leaned back in the red haired girl. Seeking comfort in her touch, as I was used to. Surprisingly Hannah then drew her hand back to reach for her best friends head, pulling her into a searing kiss that visibly relaxed her.

"That's better." She then spread her legs to show herself off in all her glory. "I'm ready now." With them... it was different, more tame then what I'd done with Fleur. The french beauty was more than willing to explore what we both enjoyed from the get go. While the rest of the girls had generally preferred 'vanilla sex' for their first time.

To be honest, I enjoy that too. Maybe more than everything else. The intimacy of holding someone close as a great wave of ecstasy rockets it's way through both of you. Being able to do that, to show yourself loosing control like that. That's part... at least for me, of making love instead of just having sex or fucking around.

Hannah enjoyed herself, as I moved into her, pushing her against Susans front again and again. Their positions would shortly change before Fleur woke up and the two were more than content with cleaning each other out.

I'm not sure how I deserved to be there, what I'd done to be amongst them. But I certainly wasn't complaining. I loved them, and they loved me. And we'd made sure to convey that love... now in all ways possible.


	22. Chapter 22: Never Forgive, Never Forget

So a few things, first of all, as always: Thanks to all those who read, review and pm me about the story. We are now at nearly 3200 people following the story, which is just crazy.

Having counted and worked out the bare skeleton of the rest of this fic. You should expect around maybe 5 more Chapters before we wrap it up.

Now for a small rant, :P

I would like you to allow pm's whenever you review otherwise it's impossible for me to answer your questions, likewise it's still impossible for me to answer guest reviews.

People complaining about Mia are starting to get on my nerves. I'll just say this much. I assure you, It's a really big coincidence that in all my stories there is always an extremely intelligent bird at Harrys side.

I always enjoy when people think that just because there is a familiar the wizard is now uber powerful. Do you people remember Fawkes? He was an extremely intelligent pet! That's it. He didn't give Dumbledore any special abilities like morphing him into a pheonix himself, nor was the old man able to shit fire or rise out of his own ashes. I would like everyone to stop trying to put shit into my story that I don't want here. Facts in my Universe are what I give you, not what you think should be/or assume is already in here.

People complaining about Merlin, I don't really care if you have a university degree in the matter. In HP Canon Merlin lived around the year 930. So I don't give a flying fuck about your Arthurian Legend and history bullshit. Once again, check your facts before you complain.

* * *

 **Never Forgive, Never Forget**

The second task rolled around soon enough, it was Hermione who told us all about it after helping my brother figure it out.

Of course at the time I thought they'd take some _thing_ , instead of some _one_.

You would think at the very least the people responsible, namely Dumbledore, would at least get permission to put certain people in a freezing lake in February.

Cedric was pretty sure of himself that morning when we crossed paths.

"Everyone's going to forget your brother after this task. I have this in the bag." He declared smiling slyly as we were on our way down to the lake.

"Sure you have. Good luck with that, Diggory. You're going to need it." I told him in no mood for his posturing.

"You should really be more worried about your brother Black." He said making me laugh. Even if Dany hadn't been gifted at charms, Lily had likely made sure that he could do whatever he needed in his sleep.

"We'll see." I said leaving Hannah behind with him, she had wanted to wish him good luck as well. He had been there for the younger Puffs when they needed someone so she felt like at the very least she needed to show some Hufflepuff flag that day.

"I don't understand how you can stand that pompous prick." Cedric said looking after me as if he'd smelled something foul

"As Fleur once said." Hannah said grinning. "It would be easier to tell you what's not to like about him. It's a very short list." Cedric groaned. "In all seriousness though. I'll tell you why we all like him. And why there are bitches crushing on him all over the castle. Because he's kind. Because he has an insatiable want or need for family, that exceeds everything else. And I pity any poor idiot ever trying to intent those around him harm."

"That includes you I assume? How close exactly are you these days?" Hannah smiled and gently patted his cheek.

"That, my dear Ced, is none of your business. We're close, we're friends, the entire castle knows, so yes... if you were to lay a hand on me, I do think he'd come to speak to you. He wants to protect those he cares for, he's politically and magically powerful. He has money... yes Cedric, that too is a reason we like him. To say I don't or for anyone to imply they would say no to a shot at the Black fortune, would be idiotic and an obvious lie. I also really like him because he's ambitious, he never stops studying. He's inquisitive, always asking the right and sometimes awkward questions. He knows Pure blood customs but has never used them against any of us. Both Daphne and Susan could have been something as stupid as concubines... he refused that. Ryan would rather have neither of them than to force them into a bond like that. Those he loves and calls family, have his protection! Contrary to what many of our fellow students have so often stupidly implied he would never use our traditions and laws against any of us, for his advantage. He's selfless... does he have an ego? Sure. If anyone from our house had the resources and contacts he does... they'd probably expect us to worship the ground they walk on. So under the circumstances I'd say he's remained rather grounded."

The boy huffed at that.

"As long as he doesn't get in my way." He conceded.

"Why would he? He really doesn't care about you." She told him looking around before getting a worried crease in her forehead. "Now where's Cho, I would have thought she'd be the first to play Cheerleader for you." It was very suddenly that Cedric's expression drained of all color.

"You're right. I haven't seen her all morning." His eyes now broadcast panic as he mumbled. "They wouldn't... It can't be..."

"Oh no..." Hannah breathed lowly suddenly realizing what might have happened. "I need to go find Hadrian before he kills the Headmaster. See you later Ced! And good luck!"

Her fears were justified. Because at about the same time I was looking for my sister moving towards the stands. I waited, and spotted Lily who looked sick... and James who seemed worried holding his wifes hand in a show of affection that hadn't happened in their relationship for years. The coin finally dropped when Fleur came running up to us frantically searching for Gaby.

"I can't find her." She sobbed while Tracey gently patted her back.

"Don't worry, I'll send down the best guard I have." She looked at me and watched Lutain uncoil from beneath my robes and slide down unto the ground with ease. He brushed her leg, for an assurance.

 _'I'll protect the young, Master.'_ He vowed, stealthily moving into the water.

"Thank you." Fleur said squeezing my hand.

"Now dry those tears, there are reporters about."

"Right." She sniffled quickly going off to make sure her face was not puffy or tear strained. That was just what those harpies at Beauxbatons would like. She could just hear them. 'Oh look at Fleur, she's cracking under the pressure!' Not today, oh no sir.

"Meanwhile, how about I go pay our dear Headmaster a visit. I believe someone needs to have his life threatened." They all grinned and gave a nod of understanding.

"We'll keep a seat open for you." Tracey told him.

I slipped into the top booth under a strong Disillusionment charm and only appeared behind the Dumbledore after I'd passed the other judges. For the random onlooker it would have simply looked as though I was telling him something extremely important at the time, while in reality I pressed my wand into his back and started burning a rune into his skin.

The pained hiss was quiet, silent enough as a matter of fact so that no one even noticed something.

"Professor, in case you aren't clear on what I've just done... I carved a sacrifice rune into your flesh. It's going to stay there until the end of the task. And if my sister... takes away as much as a scratch from this bullshit, I'll activate it and use a much too strong sacrificial exchange to heal it away."

"Mr. Black... surely you can see that you're overreacting?" He was nervous, good. A normal student telling him this... might have not as much as elicited a dry laugh. But this was me. Black heir and all. And he'd already learned that I was a man of my word.

"I think I've warned you more than enough times about what might happen if you continue to push me. Putting Rosy down at the bottom of this lake without any idea what's going on there... well, one would think that the ministry had more sense than that."

"I assure you, she will be perfectly fine." I chuckled darkly at the man.

"I hope so Headmaster, for your sake. It would be a shame... if your heart gave out because a little girl was hurt because of you. Then again... that would be the way to go for the great Albus Dumbledore, wouldn't it." The old man swallowed heavily, I saw it his eyes that moment. He believed me, finally I had convinced him that I could and would kill him if he went too far, so he gave a nod of understanding.

When Lutain reached the bottom of the Lake, he was greeted as one might expect. The Merpeople had never seen a serpent like him. There had been whispers of course. Of one like him in the castle. Eyewitnesses that would swear that once or twice a thing like him had come out of one of the pipes leading into their lake.

The half blood Basilisk wrapped his body around the poles of both Roselyn Potter, as well as Gabrielle Delacour before slowly dragging the end of his tail across the ground forming a thin circular line around him. He did this while staring at the Chieftainess Murcus.

The message to their people was clear to all beings present. 'Beyond this line waits death.'

This, of course, brought all those tradition hard liners to heel. They were not happy to have a Veela in their midst. But none of them dared to go any closer in fear of what the serpent might do to them.

When Diggory reached the mer village he was a bit confused, seeing as how he had expected heavy resistance and had even come there with his wand drawn. Instead the entire village seemed to have withdrawn with only a handful of them remaining there to stand... what he assumed, guard over the hostages.

In his hurry to get to his girlfriend, he never noticed the strange markings on the lake floor. He cut her free and ascended upwards.

Lutain narrowed his eyes when he saw an oncoming shark, his first instinct was: 'Lunch!' But then he felt his master... he felt me. I had never really tried all that was possible to do with a familiar. But the moment I'd seen Krum use a half transfiguration on himself I was keen on relaying that to my serpentine friend in the water. Otherwise the idiot Bulgarian might have found himself face to face with a very large Basilisk.

The familiar understood to wait. So bide his time he did. Sure that the creature would come to him in no time at all. Instead... much to his disappointment, Krum pulled the young man at the end of the poles free before quickly beginning his own reascension to the safety of the surface.

This was about the time Fleur resurfaced bleeding heavily from her side from an attack of Grindylows and my dear brother Daniel reached the village.

He waited for another five minutes before he took out the multi purpose knife Sirius had gifted him and cut both girls free.

The Bubblehead charm allowed for easy spellcasting which meant he managed to rise to the surface fairly quickly, always under the watchful eyes of Lutain though.

Just as soon as the water broke a number of levitation charms lifted them all out of the water and towards the stands where Poppy Pomfrey who was eagerly awaiting the chance to check the children over.

"Madness. That's what this is. Utter madness." She kept mumbling to herself.

Meanwhile I walked towards the water, to allow my familiar easy access back to my body warmth. It would be some time before I learned that Rosy actually saw him as he slithered towards me.

Because by the time I turned around to look at her I found her being babied by her mother. Lily who was in tears with worry clung to her daughter in what I read as a sort of nervous breakdown

' _We have a warm fire waiting for you in our room.'_ I hissed barely audibly.

' _Thank you, Master.'_ He sounded weak, I wasn't surprised he had never been under water for any period of time. For now the warming charm on the inside of my robes would have to do.

Tracey joined us by the water a moment later.

"Fleur is going to be fine. Her father on the other hand is... well, livid doesn't begin to cut it. Right now he is cutting Fudge down to size while her mother is threatening all out war for putting an under aged Veela in front of Merpeople."

"The ministry will offer an apology, likely pay off the french and that'll be that." I told her. "After all, nothing really happened." Susan walked up closer hugging me from the front as I watched my sister.

"You okay?" She asked worridly. I sighed clenching my right fist tightly before bringing it up for them to see. There, on my palm threaded from my fingers hovered a small rune.

"Dumbledores?" Hannah asked.

"Yes..." I closed my eyes and allowed the rune to disintegrate, admittedly being a bit disappointed. "Not today then."

The old Headmaster in question meanwhile groaned heavily bending over with one hand on his side. Showing a great bit of weakness during the talk with the french Head of the DMLE and the International Veela Ambassador. The fact that he did, hammered the point of repayment home, even to someone like Cornelius Fudge. If the old man could no longer walk straight, then how was he to fight a tribe of Merpeople in the contestants defence if they had truly insisted on following their traditional stance on the Veela people. The murder of two young girls certainly wouldn't have endeared the british community any further to the international stage whose players already thought us a bit of a joke. It's really not my fault they didn't know about the rune.

We spent the evening with the Potters, James of course took the opportunity to make everyone understand how much he'd trained his son for that particular event. The Black family tuned out for most of it, instead listening to Rosy and her making up stories about how she thought it had really gone down. Including a knight, a Pegasus and a many headed beast.

* * *

The year proceeded with my training in both Apparation and personal flight continuing. And the third task coming along. Crouch jr. had told me all I needed to know. First we had to pull him out of the real Moody's trunk where we'd stashed him away but that was easily enough accomplished. We'd let him out every time an owl had arrived for Mad-Eye. Riddle still believed Crouch was impersonating the old Auror so addressing the mail to him was actually a smart move, however we figured out that the mail was cursed and blood bound to Crouch jr. himself, so we couldn't allow the actual Moody to open it.

"So what is your master planning next?" I asked the man seated limply on a chair in front of me.

"I am to bewitch the cup and make it into a portkey." He answered evenly without any emotion.

"So he plans on getting Daniel... where is it that your master wants him sent?"

"Little Hangleton Graveyard, the final resting place of my Masters own flesh and blood." It all suddenly made sense. Hell... I would have done it the same way. It was such a simple little ritual too. Say what you will about Tom Riddle but the guy knew his magics.

"Black?" Moody asked.

"Three pronged ritual using the bones of a parent. It's barely a step up from the homunculus he's using right now. But it will have a body and more importantly it will be capable of holding his magic. The one he seems to be using right now is too weak. The more magic he uses, the weaker it must be getting. But never mind that, the more important thing here is that this new body will be ritual primed. It'll be like a sponge. We do not want him doing more rituals than strictly necessary." I turned back to Barty. "I'm assuming he's going to use the bones of the father?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll go hex them. Some bad luck and brittle bones should give us a bit of a headstart."

"I'm coming with you." Moody declared making me shrug. I honestly didn't care.

So all that was necessary was to set things up. Those idiots heeding the Dark Lords call? Well... they weren't going to leave Little Hangleton Graveyard again. I wasn't going to make the same mistake again. The world cup had presented me with an unexpected opportunity that I'd been unable to take advantage off. This would be different.

I could see a village, undoubtedly Little Hangleton, nestled between two steep hills, its church and graveyard clearly visible. It was an eery looking town and truly, where else would Tom have come from.

"This way." Moody said hidden under his own invisibility cloak. We were leaving nothing to chance here. If Tom saw us he might have changed all his plans. Thus we needed to be careful.

It was Moody who levitated the earth of the grave upwards for me to spin my curses.

"Infelicitas. Ossum Futilis. Religo Maxima." The first was a simple bad luck curse, he wouldn't know he had it until I activated the thing, and the moment I did... there would be little he could do about it. The second was the Brittle Bone curse. Tom would think that this was normal and prepare another ritual. Giving me more time to deal with him. The last was a magical binding usually put on children living in Muggle neighborhoods to prevent outbursts of accidental magic.

"Do I want to know where you know this ritual and those first two curses from?"

"I'm a Black, Professor. What more do you need to know?" He barked a laugh and nodded watching me prepare a small rune-kit. I got to work on every Headstone in the the Graveyard, when those were done I picked up rocks and pebbles everything big enough for me to draw my runes on. If my plan worked, then I would face a weakened resurrected Dark Lord as well as a dozen of his most dedicated followers. At the time I thought that even if there was only one follower, I would need to make sure he didn't leave alive. What the public knew... needed to remain as one single fact.

Voldemort would never forgive those that betrayed him.

My entire plan for his final destruction was based on that simple constant. I was using the fear he had generated in the first war against him and as gullible as people were, they had embraced my lies and setups with both arms.

Once I'd finished I gave old Moody the go ahead so he could then side along us back into Hogsmeade, from there we then took the floo back into his office. It was a trip that didn't take longer than 3 hours. And yet... it was perhaps one of the most important excursions I've ever done.

* * *

 **The third Task**

There was a buzz in the air as the last Task of the tournament approached. The champions could be more and more frequently seen muttering, mumbling and casting magic wherever they went. For me of course, this change was most notable in Fleur. She was going to give it her best shot until the cup where she would then bow out. She had, thankfully, no intention of duelling the Dark Lord. Otherwise more desperate measures might have been taken to prevent her from getting hurt.

When the time came I said my goodbyes to my family. During Bagmans speech of welcoming the champions and guests to the task followed by his explanation of the rules I was in a group hug off to the side.

"I'd really feel better if you let us come with you." Tracey told me heavily.

"I couldn't do what I have to then. I wouldn't want you to see it all. Nevermind that you would distract me from the fight."

"Just promise me that you'll be careful." Hannah joined whispered trying very hard not to cry. I was after all, about to go to a place that would very likely shortly feature the resurrected Lord Voldemort. I understand why they didn't want me to go. And while the entire thing wasn't exactly save, I had taken every precaution possible to be the one to walk away.

"I do promise, I'll be back here before you know it." I assured them. "You make sure you get Barty."

"Leave it to us." Tracey swore with a maniac glint, I knew they were up to the task. Who else was I going to trust with this?

Meanwhile Crouch jr. had the task to keep both Krum and Diggory from the cup by non lethal means. The Bulgarian champion would soon find himself given the Order to give up and doing so. The Imperius curse can do that I'm afraid. Diggory on the other hand just couldn't help himself but be... good.

* * *

 **The Graveyard**

I walked away from the task, taking Dobby's hand while still within the wards of Hogwarts. We shimmered away to wait just behind the Port-key point in the Graveyard. I heard Wormtail, trying to keep his master happy by telling him how close they were now to his resurrection.

"Be ready, Wormtail."

"Yes, Master!" His eyes glazed and moved automatically over the spot where I was standing courtesy of a powerful notice me not charm.

Both Daniel and to my surprise Diggory arrived only moments later, they had barely moved two steps when Tom yelled:

"Kill the spare!" I hovered a rock to the front of Cedric as soon as the words had left the Dark Lords mouth. The Avada Kedavra was quickly thrown, hitting the stone and scattering a sort of green puff of smoke around it.

"Stupify." I muttered watching the Hufflepuff boy go down as another stunner from Wormtail knocked out Daniel. I waited until Peter stepped further towards us and started dragging Daniel away to the ritual site. With a sudden inspiration I turned my wand towards him and quickly intoned: "Imperio." As expected his mental defenses were easily overcome. "After you leave here you will cast a tracking charm on yourself every 6 hours, you will inform me of any big plans your Master has. Do you understand?"

"I understand." His voice answered emptily.

"Obliviate, Finite." Wormtail shook his head and looked around for a moment before he continued with his task. I on the other hand made sure to get Cedric out of there.

"Portus." I said pointing my wand at a pebble on the ground before flicking it at him. He was gone within the second. It was a hic up in the plan of course but not one that was hugely intrusive.

And so I did the worst thing I've ever done, I watched Wormtail perform the ritual... the rat faced man was visibly nervous, afraid of what might happen if he failed. I waited for him to finish, my brother trying to talk him down, trying to appeal to his humanity as it were.

"It's not too late to come home." Daniel plead eagerly, both to save his own skin... but also to help this man that in my opinion deserved far worse than a simple torture curse.

He didn't listen, instead he dropped the baby homunculus into the bubbling cauldron completing Voldemorts resurrection.

The thin man stepped out, staring at Daniel… and he, for the first time ever remained silent. Not a word of Gryffindor bravado anywhere. Defiant to the end. If I didn't know better I might have called it Black pride. What looked back at him was a face he had only seen in his nightmares ever since our childhood. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snakes with slits for nostrils…

Yes the Dark Lord had risen again.

My hands clenched in preparation, allowing my magic to spread and with it... the runes.

'Patience.' I told myself. I was not here to kill him, I'd planned this for a long while, if I was right... and I knew I was. The Ministry would miss a couple of it's members on the next day.

I watched Voldemort gently trace his fingers over his wand. For him it was more than a focus. He considered magic to be his mistress.

"Wormtail, hold out your arm." The traitor was beside himself with joy, this was his moment to rewarded for loosing a limb to the ritual.

"Thank you, Master. Thank you." He proclaimed quickly offering the still bleeding stump.

"No... the other one you imbecile." And while the man wept, the Dark Lord took his time to examine his mark. An unsettling smile slowly creeping across his features. "It is back," he said softly, "they will all have noticed it… and now, we shall see… now we shall know…" He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm.

And at this moment Daniel brought his hands up to his head and screamed from the Horcrux trying to become whole.

Had he been rested, the Dark Lord might have realized that my rune circle had just eaten it's tail.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?" He began to pace up and down before Daniel and Wormtail, eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looked down at my brother again, a cruel smile twisting his snakelike face. "You stand, Daniel Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool… not unlike the elf that dared to step in my way that night so many years ago. Alas, they both had their uses, did they not? The pityful creature died to safe your life while I killed my father, and look how useful he's proven himself to be in death." I nearly lost it... that Black temper nearly got the better of me but oh how he would regret spitting on the memory of Nibs. She's never been far from my mind. That's what you do when another offers their life for yours.

I realize now that it must have been this moment, that saved the Dark Lord from more substantial injury that night. The spike in magic through the rune setup that alerted him that someone had layered something over his ritual site. He looked around calculatingly, positioning himself for cover. Had I not been so angry, I might have seen it.

When the Death Eaters started apparating in wearing full garp, masks hooded robes alike I pulled the trigger and slammed down my hands on the prepared ward stones.

The graveyard lit up in a violet light and as it did the newly risen Voldemort pushed his wand skyward grabbed Wormtail by the back of his neck and used every bit of magic he had to take flight.

As they rose ever higher, flashing bolts of violet lightning crashed and bounced through the dozen or so people who had actually decided to come, to welcome their Master back to the world of the living.

My skin burned and sizzled still glowing from runes, I raised my own wand and pointed it towards the Dark Lord. Firing everything I could think of in quick succession. The point was to maim, to injure... not to kill. Not until I had all his little Horcruxes destroyed.

Voldemort however used Wormtail as a shield, and so it was him I hit and heard scream.

"You just watch the coward run." I growled stepping out from behind the trees forcing Daniel to take a step back.

"Gramps?!" I flicked my wand changing his memory as I went, before watching as my brother doubled over after the cup hit him in the stomach. Heard him groan and disappear as the portkey activated.

I then stepped over to examine a couple of smoking husks drawing a violet cloud around the area. Old Charlus certainly had a mind for combat magic, I've always known it.

I identified Avery, Yaxley, Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. the letter two which were still alive when I came upon them.

"Mercy." I smiled at them before clearly saying:

"No." My wand slashed across their robes opening up large gashes. They bled out quickly which is more of a Mercy than they would have ever shown anyone else. The rest seemed fresh conscripts to the cause, nameless and faceless people that would simply join the long list of poor sobs killed by the Dark Lord. I made sure they looked like they'd felt his rage, his displeasure at being abandoned. With every spell I cast, the myth of the monster grew. By the time I was done, I was absolutely certain that no one would ever join him again.

How wrong I was... the sick are drawn to the sick. That's the truth. And if you can't find them in one place, you look to another.

In any case, while working the Graveyard I noted that to my surprise Theo's father... turned out to be a no show. Goes without saying that old Tommy wasn't to thrilled with that choice. Luckily for my friend Theo, Voldemort believed that he actually liked his old man and made him watch the whole Cruciatus thing. With his skill in Occlumency he sold the whole deal magnificently and got out of being on the receiving end of the curse himself by a hairs breadth.

Now... I just needed to sell the story. And so I waited.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, a few minutes earlier...**

Daniel found himself dragged away, the heavy clunking of Moodys wooden leg gave the man away. Back there... it was chaos.

Amelia Bones had taken every available Auror, had then stared at Dumbledore who pulled his wand seemingly eager to comply before retracing the portkey. The small group of people quickly disappeared afterwards.

"He's back yes?" Fake Moody asked licking his lips.

"Yes, Sir." Daniel swore.

"What did he do? Tell me about it, boy." Both his eyes focused in on the young Gryffindor, needily begging for an answer.

"You drop him, I take his arm." Tracey mumbled to the rest of them.

"Stupify!" Four voices rang out while she intoned:

"Ossis Effergo." The bone exploding hex was faster then the stunner, so the imposter had just about enough time to scream before his right arm was utterly mutilated.

They then turned and allowed Moody to walk the length of the corridor towards Daniel.

"Too trustworth, boy. Didn't see any vigilance. Would fail you in defense if I could." He grunted before looking down at his imposter with a dangerous glint in his eye.

* * *

 **Graveyard**

The group arrived to stare down the mark of Voldemort hanging over the place. Just like I had before they stepped forward and out of the underbrush.

"There was definitely a Blood ritual performed here tonight." Dumbledore told them taking a deep breath. "Can you smell the magic in the air?"

And then they saw... me.

My Metamorph abilities don't just allow me turn into my grandfather. I might just as well look as the Dark Lord does.

"Tom." The Headmaster breathed as I turned to look at them. It was an exaggarated movement. The way I raised my wand arm and turned lightly to the side. Every Auror above a certain age would have automatically kissed the floor. It was Amelia who flicked her wand downwards to make that happen.

"DOWN!" She yelled. The others, except Dumbledore, now all on their knees ducked as I flicked my wand along a horizontal line ahead of me. The ribbon cutter felled two trees before splitting in two, unable to overcome Dumbledores shield.

I bowed my upper body lightly and smirked. As was expected none of them fired off even one curse. Albus himself seemed lost standing there.

Everything there... that was the reason why I had become involved, that terrified bunch of children was going to face Tom? In what world? I could admit that Daniel had put up a better show than in third year against the Boggart, but that was it. They weren't ready to fight. So someone else had to. With a crack I apparated away, loosing my hold on the transformation in transit.

* * *

 **Hogwarts Grounds**

I groaned as my feet hit the ground behind a tree, landing on a patch of grass not far from Hagrids hut and the edge of the forbidden forest, the rune burns were worse than usual and the numbing spells were wearing off.

"So at last... it appears, the Reaper shows himself." I whirled around with my wand ready to go, but never got to even face the voice before it left my hand.

I then found myself facing Filius Flitwick who looked more than a bit grim.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Black or I should I call you Charlus?" While I allowed myself to slip to the ground his eyes wandered over my body, in particular my exposed hands and neck. Noticing all the burns he'd once seen on my Grandfather he finally said. "So it is you." Before lowering his wand.

"How did you..."

"Find you?" He asked. "Mr. Black you are one of the most gifted students I've ever had the pleasure to teach, but please don't insult my own skills by believing, even for a second, that I couldn't find an apparition point. Very good work on that by the way."

Training wheels, that's what those are. The poor mans portal magic so to say. Requires less thinking on your part, you very simply only need to want to go back.

"Thanks." I groaned again.

"You used the Walpurgis cluster?" I didn't look up. I wasn't sure what he was going to do and killing a Death Eater was one thing, I couldn't very well kill him now could I.

"Yes."

"How many?"

"A clear dozen."

"And the Dark Lord?" He asked fearfully.

"Back in a body." Filius sighed heavily.

"In time, people will put it together. The nightbus incident last year, the dark magic permeating the castle second year. I assume Quirrel was your work as well?"

"You can't tell anyone otherwise everything will have been for nought."

"I'm not going to. I'm just trying to piece it together. You have to understand that I was there when dear Dorea was still researching Intent Based Magic. She came up with it because essentially that was what Charlus's runemagic was. He willed things to happen. You seem to be further along than he was."

"Thank you?" I asked carefully making him smile.

"You are very welcome, now I suggest we take you to Poppy, she will keep her silence. Meanwhile you can tell me what else you've been involved in." And so I did.

Pomfrey took one look at me entering the Infirmary, then at Filius and it seemed just like he had, she made the connections back into first year. The runic burns told her all she needed to know. When Daniel was carted into the room, I was still hidden behind a screen as she rubbed the potion into my skin. My secret... was a secret no longer.

Had I not been so out of it, I might have called Dobby to just take me from the Graveyard to my room in the dorms... or maybe home to my mother. It would have been the better move. Sadly, there is no point in crying over spilled milk.


	23. Chapter 23: Bones and the Hunt

Here you go, mostly a fluff chapter. I'm about half way through the next already, so expect it to drop soonish.

Bit of venting at the end, cause you all know I like to rant. :)

* * *

 **Bones and the Hunt**

The following two days were spent attempting to identify all the bodies at the graveyard. Meanwhile the Diggorys besieged Daniel to tell them what had happened, unaware that he didn't actually know anything.

I myself, woke up in the middle of the first night because of a commotion in the hospital wing.

"Then let him tell his story again, Dumbledore! The Dark Lord returned, I ask you." Cornelius Fudge was once again proving himself a useless idiot that would have been best put to work standing guard in Azkaban, after all he was such a big fan of their guards...

"Both Amelia and I saw him, Minister."

"None sense! Impossible!"

He would be trying to maintain this course over the next few months until I would manage to convince him that it was an idiotic one.

In the mean time, Daniel was relaying what he'd seen.

"His followers came and he got real angry. Voldemort screamed how they had betrayed him, how they would feel his wrath. I managed to summon the cup just in time before a curse hit me. I'm sorry to say I don't know what happened to Ced, he went down before I did." I heard Mrs. Diggory sob and sighed I needed to wait for them to leave to tell them.

I hobbled more than I walked, moving was difficult with Pomfrey's spellwork still working me over, that having been said with Dobby providing a shoulder to lean on it was managable. It would have, after all, been bad form for the future head of house Black not to share his condolences.

"Black." Amos Diggory noted with little feeling to his voice, still though, steadying his wife as they waited for whom I assumed was Professor Sprout and her floo connection to leave Hogwarts.

"Mr. Diggory." Rather automatically he reached out his hand to mine. I leant down towards him, close enough for the man to understand and hear me clearly. "The Black family home is located at number 12 Grimmauld Place." He just stared at me, understandable really. He had expected the aforementioned condolences instead of an invitation to my home. This of course, set the man thinking. After I'd done the same with his wife both were quite confused. "In war times, the old families must stick together. No matter our history, we can only survive the darkness together." I then pulled the smallest pin from the inside of my robes. When Amos Diggory allowed it to drop into his hand he very suddenly looked about to faint. I had never before let anyone hold it before, my grandfathers world war 2 dog tags and one of my emergency portkeys. "Go home Diggorys, go home."

Mrs. Diggory grasp the hand of her husband tightly, having understood my meaning, she whispered. "Home." Taking both of them to my mother instantly.

"Now back to rest, Master." Dobby said worriedly turning us around making me chuckle. It was only runic burns, they would be gone by the morning.

"No need to sound so concerned, I'm fine." I assured him, he wouldn't have it of course and all but forced me back to bed.

It was the next day when I received an emergency floo call from my contact in the ministry, namely Dora, who wanted to tell me that the ministry intended to take Barty Crouch jr. back to Azkaban. Thereby not honoring my ongoing blood feud with the family and allowing the ministry to lay claim to the Crouch wealth for itself. Apparently Fudge had learned some tricks from his good old friend Lucius Malfoy.

Obviously I couldn't have that. Nevermind the fact that I could care less about the money, but being outsmarted by Fudge certainly wasn't something I wanted to write on my cv. It goes without saying that Barty would never reach the prison. I'd make sure of it.

We were in bed when it got time for me to end the Crouch feud, leaning against a naked Fleur who'd been leisurely massaging my temples. It was simple to reach out with my magic from there, from the safety of her embrace and the watchful eyes of the others in my room.

Suddenly there was the smell of a lake in the air, and a strange cold against my skin. Dobby gently placed me... now possessing my serpent familiar, on the ground.

"I think Fudge underestimates him." Lutain heard someone say.

"Not to give the kid too much credit but just maybe our dear Minister should really be a bit more careful who he screws around with."

"Yeah, the Black family seems like the entirely wrong target." I felt my familiars agreement to the sentiment as we slithered along the ground into shallow waters, carefully watching the guards securing Crouch who was heavily bound and gagged onto the boat at the pier.

The two nameless guards continued to talk for a while longer, the conversation got less and less enthusiastic as they neared the prison island.

With a small nudge from underneath the boat, it shook a little, whether or not either of them knew something was coming they still made room. Neither went for his wand instead the guards preferred to remain seated away from their prisoner, nor did they attempt any more magical defense against what they had to assume was some sort of dangerous threat.

It was a quick end for Crouch jr. Much faster than he deserved. Lutain leapt from the water, his jaw wide open showing two rows of scarily sharp teeth, and even larger poison fangs. Junior found himself bit clean in two.

Both men stared at the lower half of their prisoner for a split second and then at each other.

"You didn't see what I just saw, right?"

"No, not even a little. No large serpent that bit the guy in two." The older of the two gave a relieved nod and turned the boat around. Nobody could pin this on them, no spells were cast and if it got down to it they could tell them under the influence of a truth potion that Crouch was got by a large oversized snake. Not that that was any more believable than if they had sworn that Crouch had found himself spontaneously combusting into flames.

I sighed as I felt Dobby's arms wrap around my familiars body. I felt 'us' shrink and as I did I opened my eyes back in my room. Fleur hadn't stopped her massage but Daphne and Tracey had returned from their shower with flushed faces grinning happily. As was becoming more and more customary in my room, they were taking full advantage of clothes being optional.

"Damn." I just said looking at them as they came over to bed.

"How did it go?" Tracey asked sitting on a chair to our right so Daphne could dry and brush her hair.

"It's done, with the Crouch money and Nicks agreement to help, we'll be more than able to hire whoever we need, to find out where those Death Munchers are hiding before we snuff them all." I explained closing my eyes again. I'd miss Susan and Hannah joining us on the enlarged bed as I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

One less monster to worry about.

It was just two days before the end of the year, the first of July exactly when I entertained visitors in my room.

The first was Madam Maxime brought in by Fleur and Dobby as well as the Diggorys and Cho Chang. I'd watched the girl dissolve ever since I'd faked Cedrics death and was about to do something nice for her.

When the asian girl stepped into the room and spotted her Hufflepuff lover she was on him like a shot.

"I'm sorry about the deception, a few people I'm going to be working with this summer... will need the added motivation of another Purebloods death. Cedric... I'm sorry to say, was a ready made victim." Both Amos and his wife didn't like the fact that I had done this, although understood the necessity of using their sons supposed death, to get Voldemort done in for good.

"Thank you." Cho told me not moving from Cedrics arms.

"You have a choice before you." I told them all while leaning back into my chair. "While I don't want to split you up, I could use some more spies, both in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, as well as people moving outside of this country. I need to know if or when Voldemort starts to try recruiting outside of Britain."

"Well... Hufflepuff is out. Since I can hardly come back here." Cedric breathed heavily.

"That's just it, your housmates are out for blood. I already have people keeping open eyes. These things happen in the shadows, not out in the open. Remember... where there is one Hufflepuff, there are many." He grinned, and it was true. Their loyalty to each other was close to psychotic and to be honest? At times I've found it worrying. Personally I believe it's because most of Hogwarts thinks they are 'the worst' house. The misfits who wouldn't fit anywhere else. Believe me... they are not. "Back to the point though. Madam Maxime here, has agreed to let you transfer schools, both of you if that is your wish."

"We will take good care of both of you." The french Headmistress swore. "I have your acceptance letters with me." And with that she handed them their get out of dodge free card. Everyone agreed quickly, only... Cho returned to Hogwarts for the next year. Not because her relationship with Cedric had stopped, or because someone had made her do it. Instead she chose to return because it was the right thing to do. Thus, ending up saving lives.

* * *

 **Susan POV**

Generally our plans for the summer were set, we'd all get to spend some more or less quality time with our families before taking some time out at a beach somewhere. This was pretty much the norm for us. Relax somewhere in the sun and not have a care in the world for a while.

Hadrian himself had already made sure his sister and her friend Haley were invited to spend at least a couple of days with us, in which we could and would start preparing the two girls magically. Nothing too big, a bit of theory and history here and there and some light jinxes to keep off unwanted idiots as well as the more persistent boys later.

It was to this effect that we all split up and returned home. My aunt not turning up at the platform wasn't unheard of, she had an important job and I always understood that.

That having been said I was a bit worried. The Dark Lord had returned and so... well, I was paranoid alright?

"Winky?" Knowing what I would ask her the little elf appeared with her hand already outstretched for me to take. She had certainly made herself an invaluable member of our family, always there whenever we girls needed anything. And for Daphne that had included reminders about taking her contraception potion. A lot of things kept happening around Hadrian. More death was to come, that was just fact.

After Winky elf shimmered us directly to my personal room at the Bones home, which to be perfectly honest held none of the appeal it once had for me. I re enlarged my trunk and put it in the corner. Every year since I'd turned eleven, I had tried to change my room into something that was more me after come back home from school, I still enjoyed my plushies, although that had likely more to do with hating to sleep alone than the actual toys. I even liked the books and the neat look of the place... and yet... It seemed to me that Hadrians room, our room in the dungeons of Hogwarts where at times the occasional undies could be found lying around from previous nights, was more home than this. There were non of Tracey's shirts laid out around the room, which she liked to spread over the coach every evening so she could better choose what to wear in the morning, no smell of ink from us collectively doing our homework or the light scent from the burning wood of the fire place. There wasn't a trace of Fleurs parfume or pieces of dirt on the carpet from Hannah returning from the Greenhouses.

It was a sudden realization that threw me off a little. The Bones Manor... was no longer my home.

I didn't consider it that at least.

Home was now where the bathroom smelt of fruits because Daphne had exchanged our shampoos to match her favourite choices.

I sighed and moved out of the room. My first stop to be, my aunts bedroom. I carefully knocked twice and slowly opened the door only to find her peacefully asleep under the covers. I smiled to myself and moved towards the living room. The idea was to put on some light music from the wwn and then perhaps a trip to Diagon Alley.

I never made it to either.

It's not the fact that she disobeyed and ignored my warnings. Nor was it really the matter of 'who' it was that triggered me into cursing his sorry ass.

No, the entire wizarding community knows that every year, on the same damn day, Hogwarts students arrive back at Kings Cross Station and then go home. Why in the hell did _he_ think it was a good idea to stand there naked as the day he was born, in the middle of _my_ kitchen drinking milk directly from the carton like he lived at _my_ Manor! Manners! Some warning! Would that have been so much to ask?

"Eh... hi?" Sirius Black awkwardly mumbled his eyes now on me instead of the milk which he had now forgotten about and was running to his chest over his...

I saw red alright?

I flicked my wand, then I flicked it again and again, and before I knew it I blast an: "Incendio." At the fireplace and declared: "Black Manor, Tojours Pur." before flicking some floo powdered into the fire.

Hadrians face was pretty priceless when I came out, I was however... a bit scared of the thirty something wands in his living room all pointed at my direction.

"Easy!" He yelled moving forward. I rather automatically stepped into his open arms. "Not that I mind you dropping by, but I thought you were going to be spending at least a couple days with your aunt."

"Sirius was there." I looked up to see him raise a questioning brow.

"Mhm, and he wasn't wearing clothes." I added carefully.

"Oh dear." I nodded gently squeezing him tighter. This was home now. The only other thing missing now were the rest of the girls. "What did you do?"

"Let's just say he's tied up right now." He smiled down at me. "Then I better go check on him." He then turned to the wizards and witches in the room.

"Everyone meet Susan, Susan... meet the vermin exterminators." Some mumbled hellos, and nods of the head followed. He had told us about the merceneries he was going to meet and hire.

They all looked scary and weathered to differing degrees.

"The most important part for now is information gathering, find out where they like to go, what they like to do, where they sleep. I'd like this entire thing to be as clean as possible." Hadrian told them. Everyone nodded at this. "Mr. Trades?" He asked as I watched a man in a brown leather duster and cowboy hat step forward with a box full of jewellery. The man spoke with a thick american accent and command that told everyone present that this wasn't his first time being part of something like this.

"Everyone here step forward, you will all be issued with a non registered Emergency portkey. Don't let them get found by any ministry officials, don't loose them and most importantly don't misuse them. If you do, we will treat you no better than that Death Eater scum." Everyone picked up something and seated themselves back down. "The rules of engagement are as stated by our employers Misters Flamel and Black. We operate in groups of at least three. If you are spotted by the enemy you will deal with the problem permanently. You will make it look like the Dark Lord killed the sob himself. Be imaginative and brutal, the Dark Lord has done and will do, no less to no majs and half borns. All progress and information in this operation will be relayed back here. For quick messaging we have access to the Black family houseelf." He then pointed to Dobby who was standing by the side offering a slight bow as he grinned happy to have been given this important task.

"Good luck everyone and happy hunting." Hadrian declared loudly watching all of them apparate out of the house. When they were gone, ee raised his hand and pulsed magic outwards, I instantly felt the anti apparation wards come back up. "So... shall we go see Sirius?" I sighed but stepped through the floo with him.

Sirius was still there caught in a net and hanging from the sealing. I'd spelled him silent to make sure he couldn't actually get himself out. I also didn't much want to see my aunt come down the stairs naked hearing someone scream for help.

"Eh... hiya Hadrian."

"Is this your idea of a prank?" The grown man blushed.

"I just... well I forgot okay?" At least there was some shame in his voice but it was hardly enough.

"You forgot I was going to come back home today?" I barked at him.

"Well... we were a bit... occupied if you know what I mean." He tried his best shit eating grin and if Hadrian hadn't gently snaked his arms around me to keep me from cursing him, I'd have put him in the cursed ward of St. Mungos for it. Hadrian meanwhile shook his head. It was clear why his family considered Sirius the black sheep. Excuse me... I of course meant, the white sheep.

"Love, we're going to have to let him down."

"Why?" I whined.

"Because for one, I don't enjoy looking at him naked. Additionally I'd like to take him home to have a little chat about accepted behavior. I'm sure my mother will be more than happy to drive the lesson home once again." The noise Sirius let out, was not unlike what a kicked dog might have sounded like. Whereas Hadrian was widely considered everything an heir should be, Sirius was known to be on the receiving end of disciplinary magic from his head of house, more often than many were comfortable with.

"Fine, just make sure I don't get to see _anything_ hanging out. I don't enjoy looking at old man." Hadrian smiled as he waved his hand while Sirius yelled:

"Hey! I'm in the prime of my life I'll have you know!"

"Oh shut up!" I snapped at him just in time to see my aunt come down in her nightie.

"Susan what's with the noise?" My eyes narrowed at her instantly. I'd learned this from Hadrians mother.

While the net Sirius was tangled in made itself into pants I stared at her.

"I guess I'll be seeing you soon?" He asked a bit unsure before kissing my cheek.

"Very soon." He gave a nod and disappeared into the fireplace, with Sirius in tow. Meanwhile my dear aunt swallowed heavily. "Sit down." I told her.

"Susan, I know what you..." Smashing my hand on the table I silenced her.

"Sit down." She did so, drawing back the chair and pulling the nightie tighter around her. I wasn't going to have this talk with her. I didn't want to. Letting out a long breath I sat opposite of her.

"I'm your niece. And you've done your best to raise me to be a valuable member of our society. You raised me to be responsible and own up to my mistakes. Clearly... you failed to follow your own teachings." She was going to speak but I raised my hand to silence her. "I'm younger than you by a lot. To be honest I don't care about half of the shit that is involved in house business and the Wizengamot. So honestly, have it. Take over the entire proxy and leave me out of it. Leave me out of all of it. I'm not going to be here when he breaks your heart. I'm not going to be around when he sleeps around. You will do this alone, without me. To this end. Have this house. It's been a while since it felt like home in any case. Meanwhile I'm sure Hadrian won't mind if I take up a room at Black Manor. At least everyone walks around clothed in there." I then got up and gave her a disappointed look. Similar to the one she had given me when she'd learned that I was dating a Black.

"Susan... I..."

"You are following your heart. I understand that. And I wish you all the best. That having been said you'll do it with out me being forced to watch." With that I walked towards the fire place. "I never took you for someone who would make the same mistake twice."

"It isn't, Siri has changed." My aunt argued softly.

"For your sake, I hope you are right." I called out my destination and it's password before quickly stepping through leaving a sad, broken woman behind.

* * *

 **Black Home**

"Hello dear." I smiled at the older woman. "Tea?" I had the distinct feeling she'd waited for me so I sat down. It was nice and sweet, fruity.

"Thank you."

"Not at all. I'll attempt to teach Sirius one more time. Although in this case, I'm sad to say that the saying: You can't teach an old dog more tricks. Holds all too true." I chuckled which made her smile in return. "Winky has already brought all your things and is setting up your room as we speak." For a moment I was shocked, then I realized that Hadrian had likely either seen this coming or simply hoped for it to happen. Having realized this I quickly got up to hug the older woman.

"You will always be welcome here my dear. And seeing as your relationship with my son is progressing so nicely perhaps we could give Mum a try soon?" I grinned at her. She'd never been particularly strict with us girls. Dorea had often told us after the fact what we'd done wrong in a specific social setting on what we should work on. For many of us, that boiled down to temper and control of the same. James Potter has always had a talent for riling people up after all.

"Thanks... Mum." I watched the biggest smile I'd ever seen spread across her expression. Suddenly she looked twenty years younger.

"No, thank you for giving an old warhawk like me something to look forward to." I blushed knowing exactly what she was talking about. I would... we would, give her the grandchildren she wanted. Just not yet, that was further off in the future... after Hogwarts. After we'd dealt with Voldemort.

I went to draw a bath, and then I went to drag my boy toy in there with me.

There... soaking in the water with some music playing in the background, held by the boy I loved. I felt like I was home. Now if I could just get the rest of the family there.

As a matter of fact, Hannah waited for us in my newly designated room just after we left the tub. I rushed up to hug her as soon as I saw her.

Yes... I'm the clingy sort. I like my family close and safe. Sue me for it.

"Hi." Hannah just said as I dropped us both on the bed. "I... eh, heard you had an interesting start to the summer." She stroked her nimble fingers through my hair, further proving that my place was wherever they were.

I well remember the first time the two of us met.

Me without parents, her without a father... and at the time with a mother that was in no condition to raise anyone. While Amelia helped set Marian straight Hannah and I were left to our own devices. So we played as any two children put in a room together would... and then we talked. About our families, about what it was like to have lost part of it forever.

It started there... when either of us was overcome by grief and sadness, the other would hold them and allow them to cry it out. Then we would fell asleep... in each others arms dreaming of better and brighter days. When we were children no one looked at the small tokens of affection we gave each other twice, a hug here, a caress there. It was only after our tenth birthdays when my aunt and her mother took us aside.

"You will have to stop taking showers together." They advised. We didn't care of course. Not a bit. "It's not proper." They explained sternly. But as far as we were concerned it was the most proper thing there was. Granted I'd been on the receiving end of things a lot more than Hannah. We hadn't dared to go further than a brush of the hand down the others body. I lost my 'Unicorn Purity Badge' after Hannah spend half an hour tracing her fingers up and down from my shoulders to my belly. She had liked my then developing breasts, as she had started growing a bit later than me. For us... those small touches, the time we spent together comforting each other, that was family. That was being together. Even then... words like girlfriend seemed incapable of correctly describing the affection and gratitude I've always felt towards her, simply for being with me.

When Hadrian entered our lifes... entered into our social circle that first year talking politics, feeling like we were adults in that dreary dungeon room? He gave us the strength to stand up to our guardians. And after that summer, the Vitesse party... well everything just kept on getting better.

"Suze?" I smiled.

"Just going down memory lane. Do you think we can get the others here too?" She laughed as Hadrian joined us on the bed.

"Fleur will join us in a week. She is finishing up her plans to move here for a bit, intending to finish a charms Mastery with Flitwick." He told us excitedly. It was no secret that Fleur had quickly made her way into all of our hearts. She was part of us.

"Oh that's good." I breathed relieved. That meant she'd be with us during the next year as well and hopefully all those following until we left Hogwarts. I felt his hand join Hannahs and immediately felt my hair dry.

"Tracey has told me that she's working on some sort of project, and might take a bit longer and as for Daphne, she wants to spend some quality time with Astoria." What followed was a three way hug with me in the middle allowing me to completely relax. Here I was safe and taken care of.

Yeah... I was definitely home.

* * *

 **Rant:**

So I've had yet another reader bombard me with how terribly bad my portrayal of Lily and James is. Ludicrous and illogical is what he called the entire story based on what I assume was half of the first chapter and his characterization of the two based on canon.

Why am I telling you this? Because I think it's hilarious.

I checked out his profile and found out that his entire favourites list consists of crossovers. Everything from HP / X-men to Start Trek.

Never laughed so hard in my life.

Let me take a moment to tell you what I think of James Potter.

He is Garbage! Why?

Amongst the many reasons here is the simplest one: He didn't take his family out of the country when he knew Voldemort was specifically after them. It's likely that Dumbledore fed Lily some bs about their marriage being a binding magical contract forcing her to stay. That feels right up his alley.

There is nothing more about the man I need to know. And even if you want to go back further...

He was a bully, the only examples we get of this is him straight up humiliating Severus Snape.

I have no love for the man and he would have likely gone to Voldemort either way, but if that was how the marauder pranks usually turned out it must have been hell for anyone they disliked. How many students did they drive into the arms of the Dark Lord?

But they were children?

Go fuck off. They were fifth years and knew exactly what they were doing, being the smartest students around.

Let's say for arguments sake, the pranks stopped in James's sixth year since the Snape scene was just after their Owls and he went around school apologizing to all his victims showing genuine regret over having been the biggest prick imaginable.

So now everyone just forgives and forgets? Lily spreads her legs and becomes his girlfriend?

If there is anyone out there who can give me a reasonable explanation why a studious bookworm like Lily Evans who I've always likened to Hermione character wise, would end up falling in love with the school bully. I'd love to hear it. Because in my head, even in canon. I've been assuming he gave her a love potion.

If you feel up to discussing the pairing and James in particular I'd love to by the way. No shouting match, just a civilised talk.


	24. Chapter 24: A Black Lesson

So real talk for a minute. The feedback to last chapter was mindblowing so let me thank everyone who took the time to talk about James and Lily with me and allow me to apologize to everyone I didn't get around to messaging.

There'll be a note at the end of the chapter in case you care about what has and hasn't changed.

Only two more chapters to go! Please vote on the poll in my profile to give me an idea what to do next. :)

* * *

 **A Black Lesson**

 **Hadrian POV**

I made sure my birthday was a lavish affair. For a change we didn't celebrate it out of country but instead decided to party it up at the Manor. Daphne of course celebrated with me, with two of us, quite literally half of the british wizarding high society attended. This of course included many of the ministry officials as well as the Minister himself.

I shook the hands of people I could barely stand and a few of which I wanted dead but such is the way of being the heir Black.

The most notable gift out of all of them, was a privately given ring from the Flamel Couple. It was a focus for my runes and would take some of the burns I usually suffered on my skin during their casting and instead reroute them to the metal. Which meant less pain in the future.

Meanwhile Dumbledore hadn't yet managed to gain the forgiveness of the Flamels for 'loosing' their stone. He never would either.

Naturally I danced with Rose who was ever more growing into a young woman. The following year she would attend Hogwarts. As I watched her with Haley, making fun of some of the guests I couldn't help but smile, my only hope for the future was that when the time came... I could raise a child like her.

* * *

 **Tracey POV, the beginning of the year**

So... as you all know I'm generally a peaceful and forgiving person. Small slights don't really touch me. I mean the entire Pure blood thing takes itself way to seriously anyway, and yes that does include Hadrian.

Knowing what Daphne and Susan had done for the Carrow twins, made me want to help too. How? Well... there was something in the forest that had done quite a bit more than just slight one of my family. Those Acromantulas had tried very hard to kill one of the loves of my life. I couldn't very well have that now could I? It didn't really take long to recruit Hannah for the entire thing. I was good with curses, she was good with herbology. So we eh... whipped something up.

"And you are sure this will kill the things?" I asked her watching as she stood working in Greenhouse two.

"Well this would be easier if I could ask for Nevilles help, but yes. I would say it will." I groaned dangling my legs from the table I was sitting on.

"Can you be a bit more sure?" For a moment she stared at me, she does that sometimes when she's cross with one of us.

"You've asked me to breed something that will kill those spiders, I think I did. But since it's never been tested... you can hardly expect assurances!" She huffed, blowing out her cheeks. It thought it was pretty cute honestly.

"Peace, love. I just don't want us to screw up and see them attack the castle or something." Hannah gave me a vicious smile.

"Then you better not screw up on your curses, wouldn't you say?" I turned her around before gently pushing her up against the table.

"I've worked on nothing else all summer." Her expression became more gently as she grabbed my back and pecked my lips.

"I ran some theoreticals past Nev, and I contacted some family friends. If this works, we'll get published and wizards all over the planet are going to use this method to kill those things. What we're doing now, whatever the reason, might end up helping a lot of people."

"Well, I'm not going to lie, I really couldn't care less about any of that. I just want to be useful for a change. It's also bugging me a bit to keep the affection to our room." Hannah chuckled lightly hugging me to her a bit more.

"It's better this way, I don't want to be interrogated by the entire school about the how and why we're all with him. Never mind the questions about how it works. I don't want people to know that we all sleep in the same bed."

"I really wouldn't care." I told her honestly. If the entire world went up in flames, all I would need was them. That was how I felt at the time, and even when we had children, even after our family grew... nothing was more important than them. She then pushed me off a little and turned around.

"We are going to need someplace we can plant this and let it grow for a while."

"A body?" She shivered then and looked at me with some amount of disgust.

"Trace... sometimes? You scare me."

"Sorry." I breathed looking down. This Umbridge character had just immediately jumped to mind. I wouldn't have minded getting rid of her. Consequently she'd shortly become our unwilling incubator for reasons beyond my dislike for her. And Hannah would even agree. That's the way it goes when you go torturing innocent underage children.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, 12 February**

Hannah didn't have much trouble at all convincing Professor Sprout to allow her continued use of one of her Greenhouses. The project she'd outlined for her head of house could earn her an early Mastery and while all the curses I was spinning would get me extra credit, they were widely available, only never weaved together the way I'd been doing over the past few months.

What brought everything to a head was Umbridge taking things too far. By February that fifth year most students across four houses had wounds on the backs of their hands. And the night before we dealt with her she had attempted to do the same to Susan and Daphne. Seeing as the two were widely known to be Hadrians girlfriends the ministry lackey had apparently wanted them to learn to spread their legs for more worthy wizards... her words, not mine.

It goes without saying that Daphne just laughed at her, she was Lady Slytherin and Susan was heir Bones. And even if that wasn't the case. She was still under formal protection of the Black. But the attempt itself had made up my mind. She would have a terrible accident, the woman would run into our field test and be swallowed by the Black Night plant Hannah had been nurturing since the summer. If everything worked the way we had planned, then by Valentines Day she and those damn spiders would all be dead. Meanwhile of course, we made sure to give the ministry a heads up that we were in the middle of dealing with a dangerous infestation with a prototype hybrid plant. Just so they stayed out of our way.

Consequently? I love it when a plan comes together.

I offered Hannah to stay out of things, not wanting to push her into anything she might regret later. Plausible deniability and all that. I even warned her that we were putting her publication on the line. It might not go over well that someone died during it's first use, the girl wouldn't have it though. I had never seen her angrier. Not before or since. There is no question in my mind that we are all important to her, that she loves us. But it's no lie when I say that anybody trying to lay a hand on Susan will learn what wrath really is.

The funny thing is, the woman didn't even have wards on her office. We just walked in and sat down.

Nobody really liked it there, way too many cat pictures on the walls, too much pink colour. It all didn't make much sense, Umbridge was an evil old bat and this was her sense of style? Something was wrong with that woman.

The door clicked and swung open slowly only a few minutes later, so I swung my Ebony wand and freeze she did.

"Hello Professor." I told her evenly propping her up against the wall as gently as I was capable of doing. "I'm not one for long speeches, so to keep this simple... for the good health of all students at Hogwarts you need to die." Tears... of course there were tears. I sighed. "Look, you came after us... not the other way around. You should have thought about the consequences of your actions before doing them."

"Let's get her into the forest." Hannah just said levitating her up with a grim expression on her face. She didn't enjoy this... neither did I, well... alright, I did a little. But the bitch had already proven she was evil, simple as that.

"Agreed." I watched Hannah throw a disillusionment charm over the body. She'd really gotten very good at them by then. Now I'll admit that at that time I didn't particularly feel regret about planning the womans murder. In the years to come, I'd come to feel a bit differently, not about Umbridges final fate but the way we did and where. A school shouldn't be the place for something like that. On the other hand, it would be us that sooner or later got to upgrading the abysmal castle wards against everything we'd done there over our school careers, so really it was a learning experience.

Once we arrived a bit deeper in the forbidden Forest, we placed Umbitch on the ground.

"Winky?"

"Yes, Miss?" I liked the small creature, growing up I'd always felt house elves were a bit creepy. But she and Dobby were alright. I felt like they were part of the family.

"We need you to bring us the Black Night, you know the plant Hannah has been working on?" She looked to the girl next to me for confirmation.

"And please spread the news the way we discussed." Hannah told her making her bow slightly. It wouldn't do for a centaur to get wrapped up in what we were planning to do. I sighed and stretched.

"So, how's this thing going to work?" I asked my second favourite blond.

"Normally, we would try to either capture an Acromantula or something big enough to gain their interest. The body will then act... for the lack of a better word, as the host and incubator of the plant. The hope is for the spiders to eat that body, and as it's pollen spreads the curses and charms we placed on it, it will then activate as soon as it tracks a high number of them and decides that it's found a nest. Rapid growth, crushing, strangling and withering follow as the wizarding equivalent to a bioweapon attempts to wipe them out. Afterwards, as soon as it stops tracking any Acromantula in the area it should either start dying off, or bury itself into the ground, waiting for another colony to be stupid enough to attempt to settle."

"You said it will react neutrally to humans?" I clarified.

"Well, this strain is keyed into my magic, so it should only follow my orders. That's the security I build in, a way for it to recognize it's Master."

"So you are going to have to order it to eat Umbridge?" The woman in question whined loudly.

"Yes. If all else fails you can use fire spells to get it under control. It's highly flammable." I gave a nod and watched as Winky returned. I immediately raised my wand against it when the usually small plant suddenly grew a foot out of the pot, rustling it's leafs threateningly.

"It's already tracking some of them further in the forest. We should hurry." Hannah told me as I stepped over towards our soon to be ex Professor.

"I'm not a monster, so I'll kill you before that there, tries to get into you. I promise it will be over quickly. Last words? Capitis Finite."

"You are murderers! I'm Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic! You can't hope to get away with this!" I sighed heavily as she struggled against the full body bind.

"We are at war, Madam Umbridge. And you chose a side for which it seems perfectly alright to torture underage students. So from where I stand, you are a dangerous enemy combatant we captured sneaking into our camp. Hadrian once told me this: Mercy is for those who've already won the war. And I think he's right. So whatever god or gods you believe in. I hope they show you the love you so clearly lack."

"Wait! I can pay you, I can...!"

"Avada Kedavra." The spell itself... the unforgivables in general have always come laughably easy to me. I'm not so good with Imperio, I have trouble focusing long enough to assert my will but Crucio or the AK? They are not so hard. I knew from Daphne that she felt... guilty after telling the Carrows to kill each other. Me? I was just glad this particular threat was gone. And that scared me more than Voldemort ever had.

"Trace?" I looked at Hannah and quickly put my wand away. "She deserved that." She assured me. I gave her a nod, I knew that but premeditated murder was still somewhat different to hexing someone attacking another person to make them stop. I saw Hannah place the pot down and wave her wand, the vines quickly bound the dead body tight. We turned around then, not wanting to watch it enter her. We even spelled each other deaf so we didn't have to hear it. We then once more called for Winky and asked her to put the 'bait' somewhere close to the colony, ever careful of course not to get captured and eaten by the damn things herself.

* * *

 **14th February**

Hannah and I were certainly closer after the entire thing. Our first night spent exclusively with the other was had one day before the news hit.

That morning Hagrid rushed into the great hall clearly having been crying. His beard was all wet, and his eyes puffy and red.

"They are all dead." He screamed angrily. I saw Hannah turn to the side slightly, and assumed correctly that she was telling Dobby to go find Gryphook to send some people for the clean up. The Goblins would be capable of harvesting some of the silk from the bodies.

"Hagrid, please... calm yourself." Dumbledore said stepping down from the teachers table to speak with his lackey... I mean, friend. I was close enough to hear him talk about something having killed someone called Aragog and his family, for a terrible second I truly feared that somehow we'd killed some innocents. That was put to rest however when it turned out that the half giant had simply named the 'boss spider'. Truthfully, how that man ever stayed at Hogwarts to teach is beyond me. His teaching ability is abysmal. You don't give a bunch of third year first timers an X-3 Threat creature hoping for the best. You start small, teach the students the respect they need to have before the magical creatures of the world and then and only then, do you introduce them to things capable of mauling them. Hippogriffs are certainly not it. And even worse, you don't cross breed firecrabs with wizard and witch eating Manticores and give them to fourth years to take care of. Why? Because of their parentage they are automatically classified as X-5 and therefore unfit for anything but your NEWT classes. I know this opinion isn't widely shared across my family, but at times I honestly felt like Hagrid was more of a danger to the student body than Voldemort.

Dumbledore later attempted to speak with Hannah and myself about what he felt was the murder of a village of 'people'. Having received green light from the ministry we really didn't care and refused to heed his summons. The ministry also received a body count from the Goblins and was forced to award us both Orders of Merlin second class. Fudge thought it was a pretty big coup, for surely doing that for us would get the Black on his side. Naturally... he was wrong. Hadrian was dead set on burying the useless git under a mountain of his own shit.

So Hannah did get published, she also received an honorable Mastery, and I was mentioned alongside her. She was really very proud of herself. On the down side, Hagrid never so much as looked at us again, nor did he directly speak to us for the remainder of our stay at school, which wasn't very long since none of us were going for a NEWT in care. I mean really, can you imagine the creatures Hagrid would be bringing out in your last year? The year where he basically gets to give you whatever he wants? So... yeah. Pass, thanks.

The rest of Valentines day was spent eating chocolates... sometimes off each other and relaxing while lounging around in Hadrians room and the jacuzzi with clothes being optional.

About a week later we were presented with the opportunity to use some of the silk of the killed beasts. So we... eh, stocked up on clothes. Including but not limited to dresses, shirts, undergarments and things to make our boyfriend happy. Generally, it was a good few weeks. That ended when Dumbledore announced that Dolores Umbridge, would be replaced by none other than James Potter. Hadrian was not happy.

* * *

 **Hadrian POV**

I'm not sure if I cared one way or the other. What was he going to do? Grade me badly? At this point in time I would have been quite capable of teaching DADA myself. My Mastery in the subject would come in time. For now, I was going to sit two of my Mastery tests this year. Them being Runes and Arithmancy. Alchemy and charms were still going strong on the side, and would take a while longer.

At the time I was planning to ask Severus to administer the Mastery course for potions. But as you all know, things have a tendency to not go the way you want them to.

With that said, while the beginning of the year certainly wasn't fun, what with Umbridge going around 'Bloodquilling' people it was about the most excitement we got.

With her out of the way, I used my time for a short trip to Azkaban. With the Black Family ring on my finger it was easy to get access to Bellatrix. We stunned her and poured veritaserum down her throat. Well... I say poured but it was really just a few drops. Any more would have killed her. You'd be surprised what all you are allowed to do to your family members as a Head of House by the old laws.

In any case, through her I learned about the cup of Helga Hufflepuff in her vault, the family ring of the Gaunt family and Salazar Slytherins own locket. I also discovered that the only other person to know about the Horcruxes was non other than Regulus Black. Which meant I would soon have a chat with Kreacher.

In retrospect... you have to understand, I would do it differently. Go through politics and get them to issue Death sentences across the board. Perhaps I might have even managed to kill them with the help of Lutain, simply poison them in their sleep. Alas... I yet had faith in the survival instinct of the community. Nobody was expecting the Dark Lord to come by and break out his followers personally.

* * *

 **Gringotts**

I stood within a specifically prepared room with Gryphook and half a dozen Goblins at our side. Many of them armed with chains in case anything should go wrong and one of them was possessed. Curse Breakers were not new to the idea of Horcruxes, sometimes they found them in old tombs. And just like my friend and account manager had told me before. Removing one from an item was much less of a problem than doing so from a living thing. The problem being there were few stupid enough to put a piece of their soul next to another.

"I guarantee that if Bellatrix Lestrange steps into Gringotts again, she will not leave it alive." Gryphook swore with his arms crossed staring at the disgusting piece of magic in the cup.

"I know, my friend." I told him with a hand on his shoulder. "These are priceless items, darkened by an idiots taint." He chuckled lightly at that. "If there are any still alive, give it back to the Hufflepuff line, keep it, destroy it... I don't care but I'm going to need the locket back." Gryphook gave a nod knowing this was important to me. Kreacher had kept the damn thing locked away in a lead box, sleeping with it under his pillow. Neither my mother nor I had been able to yell at him for it however. Seeing as Regulus had turned out more of a Black than we'd ever thought. I sighed.

"All items will be cleansed, I'll personally make sure that this ring is also taken care off. Although I fear we may need to wait until you can accompany us. Our first surveys of the area pointed towards heavy parseltongue warding of the house. I understood I'd even expected it but after the eh... 'Umbridge Incident' Dumbledore had been watching me more closely than I was comfortable with, so since we'd basically already cleansed two of the Dark Lords anchors, the third could wait until summer when I wouldn't need to duck the old man.

The Goblin chanting reached it's apex and with the magic gathering, the Horcrux attempted to activate it's wards. The magic was strong and lashed out for only a moment, grabbing one of the chanters and flinging him across the room where he crumbled down against the wall. Only moments later a small shockwave of energy and a terrified shriek of Tom Riddles shade rattled the room and then... there was only quiet.

"Master Ugnuk, is it done?" Gryphook asked carefully.

"It is." The Goblin said wiping sweat from his forehead before picking up the necklace and handing it to Gryphook. He in turn then handed it to me.

"As promised."

" _Show me my heart."_ I hissed at the jewellery. It sprang open and cancelled it's protection charms revealing the two small portraits within. There were two women who were smiling, one from each side. They even looked somewhat similar making it clear instantly that Salazar had certainly had a type of women he had preferred while alive.

They both might have well been ancestors of the Black family, same dark hair, same strong sharp features. And the way they were seated there reminded me of women like my mother, or Augusta Longbottom. The only main difference was in their eyes. Whereas the left women looked stern and serious, with short put pointed nose, the eyes of the woman on the right were kind and inviting anyone to ask her anything. It was the soft look of someone well studied and used to dealing with children. I grinned at both portraits as they waved at me. The left was of course Aliza. Of a family that would later come to be known as the McKinnons. The right, was none other than Rowena Ravenclaw. Both together were the loves of Salazars life.

" _Close"_ I hissed turning back to Gryphook. "Thank you, I'm sure Salazar will be ecstatic to see them again even if only in the form of a portrait." My Goblin friend just shook my hand.

"We will continue to look for the others." He swore. "Don't worry."

I returned to the castle and took off the portrait of the founder in the common room. Carrying him into my room under much confusion, not just from the other students but from him as well. He understood when I presented the locket and the secrets it held within. None of the house needed to see Salazar Slytherin weep like a child upon seeing the two women who had meant so much to him during his life.

* * *

By the end of the year I was well prepared for Voldemort luring my brother to the ministry, even if I still loath to admit it... having spared wormtail and leaving him alive had proven... useful. The idea was to make Voldemort bleed and then show him to the entire British magical community. By taking away his image of being indestructible I hoped to get other witches and wizards to help me with my task. I truly believed that destroying the legend would get them of their asses.

It was to this end I found myself walking up the staircase, leading from the dungeons to the Hogwarts grounds clad in full duelling gear. Daniel and his friends had left some 10 minutes ago flying towards London on a couple brooms and thestrals. I was expecting clear skies and a short apparition.

When the idiot man watched me on his Marauders map cramped up in his office, and saw me make my way upwards. All fears and hopes must have been confirmed. That's why James Potter found himself positioned at the exit out into the aforementioned grounds.

"I got you now." He said triumphantly as if somehow he had discovered the Dark Lord himself sneaking from the castle.

"What are you blabbering about..., Professor?" I asked.

"You are going to fight Daniel! I know it!" I sighed truly at the time, he was unhinged, utterly off his rocker. I would later learn from Lily that he had somehow convinced himself that I was Voldemorts right hand man. I just shook my head at him at the time, having none of it to spare for his stupidity.

That was until James made the second biggest mistake of his life.

When I brushed past him he very suddenly pulled up a ward to deny me the way out. This ward was made of pure runic magic. It would have been funny, had it not been so utterly insulting.

I couldn't help the growl escape my throat as I spun around and grabbed for his throat. He managed to roll out of the way firing off a couple of stunners in the process. There was that auror training. James then watched me as I batted each spell away with my left hand.

"I'm not drunk this time!"

"No... just stupid." I clenched my right hand. "Dobby how far away are they?" He appeared beside me giving my birthfather the most hateful look anyone has ever seen on an elf.

"They are just about to land." I gave him a nod and gently tapped my right hand against James's flimsy attempt at a runic ward making it shatter in a bare moment.

"Good." James shivered at the icy tone in my voice. "Do you have any idea what I could do to you, retard?" Runes spewed from my hands circling around him, his attempt at combat transfiguration, trying to enclose himself in some sort of dome, while impressive did nothing at all, to keep the runes off him as they slipped in through the cracks. "How dare you try this shit..." With a snap of my fingers the rock walls he had surrounded himself with crumbled to dust. "You filthy... disgusting..." He hammered me with wordless spells as I moved out of their way allowing a protection net behind me to catch and return each one of them. The moment I stepped up to him, James understood that this was not quite the fight he'd been looking for. "YOU DARE USE RUNES AGAINST _ME_?!" I thundered pressing my hand directly to his forehead, burning a lightning bolt shaped sacrifice rune right where Daniels was. "You make me sick to my stomach, the fact that you actually fathered me..." I kicked him in the balls. "Is forever a mark of shame in my life. You were one of the worst blood traitors in history before you attacked your own flesh and blood." He then attempted an animagus transformation which I also quickly countered. "Now though..." My eyes flashed as he stepped back. "It's open season on Blood Traitors. I breath the teachings of Charlus Potter. You are nothing." With some force I then threw him further backwards. The old man landed quite uncomfortably on his ass and groaned, bringing a hand up to feel for the blood oozing from the engraved rune. "For years... I've tried to stand above..." I motioned my right between us. "this. I thought I needed to be better than you. That I could show you through actions that I would honor my blood where you have so spectacularly failed." He still had his wand but where my hands were steady... his were violently shaking. "Through all the bad, all the bullshit you've thrown at me, I wanted to be worthy of my legacy. You've made this an impossible task." Another rune pulsed from my hand, this was a lot easier than it had been during the last few years. Not just because I was older now but also the ring Nicholas had given me for my birthday. James was lifted once more. "Whereas my mother and I simply want you to stay silent and out of our way, you have made it your mission to open your big fat mouth every time you perceive an opportunity to fuck with us." I stepped up to him, I wanted the future of our relationship to be clear so I made sure he could look into my eyes. "That ends, now. The next time you attack me, the next time you mouth off to my mother, the next time you act in any way... not the tame little lapdog, that I hereby proclaim you to be. I will call for an honour duel between you and me. In that duel you will not face _the_ Black, but instead you are going to face down your first born son. _When_ that happens, I will destroy you. As your heir I will claim Rose as my daughter to make sure you can't poison here mind with anymore nonsense. After that, I assure you, I will not grant you the release of death, your wife? I will cast Lily from the Potter family in hopes that she might find the brilliance that once made her Headgirl at Hogwarts and finally unless Daniel drastically changes, I will do the same with him." It was in that moment James saw my darkness for the first time, I'm not a kind man, nor do I claim to be, murder seems to come all too easily to me. Fear crept up on him and finally he dropped his wand knowing full well that this would be the last straw and basically mean the end of any Potter influence in the Government.

"Master Hadrian, Sir?" My eyes flicked to Dobby understanding what he was trying to say.

"Remember what I told you James. In the future, to prevent any further unpleasantness you will remain civil at all times. Your first failure to comply will see a memory of this evening finding it's way into the ministry. You will be the laughing stock of all Purebloods. And then... once you've drowned your sorrows in just enough fire whiskey, we are going to have that duel."

"The spy has sent word, Master." Dobby repeated more urgently. This meant that Tom was preparing to join his Deatheaters at the ministry.

"Daniel is trying to impress you by getting at the prophecy, I suggest gathering your bird club and helping him and his friends out. Death Eaters are waiting to ambush them." He dropped to the ground, released from my magical hold.

"W-what will you do?" He croaked. I flicked up the cowl and stepped out of the corridor into the open air.

"Whatever is necessary." With that runes covered my body, balancing out the magic output across my body and so I jumped taking flight into the air. The last thing James Potter saw and heard of me was the light crack of apparition just as soon as I exited the Hogwarts wards moments later.

* * *

 **Above London**

Tom Riddle was having what he considered a nice flight out. Descending into the ministry was going to display power, show the vermin exactly who the better wizard was.

That was the idea at least until a bone shattering hex nearly took off his left shoulder sending him spiralling down into the city.

He caught himself just before impact, that was when my bombarda hex connected with his chest driving him head first into the pavement of a side alley. Any normal man would have already been dead. But as Voldemort stood his arm was bending itself back into shape. The man breathed heavily as his magic attempted to fix him.

"You should have stayed dead, Tom."

"Who dares!" When he turned to find out who the voice belonged to, he found himself face to face with Charlus Potter. It was Polyjuice, don't judge... flying and casting at the same time is hard enough, keeping up a metamorph transformation at the same time is not something I really fancy doing. He was naturally pale... but I swear all the remaining color in his face fled him at that moment.

"You! I killed you!"

"Turns out we are both not so easily killed eh? Care to try again?" I asked as a rune circle sprung to life behind me, it was a similar security net to the one I had used on James only minutes earlier, only this one was considerably more powerful.

Understand this.

The Dark Lords skill has never been in question. The speed and accuracy of his spells would leave any world ranking duellist salivating with envy. Not only that, Tom was born an exceptionally powerful wizard, what he lost in creating his Horcruxes he made back up with rituals of the most vile kind. And if that wasn't enough, the Dark Mark is more than just a magical tattoo. It's a channel directly to his followers, so their power fed his own. As the man whipped around and slashed his wand through the air, shooting off torture and killing curses alike he drew on the magic of those loyal to his cause, those he had branded as belonging to him. They were his property to do with as he pleased. Although doing that, drawing on others magic... well everything has a down side and his body was just a magical construct, the more magic I took out of it, the weaker he would get, the more rituals he would need to get everything back. And allow me to make something very clear... I allowed him to revive to kill him, at no point was I going to allow him to run around unchecked. I grinned as I started matching him spell for spell.

I bent to one side, then to the other. Allowing some of the spells to pass me, the more I dodged the less I would have to match. One of his own explosion curses was flung back off the runic net behind me, the spell easily ripping apart a nearby trash bin. I pointed my own wand animating the closest streetlight, which came down and moved as any serpent would, coiling around the enemy wizard. Tom apparated out of it's grasp back up into the sky, with me in hot persuit.

"Where is that bravado you are usually so fond of Tom?" The Dark Lord let loose a savage roar and charged spitting curses from his wand at frightening speed making me smirk again. Yes... dance puppet. Dance.

* * *

 **Ministry,** **Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Subdivision:** **Hall of Records.**

Mr. Stuart Reddington was one of the youngest ever employees of this branch at the ministry. The young red headed man had risen to this position thanks to his father who had occupied it before him. Indeed, if anyone ever looked at the ministries history records, they might notice that a Reddington had always held a position in the Hall of Records ever since the idea for it was brought up by Nicholas Flamel. Who argued that it might be a good idea to track large outbursts of magic, this way the Obliviation squad could be immediately dispatched and deal with any supposed problem.

"Sir, we are detecting a large build up of runic magic." Stuart, a short but well build man immediately stepped up to his colleague.

"Cross Reference the magical signature." He said watching a ribbon of magic fly around them, and throughout the room, past a hundred or so glowing violet orbs.

"We have a hit, Sir! Hogwarts grounds two years ago." Stuart however had his eyes fixed on a single orb, charmed so no one but he could see. Indeed this orb had only given a glow once in the last 150 years. And that was when his great Grandfather had gone to see and meet Griselda Marchbanks.

"Double check." He ordered quickly, the magic once more drew through the room as the red headed mans eyes came alight with a soft glow. It was one of theirs... there was no doubt, but there hadn't been one openly showing his runic gifts since... His eyes widened. The man flicked his wand sending off two of his Raven Patronuses to the Head of the DMLE. Amelia Bones would shortly charge out of her offices followed by every Auror in the building. Joined before long by Croakers Department. Stuarts message was simple: "The Dark Lord is attacking the ministry."

This was the time all alarms went of.

"Gentleman, we have a scale five magical event above London. All Obliviators are to call in to active duty immediately." Stuart ordered as the orbs began to rattle around the room. All his men and women filed out of the room in an orderly a fashion as was possible. With a moment he gazed back at his orb which had dimmed back down, smiling sadly. "And long may the Raven fly."

* * *

 **Meanwhile above the Ministry**

Voldemort conjured up a half decent attempt at a snow storm before hitting me in the shoulder with a cutting hex.

"Not so funny now, Potter?!" I smirked at him as he watched the wound knit back together.

"You aren't the only one capable of doing blood rituals Tom." I moved closer, and he moved back. Once more he attempted to slash his wand at me... only this time, it broke.

Why? Wands are the best focus for small work... small magic and precise casting but also the most easily breakable focus if too much magic is used with them.

Ollivanders wands more often than not serve mediocre wizards very well, but unless you get a custom wand specifically made for yourself it's full power will elude you. After all... all of the wand needs to choose the wizard. Do you really think Fawkes's Phoenix feather choose a Dark Lord? Laughable.

Wandless casting isn't widely used just because, as mentioned before usually you blast way too much of your magic outwards and while my rune magic helps I honestly do believe that a sturdy magical staff of high quality might be a better idea for wizards wanting to show off with grand displays of power in the long run. Why Tom has never done this? Absolutely beats me.

"Time to pluck those wings, Tom." Just as I charged he pulled a secondary sending off a bone shattering curse that took out my already cut open but mending left shoulder, followed out by a cutter that might have taken my right arm clean off altogether. He then tried to apparate but found himself, perhaps for the first time ever, failing to cast a spell. It's not that easy with a random wand which doesn't really like you. Nor is it all that easy with as little magical reserves as we were getting down to. "Lacero!" I yelled twice allowing the words to carry the spell. I needed to be careful I didn't want to plummet to my death because I went empty. My two cutters took off both of his arms. "Paybacks a bitch! Grow that back." I snarled as he screamed from the pain his magic leaving him. Just as he started loosing altitude I darted forward and planted my right foot firmly across his face sending him back down towards the ground, and the ministry building.

It was at this moment precisely a small group of students rushed back into the Ministry Atrium under heavy cover fire provided by both Ministry Aurors as well as Order members. They were just in time to see the glass dome above shatter and the Dark Lord impacting the ground with a loud and audible pained shreak.

Lord Voldemort, who had never before had need of an emergency portkey now wished he had one on hand as he found that he was incapable of moving.

Indeed seeing their fallen Master, the battle quickly ceased and the remaining Death Eaters fell in with Voldemort.

The ministry meanwhile proved once more that if you want something done, you have to do it yourself. Stunners... I ask you, why don't you just ask Tom nicely how'd he'd like his office decorated and be done with it?

Dumbledore looked up at me, just as I faded away. There were reporters after all. Dark Lord brought to knees by Aberration! Nice Headline if you ask me. It was also the first time I used blink apparition now that I think about it.

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

That ritual I'd performed for my mother was giving ever heightened returns, as my magic grew, so did it's benefits. I was glad for it too otherwise I might not have had arms anymore.

Poppy was just finishing up her flesh knitting spell when magic started to build up, announcing the inevitable arrival of a number of portkeys. Sighing she stepped aside for the injured.

It was only moments later when a number of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students dropped on the ground, most of them bleeding from some sort of curse wound.

Just when I pulled up the robe to cover my shoulder back up, Lily Potter stepped into the room, looking a bit out frazzled and out of breath. Clearly she had fought with the rest of the order at the ministry.

"Hadrian?" She asked surprised to see me.

"Just another duelling accident." I moved from the bed towards the door, I needed some rest. Alas... that wasn't on the menu for a while yet.

I know it was that night when she realized it, I know she looked at me as I retreated down the corridor, I'm not sure if it was the residue of dark magic all over me, or if she just put it together like Flitwick had. Be that as it may, Lily Potter watched as Fleur hugged me before she hurried into the hospital wing with Flitwick to help heal the injured as best they could.

Rose later told me Lily returned home that night and searched the Manor attic for our crib. With the prophet releasing a very impressive picture of Charlus Potter staring down at a retreating Dark Lord, a rune circle spinning wildly behind my back and the heavily engraved lightning bolt shaped burn mark in the wood on the lower side of said crib, she had all the answers that she wanted. Checking Rosys bed, and finding the same runic protection ward Lily thought she'd finished years earlier just brought things home. I know she cried... Rosy told me as much. So allow me to amend my earlier statement. I guess Ignorance can be bliss, it's true sometimes.

I returned to my dorm only to be greeted with a group hug, with the exception of Fleur who was still attending the injured.

When they asked, I told them what had happened. It was all really very therapeutic and relaxing. That changed when Lutain came into the room. You likely can't imagine it, but he looked a bit sick and nervous. I'd specifically asked him to position himself close to or inside Dumbledores office. I hoped to find more clues on either the Horcrux or any more information on Death Eater activity. Technically, I guess... I did get the latter.

He told me what he'd heard, the wording of the prophecy in this case... I felt was secondary. So what if Daniel or I needed to kill Voldemort, how else did you think this was going to end? No, I mean the rest... hiding information. I'd been right in third year, there was someone else. Someone who owed me blood. Someone close. Someone I had not considered.

The others watched my expressions change all to steadily into fury. "Snape." I breathed.

This was worse than just another Deatheater. This was a personal betrayal.

I had come to respect this man. I had wanted to apprentice under him.

"What happened?" Fleur asked carefully.

"Snape was the one who told Voldemort the prophecy. He sent him after us." No one had any more words to spare after this, another group hug followed, full of their care, their love but this time... it didn't help.

"I need to speak to my mother." I needed her to tell me she wasn't in on this. That she had not allowed me to come this far in school, sitting in front of the very man just as responsible for _all_ of it as Pettigrew was, arguably even more so.

Dobby took me out of the castle, before I apparated home. I didn't feel comfortable flying as I was still tired from my battle with Tom.

I had few words to spare. My mothers eyes lost their usual spark when she saw me move into the house. She realised I knew the moment she laid eyes on me, just as she could read it from my expression, so could I from hers.

"How long have you known?" I snarled angrily.

"I did my research Hadrian. I learned about your mothers attempt at a blood ward, just as I learned about who was involved. When I confronted Severus with my findings he freely admitted to all he had done. The man then swore a blood oath to me, he swore that he would do all he could to protect and nurture you while you were still in school." I stared at her.

"So you allowed me to come to respect him?"

"I wanted to give you a chance to forgive him."

"THEY DON'T DESERVE FORGIVENESS!" I screamed making the windows around us rattle with a blast of magic. "All these blood traitors deserve is death. Kill them _all_ , let magic sort them out." There was a pitying smile on her lips.

"And that's exactly why I did what I did son. You have Charlus's outlook on family, but you have Arcturus's bloodlust, the very same that saw him break defensive formation and rush to his death at the hands of Grindelwald. I am proud of all you have accomplished, proud of your dealing with Crouch... but whereas Albus seems to believe everyone can be redeemed, you believe the opposite, you would put everyone to the sword never learning their reasons or motivations and most importantly never figuring out if any of them regret what they have done. He is one extreme, you are the other." Admittedly, that floored me a bit. I'd never been compared to Dumbledore before but so what, after years of teaching me family is everything, now I was supposed to suddenly show mercy?

"So now what?" I asked angrily making her sigh.

"Use your head, look at what he has and hasn't done over the years. You said you respect this man, what has he done to earn that respect? All I want Hadrian, is for you to use your brilliant mind to think. Don't let your emotions get the better of you. I always hated the whole: Embrace the Madness, motto. Perhaps that's my failure, at times I feel I was too focused on teaching you our families tradition without showing you what these traditions have brought us. You have to understand." She said placing her hands together tightly, looking at me as she had so often done with sharp eyes eager to see me understand a problem she had posed. "At times you scare me Hadrian. With every year you get stronger, with every year you have become more influential. Consider the magic you've already mastered and everything you are still going to learn. Consider what you inspire others to do. What those girls have already done for you. Who will reign you in once I'm gone?" My mother had not talked to me like that in years. I'd only ever seen pride at what I had accomplished. This was coming strangely out of nowhere. Although... perhaps, it wasn't. "I only ask that you realize the path you are on, before you yourself turn into one of the bloodtraitors you so despise." Taking a deep breath.

"Everything I've done has been for this family, for you, for the british magical community." I argued, Dorea gave me a sad smile and nod.

"That to me... sounds very much like everything you've done, has been for the greater good."

"I'M NOT DUMBLEDORE!"

"No, no you are not. But how long until you will be? How long until you start to use your influence to manipulate people to do whatever you want? I'm afraid you've become drunk on your own success. I see it even now, you still want to return to Hogwarts and kill Severus. Then go, go and do it. Yes you will have avenged another slight on this family but you will have done so on a man, who has tried very hard to find his way back into a life. To find redemption." At the time, I was so angry at her, for everything. For keeping these secrets, for comparing me to Dumbledore and for lessening my accomplishments. So I turned around and stormed from Grimmauld intent to end Severus despite her warnings.

Meanwhile my mother turned towards a heavily warded corner of the room, staring at it intently for a moment.

"You will remember this moment for the rest of your days. Make no mistake, he will owe you and him."

"I love him." Narcissa Blacks voice answered her.

"I would not have told the pride of my life, all I just did, if you didn't. Now... you will wait until after their confrontation. You owe him that much at least." The wards lifted for a moment, and with them a light plopping sound echoed the room leaving a heavily sighing Dorea Black leaning back into her chair.

It would be years later when I learned that everything my mother had said... while true in parts, was brought about by Narcissa pleading for the life of Severus. Who else would she ask to point out all my faults than the woman who raised me in an attempt to get me to spare his life.

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

I never returned to my dorm room or the girls. I made my way to the dungeons, yes. But I broke into Snapes office and sat myself down into the corner I wanted to wait... I wanted to seethe in my anger for a while longer.

Severus Snape was not a kind man. All who knew him could attest to that. Over the years however, ever since his youth and the well known rivarly with James Potter, he had grown. Severus was no longer the abused loveless child. He had friends, as much of an impossibility as that may seem to everyone.

It was clear to him now that the love he'd once held for Lily Evans was simply brought about by her being the first person to ever be kind to him. In the years after Hogwarts she had often enough proven that she was not the women he had thought her to be.

You wou might ask why? Why join a psychotic mad man? Why kill and torture for the man? Snapes decision to join the Dark Lord was a direct consequence of the beatings he had regularly received from his father, the bullying against Slytherin house of nearly the entirety of Hogwarts and lastly... well, the Dark Lords promises were certainly enough to turn a young potioneers head. His own lab, all the ingredients he would ever need, no oversight...

Then came the night he paid the price for all that freedom.

The Dark Lord had asked him to prove his loyalty to the cause and he had. He had already been in too deep to refuse. It was him... or that Muggle family. Severus being the survivor he is, had killed them. Swiftly and painlessly, one AK for the parents and the child each. He felt regret for the act, but again he thought he was too far at that point to get out, I've seen it in his head. It was only a couple of days later when Voldemort had sent him on a recruitment mission in Hogsmeade which is where he ended up hearing that thrice damned prophecy.

Of course he told his master, some nameless child meant little to him after all. But then... his master told him who it would concern.

Things spiralled out of control from there, that same night killsquads were sent out to end families and kill any child that might conceivable matter to the prophecy. Magical or otherwise. Voldemort wanted to be sure. Finally, Severus couldn't stomach anymore and approached Dumbledore.

It was in the early hours of the next morning that the man came back into his office, dressed for the day. The strange pressure in the room was attributed to his own headache that might have been caused by me loosing patience, going over to his bed and ripping memories from his mind.

It took Severus half an hour and several walks back and fourth through his office, until he finally managed to feel me behind the small notice me not charm. That's when he suddenly stopped, allowing himself to let out a long breath that might have as well spelled: "Finally."

"Hadrian." He said evenly sitting down behind his desk.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your pathetic Death Eater life." I saw it in his eyes. Me thinking of him that way hurt him but he didn't defend himself, nor had he any intention of doing so.

"I have none to give." He smiled as he looked at me folding his hands on top of the table. "When I was young... I was so sure that I was the one in the right. That whatever plans the Dark Lord had, that whatever sacrifices he required of me... in the end? I was sure it would all be worth it. Then Lucius took me along to hex some Muggles. Things escalated..."

"That's it?" I asked with barely concealed anger.

"That's it. I saw no way out and so got myself deeper in. Albus alone saved me from a lifetime in Azkaban. I've tried to make up for some of the things I've done... but alas, most of them are unforgivable." There was regret there, no posturing... no looking down on a student. This was a man that was already resigned to whatever I was going to do to him. "The first moment you walked through the Hogwarts gate... I knew we were going to end up here. You would inevitably find out what I had done, and you would come knocking and exact your right for revenge. I have only a couple things to tell you, before you may do as you wish." I'd seen his plans already having plucked them from his mind during the night. So I didn't wait for him to give his little speech about wanting me to carry on his legacy in potions. With a flick of my wand I flung him across his desk towards me.

I had no intention of hexing him, instead I proceeded to beat the stuffing out of the man. It was one sided alright he didn't try to stop me, didn't try to defend... somehow, it didn't exactly give me the satisfaction I thought it would. With every punch to his face, with every kick to the body... it felt numbing. There was no begging and yes, I wanted him to beg.

I'd seen his nightmares, seen the way he still saw his victims in his dreams.

In that moment, when he hung limply from my hand, smiling as blood poured out of the nose I'd just broken? I just felt even more angry. How dare he not make this satisfying for me. I deserved to have my vengeance.

That is when I dropped him to the ground, the moment when I called for my wand and it came zooming into my hand.

"Pathetic." I snarled pointing it down at him. It was also the moment the door to his office sprang open and Narcissa came inside. She didn't disarm me, which was a good thing, in the state of mind I was in, I might have disintegrated her had she tried.

"Sev!" She breathed seeing him lying there, she didn't rush over but instead stared at me for a while. "Mercy." Was all she said, pleading for his life.

"Why do you people all expect me to be someone else all of a sudden. I've sworn to kill all those responsible for that night so many years ago. He is a traitor! He deserves to be put down!" I hissed, spitting slightly.

"I know. And Severus is the last to argue that he deserved everything you've done and whatever you are about to do to him. So I will make the argument for him. His skills would be useful in whatever war we fight in the future, he can be useful to you and wizarding society." It was a surface flash... nothing more, a glimpse caught by some amount of passive Legilimensy.

"And he's your lover?!" I barked making her flinch nervously. "That's the point isn't it? How long has this been going on then? You just got your place back in our family! And what? You thought you could just go ahead and make away with another blood traitor?" She slowly moved forward between Severus and I clearly wanting to protect him, confident that I wouldn't hex her. I wasn't so sure about it.

Magic can mess with your mind... Hermione would discover that many years from then working as an Unspeakable. Magic... attempts to make you better. It can heighten your senses but once your power exceeds a certain point, it does the same with emotions. So you may love more deeply sure, but the same is true for rage. Perhaps that played a part in both Tom Riddles as well as Albus Dumbledores cases. No matter what though it's no excuse. Sadly, at the time... I had no idea it was happening.

"Out of my way woman." She shook her head.

"No, for both of your sakes."

"As your head of house I command you to step aside." It was a strong compulsion and I knew before I used it that Narissa was more than mentally capable of throwing it off.

"I will not." I then slapped her aside, for me... this is arguably one of the worst thing I've ever done. Whatever she was doing, she was still my family. And even if I couldn't see it then, she was trying to help.

"Don't worry, you can join your lover soon..." A satisfied smirk crept across my face, in that moment? I was sure of myself. I no longer cared about what my mother had told me. I didn't care about his regret or whatever he'd done to repay his crimes to wizarding society. I cared for my revenge. The payback he owed me. "Thus I kill the traitor..." My wand came up, steady as a surgeon.

All too suddenly there was static in the air and my shoulder felt heavier.

"Mia?" When she looked at me with her lightning coloured eyes. I could have sworn it was the expression of my mother. A sad look that seemed to mean: "Don't you understand what you are doing?"

Suddenly I heard a cloak moving about the ground. I heard the rustling of leaves as it was dragging behind the man who'd come for us.

An old memory come to haunt me, as I stared at my wand and remembered.

It was without a word Mia flashed us out of the room and into Gringotts. My anger needed to go somewhere else.

"Hadrian?" Gryphook hurried from his booth but saw immediately that I was not in the mood for greeting anybody. "Follow me." We stepped unto the carts only a few minutes later. I was unclothed and standing in the Goblin pits not half an hour after that. Fighting criminals of the empire to the death with one arm still injured.

I've never felt angrier than that day. So I made sure I was ready in the future. I had failed to apply the teachings from my youth. I'd all but allowed myself to drown in my emotions, hell I'd wanted to. That would never be allowed to happen again. So after a short stay in the pits? I spent time reinforcing my Occlumensy shields.

When I returned no one asked questions, the girls led me to the bed and put me down. Everyone was there trying to give me some peace. I slept for a few hours, finally giving myself time to heal and rest properly. After a short talk with Theo and his blessing on what I intended to do next. I left Hogwarts once again. Naturally I was aware that I would need to face Snape and Narcissa, both of which were likely still waiting in his quarters, but I figured that had time.

* * *

 **Evening, After the Battle of DoM**

It was as easy as you might expect. I knew the Nott Mansion as well as my own. And this was a perfect way to end the bout of rage I'd just had. It was as simple as vanishing a step on the staircase to see Tiberius Nott take a tumble downwards. With a small nudge to his body, and voila... he broke his neck on impact. This wouldn't just make Theo the new Lord Nott, but also allow him to gain more information about Death Eater activities.

* * *

 **Dungeons**

I knocked this time, and only moved inside when Cissa opened the door. I sighed when I saw the bruise I'd given her across the cheek.

"I'm sorry for that." She smiled slightly.

"I doubt anyone else would have done less." I raised my hand to the side of her face... an invitation she took and leant into. As the healing magic did it's work she let out a small sigh of relief. The mark I'd left there was gone in minutes. "Thank you."

"Where is he?"

"I put him to bed after I applied some bruise salve."

"Bring him out here please." I sat down on the opposite side of Snapes desk as any other student would and waited.

"Lord Black." He barely managed from the doorframe, he was missing a few teeth, and while Narcissa seemed to have set his nose back on correctly he was still hard to understand. I looked to Cissa then back at him.

"I will make this simple. We will treat this as though I had declared a Blood Feud between you and I. Only no one will know. The tome you prepared to give to me? It will be taken to the Black Library at Grimmauld and will stay there to benefit future generations of my family. Because a member of that family has plead for your life, you will be allowed to continue to work and use magic, you will however pay a small some of gold every month to keep this privilege. Understand this Snape. You are a Vassal of house Black at the best of days, and my slave at the worst."

"Yes, Lord Black." He mumbled lowering his head.

"Good, this relationship between you and Narcissa comes to a halt." The woman beside me gasped. "As long as I still attend this school you will have no interaction whatsoever. You will stay away from her to prove your loyalty towards me, and love towards her. If I find out you've been meeting behind my back I will come back and kill you. This is going to be my punishment for you and her." I could see how Narcissa was trying to find a way out of this. But everyway she could come up with, would see her be the first Black banished from the family in decades. "And just in case you get any ideas... this is not a test. When I say you will stay away from each other I mean it."

"Hadrian please!" Narcissa asked with her hands together.

"No... it is my fervent hope." I continued as I stared at her. "That these two years will open your eyes to what this man is. You have twice associated yourself with vermin. I hope I can keep you from a third time. If not... once I leave this school and you both want this relationship to continue, you are free to do so. I just don't want to see it. That having been said, Snape you will not speak to me unless I address you first. Every time you need to have contact with my family for whatever reason, you will have to go through my mother." I then looked at them both. "You may now say your goodbyes, when the clock strikes midnight tonight I pray for your sake Snape that she is nowhere near this room and make no mistake... I _will_ know." With this I left them.

The girls had waited outside the Room of Requirement, Fleur included. "Is everything ready?"

"They are all waiting for you." Daphne told me.

"Then I guess it's time to wake Dan up to the real world. Expecto Patronum." My serpent Patronus charged off towards my brother as quickly as it could. It was high time to get him into this war.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

Now I'd like to share with you what has changed.

The point was to find a way for me to be able to redeem James in my head. Did I succeed?

Yes and no.

My personal opinion on the guy didn't much change, but I now see arguments that will allow me to write a different version of James should a story so require it.

The point I've realized through all the arguments is quite simple.

No matter what I think personally, I should be able to acknowledge possibilities.

There is a possibility, however remote and small, and however thin the argument might be for it. That all stars converged and James and Lily ended up together... be that because they were attracted to each others intelligence, be that because James really did get over his ego and apologized to the people he 'bullied', or maybe they got together because both got drunk and Sirius screwed around with their birth control, maybe it was because of the war and the way James spoke out against the Dark Lord, maybe Dumbledore used compulsions, maybe it was potions and maybe Lily just hit her head really hard.

I've had a lot of people accuse me of already having made my choice, a lot of fan boys coming in here telling me how terrible I am for portraying two heroes the way I am.

1: I've never asked anyone to change their minds.

2: Whereas some of you have tried to cram your point of view down my throat all I ask you is that you respect the fanfic and it's different beginnings instead of holding on to Canon ideas.

3: So here it is: I concede the following. I'm ready to say it could have happened that way. I feel like it's bad writing, I feel like some of it would have been out of character, but I'm recognizing the possibility of this pairing and their mistakes.

Fanfiction lives of the what if's. We, the authors, write them out to broaden the story. Different choices, different lives, different characters. Again respect the possibilities. There will always be some bashing, it can't be helped, a story needs bad guys, not every character can be kind. I'm not here to write you a childrens book where everything is sunshine and roses, if you want that, go read something else. :)

Lastly for all those who wonder, here is what seems to be the general consensus, at least amongst my readers. About the James/Lily relationship it seems to be that James simply changed. That in sixth year he went around apologizing to people he'd hurt jumping over his own ego to show that he's actually a decent guy. Before in seventh year he and Lily possibly bond over NEWTs or their shared skill/intelligence. Being reliable as a Headboy might have also convinced Lily to give him a pity date and things went from there meaning they hit it off.  
The war might have then further pushed them together, not giving them the chance to make or break their relationship.

This all though, still doesn't excuse James for giving away the Invis cloak to Dumbledore. It doesn't excuse why he and Lily didn't try to leave the country knowing that Voldemort was targeting their son specifically because of the prophecy.

The consensus to this seems to be that they were stressed. Maybe they were patriots and didn't want to leave because of their love for magical britain.

Again I'll admit that I have a fundamental problem with the way JKR started HP. If I had written it I wouldn't even have done the rune ward you have seen in my stories. I would have done an ambush as they were leaving the country to get to safety. I think it would have had a much greater impact on the story. Whereas it's not some wonky love magic but the two most skilled magic users of their generation taking the Dark Lord to the grave with them to save their only son perhaps even by use of blood and sacrifice magic.


	25. Chapter 25: Preparation

First off, allow me to apologize for not posting sooner. This year has not started out well for me. Bad news is: This is basically a filler chapter. Good news is: The story will have two more chapters after this.

So it hasn't stopped. Even after explaining myself last chapter I get a few dozen anonymus reviews that tell me to fuck myself because I'm apparently a Snape fanboy and James hater.

Welp. I tried. How anyone can say I'm a Snape fan considering both my profile and the story 'The saving people thing' I won't ever know.

It's clear now that people just won't listen.

As a clarification to Chapter 23, in which I called out another reader for calling my story illogical and ludicrous while the majority of his favourites consists of crossovers. It wasn't my intention to look down on what that specific person likes. My point was to point out the hypocrisy. If you can read crossovers and accept that things in the story are the way they are cause the author said so, why do you have an issue with doing the same for my story?

Why am I picking this up again? Cause I just got another 'nice' guest review which I green lit so everyone can see it. Apparently pointing out hypocrisy makes me a bully too.

Next up, the argument was made that James had friends and was nice to them. While this topic should be over since last chapter where I openly admitted the possibilities of the caracter, let me make this point forever clear: Having a handful of people that like you and that you are nice to does not automatically make you a good/nice person.

Lastly this dear anonymous guest said that he or she would have liked to have a civil discussion with me but clearly that's impossible because I seem like a person who can't? Well, that's real cute coming from a small little coward who didn't even have the balls to use an account I can actually reply to.

If you somehow find some courage, feel free to pm me. Otherwise thanks for reading anyway.

Reviewer Deathlock asked why I was now speeding things up and closing out the story. And I'd like to share my answer because certain people don't seem to have picked up on the point of the fic.

When I started writing this story, it was intended to show off a darker heir to the Black Harry. I wanted to show people that even their favourite characters can suddenly find themselves strangely similar to others if you just change their background. Hadrian is smart, but in a way he too, is a bigot. He is powerful and therefore he believes he has the right to make choices that might impact others. I wanted to show how very narrow the differences between Tom/Albus/Harry really are. How much his own rules for family actually bind and restrict him. People have rightly pointed out that leaving Snape alive is total hypocrisy.

YES! YES EXACTLY!

That is my point. That has always been the point.

As you've read Hadrian stays grounded because of the girls, they remind him that he's human. His sister, more than anyone else reminds him of the good in people. So this is the difference between him and the others. He knows he's been manipulated by Narcissa but for her... for his family he's ready to forgo the vengeance he wants. He's ready to make that sacrifice for them. At the end of the day he doesn't want to be a manipulator.  
My vision for this fic found it's Apex in that last chapter when I was able to show both his similarity to Albus as well as Tom Riddle and how he was stopped by the thought of his mother disapproving of what he was doing, ultimately changing the fate of a man.

All that remains after this chapter now? Is closing things out. Although with now 2 more chapters instead of one.

* * *

 **Preparation**

Daniel entered the room of requirement with no small amount of nervousness. I didn't usually just call for him nor was he in the habit of answering whenever I did. Luckily for both of us he seemed to have realised that whatever I was going to tell him, had something to do with his most recent extracurriculars.

What I was doing there was nothing too big or secret. It was a bunch of kids, playing a game. That was what I wanted Dumbledore to see when either Daniel told him or he used his Legilimensy to move past my brothers defenses.

Daniel noted the others, seated around the round table. Cho, Ernie, a couple other houses.

"Now that we're finally all here, let's get to the point. The ministry finally believes that the Dark Lord is back which means it's high time we raise our own flag for the war. Kick of the game as it were." My brother snorted.

"This is not a game!" He all but barked. "People die in wars." My eyes narrowed at him.

"Says the boy who nearly got all of his friends killed because he wanted to play special forces. No plan, no idea about enemy strength, you rushed face first into a huge pile of dragon shit." Now sufficiently cowed I saw my brother sink back into his chair and moved on. "We all know that the three sides currently fighting can't be trusted to finish this off. So I've taken steps to do it myself."

"Three sides?" Daniel asked confused drawing quite a few eye rolls from around the table.

"The ministry, Dumbledore, and Lord Voldemort." I explained.

"So whose on your side then? Why do you think you can win where the others will fail?" The truth was it was all in the money, money and planning. The mercenaries I'd hired with my own money and the money of the Flamels were nearly double Riddles. And we would be operating much like the Death Eaters. As a terrorist force of our own. Only we wouldn't go after the innocent.

"My side... is everyone you see here. My friends, my family." I saw it in his eyes, he thought I was doing what he had done. Lead my friends to their doom. "And before you ask... no, I won't join Dumbledores little bird club. The fact that the ministry knows and allows him to operate an unsanctioned militia blows my mind. That it actually has ministry members even more so. Just goes to show you that fears the like of which Umbridge had, are not entirely unfounded. Regardless I think it's more than time for you to stop allowing Dumbledore to play with your life like it somehow belonged to him." That made him gasp. The Potters were so far up the Headmasters behind it was hard to say where they ended and he started.

"Well I'm going to join him to fight the dark!" He huffed defiantly reminding me for a moment of Rose. The table chuckled as most of the people there knew my plans. None of them would actually be involved in any of them. They were only supposed to gather information never go out to fight. Which didn't mean some of them wouldn't be forced to do both by circumstance.

"That's exactly what I want you to do little brother of mine. I want you to tell me Dumbledores plans, troop movements. Whatever you hear, I want to know."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" He screamed jumping up from his chair. "What gave you the idea I would ever agree to something like that?" I sighed and looked to Susan.

"Susans parents, her uncle Edgar, Fabian and Gideon Prewett brothers to Molly Weasley a woman I believe you're quite fond of. Then we have the McKinnon family, I'm sure your mother told you about her best friend from school yes? Nevilles parents, Fleamont and his wife and many many uncounted unnamed more people. Do you know what they all have in common Daniel?" My brother realised this tone of voice, I was about to put him in his place again.

"What?"

"They trusted Dumbledore to make the hard choices... instead your so loved Merlin impersonator advocated stunning spells, non lethal take downs. Redemption above all. No Death Sentenses, just chuck them all into prison. And where did all that get us?" My eyes flashed at him. "Round 2." He swallowed heavily as did many others. "I refuse to let there be a Round 3. How about you? How about any of you?" It came to no surprise to Daniel that they all utter those two words in rapid succession:

"I refuse."

"Dumbledore is lost to his own hype. I don't subscribe to it and neither do any of my friends. So we are going to take care of this problem. Permanently." He shook his head, sacking further into his chair.

"It's Albus Dumbledore, Hadrian. Think about what that means for a moment!" I sighed, it was in my plans in any case.

"He's a manipulative old coot at the best of times, just look at his treatment of you."

"Me?" Daniel asked confused.

"Look at first year, what better way to groom his little Gryffindor protegé than to bring an artefact of immense power into the castle and set you on it's trail."

"Those were traps to catch the Dark Lord!" He argued vehemently causing some laughter arround the room.

"Is that so? Then how did four first years manage to get to it? There was nothing there that might have stopped the Dark Lord. Not the Devils Snare, not the chess game and certainly not a task easily circumvented completely by knowing the flame freezing spell." He stared at me as my tone grew increasingly more mocking with each sentence.

"There was only Ron, Hermione and I... you weren't..."

"You didn't really think that a grown wizard turned to ash... just because you touched him, did you? I mean really."

"That's why you were in the hospital wing. That's why you told me about gramps."

"I couldn't let you deal with what you must have believed was a legit kill on your own. And your father certainly wasn't much help. This one thing has always been true and will stay true until the Dark Lord is dead, Daniel. I'm your shadow. Where ever you go, I won't be far." His eyes had grown wet, still I pressed on.

"Your second year, was another test... perhaps not organized by Albus Dumbledore himself but certainly not stopped either. I would have done more but as you know I nearly lost my mother that year. Suffice it to say... I was there in the end."

"You aren't a Parselmouth." The Slytherins at the table all laughed before quickly getting themselves under control.

' _I'm_ _ **the**_ _Parselmouth, Daniel. When Tom Riddle is gone I intent to come out as the true heir of Slytherin. Someone has to remedy the damage that man has done to my legacy.'_

"At the end, we stood side by side and slayed the beast." My hand flicked towards him, loosening that particular memory charm.

"But... but Dumbledore couldn't have known where the Chamber was, he couldn't have stopped it!"

"Fawkes found you easily enough." I countered. "And how is it that 'the new coming of Merlin' couldn't figure out the chambers location but Hermione Granger a twelve year old did within a few months? Get your head out of his arse and start to think Dan. If nothing else, he certainly could have stopped the bullying of you that year. Heir of Slytherin indeed. If they had come after me, the way they did you, I would have given them something to fear. But we'll come back to that when we get to this past year. For my own sanity, we'll skip third year seeing as the only major part was the end and I'm still not sure I've completely forgiven you for allowing Peter to walk."

"Sorry." He mumbled quietly forcing me to wave it off.

"That's behind us. Fourth year was different, I'm sure Dumbledore was ecstatic when you were chosen for the Tournament. His perfectly molded little toy soldier."

"The rules stopped him from..."

"Have you read these rules? Ever? Never mind that nothing on this planet can actually force you into a binding magical contract without your consent and express intent, the point was to participate. You might have thrown a pebble in the Dragons direction and been done with it." This floored him completely. "They were obligated to tell you all about this, that they didn't... that your Albus Dumbledore didn't... isn't that enough to see what sort of man he is? But oh wait... there is more. We come to my favourite year yet. This past one. It's not even the fact that the Potters allowed a smear campaign against their heir but what in magics name possessed you to allow that vile Umbridge woman to torture you?"

"I just thought..."

"YOU THOUGHT NOTHING!" I bellowed angrily making him flinch. "Your inherited Potter peacock pride did more harm than good. You are the heir to an old house, one word from you about her using a Blood Quill and at worst she would be rotting in Azkaban. Instead countless Muggleborn and Half blood students were forced to undergo her torture. Just be glad she had that unfortunate accident or you would be responsible for much more of the same." Daniel would never say this out loud, but he wouldn't believe that Umbridge died of 'natural' causes even for a passing moment. "But even that's not enough, because Dumbledore let slip just enough bits of information to make you want to go and hear this prophecy. No one in the order will take you there... so naturally, ever the raised Gryffindor... you take your friends on a nearly suicidal and more importantly nearly lethal mission to the Ministry. Where Voldemort not only tries to possess you and take over your body, but who would swoop in at the last moment to divert attention from the retreating Death Eaters than old gray beard himself. If I didn't know better I'd say he was marked." Daniel had no arguments to this. I knew this. I saw the understanding of the article he'd seen in the prophet. He finally understood the re-emergence of Potters Marauders. My brother has never been stupid, he put it together just as our mother had.

"Why not involve mum and dad at least?" I just raised an eyebrow at him making him sigh. "Right."

"Are you going to be another name on a list of people Dumbledore led to his death? Or are you going to help me win this damn war before it ever becomes that again." Finally he gave a nod.

"I'll spy for you." It was a quiet and small voice, not even close to it's usual volume.

"Good. With Susan getting information from her aunt, and Theo taking his old mans place being the new Lord Nott after the eh... unfortunate death of his father we have everything in place. Cho and Padma will provide some amount of info on their foreign activities and the others will relay whatever they hear as they have been doing. While we're on it Theo, my condolences." The nearly savage smile on the face of his brothers second closest friend told Daniel all he needed to know about what had gone on there.

"Yeah, real tragedy that. Thanks." I clapped my hands together.

"Let the games begin." Daniel Potter meanwhile felt like he'd just made a deal with the devil.

Everyone filed out of the room, which was about the time Blaise and Tracey returned.

"Is it done?" I asked them.

"Yes, we put tracking charms on a lot of their things. Blaise here got creative." I nodded, this was the endgame... I wouldn't be outdone by a traitor in my ranks.

* * *

The year came to an end in a whisper. We all travelled together in the express, Fleur was with us of course. She was going to spend the summer at my manor.

To get our minds off the things that would soon be coming we had decided to buy that yacht we'd all seen in our potions induced visions.

Until then however we were greeted by my hyper little sister who immediately came bolting up to hug first me and then the others. Fleur particuarly seemed to be glad to be so readily included. Consequently and much to Lily's own disappointment the following summer would see my sister further bonding with the girls to such a degree that Rose would rather ask any of them to teach her nearly all spells a girl should ever know.

"Next year I'm starting too! I can't wait!" I laughed lightly.

"I'm not sure the school will survive." That made her grin even more broadly. Equally, James and Lily met Dan not so far from us. Pointless seeing as they both taught at Hogwarts, I can only imagine how bored Rose must have been for most of the day. Luckily she'd always have Haley to kill some time with.

My mother then joined us a bit more carefully than I was used to from her. I would have none of it of course and embraced the woman as I always would.

"Let's never talk about that day again." I mumbled into her ear.

"I..." She sighed. "Yes, that might be for the best." She rubbed my back steeling her own expression back into it's neutral.

"Dorea, have you told him?" Lily Potter had come over all but dragging James along who lowered his eyes and nodded a greeting.

"No dear, I was just about to." That friendliness made my bullshit senses tingle. "Lady Potter here has agreed to allow Rose to spend the summer at our home with the intention of preparing the young Lady for everything a young heiress might need to know." Translation? She wanted James alone at home, for what purpose I didn't know though and I didn't particularly care to ask.

"You mean it?" Rose asked practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Yes sweetheart, I mean it." Daniel smiled, he had no illusions about who Rose enjoyed being with more. That had a lot to do with some of the things he'd done while younger when he'd enjoyed pranking our sister.

It should go without saying that I never had a better summer. We moved the 'command centre' down into the cellar and watched Rose bloom into a young Lady. She was always going to try and impress me, nevermind that she'd waited for years to bond with Dorea. She picked up whatever we taught her about ettiquette or magic quickly, listening attentively as we told her about the four pillars of magic. You remember those I hope.

Rose was beside herself when my wand worked for her the first time she tried it, hugging everyone in sight including Lutain and a very confused Thunderbird.

On the spring Solstice, just after we returned home we performed the traditional Black family rite of passage ritual both for her and Haley. As far as I'm aware it's the only ritual of any kind either girl has ever gone through.

With that said we did make some trips and my sister happily helped pick out the yacht we'd come to buy. We all knew as soon as we saw it. Other than that, my people had begun their crusade against the Death Eaters. With every bit of info getting verified and acted upon the news was soon out. Everyone was convinced the Dark Lord was killing his own followers. Soon enough not even the mercenaries would want to fight for Tom Riddle.

It was the beginning of July when the families found themselves gathered in Diagon Alley. A bit earlier than was usual perhaps, but we wanted both girls to get comfortable with their wands first. Patricia Larkin, Haley's mother had even brought measurements for a custom wand. I had privately told her that I intended to buy Haleys and I didn't want to drive a wedge between the two friends. And although it didn't seem like Haley was a girl to care about that kind of thing. I just wanted them on level ground. It had taken some convincing and me paying part of it but they had agreed in the end.

It was how we came to be in Ollivanders shop. The man himself was busily handing out wood samples as well cores.

The woods were easily enough found. Rose felt a close connection to Reed while Haley went for Beech. After close to two hours of testing Ollivander was showing himself to be an aged and slightly broken man.

"This has never happened to me before." He swore under his breath. There had been many cores which showed allegiance to the girls. None however that were perfect. Finally with a deep breath the older man capitulated and redirected us to a place in Noctorn Alley which specialised in creating custom wands.

Flintwoods Wands and Staves. We walked past it twice missing the tiny corner entrance and truthfully it looked more than a bit shabby.

As we entered the store we were assaulted by smells of burned wood, blood and all sorts of unpleasantness. It took a moment until my own senses got used to it. Rose and Haley were both turning everywhere trying to see the different ingredients, cores and all displayed along the shelves. They didn't seem to mind the smell all that much. The store smelled like it was in use, which I thought was a good thing.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong store." A clear cut voice called from behind a dusty shelve to my right. "You will find Ollivanders, down the alley into Diagon."

"It seems Mr. Ollivander has some difficulty getting my sister the right wand." There was a lighthearted chuckle, as a tall but extremely thin looking man stepped up to the front. Blonde hair combed back with cliché villain mustache.

"Woodrin Flintwood, with whom might I do business today?"

"Hadrian Black, Sir. We are looking for first wands for Hogwarts." Woodrin, Woody to his friends quickly looked the young girls over, Rose Potter stood beside her brother, trying defiantly to look unimpressed by the tall man. Her best friend meanwhile had preferred to step into closer proximity to my mother.

"Surely you were told then that dear Ollivanders shop is more what you should be looking for? A first wand doesn't need to be a perfect match, you know."

"Are you trying to convince me not to buy a wand from you?" I asked as the man leaned down on his counter.

"My wands are not cheap Mr. Black. Ollivander sells his for 7 Galleons a piece, and they are good wands, mediocre wands... wands for the... unimpressive. Many of them do not hold up to spell casting for longer than 7 years, they are poorly attuned to their witches and wizards. You may have heard Garrick Ollivander say: The wand chooses the wizard. And its true, but it's also more complicated. The wand is a focus, so all parts of the focus must choose the wizard and resonate with his magic. The best match I've yet seen from the old man was a Yew, pheonix feather wand... sold to one Tom Marvolo Riddle, the wood matched, the length matched and both were resonating well, the main focus however... the feather, was not so well chosen and so... the Dark Lords power was diminished." Hadrians eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Mr. Black, I wasn't aware you knew... very few do. Naturally, of course, young Tom Riddle took to blood rituals and strengthened his magic another way, if the stories are to be believed, then the Dark Lord took to having a small arsenal of wands at his Headquarters, it's the reason why he solely relied on the unforgivables."

"The wands couldn't take his magic." I told him. Having occasionally felt my own wand strain under the pressure.

"Very sharp of you, very sharp indeed." The man stepped around slowly, his lanky frame throwing a large shade on the comparatively smaller girls. "So you see, if I were to fit them with a focus of mine, the wand would be perfect and serve them well for decades to come, but my wands are for Aurors, Hit-wizards and the occasional Duelist. For mere children, such as them, it would be near impossible to acquire the allegiance of such a wand. Their magic... is quite simply put... not strong enough."

There was small violet glint in my sisters eyes, that I couldn't see but he did. This seemed to make the man inexplicably smile.

"How about we stop with the grandstanding, and you do your job and let me worry about the money. You are going to create their wands and you better make sure they will leave people doubting that there ever was such a thing as the Deathstick."

"Very well, my wands are 1000 Galleons, I will create it today, and it will be as close a fit as I can make it." I then held my hand.

"We have a deal." A flash of magic passed through them as they shook on it.

"With me, please." We moved to the back, into a room with no windows, and only one door. "Drop all clothing on your person, as well as all items. You have my word that I will not touch a spot on your body as long as you do not move or fidget." This was the moment I left, while my mother of course stayed behind, Woodrin refused to use the provided measurements, calling them not precise enough.

My mother would later tell me that she had felt that there was a palpable difference between Garrick Olivander and this man. He didn't break his work once, all that ever touched the girls bodies was tape to measure them as Woodrin himself called out everything he saw to something called a self writing Quill.

He did this for everything. Including youthful injuries, old scrapes and bruises. Down to the space between one nostril and the other.

"Very well, you may redress yourselves." Once they had done so my mother called me back.

"Hadrian, please join us."

"And?" I asked.

"Your sister, Mr. Black will clearly be taking after you. I believe Beech will be best. A serpent core..." He hurried between the different ingredients. "No, this will be too strong... something a bit gentler perhaps." The man smiled as he came to a hold in front of a few feathers. "Yes. This will do nicely." After Woody had gathered everything he thought he might need for her, he did the same again and put everything on another tablet.

"The young miss Potter. If you would touch the ingredients for a moment for conformation." With my hand still on her head she stepped forward without fear. Beech was a different choice to Ollivanders who had preferred a Reed one similar my own. It was less aggressive which certainly wasn't a bad thing. Rose touched it and immediately groaned.

"This is better." She said with a small voice, disappointed she wasn't going to have the same wood as I did. The core gave just as strong of a reaction flashing instantly with violet magic the moment she so much as put a finger on it.

"Occamy feather." Woody said proudly, clearly ecstatic about having been right. Rose looked up at me and smiled more broadly. A serpentine core was as close of a connection to me as she needed.

"The length will be 11.5 inches exactly. It will be a strong wand, for strong magic." He then turned to the other girl. "Miss Larkin." She too stepped forward but took Rosies hand as she got closer. The reactions of the materials were no different than the ones for my sister. "Rowan wood, the core I've chosen are shavings from the horn of a young Re'em. A very protective wand, both of it's owner, and it's owners friends." Mr. Flintwood then smiled between the girls. "You are going to be in each others lifes for a very long time to come." That statement made both girls happy. "The length will be the same. 11.5 exactly. An excellent match."

"Thank you." Both girls told the man.

"You are very welcome, but you will still need to prove yourselves to the wands. As I said before. It's not easy to acquire the allegiance of one made like this."

"We will." Rose told him defiantly making me chuckle.

"Very well, now... I best get to work."

On another day, farther ahead in the future I would allow him to measure me. My curiosity was piqued and I wanted to know what he would choose for me. Yew and a hair from the mane of a nightmare. 13,5 Inches. In time... I would have it made, it took many more years for me to finally switch. Woodrin Flintwood told me my wand was the closest match Olivander had ever managed. In my case, he insisted that Reed and Yew were interchangeable. One was darker than the other but neither was better nor did I feel any great different in it's use. The Core was were the difference lay. Ollivander had taken the easy route and used my own familiar to provide a core. "A 95% match." Woodrin would tell me. "Not at all to my standard, but it will do for someone usually stumbling through his store searching for wand matches."

It goes without saying that Woodrin was not a fan of Ollivanders ways.

* * *

Finally, what remained of the summer was spent with daily exercises for Rose and sometimes or I guess more accurate would be: most of the time, for Haley.

Meanwhile Jack Trades was organizing a surgical removal of all of Tom Riddles supporters. One massive strike to decimate his support base during the coming year.

At the end... the girls thanked my mother and me for allowing them to stay and come over so often. Just like Dorea had taught them.

"It was our pleasure." My mother told them hugging each of them. "Make sure to come back in the future! You are welcome any time." They grinned at bolted off to see the train from front to back. They wouldn't return to sit with us. As was customary they found a couple of other first years and got to know them.

Finally McGonagall called out: "Rose Potter." I smiled softly as I watched the hat jerk awake once more. The two seemed to talk for a moment and then:

"RAVENCLAW!" I had never doubted she was headed there although there was a strong case to be made for all houses. I thought so anyway. In her case? I was pretty sure she had argued with it so she was put with Haley.

"Hadrian?" Daphne asked carefully. "Are you okay?" Gently, I took her hand in mine.

"Slytherin was always the least likely option for her. I always hoped she was going to the Ravens and I got my wish." I was happy for her. I really really was.

"What now?" Tracey asked knowingly.

"Now... it's time for the end game."


	26. Chapter 26: The Slytherin Redemption

Have had this for two weeks and just realized I forgot to put it up... Sorry. Last chapter is about half way finished. Thanks as always who reads, reviews and pm's me. Enjoy.

* * *

 **The Slytherin Redemption**

The year started with somewhat of a damper. Not one of us had noticed Dumbledores hand showing signs of a deep rooted rotting curse the evening before. The ring we noted on that very same hand that morning felt eerily familiar. After sending Dobby to check, it was confirmed that the Gaunt shack was empty leading us to conclude that it had indeed been one of Tom's Horcruxes.

"We are surrounded by retards." I sighed heavily throwing myself into my bed.

"His own fault, he clearly fell prey to some of Voldemorts enchantments." Susan said still at the table, her plate from the dinner we'd just shared not quite empty.

"If the old man is that eager to get rid of them, that he's ready to put his life on the line. You might want to rethink handing off the already dealt with items." Tracey pointed out flopping down next to me.

"You want to create dummies?"

"We know enough to pull it off. We should start looking for the one in the castle though."

"Salazar suggested sending out the castle elves. The idea has merit. That way I don't need to take full control of the wards. I'd really like to avoid the drain that would put on my magic while here. Imagine if Tom gets through the wards and the handicap I'd have to deal with."

"How about you just leave the dummycruxes to us." Fleur suggested. And so I would.

* * *

In a matter of months they would figure out a way to copy the magical signature of the Horcrux and I would start handing off those same items to Dan to give to Dumbledore. Meanwhile of course, I spent a lot of time with Rose and Haley introducing them to the secret passages of the castle.

It was a comparatively quiet year and if it hadn't been for Draco trying to kill Dumbledore in the most mentally challenged ways conceivable it might have even gone down in history as the most 'normal' year Hogwarts had in years. It goes without saying that we watched him closely, always there to prevent his idiotic ideas from harming innocent bystanders.

The merceneries I hired did their work, weekly there were Death Eaters turning up dead at the ministry. Sometimes it was groups of foreigners carrying some sort of serpentine symbol to identify themselves as Voldemort supporters. Those were placed in lively areas of the wizarding world baring those symbols and forearms showing Tom Riddles ugly branding for all to see. A select few... simply turned up dead at their homes, they were the ones who didn't openly favour any side but secretly funnelled money into the Pure blood cause.

Finally as the end of the year came ever closer. I got word from Pettigrew that recruitment had come to a grinding hold. The Dark Lord was going to bet his entire campaign on a near suicidal attempt to take Hogwarts Castle and show everyone just how powerful he truly was. It goes without saying that I had no intention of allowing such a thing to be successful.

* * *

Susan was seated on a small stool watching the rest of us carve runes into the walls around us. We were creating a trap, carving beneath the Great Hall so when Tom stepped inside he could not step out again. "I don't like that plan." She said causing more of us to stop what we were doing. "I don't like allowing these people into Hogwarts. I know it's all Dracos doing but what if someone gets hurt?"

"It's a gamble." Daphne told her wiping her sweat from her forehead.

"There is going to be an ambush waiting on every level, the main force will be met with a huge explosion and the rest of whoever Tommy sends is going to be rounded up by the serpents of the chamber and whoever I can get to join us from the upper years."

"I didn't say it was a bad plan." Susan mumbled. "Just that I don't like it. " I sighed, and to be honest I didn't like it either. But if Voldemort really got into Hogwarts, then the entire school needed to see him lose."

"He's created this... indestructible image. I... or more accurately we, need to tear that away from him. It's why we're carving this rune trap below the great hall. When we show everyone just how weak he is, his image dies and with him the rest of his support. Like Daph said, it's a gamble. We'll do everything in our power to make sure there is no stray Death Eater going around murdering first years. Remember Rose is one of them and I'd rather take off one of my arms than do this while she is here. But she too has to understand that he's nothing but a hyped up child throwing a tantrum."

"And how are you going to make sure nobody gets hurt?" Hannah asked conjuring stools for everyone.

"In the evening I'll release the chamber to guard the school, there won't be a door in this place without a serpent that has it's eyes on it. Mia has convinced Fawkes to provide cover and aid to all who may need it. Dumbledores Order will be around, the Mercs I hired will set off the explosion and some of them will provide additional protection. So unless someone thoughtlessly wanders off during the night we should be fine." I assured them.

"And don't forget the maps I made." Fleur pointed out.

"And that." I added smiling.

"But what if..." Susan asked her voice quivering with fear and the possibility of someone dying because of what I had orchestrated.

"Then I will have to live with it. As terrible as it may sound. If I have to choose between 5 children dying now, and a hundred Muggleborn dying later because we didn't take care of those terrorists, then I have to choose the children. And yes..." My own voice broke because it was an unthinkable scenario. "That includes Rose." We shared another group hug. We would all do what we could that night.

* * *

 **Mid June**

I had made sure to get word out to the first and second years. "Don't leave your rooms." I'd told them. I didn't tell them why. Simply stay there and don't come out whatever you hear.

"Hadrian?" I turned to Blaise from my seat by the fire. "They are all back, like you told them to."

"Good, tell everyone to go to bed early or simply stay in their rooms." He nodded and went off leaving Theo standing by my side.

"This is not going to be a good night." Theo joked already clenching his wand tightly.

"No Theo, you got it all wrong. This is going to be the best night. Because by the end of it everyone will know that Slytherin stands with Hogwarts and not with a trumped up little imposter with delusions of grandeur." He grinned and shrugged.

"Pretty sure you are the only person alive who thinks that the Dark Lord only has 'delusions' of grandeur."

"He found a message that worked for him just like Hitler did, and he throws the killing curse around like it's candy. That doesn't make him a powerful wizard nor do the regeneration rituals. All those show is that he can follow instructions. Cunning perhaps... although he increasingly acts the brash Gryffindor." I got up to face my ancestor. "For what it's worth. I'm sorry I'll have to remind you."

"You make sure to protect this school." Salazar urged sharply as an answer I gave him a light nod.

" _Remember Aliza!"_ Many of the students still in the common room turned to me. Hearing me speak Parsel was always a bit of a spectacle. Salazar shed a single sad tear before his eyes too gave off a glow.

" _The castle hears you now, heir."_

" _The castle is under siege. Pull up the wards. Get ready for battle! Release the chamber to guard the Hogwarts grounds. I will take control of the serpents."_ It's full defence capabilities unleashed, the Hogwarts corridors were soon overrun by thousands of snakes yet staying in hiding as they were told to do. I had already instructed them prior to that evening. Familiarized them with Death Eater magic, showed them their silly little masks and robes.

"And now?" Blaise asked having come back as the younger students were leaving. Some of the older ones remained in their seats, studying. They didn't care for my order simply because they would soon enough leave Hogwarts and needed to be prepared for their NEWTs. If they had risen to fight me and mine a serpent hidden beneath them would have struck and brought them down.

"Now we wait." They listened of course, a Slytherin always listens. Meanwhile Dobby appeared for a split second placing a stack of parchment on the small table beside my conjured chinz chair by the fire.

"Right. B. we are having a chess match." Theo declared to Blaise who sighed indulgently.

"Let's, I hate doing nothing." He admitted setting up the game.

No letters left the castle that night. All communication magic was blocked, I made sure of that. I know now that McGonagall tried to get her floo to work most of the evening right until the moment a houseelf appeared beside her telling her that Death Eaters had entered the castle.

Susan and Daphne were visiting with Hermione Granger in Gryffindor tower.

Hannah was with Cedric, waiting as I was doing, for the Dark Lords sympathisers to show their true colors.

Tracey and Fleur were both with my sister in the Ravenclaw common room. Lutain was with them of course. I would take no chances with Rose.

The time came just after the clock struck half past nine. I felt them... the disruption of magic through their marks even before they appeared on the marauders map. "They are here." Both boys stood from their then, second game of chess. Just in time to see Marcus Flint enter the common room with a small group of unnamed and forgotten idiots.

"Hallo Marcus." I said still with my back towards him flanked by my best friends who glared at him.

"Black?" He then grinned and pulled his wand. "There's going to be a change of leadership tonight." I ignored him.

"You have two choices, all of you. You can drop your wands and return to your rooms. Nobody needs to get hurt. I promised Rose I'd do at least that much." I got up to face them.

"Or?" Marcus asked licking his teeth.

"Or I'm going to teach you idiots the fucking pecking order and show you what survival of the fittest really means." My tone was icy, my eyes exuding the magic I was well known for by then. One of them... took the first option, he stared at me, then at his friends before deciding that going back to bed was the safer choice. He dropped his wand and moved away with his hands up showing he was not going to pose a threat.

"Damn pussy, they are just three! We are..." He looked around, then started counting his fingers.

"Seven Marcus, there are seven of you."

"Right! That's more than three!" I sighed, he likely never noticed the small glow from Nicholas Flamels gift, the ring on my finger signalling my rune weaving.

"Last chance." Theo told them raising his wand.

"TAKE THEM!" Flint bellowed getting as far as: "Av..." before the explosive rune that had travelled from me to beneath his feet did what it was designed to do, turning his feet up to his knees to mush. My other runes did the same to his companions, flinging them violently against the ceiling. We stunned them for good measure and bound them regardless of whether any of them had survived the encounter. The higher years still too shocked to move I turned to my friends.

"Wake the rest, Slytherin is going to war." Many of them had already been woken up by the 7 smaller explosions. The higher years were soon gathered in the common room staring at the wrought carnage. "Tom Riddles terrorists have infiltrated Hogwarts." My words were then accented by a much bigger explosion telling me that Jack had just detonated the rune cluster around the vanishing cabinet. "I intend to go out there and kill every last masked motherfucker I find. The reason you are all here, is because I wanted to see if there was anyone with enough balls to stand with this school." They had the look.

In Slytherin house it's a well known one. Most of the time it happens after the first half year at Hogwarts. The realisation that no matter who you are and what you do, to most of the other houses you are never going to be more than the next Dark Lord in the making. "It's our time to change the future and the way the following generations meet our children. This is your chance to show them all that Slytherin stands with Hogwarts. We've already nearly rooted out blood bigotry in our house, we've done that together so now let's show them that no matter what they believe, we are with them."

"Shit!" Someone yelled from the back. "Might as well be able to say we did something." I smiled.

"What about the rest of you? When they ask you in 10 years, where you were during the Slytherin revolt of '97, what are you going to tell them?" I asked. Some of them grinned while one yelled:

"I was knee deep in Death Eater masks!"

"Let's clean it up!"

"Good. We cast to kill anyone who thinks that they can't, needs to stay here." I told them reaching for the stacked parchments. "The activation code is 'For Hogwarts.' It's a full map of the castle and shows everyone in it, all secret passages are now open to you. Strike from the shadows, and strike hard."

Slytherin house joined the battle and like the serpent protected and hidden by tall grass, we struck. They never even saw us coming.

"Some of them are coming in by broom!" Someone yelled charging out the portrait followed by half a dozen others.

We stepped out after them and watched as more and more dashed into holes in the wall, the portraits granting access just as soon as eye contact was established. Blaise pulled his Glock and took the safety off.

"Turns out I'm my grandfathers kid too."

"Seems like most of them are coming from up top. I'll take to the outside. You two be careful."

"You too! Be careful or the girls are gonna kill you!" Theo yelled running off making me chuckle. How right he was.

On the ramparts of Hogwarts a line of Knight archers were raining down arrows on the oncoming brooms.

"Lifeless things!" A mercenary hissed taking one to his right arm. He never realised I was there until another explosion rune went of on his broom sending him spiralling to his death. Another wizard I assumed to be his partner let out a terrified shreak as he noted me take off after him.

"Who are you?!" I flew right into him, kicking off the end part of his broom. With all entchantments failing he was going down screaming.

"Look for another way!" Someone yelled as most of them quickly tried going for the ground.

" _Kill them!"_ I commanded from just above ground, the mercs realized too late that the grass beneath them was no safer than being in the air with me. The unleashed Chamber of secrets had made sure of that.

It was like a dance really, under the brightness of the moon and stars the entire battle was very... cinematic. The castle flashed with spell fire, only very few Death Eaters made it inside at all.

I waved my wand across a brave oncoming flyer who was bombarding me with stunners and cutting hexes of his own. While he however was not powerful enough to get past my shield which was breaking the oncoming barrage without difficulty, my ribbon cutter didn't have the same problem. The man slid off his broom, one half off each side.

Checking my own map again I saw Bellatrix Lestrange and Walden McNair land near the entrance to the great hall. Naturally I went to persue them. I threw off my tattered cloak as I went and was soon joined by Jack and more of his people, they more than most looked liked they'd just seen some shit.

"We are all clear for the most part." He said having taken off his cowboy hat he was now using to fan himself before pointing to the map. "Maybe half a dozen or so more."

"Let's start with him." I said taking a small detour to where Sue Li was duelling one of them. No spell was necessary on my part however. A small little whistle broke the mans concentration, the fact that he was stupid enough to turn away from an opponent who also just so happened to be a world ranking duellist just sealed his fate. He was relieved of both of his arms before she delivered a spinning heel kick to the mans head sending him to the ground where he remained motionless.

"Hadrian?"

"Do we have injured?"

"Not as far as I know. Their numbers were a bit laughable really. Then again I guess all the resistance they expected were likely half a dozen order members not the entire school." Her eyes then went up on my forehead and arms, which were still covered in runes. "And just for the record, that is still so cool." She grinned.

"Thanks." I didn't see the Dark Mark go up above the Hogwarts Astronomy tower, it's just not something the map can show.

"Dumbledore." I turned to Jack and raised an eyebrow. "Your brother and the old man have just re-entered the castle." I had known of course that they were going to hunt down a Horcrux. At the time I had no idea why they had decided to land by the Astronomy tower where Draco was. Both Lestrange and McNair were going directly for them. As was... consequently, half the student body. I rushed past James Potter who was checking over his wife and up the stairs through 2 shortcuts.

I could barely hear a voice saying:

"No no, Draco! This is how that game goes: Crucio." I swung my wand the first time while aiming towards the voice and the open door sending off a reducto I hoped would take care of that particular problem long term.

"Wh.." Before McNair could finish I swung my wand a second time, sending out another before entering the room slightly out of breath. There was brain matter and blood everywhere, indeed the two bodies I had just relieved of their heads were still spraying red everywhere. Dan just stared, fully taking in my runes for the first time. I spun my wand a third time, sending off a ribbon cutter curse, taking Dumbledores rotting appendage clean off. I wasn't going to allow him to die a martyr, no easy way out for him, he still had to own up to his own bullshit.

"Get up and take him to the Hospital Wing." I let out a breath of relief and checked my map. Non of the Death Eater dots still in the castle were moving at all. "Looks like all Death Eaters in the castle are neutralised."

"H-harry?" I looked to my brother again.

"Leave Dan, before the old man dies." As he did he was met downstairs by his parents and a few teachers who were all to eager to help Dumbledore get better. There was loud cheering and everyone congratulating each other.

Me? I was walking over to Draco pulling him up by the hair.

"Hadrian, Hadrian please!"

"Couldn't help yourself, could you? You know, I realize now that I'm probably no better than you. I knew what you were doing and used your plan to benefit me, placing a lot of people in danger and even accepting the possibility of heavy losses and yet... all I can think about is that your utter incompetence could have gotten just about anyone killed, Rose included. So really it's about time to end this... no more second chances and no more looking over my shoulder." I pulled him over to the railing and shoved him over. He screamed all the way down, until he fainted about half way through. That was about the same time his body began trailing violet ribbons of magic after it.

"Oh for fucks sake." I cursed watching as the Hogwarts Kinetic nullification ward slowed his fall. He'd break both of his legs but survive. "It's like trying to kill a damn cockroach." Naturally this was the time the Aurors arrived, always on time after all.

Blaise stepped up behind me to look outside as well.

"You would think they had this ward on the Quidditch pitch." He joked.

"And you would think Dumbledore was smart enough to leave more people guarding the castle. Allowing himself to be outnumbered 2 to 1. I ask you." We both let out a long sigh.

"Right... I guess logic isn't wizard kinds strongest suit. But for now, may I suggest making your way to the Great Hall. The heads of house will be trying to gather up everyone." I snorted.

"Good luck with that."

Indeed every single Head of House found him or herself staring down the business ends of a dozen wands upon entering the common rooms. Every single one of them found a serpent coiled around their neck the moment they stepped inside. With it's anti Slytherin enchantments removed, this now also included Gryffindor.

"Prove who you are." The students would demand as one. And so the Professors did.

My sister Rose rushed straight past both of her parents, who were waiting there with open arms. Leaving them somewhat dumbfounded. I barely noticed she'd entered the Great Hall as both Daphne and Susan were fussing over me. We'd all checked each other for injuries and the like. Then it was just about closeness, the Battle was over. The Mercenaries gone. The school was save.

She then flung herself at us, tackling us from our seats before clinging on to me for dear life.

"The Battle is over Rosie. This was a good day, a very good one. Everyone lives." She didn't let go and wouldn't for the next hour.

Amelia Bones and about two dozen aurors swarmed the school before long. Susan couldn't help herself but point out that: "Perhaps next time you'll believe me when I tell you we think Death Eaters have a way into the castle."

Meanwhile it was a dark skinned man by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt who came closer to question me, consequently walking through a sea of snakes.

"So... I'm told you are the man to talk to about what happened?" I smiled at him.

"Where would you like me to start?"

"How about the serpents all around the castle?" He suggested before sighing. "Start at the beginning." And so I did. I spun the ministry a story about having watched Draco Malfoy and a couple of his idiot friends all year. Noted how I had spied on them to learn about the vanishing cabinets. Told him all the good parts of my plan... none of the ones that could have gone horribly wrong. What? I'm not an idiot, I'd like very much not to go to Azkaban.

"Very good, If we have any more questions we know how to contact you. You are free to take your sister to her room." The man said gently.

"Thank you. The school might not trust us and maybe they never will, and that's fine." I said getting up. "We don't need the peoples trust, we don't need their friendship. But you know what we will have? Their fear. This is our school as well. And for my part? I have only pity to spare for the poor fool stirring up the serpents nest. Tell this to your papers: Hogwarts Castle is surrounded by tall grass and we Slytherins know how to hide in it."

Rose looked up at me with confidence. I would keep my word and she knew it.

"Go see your mother, best take Haley with you."

"Thank you." I smirked at her.

"I'm your big brother, it's my job to look after you. Now off you go." And she did hugging her best friend before going over to Lily and James who stared at me with an ever so slightly pained expression before allowing himself a nod which I decided to interpret as a: 'Thank you.' Not that I cared.

"We already knew that Volemort was getting desperate and he's lost a lot more than even we thought he would." Hannah pointed out.

"We've got him bleeding." Fleur agreed stepping up to my side, slipping her hand into mine as the others came to surround us.

"Just need to get rid of the last of his canon fooder." Daphne declared with her head on my other shoulder.

"And then to drive the blade home." I agreed.


End file.
